Nova
by Lunabeegood
Summary: Set after the series finale (ignoring the whole Trip death), it's been 2 years since Enterprise was decommissioned. Trip is working on the Warp Project in San Diego, T'Pol is on Mars getting ready for a 3-year mission and they are now friends who have spent very little time together since departing Enterprise. Their lives are about to be changed forever by a MACO discovery.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes: I know I should be working on my other WIPs but...this just came to me. You'll need to be patient though-their relationship is complicated, and it'll be a while before we see the light. I'm a hard core Trip/T'Pol person so have no fear! Let me know what you think!**

XXXXXXXXXXX

Trip Tucker slowly came to wakefulness and took a deep breath. It was Sunday morning, he had nowhere to go and nothing to do. He looked to his left and noted that the sun was well into the sky, so it must be late morning. The weather in San Diego was perfect this time of year, neither too warm or too cold. He may go for a run down by the beach later today, depending on where the day took him.

"Penny for your thoughts," the woman laying in the crook of his arm asked.

"Not worth a penny," Trip chuckled as he leaned down and kissed the top of her head.

"I beg to differ," she said as a hand moved up to stroke his pectoral muscle.

"Well now, those thoughts are changing moment to moment when you do things like that," Trip smirked down at her.

"What are your thoughts, right. Now?" She asked as she snaked a naked leg around his under the thin sheet that lay over top of them.

"That I'm not quite feeling the need to get up, just yet," Trip said as he rolled on top of her and took her mouth with his.

"I was thinking the exact same thing," she said with a smile as their lips parted.

"Were you now?" Trip asked with a quirked eyebrow.

"I was," she smirked back at him.

"Don't you have projects to grade?" Trip asked as he kissed down her neck and onto her shoulder.

"They can wait," she huffed as he started to lower even further under the blankets.

"Ms. Woods," Trip said as he nuzzled a nipple. "I don't know if you are as committed to your students as you say you are."

"They get much better grades if I'm in a good mood when I mark their work," Marlie said as she arched her back.

"Then let me see what I can do about getting your class a bunch of A's," Trip said before he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

XXX

Captain T'Pol rose from her meditation pose and stretched her arms above her head. She needed to leave for Earth today to get the schematics for the new transporter beam that was going to be installed on her ship. She probably should have made arrangements to meet up with one of her colleagues from Enterprise while she was there, but had forgotten about the Earth custom of informing friends when you were in town. She had spent so much time on the Mars colony overseeing the construction of multiple ships that being on Earth after all this time would seem quite foreign.

"Maybe one day's notice is enough?" T'Pol asked herself as she eyed the comm in the corner.

Deciding that short notice was better than seeing no one and being called a recluse again, T'Pol walked toward the comm unit. It was almost 11 am Earth time in San Diego, not too early to contact anyone. She placed the call and waited for the screen to light up when answered.

"T'Pol!" Jonathan Archer's voice called out loudly as he appeared on her screen.

"Commodore," T'Pol addressed him formally.

"I thought we agreed?" Jon teased.

T'Pol sighed. "Jon."

"Thank you," Jonathan Archer smiled back at her. "Is this a social call or about Starfleet business?"

"It is a social call, although I am returning to Earth on Starfleet business," T'Pol clarified.

"Meetings for NX-8?" Jon inquired.

"No, schematics for the new transporter that will be installed on all Ursula Ships," T'Pol clarified.

"Ahhh, I heard they were working out some bugs with the beam still," Jon nodded.

"Apparently, all the 'bugs' are gone," T'Pol said stiffly. "But I need to pick up the schematics personally as the information is classified and with the recent…"

"Yeah, that was a hell of a breach," Jon interrupted. "When will you be in town?"

"Tomorrow," T'Pol answered. "But if you already have plans, I completely understand."

"I'd cancel them if I did," Jon smiled back at her. "Fortunately, I have nothing on the books."

"How fortunate," T'Pol agreed.

"How many years has it been?" Jon asked.

"Two years five months and four days," T'Pol said clearly. She had been back to Earth once since then, but Jon had not been aware of that trip and T'Pol felt that now was not the time to share that information with him.

"Well, I think that calls for a get together!" Jon said happily. "Trip lives in town, and Malcolm, I think is here for some Security Briefings…"

"Captain, it's not necessary," T'Pol started.

"Hoshi is in Canada right now, but she may be able to pop in for the night," Jon continued, ignoring her. "Travis is on Jupiter Station training recruits, it may be a challenge for him to join us…"

"Captain, I am pleased to just join you for dinner," T'Pol started.

"Nonsense!" Jon said dismissively. "Now, Phlox has been off planet for a bit, working on some lung illness on Mensa One, so he won't be there, but it'd be nice to assemble some of the old crew for a night. I'll comm everyone and see who can show."

"All of this trouble is unnecessary…" T'Pol hedged.

"No trouble at all!" Jon said with a smile. "Send me your travel details and I'll send you the arrangements. I'm so glad you didn't sneak back and leave before I had a chance to see you."

T'Pol sighed and nodded before the comm link was dropped. This was exactly what she didn't want. She closed her eyes and cursed herself for giving in to human politeness.

XXX

Trip Tucker rolled out the large drawings and looked at the schematics he'd just had delivered. T'Pol was coming to pick them up this afternoon and he asked Sunarka in Design if he could be the one to give them to her. He hadn't seen her in almost a year and wanted to avoid any awkwardness that may be present tonight at the get together.

"Nice choices, Sunarka" he said under his breath as he eyed the altered materials list. He had always been impressed with his work, but this was…art.

Trip spent the better part of an hour looking at the designs and thinking of things he could talk with T'Pol about. The materials for sure. Possibly the beam refraction…

Truthfully, Trip was nervous about seeing her again. The last time he'd seen her had not went well, he was hoping that they could put it behind them and move forward this time. When Jon called yesterday to tell him about T'Pol's trip, part of him wanted to say he had plans. It would have been a lie, but it would have kept them from the awkwardness that would come along with the meeting. Then Jon mentioned that she was picking up schematics and Trip got the idea for them to pre-meet. If it went well, he'd go tonight. If it went ass-backwards he'd feign illness.

Rolling up the plans and placing them carefully in the tube, Trip returned to his desk and went over the new Warp testing parameters until she arrived.

Just after 2pm Trip got a comm from the central administrative assistant.

"Trip, I've got a Captain T'Pol here for you," Cathy said over the link.

"I'll come and pick her up," Trip said as he rose from his chair. "Tell her to hold tight."

Trip walked down the corridor toward the reception area, absently fixing his hair as he moved; he hadn't been this nervous around her in a long time and he chastised himself for these feelings.

"T'Pol!" Trip greeted her loudly as he walked into the reception area.

"Chief Commander Tucker," T'Pol said with a slight nod. She had been surprised about his interference with her schematics, thinking he probably wasn't even going to attend tonight's gathering.

"Follow me," Trip said with a smile as he led her down the corridor to his office. He was sweating profusely, yet she seemed to be unaffected. It was times like this that he wished they hadn't allowed their bond to die, then he would be able to know if she was as uncomfortable as he was.

Trip gestured for her to enter before him and then he shut the door behind them.

"How are you, T'Pol?" Trip asked as he walked past her to his desk and absently touched her waist.

She stiffened at his contact and tried to recover by taking a deep breath.

"I am doing well," T'Pol said as she watched him take a seat. "I won't take any more of your time…if I could just have the schematics?"

"Have a seat," Trip said softly as he met her eyes.

T'Pol took a deep breath and sat down in the chair opposite his desk.

Trip and she sat in silence for a long time before he spoke.

"I would like to talk about the last time we…the last time you were here," Trip amended.

"There's something to discuss?" T'Pol asked, trying to control her feelings.

"You don't think?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow; now he was getting annoyed.

"I should apologize for leaving without saying goodbye," T'Pol began. "That was impolite."

"You left in the middle of the night," Trip said. "Refused my calls when I tried to contact you. Blocked my e-mails…you think we should talk about that?"

"It was a mistake," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "We should have not allowed ourselves to become involved again."

"I feel like it's the same conversation we've been having for about 12 years," Trip said as he massaged his temple. "After Elizabeth…"

"It was for the best," T'Pol interrupted him.

"After Elizabeth you needed time," Trip nodded. "But then over the last ten years of our mission there were…what? Four other times?"

"Five," T'Pol corrected him.

Trip closed his eyes and nodded. "Five if you count our first night off ship."

"Yes," T'Pol said softly. "It wasn't until the next day that we were released from our duties on Enterprise."

"Regardless," Trip started. "We took them for what they were. Lonely nights spent together. There was no…no harsh feelings. No expectations. But, there wasn't this…this total…"

"I…it was different," T'Pol said softly.

"Different?" Trip asked.

"Different," T'Pol said, simply.

"How?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I'd stayed with you for three days," T'Pol said as she avoided his eyes.

"Yeah," Trip said confused.

"It was too much," T'Pol offered.

Trip looked at her confused and said nothing.

"After our last sexual encounter," T'Pol said as she shyly met his eyes. "I could feel you."

"You were laying practically on top of me, of course you could…" Trip started.

T'Pol's head snapped up quickly and suddenly Trip knew what she meant.

"Oh, you mean…?"

"Yes," T'Pol said quietly.

"Oh," Trip sighed. "Why…why didn't you say?"

"I was…upset…confused…" T'Pol offered. "I felt that we needed to stop all contact, so I could get my control back and you…you could go on with your life."

"Go on with my life?" Trip chuckled. "Do you have any idea how worried I was about you?"

"I'm sorry," T'Pol apologized.

"I contacted Commander Dalton to check in on you for god's sakes," Trip said, his voice loud. "Do you know how that looks?"

"I didn't realize…"

"He is one of the worst gossips in Starfleet, but he was the only one travelling to Mars that I knew," Trip said annoyed. "For months I was teased by everyone and their fucking brother about my Vulcan girlfriend."

"Trip, I'm…" T'Pol started.

"All I needed was to know I hadn't done something, hadn't said something to hurt you, hadn't harmed you in some way…because T'Pol, that's all I needed to know. I didn't need a relationship, a bond, a girlfriend…I just needed to know that everything was okay between us. And…and you took that away from me."

T'Pol closed her eyes and sighed.

"I am deeply sorry," T'Pol said honestly.

"Thank you for that," Trip sighed. "Thank you."

T'Pol met his eyes and felt she should say more.

"I was scared of you, of…us," T'Pol said softly. "You have always scared me. My feelings for you have always scared me. I have rarely been brave enough to face them."

Trip swallowed hard. She had said everything he had always felt about her.

"T'Pol, we…things have never been simple for us," Trip said softly. "There's something visceral…"

She nodded in agreement.

Trip sat back in his chair, unsure of what to say next.

"You'll be there tonight?" She asked.

Trip looked at her surprised.

"Uh, yeah, me, Malcolm, Jon and Hoshi," Trip said. "How longs it been since you've seen…?"

"Two years, five months, four days since I have seen Jonathan. Two years, five months and six days since I have seen Captain Reed and…"

"Gotta love that Vulcan memory," Trip chuckled.

"Trip I am sorry for how I left things," T'Pol said softly. "It was wrong, and I hope you can forgive me. I hope we can continue to be friends."

Trip huffed softly and nodded. "Of course. T'Pol, we'll always be friends. You're…you're too much a part of me."

Trip stood from his chair and reached for her schematics and handed them to her.

"Thank you," she said as she took them from him.

"You're really going to be taking Ursula One on a three-year mission?" Trip asked as he walked her from his office.

"We leave in two months," T'Pol said confidently.

"I look forward to hearing about it tonight, see you at seven?" Trip asked her as they approached the reception. He wanted to place his hand on the small of her back and kiss her on the cheek, but he knew that she would disapprove of this in public. Also, after their conversation, it was probably not a good idea.

"I will see you in a few hours," T'Pol nodded before she left. Trip stood and watched after her for a long time before he turned and went back to his office.

XXX

"And he said, 'no sir, not me!'" Malcolm exclaimed as everyone burst out laughing around him.

"And you just let it go?" Trip asked before he took another swig from his beer.

"What could I do? He was covered in sludge and…"

"Was any of it toxic?" T'Pol asked, joining the conversation.

"Not toxic, per say," Malcolm said with a smirk as he called over the waitress. "But he did have an orange tinge to his skin for about a week."

"Malcolm, you didn't inform him of the counter-reaction?" Hoshi asked smiling.

"I felt the orange tinge was a nice reminder to follow orders next time," Malcolm chuckled.

"And that's why you are one of the best Captains in the fleet," Jon said as he clapped Malcolm on the back.

"Thank you," Malcolm smiled. "Soon to be joined in the galaxy by Captain T'Pol."

"Here, here!" Jon said as he raised his glass.

"How many Captaincy's have you turned down?" Malcolm asked Trip.

"Not many," Trip smirked.

"I heard the number was at seven," Hoshi said as she nudged Trip's shoulder.

"You've got to be joking," Trip sighed as he reached for the new drink that had been placed in front of him.

It was coming up on midnight and the friends had been talking, reminiscing, and laughing for hours.

"Officially, five," Jon said as he clinked glasses with Trip. "He's got the current record at Starfleet."

"Why do you keep turning them down?" Hoshi asked him.

"I just like living on Earth right now," Trip smirked.

"Does it have anything to do with Marlie?" Malcolm said as he bumped Trip with his shoulder.

"Marlie?" Hoshi and Jon asked at once.

Trip focused on his drink and refused to make eye contact with the one person at the table that may be bothered by this news.

"Just someone I've been seeing," Trip said softly.

"For how long?" Hoshi asked as her eyes darted toward T'Pol who seemed to be shifting in her seat and studying the table before her.

"A few months," Trip said. "Can we not talk about…"

"That's got to be the record, isn't it?" Malcolm continued, oblivious to Trip's level of discomfort.

"In the two years he's been on Earth there have been a few women, but none that lasted that long, to my knowledge," Jon said loudly.

"How about you Mal? Anyone on board that…?" Trip tried to shift the conversation away from himself.

"She's an elementary school teacher," Malcolm said. "Red hair."

He waggled his eyebrows at everyone knowingly.

"Okay, I think I need to settle up," Trip said as he rose from his seat and walked away from the group.

"He's awfully sensitive," Jon said with a furrowed brow.

"I think it's getting serious," Malcolm said quietly. "She's met his parents."

"Oh man," Hoshi said as he watched T'Pol look toward Trip as he paid for his bill at the bar.

"I think he wants kids," Jon said as he too looked toward Trip. "He's in his forties now…"

"How old is she?" Hoshi asked.

"Mid-thirties, I think," Malcolm said.

They all nodded.

"You ever think you want kids?" Hoshi asked everyone else at the table.

"God, no," Malcolm scoffed. "Commodore?"

"Missed that boat a long time ago," Jon said wistfully.

"I don't know, Jon," Hoshi said playfully. "Find yourself a young woman who…"

"Could be my daughter? No thank you. Just because Admiral Takamoto has a twenty-five-year-old wife doesn't mean the rest of us need to follow suit."

"T'Pol?" Hoshi asked, drawing her attention away from Trip.

"No, I…I think my career and lack of a mate dictates a childless future," T'Pol surmised as she met Hoshi's eyes.

"What about you Hosh?" Malcolm asked.

"Funny you should ask…" Hoshi said as she smiled from ear to ear.

"You're not?!" Jon yelled.

"Three months," Hoshi said as she bounced in her chair.

"I was wondering why you weren't drinking those stupid cocktails you used to like!" Malcolm said as he leaned in and hugged her. "Congratulations!"

"You are with child?" T'Pol clarified.

"Yes, a boy," Hoshi said.

"Congratulations are in order," T'Pol said kindly. "You will make an excellent mother. I had not realized you had married."

"We're not," Hoshi said. "Lloyd and I have been together for over a year and…well, we just didn't see the need to marry."

"But you decided to have children?" T'Pol asked.

"It's not like we decided…it just kind of happened," Hoshi admitted. "But we couldn't be happier."

"Couldn't be happier about what?" Trip asked as he joined the group.

"Guess who is going to be a mum?" Malcolm asked as he eyed Hoshi.

"Oh Hosh, that's amazing," Trip said as he leaned down and hugged her tight. "When?"

"In autumn," Hoshi said as he released her.

"You're going to be an amazing mom," Trip said with an ear-to-ear smile. "That's…well, that's…"

Trip was a little choked up and he wiped at his eyes.

"Oh Trip," Hoshi said softly.

"I'm just real happy for you," Trip said as he straightened and stood up. "I want to know when that baby is born because I'm coming to visit."

"Deal," Hoshi said with a smile.

"I better get going everyone, I've got Warp testing in the morning and…"

"Boo!" Malcolm called.

"Unlike a cushy Captaincy, some of us have a six am call," Trip said as he clapped Malcolm on the back. "Jon, I'll see you at the gala. Mal, I'll leave the door open, so you can come inside without waking up my entire neighborhood. And T'Pol…"

"It was nice seeing you again Trip," T'Pol said as she stood and held out a hand for him to shake.

"Best of luck on Ursula…you're going to be a great Captain," Trip said with a warm smile as he clasped her one hand with both of his.

"Thank you," T'Pol said as they shook hands. "Best of luck with the Warp Trials and your school teacher."

Trip couldn't hide the shock on his face. She really was letting go and he needed to do the same.

"Thanks," Trip said before they dropped hands. He waved at everyone and was off.

XXX

Corporal Chang stared at the child sitting across from him at the conference table.

"It is illogical to not give your name," Chang said kindly to the young girl.

"Where are my parents?" the girl inquired.

"Your mother is being operated on and your father has been detained," Chang explained. "Now, your name?"

The child looked at him annoyed.

Chang knew that the two people she claimed were her parents weren't her parents. She was a half-Vulcan child with blonde hair and blue eyes. She looked incredibly familiar to him, but he couldn't place how. The people that were her 'parents' were not Vulcan, or blonde haired and blue-eyed. Her 'mother' was pale skinned with black hair and brown eyes. Her 'father' was Xindi humanoid.

"Nova," the child finally said.

"Thank you, Nova," Chang smiled at the young girl. "How old are you?"

Nova sighed. "Six."

"And have you always lived on the cargo ship with your parents?" Change asked. Her parents had been detained for smuggling arms in a far corner of the quadrant.

Nova looked at him annoyed.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'," Chang smiled at her.

"When can I see my father?" Nova asked.

"He's being questioned right now," Chang said. "Have you seen many planets?"

"More then you," Nova said as she sat back and crossed her arms.

"Probably," Chang chuckled.

"Have you been in school?" Chang asked her.

Nova said nothing.

"I'm just saying that you seem pretty sm…"

Just then a medical team walked into the office they were sitting in and stood at the door.

"Can I help you?" Chang asked the MACO MEDS.

"We need a blood sample from the girl," the lead MED said with authority.

"Uh, okay, Nova…"

"No!" Nova yelled as she pulled her legs up onto the chair and formed a small ball.

"Nova, they are doctors and…"

"No!" Nova screamed again.

"Nova…" Chang said gently.

"We don't have time for this," the lead MED said as the others walked around to either side of Nova and pulled her arms open from her chest. Nova screamed in horror.

"Hey, she's just a little girl!" Chang yelled at them.

They ignored him, and he watched Nova scream as a blood sampler punctured her skin for a few seconds and gathered the blood needed. One MED dropped a band-aid haphazardly on the conference table as they marched out and Chang was left looking at the young girl crying as she cowered in a ball on the chair.

"I'm sorry Nova," Chang said as he carefully approached the young girl. "They shouldn't have…"

Nova continued to cry.

"Nova…" Chang said softly as he patted her back.

"I want my mummy," Nova said as she hid her face and cried.

XXXX


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Please see notes in Chapter 1

XXX

Trip Tucker looked down at the diamond ring and took a deep breath. He needed to stop waiting for some sort of 'sign' and just get on with his life. For the last two weeks since he'd seen T'Pol, he'd been unnerved. She stirred up feelings in him that he needed to let go. It wasn't healthy to pine for a woman who didn't give a damn about him. A woman who just wanted to be his friend and occasional bedmate. No, Trip Tucker needed to stop this cycle.

He loved Marlie; he really did. They never fought, enjoyed the same things, and she was uncomplicated in a way that made his life so much more manageable. She was also a good and kind person. His parents loved her from the moment they met her, and she got along with all his friends. They were compatible in the bedroom and he was sure she loved him in return. She also worked with kids and wanted a family. Yes, Trip could see many happy years ahead of him with this wonderful woman as his wife.

So why did he feel…off about proposing? Was it some misguided attachment to T'Pol? The fact that he still loved her as well? Maybe it was their long-dead bond? Whatever it was, Trip Tucker needed to get over it and fast. He was taking Marlie on a romantic date tomorrow and he was going to 'pop' the question.

Trip snapped the case shut and placed it in his desk drawer.

"Trip," the comm sounded. "I have a Corporal Chang here for you. He doesn't have an appointment and…"

"He a MACO?" Trip asked, thinking of the only Chang he knew.

"He is," Cathy replied.

"I know him from Enterprise," Trip said with a smile. "Tell him I'll be right there."

Trip closed the forms he was working on and got up. He and Chang had only had a handful on conversations on Enterprise and Trip had outright lied to him a couple of times, but he was a good man. Trip wasn't exactly sure what he was doing here, but he would soon find out.

"Chang!" Trip said boisterously as he walked toward the man.

Corporal Chang looked around at the attention he was getting and frowned. He walked up to Chief Commander Tucker.

"Chief Commander, might I have a word?" Chang asked.

"Sure, come on in to…" Trip started.

"Maybe we can go for a walk?" Chang asked, his eyes darting around the reception area.

"Uh, sure," Trip agreed as he gestured for Chang to walk ahead of him.

"So where have you been stationed?" Trip asked.

"I've been on Patrol in the Cera region," Chang said as they walked through the large Starfleet foyer.

Trip watched the man looking around casually as they walked, whatever he was here to talk with Trip about was something he was worried about.

"What…uh, what brings you back to Earth?" Trip asked, suddenly concerned about where this may be headed. When a MACO was nervous there was always reason to be worried.

"My mother is ill," Chang said softly as he met his eyes. "I have returned to say my goodbyes."

"Chang, I'm so sorry to hear that," Trip said honestly.

"Thank you," Chang said softly.

They walked toward a nearby bench and Chang gestured for Trip to have a seat.

"What's your first name Chang?" Trip asked.

"Daniel," Chang smiled at him.

"So, Daniel, what do you need?"

"It's not really a need, sir," Chang said. "It's some information I think you should have."

"Me?" Trip asked surprised.

"16 days ago, my surveillance cruiser arrested the occupants of a cargo ship that were smuggling some arms," Chang explained. "The woman was injured and died, but the man was taken for questioning and has been transferred to a MACO holding facility pending trial."

"Okay," Trip said, still not sure why he needed to know this.

"They had a daughter, a six-year-old girl," Chang said as he looked around for anyone watching them. "She wasn't really their daughter, but they were the people who raised her. She thought of them as her parents."

Trip looked at him waiting for him to continue.

"Her adoptive mother used to be a researcher for Terra Prime," Chang said knowingly. "Her adoptive father is a Xindi humanoid."

Trip's brow furrowed. "That's a weird combination considering how the Terra Primers feel about aliens."

"I don't know the circumstances of their family, but when the Xindi found out she had died he was…distraught."

Trip tried to process this discordant information while Chang continued.

"Their daughter is named Nova, I oversaw guarding and questioning her," Chang continued as, again he looked around suspiciously. "She was half human and half Vulcan."

Trip looked at him surprised. He hadn't really been keeping track of any scientific advances, but it seems they had perfected the Vulcan-Human mating process. He absently wondered if T'Pol had been keeping up with these advancements.

"I still don't see what this has to do with me," Trip said unsure how long this conversation would take. Chang seemed downright paranoid.

"She was familiar to me in a way I couldn't quite put my finger on," Chang said as he produced a data file from his pocket. "And then when I overheard some MACO MEDS speaking I knew…I knew how she was familiar."

"How?" Trip inquired.

"She's the daughter of you and Captain T'Pol," Chang said in a whisper.

"I'm sorry?" Trip asked, surprised and confused.

"Section 31 is investigating, and she's being kept in a daycare facility on Mars until…"

"Wait, are you saying those Terra Prime people cloned another baby and…and she's alive?" Trip asked, shocked.

"I'm saying that she's your child, not actually a clone," Chang said as he handed Trip the data file. "I accessed her medical records and placed them on this. She's not a clone, she's your child. She's six years old and, from what I can understand, was brought to life by her adoptive mother."

"Wait, she's on Mars?" Trip asked, surprised.

"She's there while the Section 31 people figure out how to handle the situation," Chang said.

"Handle the…the situation? She's a child, not a situation!" Trip snapped.

"Shhh," Chang cautioned him. "I risked a lot to get this to you. You're not supposed to know, yet."

"Why not?" Trip asked.

"They're testing her," Chang said. "Intellectual tests, physical tests, emotional tests…she's the first of her kind and the MACO MEDS and Section 31 are fascinated by…"

"You're telling me that they know I have a daughter, that T'Pol has a daughter and they are keeping her from us so they can STUDY her?!" Trip hissed.

"I brought you this information, so you would know," Chang said. "I didn't think it was right, especially after all you went through with your first daughter and…"

"Thank you," Trip said out of breath as he stood. "Anything else I need to know?"

"You didn't get that from me," Chang said with a smirk.

"Chang who?" Trip asked before he marched toward the launch centre. He needed to get on the next shuttle to Mars.

XXX

T'Pol returned to her quarters tired after a long day of meetings. All the engineers were annoyed with tractor beam issues and, instead of coming up with viable solutions, they were commiserating. There was only so much T'Pol could take and she had reached her limit approximately 1.3 hours ago.

Soft Vulcan instrumental music started to play the moment she walked into her quarters and T'Pol immediately noted the comm screen flashing with an urgent message across her living room. She got a glass of water first, then sat at her desk to open the message. It was Trip, he hadn't spoken to her since she was on earth over two weeks ago.

"T'Pol, I need some advice and I'm kinda freaking out a little about a decision I have to make about Marlie. I know this sounds insane, but I'm on my way to Mars and I need you to pick me up at the launch site listed at the bottom of this message at 01:34. I'm sorry it's so late but, well, I got on a shuttle a little impulsively and, well, that's when it arrives. See you soon!"

T'Pol replayed the message two more times before she believed he was going to arrive in less than five hours. He said it had to do with Marlie, his girlfriend. Perhaps he had questions about their dissolved bond? Or maybe he wanted to see her one last time before he committed himself to another? All of these possibilities made her nervous, but he was en route and there was little should could do about it. There was something odd about his voice and mannerisms, it was almost as if he was being…false. She couldn't put her finger on how she got this impression, but it was the impression she was left with.

T'Pol absently warmed some soup and ate it, still replaying the message in her head. Yes, her impression was correct, Trip was hiding something. She wouldn't know what the something was until he arrived, so it was illogical to spend any more time thinking about it. T'Pol decided that a few hours of meditation would probably prepare her for whatever Trip was bringing with him.

XXX

"I'm sorry I'm going to have to cancel our plans tomorrow, Marlie," Trip said as he looked at the surprised face of his girlfriend on the other side of the comm.

"Sure, something came up? That doesn't look like your office or house," Marlie replied amiably.

"I've been sent to Mars to deal with some structural issues that they need to get resolved right away," Trip lied. "I…I don't know how long I'll be."

"You had to go? I thought you always made James…"

"He was dealing with something else," Trip smiled back at her. He hated lying, but he couldn't tell her or T'Pol the truth on an open channel like this, not after the huge security breach that just recently happened at Starfleet. "I'll call you tomorrow and then I'll probably have a timeline for you."

"Do you need me to do anything at your house or…?"

"No, uh, everything should be fine," Trip said. "Sorry this was completely unexpected."

"I get it," Marlie said. "Comes with the territory, I guess."

"Darlin, you are the most understanding…" Trip said honestly.

"Just be safe," Marlie said with a smile. "And make it up to me when you get home."

"I will," Trip smiled at her before their comm link ended.

He had called his boss and taken a week's leave to deal with a personal issue. They had taken it quite well and immediately told him if he needed anything to please ask. They probably assumed one of his parents was sick because Trip Tucker never took time off for personal issues.

Trip Tucker opened the files on Nova and continued to read them. He had taken a break to place a couple of calls but had been combing over the files until his eyes blurred over. He needed to know everything about his daughter and the people she'd been living with. He also needed to know everything he could about the investigation because there was no way these MACO MEDS or Section 31 people were keeping him from his daughter.

The more he read the more Trip was convinced she was their daughter. Why the researcher waited six years to bring her to life Trip couldn't figure out. Why she'd even been brought to life was another question. The biggest question of all was how Nova could be their actual daughter and not a clone like Elizabeth. Trip read through medical reports, charts, observations and notes until he fell asleep in front of the PADD he'd obtained at the launch station before departure. He'd had exactly ten minutes before the shuttle left and decided that a non-Starfleet PADD was more important that clothes or toiletries. Information on his daughter took precedence.

XXX

At 01:56 a wound-up Trip Tucker exited the shuttle and found T'Pol waiting for him.

"You got my message," Trip sighed as he started to look around for an exit. "How far away do you live?"

"Eight minutes by land car," T'Pol said as she looked at him confused. "Do you have anything with you other than that PADD?"

"No," Trip said as he placed a hand at the small of her back and guided her toward the land car launch area. "And I apologize for my less than fresh smell at this moment."

"Are you alright?" T'Pol asked as she was led around the launch area by the frenzied man.

"Fine, why do you ask?" Trip asked not even looking at her.

"Something is the matter," T'Pol said as she stopped dead in her tracks and looked at him annoyed.

Trip looked around and spotted some MACO patrols nearby. He needed to get T'Pol moving again.

"I just…" Trip said as he leaned into her frame with intent. "I just need to know what's going on between us, once and for all."

T'Pol shifted uncomfortably away from him and started to walk with him trailing at her heels.

"That is a private discussion," she said softly as they waited in the cue for a land car.

"Agreed," Trip nodded as he looked over her shoulder at a man that seemed to be staring at them. T'Pol followed his gaze and sighed.

"He is staring because there are only a dozen Vulcans living in this district," T'Pol offered. "There are far more on the other side of the planet. Here we are…obvious."

"Oh," Trip nodded, relieved he wasn't a danger to them.

They got into the next land car and left for T'Pol's place.

"How was your trip?" T'Pol asked, conversationally.

"Quiet," Trip said. "The shuttle was only half full."

"I appreciate those shuttles," T'Pol said kindly. "When I returned two weeks ago the shuttle was beyond capacity because of a booking error. I had to share quarters with a MACO."

"A MACO?" Trip asked, surprised.

"She was starting a tour on Mars," T'Pol said simply. "Lucky for me she wasn't chatty."

"That is lucky," Trip smiled. "What was her tour for?"

"Security for someone important," T'Pol said. "But we have no diplomats or admirals with us currently, so I was unsure who the VIP was."

"She didn't say?" Trip asked, intrigued.

"She didn't know herself," T'Pol said. "She wasn't getting her orders until she arrived; highly unusual."

"Highly," Trip agreed.

They spent the remainder of the ride in silence until they arrived at her apartment and T'Pol shut the door behind him.

"You've been obfuscating," T'Pol said as the door clicked shut behind him.

"T'Pol," Trip said as he walked toward her. "I couldn't say why I was actually coming over the open channel, but now that I'm here, I need you to sit down."

"You are scaring me," T'Pol admitted to him.

"I'm sorry darlin," Trip said as he grabbed both her shoulders and leaned down to look at her squarely in the face. "I don't mean to, but I'm hopped up on information, adrenaline, lack of sleep and coffee."

T'Pol sat down and patiently waited for him to continue.

"We have a daughter," Trip said as he crouched down in front of her and held her hands in his.

"I'm sorry?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"Her name is Nova and she's six years old and she's not a clone but our actual daughter, yours and mine," Trip said excitedly.

"Trip, that's impossible," T'Pol said softly. "Although we did have sexual relations several times over the remainder of our mission and that one time in San Diego, I have never been pregnant. Not naturally, not artificially. We could not, and have not, conceived a child and I have not birthed said child."

"You're going to have to explain the science to me a little more," Trip said as he handed her the PADD. "But from what I gather she was created using actual sperm and ova from us and it looks like she may have been frozen for later use."

"Who birthed her?" T'Pol asked.

"Kim Yaz," Trip said. "She carried Nova to term as a…a surrogate of sorts."

"Who is this Kim Yaz?" T'Pol asked.

"A former researcher for Terra Prime," Trip said as he met her eyes.

"A what?" T'Pol asked. Suddenly the story seemed a little too plausible.

"She and her Xindi humanoid husband were caught smuggling arms in the Cera region," Trip said. "She didn't make it, he's in a MACO holding facility somewhere and Nova is here in a daycare facility on Mars."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked, shocked.

"She's here T'Pol," Trip chuckled. "Our daughter is here."

"If this is true, why haven't we been notified of this? Do the records indicate a DNA match or…?"

"We haven't been notified because MACO MEDS and Section 31 are studying her," Trip said as he squeezed her hand. "Intellectual tests, physical tests, emotional tests…"

"What?!" T'Pol snapped in a very un-Vulcan like fashion.

"A MACO knew it was wrong what they were doing and came back to Earth to give me that," Trip said as he pointed to the data file. "I literally walked from him onto a shuttle to Mars and here I am."

"I need to see these files," T'Pol said as she looked at the PADD in awe.

"We need to get to her T'Pol," Trip said as he stood from his position in front of her. "I know that 2 am is not the time to launch a recovery operation but as soon as it's daylight we need to get to her."

"If this information is accurate," T'Pol nodded. "Then I am in 100% agreement with you."

Trip smiled down at her as her eyes raced over the information on the PADD.

"Mind if I borrow your shower or…?"

"Help yourself to whatever you desire," T'Pol said absently as she read.

Trip nodded and headed to the washroom where the best shower of his day was waiting for him.

XXX

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Please see notes in Chapter 1.

XXX

Trip Tucker slowly came to wakefulness as a soft voice called to him.

"Trip," T'Pol said in a whisper as she absently stroked his brow.

He opened his eyes to the woman he would always love, but who he would never be with, and sadly smiled at her.

"Mornin'," he said.

"We need to procure you some casual clothes," T'Pol said as she allowed her hand to drop from his face. Their faces were only a few inches from each other and if she wanted to, she could kiss him. T'Pol pulled back further; he was involved in a serious relationship with a woman on Earth.

"And maybe some deodorant and a toothbrush," Trip said as he slowly sat up. He was only wearing his underwear and the blanket that had been covering him fell to his waist revealing his bare chest.

"Vulcans use oils for their lymphatic regions, you are welcome to try that," T'Pol said as she rose from the sofa he was sleeping on and walked toward her washroom.

"Didn't I try that once and I all I ended up smelling like was spaghetti?" Trip called to her as he ran a hand through his hair.

"That was an Earth oil of oregano," T'Pol said as she returned with the oil. "This oil is Vulcan and much more effective."

"So, I just get a few drops and rub them…?"

He watched as T'Pol placed a couple of drops on her hand and rubbed them together to warm the oil, then she leaned forward and rubbed it on his neck. Trip closed his eyes at the sensation of her touching him and sighed heavily.

Her hands moved off him and he opened his eyes to see T'Pol staring at him oddly.

"You repeat that for your armpits and groin region," T'Pol said as she handed him the bottle and stepped away from him.

"Uh, thanks," Trip said softly. "That smells nice."

"Please write your clothing size on this," T'Pol said as she handed him a PADD. "And I will go to a nearby shop and purchase some clothes for you as well as any toiletries you need."

"T'Pol, I could…"

"It's a small community on this side of the planet, Trip. A Starfleet officer that is unknown will attract attention. But a man wearing casual clothing will not."

"Gotcha," Trip said as he looked down at the PADD in front of him.

Thirty minutes later T'Pol walked into her apartment to an interesting sight. Trip standing in his underwear, eating some plomeek broth, and reading the local newspaper. T'Pol tried to supress her desire for this to be a sight she saw every morning.

"I have your clothing," T'Pol said as she dropped a satchel on her sofa. She walked toward him and noted his food choice with a raised eyebrow.

"I figured this was the dish your re-sequencer would get right," Trip smiled at her. "If I asked for French toast who knows what would have popped out."

T'Pol nodded and looked at the article he was reading then back up at him.

"Most facilities and businesses open at 09:00," T'Pol said. "I think we should start with public records."

"Public records?" Trip questioned.

"Any transport vessel and its occupants are logged there. It's usually accurate twenty-four hours after arrival. We would then know who she travelled with and…"

"I think we just go to the MACOs and demand to see our daughter," Trip said as he placed down his soup. "They can't legally keep her from…"

"Trip, I know you want to get to her immediately," T'Pol said as she placed a hand over his. "But the more information we gather without them knowing we are aware of her existence, the less likely they are to further hide her."

"You think they'd do that?" Trip asked, astounded.

"They have known she was our daughter for two weeks and have not informed either of us," T'Pol said clearly. "They are capable of much more."

"Why would they do this? She's just a little girl and…" Trip sighed.

"I spent the remainder of the night reading her records and she is…exceptional," T'Pol said as she met his eyes. "Her physical body has an immune system like I have never witnessed. Her muscle tone is exemplary and by all accounts she is intellectually gifted. She is a representation of the best of Human and Vulcan in one child."

"Yeah, but she's our child," Trip said as he considered her eyes. "I don't care about any of that, just that she's safe and loved and happy."

"I agree," T'Pol said, surprising him. He was sure she would go all Vulcan on him and talk about what Nova could contribute to society.

"But to get her, we need to find out more information," T'Pol explained. "I would assume she is on the other side of the planet where there are more Vulcans. She would stand out a lot more here."

"Agreed," Trip said as he watched her step away and walk in a tight circle thinking. He couldn't help the smile that formed on his face; she had that determined T'Pol look about her.

"We start with public records, and then travel to the other side of the planet to attain the records of daycare facilities and holding facilities," T'Pol said.

"Why the holding facilities?" Trip asked.

"I would like to speak with her Xindi father and ascertain more information from him," T'Pol said.

"T'Pol, they are not going to let us within one hundred feet of…"

"If he is at the facility I believe he is at," T'Pol said as she looked at him pointedly. "I know someone who will get us in."

"You do?" Trip asked.

She nodded her head and said nothing else. Trip didn't need to know that the MACO that she was going to ask a favor of was the man that got her through pon farr right after she returned from visiting Trip on Earth ten months ago. That the activation of her pon farr while staying with him those three days had caused her to flee back to Mars and get a person she had no emotional ties to resolve it with her. Had she stayed on Earth and gone through pon far with Trip, they would be bound for life and he wouldn't have had any hope of a life without her.

"Perhaps you should dress so we can begin?" T'Pol asked Trip. "I will pack a few things; we may be there for a few days."

"I hope you got me cool clothes," Trip said as he placed his dirty bowl in the dishwasher. "You have great taste in female clothing, but male clothing might not be your forte."

"There were no Hawaiian shirts to purchase," T'Pol said before she turned to go to her bedroom.

"So, you're telling me I'm going to look like a geek?" Trip chuckled as he lifted the bag and started to riffle through the clothing.

"You will look physically appealing without drawing attention to yourself," T'Pol called from her bedroom.

Trip pulled out the first shirt, it was moss green. He looked sickly in moss green and T'Pol knew it.

XXX

"It figures there'd be a god damn MACO convention going on," Trip said as he placed her bag down on the one bed in the room. "We're surrounded by them."

"I hadn't realized this event was taking place," T'Pol said as she looked around the small room. It was the only one available and it was tiny; consisting of only a double bed and washroom. There was barely enough room to get around the bed, there was so little space.

"We're going to meet with your MACO contact tonight?" Trip asked as he sat down on the bed and riffled through their things to find the PADD.

"I am going to meet with him tonight," T'Pol corrected him.

"Go alone?" Trip asked, surprised.

"I need to assure him that he is doing this favor for a very good reason," T'Pol said. "Bringing a stranger to that meeting will not make him confident that he is doing the correct thing."

"I'm not comfortable with you…"

"Trip, I have lived alone on Mars for 2 years," T'Pol said annoyed. "You have not been by my side every day and I have managed, please don't start now."

Trip sighed and looked at her with squinted eyes; she was keeping something from him.

"Fine," he said softly. "I'll stay here and comb through more of the records we've got, and you go meet your MACO buddy. How do you know him anyways?"

T'Pol looked at him surprised by the question.

"He was the MACO in charge of the security for the facility I oversee," T'Pol said. "We worked closely for almost a year until he was transferred here to another posting."

"Spoken with him much since his transfer?" Trip inquired, knowing there was more to the story then she was saying.

"No," T'Pol said. "Which is why, when we do meet, I should be alone. It would be suspicious, if after all this time, I showed up with another person."

Trip nodded, she was correct about that.

"Where are you meeting him?" Trip asked as he turned on the PADD and started to look at the data.

"A restaurant called Eye Witness," T'Pol said as she walked to her bag and started to find clothing. "I need to get ready."

"Don't let me stop you," Trip said absently as he lay back on the bed and read through the files, cross referencing some notations with other records they had.

T'Pol looked at him relaxed on the bed and wanted nothing more then to lay down next to him and talk about their daughter and what that meant for their future. But they hadn't discussed any of that yet, right now the focus was getting to her; the future would have to wait.

XXX

Trip waited twenty minutes after she left to make his way to the is Eye Witness restaurant. He would hang back, watch the meeting and make sure everything was okay. He knew T'Pol was hiding something from him and, when she emerged from the washroom wearing an outfit that would make any man rise to the occasion, he knew he needed to follow her.

When he walked into Eye Witness he noted that the place was hopping. All the tables appeared to be occupied and the bar was packed. He saw T'Pol across the restaurant sitting with a rather large and intimidating man. He was probably in his late thirties, had jet black hair and olive coloured skin. He had muscles on top of his muscles and would scare anyone that was in his way. Trip watched them through a mirror as he ordered a whisky.

Despite the bulk of the man, he was leaning forward and intently listening to whatever T'Pol was saying. His face was soft, his eyes focused and he seemed genuinely interested in their conversation. When the meal arrived, Trip noted that he had a vegetarian dish placed in front of him as well. This was surprising, Trip thought a meat-head like him would order half a cow to eat.

Trip watched T'Pol's face light up at one point in interest as he told an animated story. She too seemed genuinely interested in what he was saying. The more he watched them together, the more Trip realized that there was more to their relationship than friendship. They had probably been involved at some point, but his transfer had made a long-distance relationship too challenging.

As much as he should be happy that T'Pol had moved on, found happiness without him, a small part of him, a very territorial jealous part of him, was viscerally bothered by her relationship with this man. How was it that he got T'Pol after a short time of knowing her, and that their twelve plus years of…whatever it was, meant nothing?

Trip paid for his drink and was about to leave when he noticed that they were standing as well and the MACO was helping her on with her light jacket. It was then that Trip saw it, the MACO touched her waist, touched the bare skin at her waist to be more specific. T'Pol's shirt was open in the mid section and he had pounced on contact with that skin the second he had an opportunity. And, more surprising, T'Pol had not pulled away. Had not stiffened at his touch. Had not glared at him. She had let him.

Trip got up quickly from his stool and walked from the restaurant. He didn't need to see anymore to know that this man was what T'Pol wanted, not him. It, apparently, never was him. He needed to stop harbouring feelings for her. They needed to find their daughter and work out shared custody. Marlie would help with Nova and they would make this work.

Trip quickly walked the ten blocks back to their hotel. He got into the lounge pants she'd purchased for him and opened the PADD. He waited for her to return and when, two hours later she still had not, he turned off the lights and went to bed while images of her fucking the MACO danced in his head.

XXX

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Please see notes in Chapter 1. I should also note that Paramount own all the characters and I just play with them without profit.**

 **I've decided to up the rating to an M at this point, so I'm sorry all you T followers, things get a little hot and heated from now on so you need to just be happy with what you've read so far and find another nice T story to read. Some of you are going to have issues with Trip or T'Pol over the course of this story as they are going to say and do things that you won't like...be patient with them. They are good people and they love each other-they both just need to figure that out. Let me know what you think!**

XXX

"Nova, come and play with the others, it's building time," Tara coaxed as she sat next to her on a small chair.

"I want to see my daddy," Nova said clearly.

Tara swallowed audibly and looked at the security guard nearby. The staff had been informed of her parent's deaths and to ignore any fantasy the child may be talking about. They were, apparently, drug smugglers and the guard was present for Nova's safety until they could transport her somewhere else.

"How about we build something for him?" Tara asked, encouraging.

"Your materials are insufficient," Nova said as he looked toward the rudimentary building materials they had in the daycare facility.

Tara chuckled. "They are rated for ages six to ten and…"

Nova huffed and turned her body away from the woman.

"Another book?" Tara asked as she fingered the pages of the book sitting on the chair next to Nova.

"Your books are insufficient," Nova said, annoyed.

"How about you tell me what you like to read, and I'll see about bringing some better ones for you tomorrow?" Tara asked kindly.

"My literacy vocabulary is that of a human adult," Nova said, hopeful for better reading material.

Tara smiled at the young girl. She knew Vulcans were advanced, but she'd never had one in her daycare facility before; they mainly stayed with their parents until they went to school at seven. The likelihood that this little six-year-old was at an adult reading level was not realistic.

"How about you read a little of this book for me and then I'll know better which level of reader to…"

Without touching the book Nova began to recite it.

"Mr. Putter and Tabby spent their favorite quiet times reading. Mr. Putter loved to read, but he did not like to read alone; he liked having someone to read to and Tabby was that someone. She curled up on Mr. Putter's lap, or on Mr. Putter's feet, or on Mr. Putter's head and Mr. Putter read. They had their favorite books which they read over and over. One was about a cow…"

"You memorized the book?" Tara asked, astounded as she listened to Nova.

"Of course," Nova said as if it was something everyone did.

"How many times did you read it before…?"

"I've only read that book once," Nova said. "It's very predictable, but the friendship between the man and his cat is uplifting. It is illogical that he is teaching the cat literacy skills, but it makes the story more interesting for children. Children like animals in a story."

Tara looked at her astounded. "Do…do you like animals in a story?"

"I have had little contact with animals beyond a Hamster I named Uno," Nova smiled at her.

"Why Uno?" Tara inquired.

"Hamsters have short lives. Usually only 2 years in space. I decided it was best to start with numbers as I would, logically, have more hamsters in the future," Nova explained.

"So, did you have more hamsters?" Tara asked.

"Uno died when he was 2.3 years old and it upset me a great deal," Nova said as her eyes filled with tears. "Mummy and daddy felt it was best not to repeat the experience."

"That was probably a good choice," Tara said as she patted Nova's knee.

They sat in silence for a minute before Tara broke it.

"Would you like to read about animals?" Tara inquired.

"I would," Nova said. "But factual animals, not cartoon Tabby animals."

Tara smiled at her.

"I can bring you some books tomorrow, okay?" Tara asked.

"Thank you," Nova smiled at her.

"Now, how about you come and build with us today? It's better than sitting in a chair over here by yourself…"

"I'm not by myself," Nova said as she eyed the MACO security officer in the corner. "She's with me."

"Well," Tara said in a whisper as she leaned into Nova. "She doesn't look like much fun, but building is."

Nova laughed at her joke and then looked at her seriously. "When can I see my daddy?"

Tara took a deep breath; it broke her heart that that child was all alone. Hopefully, there were some relatives that could take her in…

"I don't know Nova," Tara said. "But I do know you're with us for a few days and it'd be pretty boring if you just sat by yourself the entire time."

Nova looked at her and sighed, no one would give her a straight answer about her father. She knew her mother was recovering in the hospital and no one would let her visit, but her father was well, and she should at least be able to see him.

"Fine," Nova said as she stood from her chair. "But your materials are quite simplistic."

"I do realize that," Tara chuckled as she walked with Nova to the building centre where the other children were playing.

XXX

"He's not in?" Jon asked as he stood at the reception desk to Trip's section.

"Personal leave," Cathy said with a frown. "Literally left halfway through the morning two days ago."

"Did he say why?" Jon asked as he leaned in. Cathy had filled in for his personal secretary for a month when she had to have surgery.

"No, but I can tell you a Corporal Chang was here to meet with him," Cathy said softly. "I haven't told anyone else that. But Trip went outside with him and then called from the Launch bay that he was taking a week off."

"The Launch Bay?" Jon asked.

"Something isn't right, Commodore," Cathy whispered. "But I didn't want to alarm any…"

"Don't tell anyone else what you just told me," Jon said. "If there's something to this, I'll find out."

"Thanks," Cathy smiled at the Commodore. She enjoyed working for him that month and really liked Trip, he was the nicest of all the Engineers.

"Maybe you can pull up some Launch manifests for that day for me?" Jon said as he leaned into her slightly so no one else could hear.

Cathy's fingers started to type quickly. Jon knew he needed to find Corporal Chang; something wasn't right about any of this.

XXX

When the door to their room clicked open it was almost 3 am. Trip was seething as he heard her sneak across the room like a fucking Vulcan ninja. He willed himself to not say anything and just let her slip into bed. He wanted to pretend that it didn't upset him; that it didn't matter, but it did.

Whatever they had together, whatever existed between them, it meant something. It had been years, they had been friends, even lived planets apart, but no one knew him like T'Pol. No one made him feel the way she did. No one meant more to him then her. Their relationship should have meant more than her sneaking off to sleep with her former MACO boyfriend while he waited back at the hotel longing for information about their daughter. Worrying about her. How dare she lose focus of what mattered?!

Her heard her one shoe drop then the other before he spoke.

"You could have stayed at his place, you didn't have to sneak back on my account," Trip said angry.

"You're awake?" T'Pol asked, surprised.

"I've been wondering where the hell you are, but I'm guessing at this hour you just left Mr. Muscles cozy in bed?" Trip asked as he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I'm sorry?" T' Pol asked, still confused.

"I hope you aren't going to slip away every night to fuck him while we're searching for our daughter," Trip said with venom.

He marched up to T' Pol and stood toe to toe with her his mind and body seething. She stood before him in her skin-tight outfit with her bare belly and all he wanted to do was take her right there. Place his mark on her and let her and Mr. MACO know that he could have her anytime he wanted her. That she was his; would always be his.

"What are you implying?" She asked, her eyes filled with passion and fury.

Instead of answering, Trip leaned forward and captured her mouth in an aggressive, zealous kiss. She started to push him away and then relented and kissed him back eagerly. He grabbed her about the waist and ran his hands along her bare midriff wiping away any marks her MACO boyfriend may have left on her. She roughly grabbed his hips and pressed him against her, he was hard and waiting for her. Trip wildly ripped the shirt from her shoulder and released one breast from her bra, so he could attack it with his mouth as they stumbled toward the bed and fell on it together. He frantically pulled her tight pants down to her knees and boldly pushed her panties aside before he shoved down his own lounge pants and thrust himself inside her.

She cried out as he drove into her and madly pumped inside her, holding her hands above her head and watching as she maneuvered herself to bite and suckle his neck, his earlobe, his collarbone; anything she could get her mouth on as he relentlessly worked her over, angling his hips just as she liked it, finding that Vulcan g-spot he'd discovered a decade ago, and savagely taking her like he knew she liked. Then he was on his back, she had flipped him over, so she could ride him; he heard some material rip and her now freed legs were spread wide as she desperately sucked him inside and outside of her. Trip excitedly lunged for her one exposed breast and fell short of his target as she pulled back some more and changed the angle causing him to cry out in ecstasy; he came frenziedly inside of her.

"Fuck, T'Pol!" Trip screamed.

She soon followed him with her own climax that culminated with a strangled gasp before she collapsed on top of him and tried to catch her breath.

"Oh god!" Trip huffed as he wrapped a sweaty arm around her back and tried to catch his breath as he continued to empty inside of her. "Holy hell."

"Trip," T'Pol sighed as she kissed the side of his face. She hadn't felt this happy since her three days on Earth with him.

"T'Pol," Trip sighed as he kissed her forehead.

She closed her eyes and settled in. Long minutes of silence and heavy breathing passed before he spoke.

"Do you love him?" Trip asked, his voice cracking. He felt their bodies start to cool.

"Who?" T'Pol asked.

"Mr. MACO?" Trip asked, unsure he wanted the answer but his vulnerability in that moment dictated he ask.

"Domenic?" T'Pol asked as she rose slightly to see his face.

"Is that his name?" Trip asked, he felt his chest constrict slightly at her use of his first name.

"Lieutenant Domenic Mesina?" T'Pol clarified.

"Yes, him," Trip said.

"You're asking if I love him?" T'Pol clarified with her eyebrows knitted.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm asking," Trip sighed. "You were together before, I could tell."

"When have you met…how…?" T'Pol stammered.

"I followed you to Eye Witness," Trip admitted, not meeting her eyes. He was ashamed of his need to know. "He…touched your skin. You allowed it."

T'Pol looked away from him and placed her head back on his chest.

"I have no feelings for him beyond that of an acquaintance, a friend" she said honestly.

"But you were involved?" Trip asked. He hated himself for every question but forged ahead. He had no right to know these things, ask these things of her. Hell, he'd been with several women over the years and was about to propose to Marlie before Nova happened. Now, he was on Mars with T'Pol on top of him and he had just been inside her moments ago.

"At one time," T'Pol admitted.

"And tonight?" Trip asked, closing his eyes against the image in his head of her and this Domenic fellow; wanting to keep her with him a moment longer.

"Tonight, I was at his apartment while he accessed files for me," T'Pol said. "Jellun, Nova's adoptive father, is in the Helix MACO holding facility. Domenic will give us access in the morning."

"So, you and he…all this time…?"

"He gave me access to all of his files. I was deciding which I needed to download and what information we already had," T'Pol explained. "And then he and I researched possible transports and MACO security detail assignments that could lead to Nova. I…you thought he and I had sexual relations tonight?"

Trip said nothing in return, but she could feel his heart racing in his chest. He didn't need to say the words; she knew.

"We did not," T'Pol said clearly. "Not that it is any of your business."

She rose from him and righted her top before she walked toward the washroom.

"T'Pol!" Trip called to her as he scrambled up to a seated position on the bed.

"Trip, you just had sexual relations with me because you were jealous," T'Pol said as she turned to look at him, angry, her lower half bare and her top still slightly askew. "You wanted to take me back from him, but there was no one to take me back from! I think you need to think about that more thoroughly before you ask me any further questions."

She walked into the washroom and closed the door behind her.

XXX

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: Please see earlier notes.

XXX

"T'Pol," Trip called from the other side of the washroom door. He'd pulled up his lounge pants and gone to her moments after the door closed. He heard the shower running but was pretty sure she hadn't stepped in yet. "T'Pol, we need to…can you come out?"

He heard the shower run for about 15 more seconds before it turned off.

The door whipped open and she stood in a steamy room completely naked. "I would like to have a shower."

"I know," he said as he looked her right in the eyes and willed himself to keep eye contact. "Can you just…just put somethin' on and talk to me for a minute?"

He watched her step away from the door and, when he saw her again, a towel was wrapped around her body. She stepped outside and walked to the bed, sitting on the edge of it, her ripped pants at her feet.

"Thank you," Trip said as he walked over as well and sat next to her.

Instinctively, he took her hand in his and placed their joined hands on his knee.

"I love you," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I always have."

He watched her swallow hard as her eyes held his.

"For over twelve years we've been dancing around each other," Trip said as he squeezed her hand a little. "Flirting, experimenting, being in a relationship, being parents for a short while, being friends, mindlessly screwing, ignoring each other, thinking we could start again, and now…now I don't know."

"Parents again, it seems," T'Pol said quietly.

Trip chuckled softly. "It does seem that, darlin'"

He felt her squeeze his hand back.

"You are so much a part of me that it's like…it's like when you don't have to think to breathe," Trip said with a smile. "We hurt each other, we misunderstand, we…we can fuck each other up, but, at the end of the day, no one else feels like taking a breath. Am I making any sense?"

"You are," T'Pol agreed.

"Good," Trip smiled.

"Do you love your school teacher?" T'Pol asked, her voice unsure.

"Marlie?" Trip asked her as he rubbed at his jaw. "I do."

T'Pol nodded.

"I don't know how that's possible that I can love you so much it hurts, and love her, but I do," Trip said bashfully. "I was getting ready to ask her to marry me."

"Oh," T'Pol said as she processed the information.

"I wasn't 100% sure, but I was tired of waiting for some kinda message from above," Trip said quietly. "She thinks I'm here for work."

"You have not told her about Nova?" T'Pol asked, surprised.

"The second I learned about her, I got on a shuttle for here," Trip said. "No one knows, but you and that Domenic fellow. We can…we can trust him, right?"

"I would not have asked for his help if I felt otherwise," T'Pol said clearly.

"Good," Trip sighed.

They sat in silence in the dark room with just the light of the washroom illuminating them.

"What you're dealing with," T'Pol began. "I cannot begin to comprehend it."

Trip looked at her, surprised.

"I have only ever loved you," T'Pol said softly as she held his gaze.

Trip leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips before he pulled back.

"Logically, we should never have been in a romantic relationship," T'Pol said as she dropped his hand and rubbed hers up and down her bare thigh. "And, if said relationship began, it should have logically concluded 12.6 years ago."

"And yet, here we are," Trip chuckled softly.

"Here we are," T'Pol parroted.

"Did you ever think you'd have a child after Elizabeth?" Trip asked.

"Unless we sought medical intervention I knew it was virtually impossible," T'Pol said as she played with the edge of her towel. "Neither of us raised the subject in all those years aboard Enterprise and when I took this position on Mars and the three-year mission…I knew I would be childless."

"So, if I had asked if you wanted to have a child…?"

"I would have considered it," T'Pol said honestly.

"But we weren't together any longer, I mean, besides the few times you jumped my bones," Trip said with a snicker.

"Many Vulcan parents live in different residences and raise children as friends rather than romantic interests," T'Pol said plainly. "We were still occasionally engaging in sexual acts so those could have continued as we raised out child."

"So, your tellin' me that you wanted to have a child with me and still get booty calls when the desire hit you?" Trip asked, smirking from ear to ear.

"Would you have objected?" T'Pol asked, knowing the answer.

She had him there. "No, no, I guess I wouldn't have."

"So, it could have been a successful co-parenting dynamic," T'Pol said assuredly.

Trip thought about what she said for a moment before he asked the question he wanted to ask.

"So, why not a romantic relationship?"

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked.

"Why would you be okay with us having a child, co-parenting, and sleeping together, but not the entire kit and caboodle?"

"What's a kit and caboodle?" T'Pol asked as she pulled at a loose thread on her towel.

"The whole package, love, marriage, family…until death do us part…?" Trip inquired.

"My death and our child's death would be one or two hundred years after yours so…"

"You are avoiding the question," Trip said as he grabbed her fidgeting hand and forced her to look at him.

"I am," T'Pol said honestly. "For twelve years I have been trying to answer that question myself."

"Any ideas?" Trip asked her.

"Several," T'Pol said with a raised eyebrow. "Fear of failure. The discordant ways of our lives and upbringing. My powerful Vulcan logic. Your powerful human emotions. My inability to give you the children you desire…"

"Well it seems you can," Trip said as he drew circles on her hand.

"We have no idea what process she used to create Nova or if it can be replicated in trial condit…"

"T'Pol, I love kids, but that wouldn't have been a make or break for me," Trip said honestly.

"The power you have over me and I have over you," T'Pol added to her list.

Trip huffed and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly.

"We do have a hold over one another," Trip agreed. "That's for sure."

"The possibility that love isn't enough," T'Pol added.

Trip closed his eyes and nodded, dropping his head to his chest. All her reasons were reasons he had come up with as well for why they could never seem to make things work between them.

It was when he felt T'Pol's lips on his that he pulled out of his dark thoughts. He lifted his head and joined in on the kiss, it was soft and sweet and filled with emotions running back and forth between them. It was pure love.

He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her against him, her towel scrunched between his chest and hers as he deepened the kiss and her hands found their way to his earlobes. She massaged them and ran her hands down his chest while he pulled the towel loose and pressed her naked body against his.

"I love you," she said softly as she pulled back from his lips and looked deeply into his eyes. "I always have."

Trip smiled at her repetition of his earlier declaration and rolled her back onto the bed. He gently suckled each breast, planted kisses all over her hips and thighs, and eventually maneuvered his way inside of her where their motions were slow and steady, a soft dance on the sheets as he lived inside of her for the next hour. Her sighs were gentle, his hips slow, and when they both climaxed together he felt his heart expand and pull her inside before he freed her again. Trip wasn't sure if making love to T'Pol this time was the beginning of something or one last goodbye. His heart didn't want to know. They fell asleep uncovered on the bed, still joined, and in each other's arms.

XXX

Jon had spent half the night looking over ship manifests before he caught Trip's name, entered non-alphabetically on the listing for Mars. He hadn't been able to get on task as quickly as he's liked; meetings and de-briefings had kept him at Starfleet HQ until almost 23:00 hours.

"Mars?" Jon asked himself absently.

He only knew two people on Mars, T'Pol and Lewis Ulrich. Jon highly doubled Trip knew a psychologist, so he placed his bets on T'Pol either being the reason for his visit or at least knowledgeable about it.

It was 2 am when he decided to throw caution to the wind and comm T'Pol.

"You have reached Captain T'Pol. I will be away for a period of three to seven days and will be unreachable at that time. If this is about the Ursula Project, please contact…"

Jon turned off her message and starred at his comm.

"Three to seven days?" Jon asked, intrigued that her absence coincided with Trip's arrival on the red planet.

He then pulled up any Mars manifests and combed them for Trip or T'Pol's names. At four am he got his answer, they were both on a shuttle to Helix, a larger town on the other side of the planet. There was a MACO convention going on, from what he could see on his screen, but nothing else was note-worthy about the place.

Jon reached for the comm and dialed another number.

"Commodore?" A very tired Hoshi Sato asked from the other side of the video comm.

"Hosh, you're working in hacking, right?"

"It's code breaking," Hoshi yawned as she sat up more fully and told the man sleeping next to her to go back to sleep.

"I need you to code break into the hotel records on Mars, a city called Helix," Jon said as he watched her try and keep her eyes open.

"Helix?" Hoshi asked. "Hotels?"

"Yeah," Jon said with a smile.

"My code breaking is language-based it's to decipher…"

"I know, but can you do it?" Jon interrupted.

She sighed heavily and wiped her eyes. "When do you need it by?"

"Yesterday," Jon smiled back at her.

"Give me an hour," Hoshi said before the dropped the link.

"Yes!" Jon said as he clapped his hands together. Trip was up to something and he'd roped T'Pol into this as well. Jon knew, instinctively, that his friend was in trouble and he needed to help him.

XXX

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Please see all earlier notes.**

 **XXX**

Nova curled her legs up a little tighter and watched the shadows on the walls. It was not her bedroom, these people wouldn't let her see her parents, and this place was unnerving. She, logically, knew she was relatively safe; there wasn't such a thing as a monster. But all the strange noises and all the strange shadows didn't make her comfortable. She had slept, eventually. But she woke early and on alert; she didn't understand why the doctors and Tara wouldn't take her to her parents.

She decided to brave the darkness and visit the washroom. She didn't even have Benny Bunny with her; he always made her feel better. Didn't these people know that children needed comfort items in times of stress and great emotional upheaval?

"Nova?" the guard, Jazz, asked as her feet touched the floor.

"I have to go," Nova said as she looked across the room at the washroom.

She was being kept in a hotel-like room but, as far as Nova could tell, she was the only guest. She'd stayed at a hotel with her parents only once before on Kop Three. They had waterslides and Nova had spent all day climbing the cliffs only to slide down again. It was a special trip for her fifth birthday. Her mother had joined her on the slides, but her father had said he preferred to stay dry. She saw him throughout the day watching her and her mother, almost like the guard in her room right now.

"You're up early," Jazz commented.

"It's not my bed," Nova said softly as she put on the provided slippers and walked to the washroom.

"It should only be another day," Jazz said.

"More tests?" Nova asked. The first day they had tested her memory skills for 2.6 hours. The second day they had tested her muscle capabilities for 1.4 hours in the morning and then 1.1 hours in the afternoon. What more did they want to test? "My parents will not be pleased."

"They know," Jazz said confidently. "They couldn't do all this testing if your parents didn't say it was okay."

"My parents would never consent to this!" Nova yelled as she stomped her foot.

"They did," Jazz said as she crouched down and looked at the child. "I saw the papers myself. You'll be able to go back to them in a day or so, they just need to finish their…"

"Those doctors?" Nova asked.

"MACO MEDS?" Jazz asked. "Yeah."

"They're not all doctors," Nova said suspiciously. She saw the other men and women who watched her testing and made notes on PADDs. "And why does a little kid need an armed guard?"

Jazz sighed and stood back up, ignoring her question. "Just go pee, Nova."

Nova looked at her with squinted eyes and said nothing before she walked into the washroom and turned on the light; there were no monsters dancing on the walls in there.

XXX

The comm next to the bed beeped and T'Pol, used to dealing with emergency situations at all hours, instinctively sat up and hit the 'answer' button as she wrapped a sheet around her breasts.

"T'Pol… I'm sorry to wake you at this hour," Jon said apologetically as she tried to pretend he didn't see her one breast before it was hidden under the sheet.

"Commodore!" T'Pol said surprised as her eyes and head shifted quickly to the right. Jon's eyes followed hers and what he saw made his grow wide. Trip Tucker was stumbling naked toward the bed T'Pol was sitting on; the washroom illuminated behind him.

"Trip?" Jon asked, the word coming from his mouth before he could stop it.

Just then, Trip's head snapped up to look at the comm screen and he grabbed a piece of clothing to cover himself quickly.

"Jon?" Trip asked; suddenly awake.

"I'm, uh, I should apologize for…for interrupting…I mean, it's not like I'm assuming…" Jon stammered. "Ahhh, hell."

T'Pol closed her eyes briefly before she opened them again to speak. "I apologize for the compromising situation you have found us in and…"

"What are you calling for, Jon?" Trip asked as he pulled on some pajama pants behind T'Pol.

T'Pol looked annoyed and Trip looked like he'd gotten over his original shock. With the recent security breaches at Starfleet, Trip and T'Pol both knew they couldn't tell him anything over this communication and maintain security.

"Honestly, I thought you were in trouble," Jon said as he watched Trip walk around and sit on the bed next to T'Pol. "Now I see that you were taking some…some vacation time."

Trip took T'Pol's hand out of the screen range, looked sideways at T'Pol and took a deep breath before he spoke. "T'Pol and I need to figure some things out."

"Okay, well, I'll…" Jon stammered, wanting to end this uncomfortable call as quickly as possible. He knew they had been involved over the years, that Trip had fallen hard for her at one time, and that things had not worked out. But Jon was sure that had all finished between them years before their mission on Enterprise had ended. Apparently, he had been incredibly wrong.

"What caused you to believe Trip was in trouble?" T'Pol asked. Trip looked at her strangely.

"Cathy told me you left after meeting with someone and…and I guess it got my antenna up," Jon said honestly. "Boy, was I off on this one!"

"Shit, I forgot about our scheduled lunch," Trip said honestly. "I'm sorry, Jon. I, uh, kinda left in a hurry."

"I heard," Jon said. "I hope you two work out whatever you need to. I…uh, want only the best for the both of you."

"Thank you Comm…" T'Pol started but then noted the chastising look he was giving her. "Thank you, Jon."

"I appreciate the concern, Jon," Trip said honestly. He wanted nothing more then to tell his friend what was going on, but he couldn't risk it. "I, uh…T'Pol and I…"

"You two don't have to justify anything to me," Jon said with a smile. "I…I thought everything had ended a long, long time ago…I guess I was wrong."

T'Pol felt Trip squeeze her hand slightly, she could tell he was incredibly nervous about this call, Nova, Jon's worry for him, their future, the perception of him coming to Mars when he had a girlfriend at home, his guilt about his girlfriend, the MACOs, the testing they were doing on Nova, her feelings for him...

She decided to say something truly un-Vulcan-like, but something that may help alleviate any suspicions Jon had, and answer, definitively, a question Trip had.

"I love Trip," T'Pol said softly. "I would like nothing more then to spend my life with him, but he needs to also decide that."

She heard a sharp intake of breath next to her and felt Trip squeeze her hand tightly. T'Pol turned to her right and saw his surprised face; he had always thought she wasn't sure about him.

Trip and T'Pol just looked at each other for a moment before Jon cleared his throat.

"I'll, uh, see you at the gala Trip?" Jon asked, breaking the spell as they both turned back to the comm screen.

"Yeah, I'll be back in…in a few days," Trip stammered, his voice cracking slightly.

"Well, I wish you two all the best, in whatever you decide," Jon said before he ended the comm link.

"T'Pol, what you…what you said? Was it for…was it to…?" Trip stammered.

"I was being completely honest," T'Pol said softly as she looked into his eyes. "I have denied our bond, stayed away from you, because I always sensed hesitancy. I would never force you into something you were not sure of and I don't think you are in a state of mind to decide that now. Once a bond has matured…there's no…"

"No, I get that but…I always thought you also had your doubts," Trip said confused.

"I do question the long-term success and the amount of work a bond between us would require," T'Pol said honestly. "But I have never waivered on loving you or wanting to be with you."

"Then why…?" Trip started.

He was interrupted by the comm beeping again.

"Jon?" Trip asked as he clicked the answer button without looking at the call number.

On the other side of the screen was the MACO ex-boyfriend, Domenic.

"Domenic?" T'Pol asked as she shifted uncomfortably next to Trip and pulled the sheet up a little higher on her chest.

"Hi T'Pol," Domenic said as he eyed the shirtless man sitting on the bed next to her.

"This is my…friend, Trip," T'Pol said as she awkwardly gestured toward Trip who was thinking in that moment that comms next to a bed in a hotel room were a really bad idea.

"Thank you for helping us Lieutenant," Trip said as he tried to calm T'Pol's edgy nerves next to him by patting her thigh.

"Anything for T'Pol," Domenic smiled at her. Trip narrowed his eyes at the man; he was a little to happy to see T'Pol partially clothed.

"So, when are we meeting up with you?" Trip inquired.

"That's what I'm calling about," Domenic said as he spoke to T'Pol and ignored Trip. "You need to get over here now."

"What?!" T'Pol asked as she leaned into the screen and Trip noticed that the sheet opened a little on the side and revealed some side-breast, stomach and thigh. He reached over and yanked the sheet around her a little harshly and she tumbled toward him from the force.

"Trip?" She asked, annoyed as she righted herself.

"Sorry, you were…your sheet…" Trip stammered.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Domenic joked as he met Trip's eyes. He wanted Trip to know, if T'Pol hadn't told him already, that they had been involved at one time.

"We're coming right now," T'Pol said before she ended the link and stood abruptly in search of clothes.

Trip rose too and started toward their suitcase.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Trip snapped as he threw some underwear, pants and a shirt on the bed.

"What was what about?" T'Pol asked as she pulled on some panties and searched for a bra.

"Nothing I haven't seen before," Trip mimicked Domenic's deep voice.

T'Pol looked at him confused.

"He wanted me to know that he'd been with you," Trip said as he shoved his legs into his grey pants.

"I told you we had sexual relations in the past," T'Pol said as she did up her bra and went to the luggage by Trip in search of non-ripped pants. "He was just stating a fact."

"No, he was not just stating a fact," Trip said as he watched her riffle through their luggage.

"I don't know what you are so upset about," T'Pol said, pulling on some navy-blue pants.

"He still has a thing for you," Trip said as he met her eyes.

"Just get dressed," T'Pol said. "We are in a hurry."

"I'm dressing," Trip said as he reached for his fitted black shirt and yanked it over his head. He then marched to the washroom and began brushing his teeth. "He still wants you."

T'Pol looked toward the open door and watched Trip brushing his teeth. She knew he was right, but wasn't sure, considering they were about to get help from Domenic, how much she should tell Trip.

T'Pol pulled a fitted navy knit shirt over her head and walked toward Trip. She took out her Vulcan toothpaste and started to brush as well.

"Are you going to tell me you think he just wants to be friends?" Trip asked after he spit out his toothpaste.

"No," T'Pol said as she continued to brush.

Trip grasped the Vulcan oil and warmed it in his hands before he reached under his shirt and rubbed some on his arm pits. He took the brush and started to tame his wildly spiked hair.

T'Pol spit and then rinsed. When she was done he was looking at her in the mirror.

"He expressed an interest in starting a relationship with me, last night," T'Pol said before she walked from the washroom and toward her shoes.

"And?" Trip asked as he followed her and started to shove his feet into his own shoes.

"And I have stated to you quite clearly that my sexual relationship with him was a long time ago and I see him as nothing more than a friend," T'Pol said as she stood and looked around the room for her jacket. "May I remind you that he is putting his career on the line to help us?"

"So, you didn't say 'no'?" Trip asked. "Let him think…"

"No, I told him I would not be interested in a relationship now, or in the near future," T'Pol said as she grabbed her satchel and threw it over her shoulder.

"And he's still…?"

"Trip he is a good man," T'Pol said as they started to walk toward the exit. "He may still harbour feelings for me, but he also believes that what they are doing with my daughter is wrong."

Trip nodded and they walked from the room and toward the lobby.

"Wait, YOUR daughter?" He asked as they stepped outside.

XXX

Jon settled back into his bed ready to finally get some sleep after his long night of sleuthing that turned out to be unnecessary. He's already called his secretary and told her to cancel his day; he was under the weather.

He closed his eyes and thought about the situation Trip was in. He and T'Pol had been…together? Jon wasn't sure that was an accurate word. Involved? Maybe. For twelve years without him, or apparently anyone else knowing about most of it? She lived on Mars for fucks sake, how did that work? And why was he introducing another woman to his parents and getting all quiet when they were talking about her?

Jon shook his head; there were too many questions and not enough time to figure out the knot that seemed to be the Trip-T'Pol relationship. Whatever it was, he hoped that Trip chose T'Pol. She was obviously quite devoted to him and, although he didn't' know this Marlie woman that Trip was also involved with, he knew how much Trip had loved T'Pol, still did love her, it seemed.

The comm next to his bed came to life and Jon groaned; he had no desire to answer it. It was when he saw the last name Chang that he changed his mind.

"Corporal Chang," Jon said as he answered the call. "You are a hard man to get a hold of!"

"I apologize Commodore," Daniel Chang replied. "What can I do for you?"

"I had some questions about your meeting with Trip and, well, I think they already got answered this morning; I spoke with him on Mars," Jon said with a smile.

"Have they located her?" Chang asked.

"T'Pol?" Jon asked.

"Yes, have he and Captain T'Pol located her?" Chang asked, anxious.

Jon knew, instinctively that he couldn't let on that he had no idea what Chang was talking about.

"No, no they haven't," Jon replied.

Chang let out a breath and sighed. "Hopefully transfers don't happen; that could make it even harder to locate."

"Agreed," Jon said, trying to figure out how he could get more information from the man. "Have you heard anything else about her?"

"No, I haven't been logged onto my MACO account with my mother ill," Daniel said.

"How is she doing, son?" Jon asked, trying to think of his next move.

"The treatment isn't working as well as we hoped but I only have leave for two more days," Chang said quietly. "Please tell them I'll help in any way I can when I get back. I'm sure she's a very scared little girl and will have a lot of questions for them."

"I'll let them know," Jon said with a soft smile. "If you think of anything else, please let me know."

"I will," Chang nodded.

"Best of luck with your mother," Jon said before the link was disconnected.

He sat back again and crossed his arms over his chest. A little girl? Someone they were searching for? None of it made any sense. And why were they lying to him? They were obviously together but they said nothing about…

It was then that Jon realized they were nervous on the call, and not just because of the compromising situation they were found in. His instincts were right, Trip and T'Pol were involved in something that they couldn't say over the comm link. Something that caused him to leave work part way through the day and fly to Mars. Something that caused T'Pol to also take time off work. Something to do with a little girl. If it all added up to what he thought it did, Jon needed to get a hold of Phlox and get him to Mars.

XXX

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Notes: Please see the notes in the previous chapters. Thank you for sticking with this little side story of mine—I am really enjoying their dynamic in this one. It's different, so I know sometimes it's hard to read…**

XXX

Trip Tucker, T'Pol and Domenic Mesina approached the cell where Jellun was being held.

"You have ten minutes," Domenic said to T'Pol. Trip had decided early in their interaction that this man saw him as competition and was going to do everything to make him feel uncomfortable.

Trip and T'Pol nodded and watched him leave the area through a door. They could see through the window that he was standing guard just outside.

"Jellun?" T'Pol asked as she slid open the door covering the plate glass window to the cell. It was dark inside and she wasn't sure where he was; she looked to Trip and he knew she was incredibly nervous about meeting this man.

"Jellun?" T'Pol asked again as her eyes scanned the interior of the room for any sign of him. "I am Nova's biological mother."

She heard some rustling and then the shadowy figure of a man walked toward them. He walked right up to the glass and assessed T'Pol closely.

"Is this another test?" He hissed.

"I assure you, it is not," T'Pol said clearly. "We are in this facility without authorization and…"

"We?"

T'Pol looked toward Trip and he stepped in front of the window.

"I am here with her biological father," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

Jellun leaned forward again and assessed Trip.

"She has your looks," Jellun said with a slight chuckle before he looked toward T'Pol. "But I think she gets her temperament from you."

"Do you know where she is?" Trip asked, anxious.

"Not since they took her from me and her mother died," Jellun answered.

"Why did you…create her? Hide her from us?" T'Pol asked.

"I didn't create her, Kim did," Jellun said. "She was pregnant when we…met."

Trip narrowed his eyes at the man; he was hiding something.

"How'd you meet?" Trip asked as he watched him carefully.

"I kidnapped her," Jellun admitted.

"You what?!" Trip snapped.

"She was a proficient pilot and scientist and I was carrying some…materials that needed her care," Jellun said mysteriously.

"Biological weapons?" T'Pol inquired.

"How'd you…?"

"You are an arms dealer," T'Pol said. "If you needed a scientist it was most-likely for biological weapons transport."

Jellun chuckled. "You got me there."

"So, she was your prisoner, Nova was your prisoner the…?" Trip asked.

"No, what do you take me for?" Jellun snapped. "After the delivery was complete, she was free to go. I even gave her a cut of my payment, considering the condition she was in."

"She was considerably pregnant?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah," Jellun nodded. "Then when the baby came out and it looked like a pasty Vulcan…well, she had some explaining to do!"

Trip looked at Domenic gesturing to his watch in the window, time was running out.

"How did she explain Nova?" T'Pol asked.

"She told me she worked at a fertilization facility and the two parents who created Nova were going to destroy her," Jellun explained. "She took the opportunity to have the baby herself and save it."

Trip looked at Jellun confused.

"Then why aren't you surprised to meet us?" Trip asked.

"Because, eventually she told me the truth," Jellun said ominously.

"Which is?" T'Pol asked.

"You need to find her," Jellun said, his voice pleading,

"We…we will," Trip said, caught off guard by his change.

"No, I mean, she's got to be safe," Jellun said. "I can see that you are her biological parents and I need you to promise me…"

"I need you to tell me the entire story," T'Pol said, anger seethed off her body. Time was running out.

"I will, once you promise that you will find her and keep her safe," Jellun offered.

"What do you care? She was just…" Trip snapped.

"She is my daughter!" Jellun boomed. "I loved her and her mother very much! Kim willingly stayed with me after I released her. We were happy."

"Of course. we will find her," T'Pol said calmly. "We are doing everything we can to get to her and keep her with us."

"Wrap it up T'Pol," Domenic said as stuck his head through the door opening.

"Tell me how Nova came to be!" T'Pol pleaded.

"Kim worked for Terra Prime," Jellun started.

"We know that, she was a researcher," Trip sped the story along.

"She was ordered, with the other scientists to destroy any embryos that had been created in their labs but…well, she had always wanted a baby and…"

"And she decided to steal ours?" Trip asked.

"Nova would have been destroyed," Jellun said with venom. "You should be grateful she stole her!"

"She's not a clone though," T'Pol noted. "How did they attain out sperm and ova?"

"The pre-space storage facility," Jellun said easily.

"All of Starfleet stores sperm and ova there in case of radiation exposure in space so their future children are healthy," Trip explained. "It was so long ago, I forgot…"

"I did not store anything with Starfleet," T'Pol said as she looked at Trip.

"What?" Trip asked, surprised.

"She said that her research department was tasked with the job of creating an actual hybrid; others were tasked with the cloning," Jellun explained. "If you said you didn't store anything, that would be news to her because they had material to work with from you."

"Did she say how many ova?" T'Pol asked.

"No, but she did say that there were ten losses before Nova, if that helps," Jellun explained. "She also said that they were experimenting with several males but the one that worked had the highest success rate, so they abandoned the others."

"Where was this facility?" T'Pol asked.

"Rew Eight," Jellun said. "In the North where the winds are only 200 km and hour."

"Why did she leave? Is it still…?"

"T'Pol," Domenic warned as he walked inside, he stood with his back to the door, imposing.

"They shut down when things went south with Terra Prime, dispersed all over the galaxy. She had one friend…Leila Kirk that she still messaged a few times a year…that's all I know. Now, you will find Nova?"

"We said we would, do you think we'd leave her to…?" Trip asked, astounded.

"Thank you," Jellun said, his voice cracking. "Please tell her I love her."

"I'm sure…uh, we can bring her to visit you and…" Trip stammered, he wasn't sure how he felt about this man, but he could tell he did love Nova.

"Arms transportation is a death sentence on Xindi," Jellun explained. "They've struck a deal to send me back."

"Well, maybe we could…could get a lawyer and…"

Jellun started to laugh.

"What?" T'Pol asked.

"Your people want to get rid of me quickly, tidy everything up," Jellun said sadly as he looked beyond them at Domenic in his MACO uniform.

"We can…" Trip started again.

"Just take care of my little girl," Jellun said as he leaned in close to the glass. "I told them nothing."

"Thank you," T'Pol said with a nod.

"What should we…what would you like Nova to know?" Trip asked, thinking about the poor girl that was about to lose the only parent she knew.

"Xindi don't lie to their children," Jellun said. "She knows what I do for a living and she knew that her mother and I started out as…work partners."

"Okay," Trip nodded.

"We have to go!" Domenic ordered as he marched toward them and reached for the door hatch to close.

"Try and get her bunny for her!" Jellun said. "And tell her that star will always be hers. And that her mother and I will be living there from now on watching over her."

"Thank…" Trip started.

The door slammed shut and Trip snapped his head to look at Domenic angry.

"He's a criminal and we need to go," Domenic said as he hustled Trip and T'Pol away from the door.

"I just wanted to thank the man," Trip huffed as they marched away.

"He should be grateful they aren't charging him with kidnapping and alien trafficking as well," Domenic said as he pressed his code into a door and they walked through it.

They walked quickly from the facility and Domenic took them to a back door.

"Thank you, Domenic for all of your help, it is appreciated," T'Pol said kindly as she met his eyes.

"Just find your daughter, T'Pol," Domenic said as he stepped a little closer to her and blocked Trip. "I want to hear from you when you get settled with her, okay?"

"I will call," T'Pol said softly.

He then leaned forward and kissed her on the top of her head. "Consider my offer."

T'Pol nodded and Domenic stepped back and looked at Trip like he was a bug to be squashed.

He leaned forward and hit a button for them to exit.

When they got outside, Trip hustled with T'Pol to an awaiting delivery vehicle. They crawled into the back, pulled down the tarp and waited for it to leave.

"What offer?" Trip whispered to her.

"Domenic offered to be my chief of security on my ship," T'Pol said quietly as they listened for the driver to arrive.

"Well ain't that cozy," Trip scoffed. "Three years alone."

"He also assumed Nova would be with me," T'Pol explained. "He's always wanted children."

"Wait, so he thought he could just step in and…"

"He doesn't know you are her father," T'Pol said in a hushed voice. "I said you were helping me investigate as my friend, not as an involved party."

"Involved party?" Trip asked.

Just then they herd footsteps approach and someone get in the vehicle. It was scheduled for a parts run so Trip and T'Pol could get into the city and exit at the store unnoticed. Trip had to admit, Domenic was good at subterfuge.

XXX

"Did you ever feel like your parents were not challenging you enough?" The woman sitting across from Nova asked.

Nova looked around her bright office at the open window blowing a soft breeze into the room and smiled.

"Yes," Nova said honestly. "It was hard to get learning materials sometimes and my mommy grew frustrated with my requests for new and more challenging materials."

"And how did that make you feel?" the psychologist asked Nova.

"Bored," Nova replied.

"So, had your mother been more able to provide you with higher level materials, you would have been more satisfied?"

Nova looked at her confused. She was pretty much always satisfied, just sometimes frustrated.

"Nova?" The psychologist prompted.

"I just did something else," Nova said as she climbed up on the chair and re-adjusted herself. "I charted stars or made up stories or learned some new circuitry…"

"So, you amused yourself much of the time?"

Nova looked at her annoyed; didn't all kids amuse themselves most of the time?

"Did you ever feel as though your mother and father we're been totally honest with you?" The Psychologist asked.

"Yes, a lot," Nova said clearly.

"About what?"

"Santa," Nova started. "Elves and fairies. Shelats…"

"The Vulcan pets?"

"Yes, they aren't real either," Nova said as she leaned over conspiratorially. "I met a Vulcan girl who believed in them and I didn't have the heart to tell her they were about as real as a fairy."

"Did you meet a lot of children?"

"Only a few," Nova said. "Usually the people my parents did business with didn't have kids, but sometimes they did."

"Your parents did business with a Vulcan one time?"

"Yeah, just the once," Nova said as she shifted in the chair again.

"And did you notice any similarities between you two?"

"I know I'm half Vulcan," Nova said. "My dad was Vulcan…my biological dad. My real dad is Xindi."

"Have you ever met your biological father?"

"No, he died before I was born," Nova said as she looked back toward the window.

"How does that make you feel?"

Nova looked at her perplexed.

"Do you wish you'd met this Vulcan father?"

"No," Nova said softly.

"Were you ever upset with your parents for a decision they made?"

Nova shifted again. "Of course."

"What kinds of things made you feel this way?"

"I think it was a poor decision to buy a child a pet that only survived 2.3 years, loss is devastating to a young child," Nova said.

The psychologist smiled. "It is. How did you feel when your pet died?"

Nova played with her fingers and didn't make eye contact. "I cried a lot. I yelled at my mummy and daddy. I wanted to embalm Uno so I could still pet him…"

"And what happened to Uno?"

"He was buried in space in a tiny casket I made him from materials on board. He's on my star," Nova said softly.

"Your star?"

"I have a star and all the things I love and lose go there and watch over me," Nova said softly. "My dad bought it for me so all the things I love stay safe."

"That's wonderful Nova," the psychologist explained. "What else is on that star?"

"A dead lizard I found, my Spymaster game, my blue shoes, my purple pillow, Uno, Ferrets: An Illustrated History, my robot pajamas…"

"So, anything that's lost goes there to watch over you?"

"I guess Benny Bunny is there now too," Nova sighed.

"Are any people there?"

"No," Nova said.

"Can people go there?" She asked.

"Yeah," Nova said as she knitted her brows together.

"Nova, I'd like to talk about your mother," the psychologist started.

"Can I go to the washroom?" Nova inquired as she eyed the small powder room across from where they sat.

"Of course!" The psychologist said as she stood and gestured for Nova to go to it.

Nova shut the door behind her and listened. The woman's heels clicked across the room and she heard a door open and then close. She carefully stepped out of the washroom and, noting no one in the room, shut the door behind her and ran for the window. Nova was outside and running before the people behind the glass noticed she was gone.

XXX

Phlox sat on board the transport vessel to Mars. Jonathan Archer had been quite cryptic in his request, simply stating that he would explain more when they met. Truthfully, as fascinating as finding a cure for one of the most notorious Miner's illnesses in the galaxy was, he was happy for a change of scenery. He knew T'Pol lived on Mars and ran the Starfleet ship building site. He would contact her when he arrived; maybe Jonathan's request involved her as well?

Truthfully, T'Pol was the person Phlox felt most comfortable with from his days on Enterprise. As the only two aliens on board the ship, it was nice to not always hear the human perspective on everything. These last two years working on the colony had opened his eyes again to working with more aliens and, truthfully, he liked the experience. Prior to Enterprise he had worked with many different aliens, but fourteen years on board the Enterprise had encased him in the human experience. It was nice, after all that time, to work with aliens from all over the galaxy and hear more perspectives beyond the human one.

His daughter, Siene, might even be in the region and able to stop in for a visit while he was on Mars. All in all, it was looking like this vacation might be just what he needed.

XXX

Jonathan Archer stood outside T'Pol's apartment and looked side to side down the hallway for anyone that may see him break into her place. He removed a small device from his pocket and attached it to her keypad. Switching it on, he waited for the light to turn from blue to yellow. When it finally did, he heard the door release and he pocketed the device. Jon activated the control and stepped inside.

Soft instrumental music started to play and Jon immediately took out his phase pistol; was someone in her apartment?

He carefully walked into the living room, through the kitchen, and doubled back to the bedroom. Finding no one he said "Computer, stop music."

The music immediately stopped. Jon looked around for signs of what was going on. There was a blanket bunched up on the sofa, a satchel with a men's green shirt balled up in it, two bowls and spoons sitting in the dishwasher and a re-folded newspaper on the counter. When he walked into the washroom he noted a toothbrush package, empty, and some men's deodorant sitting on the counter; the seal still on it. When he looked at the shower he noted that there were a few blonde hairs in the drain or stuck to the tiles.

Trip had been here and, as Cathy had predicted, had brought nothing with him. They had obviously had to shop for some things for him and, it looked like, he'd slept on the couch. After seeing them in the state at the hotel room, Jon wondered what had changed in the couple of days since Trip's arrival. When he turned on her computer command centre and searched her history, it had been wiped clean. T'Pol had obviously thought to do that before they left.

Well, he knew what hotel they were staying in in Helix and he was due to meet Phlox at the Helix transport station in two hours. It was time to head over to the other side of the planet. His investigation at her apartment had given him no more information then he already knew.

XXX

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Notes: Please see earlier notes. Anything in Italics is a bond interaction.

XXX

Nova knew how to get back to the hotel where they had been keeping her, she knew how to get from the hotel to the daycare Tara was at, but she couldn't reconcile the route in her mind from her current location. She was in a shopping facility of some kind. When she ran from the psychologist all that was in her mind was to get away and to the most populated area as quickly as possible. Now, thinking back, she should have planned her route a little better before jumping from the window. She was sure Tara would help her, but she needed to, somehow, get to the daycare facility undetected.

Nova walked behind a woman for a while, following her into store after store while she thought. She knew, logically, she needed a pretend parent, so she didn't look like a runaway child. She also knew that she couldn't stay at the shopping facility forever, it would be within their search radius. When her 'mother' stopped at a coffee shop, Nova took the opportunity to speak with the Varissa man who was preparing the beverage.

"Where is the hospital in this city?" Nova asked him as she watched his tentacles grab various items.

"Hospital?" He asked with a smile. "Why do you need a hospital?"

"I don't," Nova said. "But my mummy promised we'd visit my aunt and I'm wondering how far away it is."

"Lowe Hospital is across town," the man said with a smirk. "If your mother is here, she'll be stuck in the cross-town traffic this time of day. You're probably going later."

It was then that Nova spotted a man reading a newspaper on his PADD called the Helix Hello.

"Is Lowe the only hospital in Helix?" Nova asked. "Maybe she's at one closer?"

"Lowe is the largest," the man said as he placed two drinks on the stand and called out numbers. "But I guess she could be at Soweto…it's smaller but…hey, isn't that your mom leaving?"

Nova swivelled and spotted her 'mother' walking away.

"I better go! Thanks!" Nova said as she ran after the woman.

Nova followed the woman until she saw some washroom facilities and then she ducked inside. A woman was trying to put on lipstick while a small child ran around. When Nova opened the door to the washroom the young child took that opportunity to run outside.

"Your child just…" Nova said as she pointed to the now-closed door.

"Tommy!" The woman yelled before she ran past Nova and out the door.

Sitting on the counter was the woman's open purse. Her wallet was at the top. Without giving it a second thought, Nova scooped up the wallet and shoved it down the front of her pants and then ran from the washroom. She spotted the woman coming back with her child dangling under her arm.

Nova ran through the shopping facility and into a washroom on the other side of the facility. When she was safely in her stall, she opened the wallet to see a strange currency. She wasn't sure what the symbols were or how much currency she'd just stolen. She pulled out all the bills and coins and put them in her pocket before she closed the wallet and shoved it back down her pants.

Nova pee'd and washed her face. She needed to think. No one would let a child travel on public transit alone, that would get the police called. It seemed like Helix was a large city so walking to the hospital was probably too far. It would be dark in a few hours and the last thing she wanted was to be outside in a strange place in the dark…

Nova decided that the closer Soweto Hospital was probably her easiest option; her mother could be there. She walked from the washroom in search of a public map. Finding one about ten minutes later, she walked up to it and said, "Soweto Hospital"

The map zeroed in on it's location in Helix.

"Directions to Soweto Hospital" Nova tried again.

The map seemed to give her directions from a launch station of some kind.

Frustrated, Nova tried again.

"Shopping facility," she said clearly.

The map located 104 shopping facilities.

"Current Shopping facility," Nova tried.

The map showed her the location of several places where currency could be exchanged.

Nova stomped her foot and growled at the map.

"Soweto Hospital!" she snapped at the map.

The map zeroed in on it's location. Nova memorized the map and then looked outside at the flashing street sign. Stars were so much easier to navigate. The street sign located outside gave her no indication of her place in the city.

"Honey, go to your mother, I need to use the map," a woman behind her said.

Nova turned and looked at the woman annoyed. She WAS using the map.

"Go on," the woman said with a shooing motion.

Nova stepped aside and crossed her arms over her chest as she watched the woman search for a discount clothing store.

XXX

T'Pol and Trip Tucker approached Happy Times Daycare facility their spirits dampened. It was the third facility they had visited in the last two hours and the least likely one she could be at according to the transport logs T'Pol and Domenic had pulled.

"Darlin' this is the only other one they even came close to on those transports," Trip said as he placed a hand at the small of her back. "If she's not here we place our cards on the table and got to MACO HQ."

"Domenic said that our best opportunity would be to find her first, so they couldn't inveigle further," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"And, as much as I have to agree with him, there are twenty other daycare facilities on Helix and none of them had a MACO transport listed anywhere near them," Trip said. "I've been planet-side for 30 hours and each hour we don't have her, I get more and more worried."

"Agreed," T'Pol said. "I know they cannot, according to the Inter-Planetary Beings Code, harm her. But…"

"But?"

"We don't know anything about this child, Trip," T'Pol said as she stopped and looked at him. "She's lost her mother, possibly saw it happen, now her father is being executed. She was raised on an arms smuggling ship…she may be quite psychologically harmed."

"So, you…you think she's not worth it or something?" Trip asked, angry as he placed his hands on his hips and stared at her.

"She's our child," T'Pol said as she took a step forward and placed a hand on his chest. "I'll do anything for her. But you must realize that she has experienced great trauma and we are strangers…"

"T'Pol, we can do this," Trip said as he took her hands in his.

"I know we can," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes. "But what if she doesn't want us?"

Trip looked at her confused.

"Trip, she has a say in this as much as we do," T'Pol said softly.

"She's a six-year old child and she's biologically ours," Trip said as if there was no argument. "It'll be fine."

He let go of her hands and started to walk with her toward Happy Times.

T'Pol wasn't sure he had thought this entire situation through.

They walked into the reception area and were greeted by an older woman.

"Hello, how can I help you?"

"We are looking at daycare facilities for our daughter," Trip said as he smiled at the woman. "My wife has decided to return to work and we have no family planet side so…"

"Another Vulcan child! How fortunate!" the lady clapped her hands together.

"Another?" T'Pol asked anxiously. Trip could feel her grip tightening on his hand.

"We just had a Vulcan child join us a few days ago," the woman said kindly. "I'm sure she'll be happy to have someone to…wait, how old is your child?"

"Six," Trip said, his heart racing in his chest. T'Pol's grip was now getting uncomfortably tight on his hand.

"Nova is six as well!" The lady said as she watched Trip and T'Pol's faces light up. Trip let out a nervous laugh and felt relief flood his body. He could feel joy coming from T'Pol.

"She's here now?" Trip asked, anxious to see his daughter. "I'd like to see how she…how she likes the facility. Vulcan children being…uh, different and all."

T'Pol was already looking beyond the woman and into the daycare room trying to spot their child.

"She's not here yet," the woman said as she looked at them oddly. "Um, why don't you have a seat."

Trip and T'Pol looked at each other nervously. If Nova wasn't there yet, where was she?

Trip and T'Pol sat in the plastic chairs and watched the older woman leave her desk and go inside the facility. She was speaking with another woman who looked toward them and then started to walk toward the glass to get a clearer look at them.

"Nova looks like you," T'Pol said as the woman looked at them with wide eyes.

"She doesn't look happy to see us," Trip said cautiously as he watched the woman turn and say something to the older woman.

The older woman walked carefully back to the desk and smiled at them nervously.

"We will be happy to give you a tour, it'll just be a few minutes," she said as she sat back down at her desk and pretended t do paperwork.

T'Pol watched as the younger woman walked to a nearby comm device and called someone.

" _She's calling the MACO's," T'Pol's voice said clearly in Trip's head._

Both their heads snapped to the side to look at each other, surprised.

"Did you just…?" Trip asked, shocked.

"I think we may…" T'Pol started her voice quivering.

Just then an armed MACO woman walked in through the front door of the facility and past Trip and T'Pol.

"There!" The older woman screamed and pointed at Trip & T'Pol before she hid under the desk.

The MACO looked at the woman then swivelled to look at Trip and T'Pol then turned back to look at the receptionist under her desk.

"Has Nova appeared?" She asked with authority.

"Nova?" The woman asked as her head came up slightly to look at the female MACO.

"Yes, has the child appeared?" The MACO inquired.

"We called about them!" The woman shrieked as she pointed at Trip and T'Pol.

The MACO looked at them confused.

"I need to know if Nova has appeared at or around this facility today in the last hour," the MACO demanded.

"No, you haven't brought her in yet!" The woman screamed.

"You mean you don't know where she is?!" Trip yelled as he stood up and marched toward the MACO.

"Who are you?" The MACO demanded as she turned to face him.

Trip could feel T'Pol standing right behind him.

"Arrest them!" the receptionist yelled some somewhere under the desk.

"I'm her father, that's who the hell I am!" Trip yelled as he stood toe-to-toe with the MACO.

"Her father is off planet," the MACO said as she looked at Trip closely.

"Where is my daughter?!" Trip demanded.

"Your daughter?" another woman asked.

All heads swivelled to look at the woman standing next to the glass doorway.

"Yes, our daughter!" Trip said as he gestured toward T'Pol and himself.

"Her parents are dead," the woman said as she looked at the MACO suspiciously.

"She was taken and the people she thought were her parents were arrested. We just learned she was on Mars," T'Pol explained.

"Who are you?" The MACO demanded.

"Chief Commander Charles Tucker and Captain T'Pol of Starfleet," Trip said as he met her eyes. "She's our girl and you have no right to keep her from us!"

"She is the spitting image of you," Tara said as she stepped a little closer. "I thought maybe you were an uncle or…but I see now, she's all you."

"Where's Nova?!" Trip and T'Pol demanded in unison.

The MACO looked at Trip and knew that the little girl she'd been guarding for days was his daughter; there was no mistaking it. Either her superior didn't know, or everything was a lie.

"She ran away," Jazz said as she met the eyes of Nova's parents.

XXX

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Notes: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.

XXX

Jon smiled at his friend and clapped him on the back.

"Phlox, how are you?" Jon asked.

"I am very good Jon, yourself?" Phlox smiled at him as he hoisted his bag over his shoulder.

"Good, good," Jon said. "I, uh, haven't got us accommodations yet. I wanted to…talk with you."

"I sensed there was more to the request for me to come here," Phlox said quietly.

"How about we…we head to a restaurant where we can eat something and have a chat?" Jon asked.

Phlox nodded and walked with his friend away from the Launch Bay.

"Have you spent much time with your family?" Jon asked.

"My son, Felix, came and stayed with me for a few days last month," Phlox smiled at him. "Has Starfleet given you any time off?"

"Uh, just a few days," Jon said softly. "My mother died three months ago."

"I didn't…"

"We kept it quiet," Jon said sadly.

"I am so sorry, Jon," Phlox said as he patted Jon on the back.

"Yeah, so am I," Jon nodded. "She was a good woman but, well, some medical issues caught up with her."

"You're an only child?" Phlox inquired.

"I am," Jon said.

"That must be hard," Phlox sympathized. "On Denobula there are so many relations that even if only one child is born there are step siblings, cousins…"

"I think when you're an only child, you make your own family," Jon said before he opened the door to the restaurant.

"I guess that is true," Phlox said.

"Two please," Jon said to the hostess.

She started to show them to a table near others, but Jon pointed to another, in a corner, away from everyone else.

"Thank you," Jon smiled at her before they sat down. "Can we get two waters?"

The hostess handed them two menus and left.

"As much as I enjoy the small talk," Phlox said with a smirk. "I'm interested in the mystery, Jon."

Jon looked side to side and then leaned in before he spoke.

"Trip's in trouble and I'm hoping you can help," Jon said.

"Trouble?"

"He hasn't said anything to me, per say, but I have reason to believe that he and T'Pol are here looking for a young girl," Jon said before he leaned in to whisper more. "A young girl that may be their daughter."

"Elizabeth died, I pronounced her death myself," Phlox said.

"Not Elizabeth, another girl," Jon said. "A girl who, I think, the MACOs have but are keeping from Trip and T'Pol."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure," Jon said as he shifted in his chair. "All I know is that Corporal Chang, a MACO, met with Trip three days ago and Trip walked from that meeting right onto a Transport to Mars. He stayed with T'Pol at her place for a night and then the two of them left for here."

"Although the Chang meeting sounds odd, it may be that they have decided to spend some time together," Phlox said cautiously.

"No, it's more than that," Jon said. "When I contacted them at the hotel, they were both lying."

"Lying?" Phlox asked.

"Remember when I said as an only child you make your own family?" Jon asked.

Phlox nodded.

"Trip is like my brother," Jon said. "He was lying to me, and when Chang mentioned there was a little girl they were looking for…well, I knew that's why he got on the Transport."

"Do you know anything more?" Phlox asked.

"Just that they are staying at the Halliday," Jon said.

"And do they know we're here?" Phlox asked.

Jon just chuckled.

"I thought not," Phlox replied.

"So, I was thinking we head over there and have a chat with them," Jon said with a smirk. "After some dinner; I figure they won't be back yet. See if we can find this daughter."

"But how? How do they have a daughter?" Phlox asked.

"That's what I'm hoping you can help with," Jon chuckled.

XXX

Nova had searched all the patient rooms in the small hospital and not found her mother. It was too late to venture toward the daycare; Tara was probably gone anyways.

She walked into an empty patient room and opened the closet door. There was a bench inside. She picked up a pillow and blanket from the bed and placed it on the bench; if she curled up her legs she could sleep here just fine for the night.

Nova shut the door to the room and looked through the money in her pockets. She piled the coins from smallest to largest and then carefully palmed them before she headed to the vending machines. One sold something that looked like a sandwich, but it was in a strange wrapping she was unfamiliar with. She started putting the coins in from smallest to largest until it dinged and spit out her sandwich. She followed the same process for a drink which is was pretty sure was some kind of juice. Nova took her findings and walked back to the empty room where she sat and started to unwrap her things.

MACO MEDS? She remembered Jazz calling the people who tested her that. She wasn't sure what government was MACO, she'd never heard of them before. She knew Jazz's first name, Tara's first name, and the name of the man who brought her food; his name was Ferdinand. But Nova wasn't sure how she would search for someone, especially with only their first name. She was pretty sure Tara wasn't the only Tara in this Helix place. She knew the Psychologist's last name; Penny, but that was not someone she wanted to speak with. She knew, in her heart that Dr. Penny was not someone that would help her.

She needed to find the Lowe hospital and figure out a way to get to it; Nova was sure her mother would be there. Tara was probably her best option currently. Nova wished her mother would let her watch the mystery shows that her parents put on after she went to sleep; they would have helped her in this kind of circumstance.

Nova tried to think of what her parents would want her to do. They'd want her to find a safe person; a person that would make sure no one else kidnapped her and made her do a bunch of tests. They'd want her to eat a nutritious meal, brush her teeth, wash her face, do a word scramble and get a proper night's sleep. She could only do half of those things; but her parents would be proud of her for getting away from those MACO people. She was sure, if she had a good night's sleep, she would be better able to deal with her problems tomorrow.

Nova crawled inside the closet and got comfortable. The cracks where the door met the wall let enough light in that she wasn't scared. Although, listening to the people in the hallway made her feel less alone, whenever she heard heavy footsteps she got worried Jazz or the MACO people had found her. She still wished she had Benny Bunny, but he was probably on her star now.

"Benny the Bunny, Benny the Buuuunnnyy," Nova sang quietly to herself the way her mother did. "Long ears, short tail. Long ears, short taaaaaiiiiillll. Soft fur on his head. Soft fur on his heeeaaaddd. My Benny the Bunny. My Benny the Buuunnnyy."

The song made her sadder. Her mummy was supposed to sing the first part and she the second. When she sang both parts it just reminded her that her mother was not here to snuggle her. To kiss each of Benny's ears. To give them both a bunny kiss on the nose…

It was then that Nova started to cry; soft quiet tears so no one would hear her. She wanted her mummy to wrap her arms around. She wanted her daddy watching and protecting them. She wanted her bed, her Benny, her stars, and her blanket. Nova coughed and sobbed in the dark quiet closet for another hour before she tired herself into a deep sleep.

XXX

Trip and T'Pol were tired and worried when they returned to their hotel. The sun was rising in the next hour and they had been speaking with MACOs and searching for Nova all night. She had not been found. T'Pol leaned heavily against the elevator wall and sighed.

" _Two hours and then we'll be back out there," Trip's voice said in her head._

" _She could be anywhere, with anyone," T'Pol's voice said rang in his mind._

" _We both know she's brilliant," Trip said as he picked his frame up off the opposing elevator wall and reached a hand out to help T'Pol also stand._

He pulled her into his arms and kissed her hair. "We'll find her."

T'Pol nodded and the elevator doors opened to reveal their floor. The two dragged themselves toward their room and T'Pol accessed the door only to meet with resistance.

"Trip?" Jon's voice called from somewhere inside the room.

"Jon?" Trip asked, surprised.

Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks.

"Just a second," Jon said as they heard furniture move around inside.

"What are you doing in our room?" Trip asked as they stepped inside.

"I…we…" Jon stammered.

"Phlox?" T'Pol asked as she noted the Physician sitting on the bed reading.

"T'Pol, Trip," Phlox said as he closed his book.

"Where have you two been?" Jon asked as he ran a hand through his mussed hair.

"Why don't we start with what the hell you two are doing on Mars in our room?" Trip said, confused and slightly annoyed.

"Trip, I could tell something was up the last time we spoke," Jon confessed. "And then Chang called me back and mentioned the little girl…"

"He told you that?" Trip asked surprised.

"He thought I knew most of it already," Jon said bashfully. "I kind of led him to believe that…"

" _Just tell him," T'Pol's voice said in Trip's head._

Trip exchanged a look with T'Pol.

"Our daughter is missing," T'Pol said softly.

"So, I was right," Jon said as he looked toward Phlox. "There's another clone."

"Not a clone," T'Pol said. "A Human-Vulcan child that Trip and I just learned about two days ago. We've been trying to track down information that will lead us to her."

"A child? Not a clone?" Phlox confirmed.

"Exactly," T'Pol confirmed.

"We finally found where she was supposed to be this afternoon," Trip added. "But she wasn't there."

"What do you mean 'wasn't there'?" Jon inquired.

"She ran away from a psychologist appointment she was in," Trip said. "They've had her for five days and haven't told us."

"Why would they keep her from you?" Phlox asked.

"Testing," T'Pol said tiredly. "Intellectual, Physical, Emotional, Psychological…"

"Why would they purposely not inform you of this child to…?"

"She's exceptional, isn't she?" Phlox asked.

"Yes," T'Pol said.

"They are studying her to decide it Human-Vulcan children should be more rigorously pursued," Phlox said angered.

"We've been listening to the MACOs give their side of the story all night and looking for Nova in the process," Trip said sadly. "I'm worried about her, Jon. She's just a little girl."

Jon clapped a hand on Trip's shoulder. "We'll find her, Trip."

"Section 31 is also involved, although, the MACOs deny it," T'Pol added.

"Shit," Jon said.

"Look, we are about to collapse," Trip said as he guided T'Pol toward the bed Phlox had been reading on. "We just need two hours sleep and then we can continue to search. The MACOs are still looking but I trust them about as far as I can throw them."

"Phlox and I will search with them…keep an eye on things," Jon said.

"I think the presence of a Commodore may get us some more answers," Trip said as he sat heavily on the edge of the bed and pulled T'Pol to sit down as well. "I've got the address and the name of the MACO in charge."

Jon took a business card from Trip.

"We apologize for ly…"T'Pol started.

"T'Pol, we're going to find your daughter," Jon said as he looked at her tired and emotionally drained condition. "That's all that matters."

T'Pol nodded.

"Let me just get changed and…" Jon said as he folded up the cot he had been sleeping on. There were no vacancies in the hotel and he needed to stay close to Trip and T'Pol to get his answers. He and Phlox had spent the better part of the evening trying to find them and had finally retired to their room (via Jon's handy device that allowed them to break the code) around midnight.

"I'll meet you in the lobby, Jon," Phlox said as he nodded to the couple barely able to remain upright on the bed. "I will see if I can get her medical…"

"The ones we have are on this," Trip said as he pulled a PADD out from the inside of his jacket. "Knock yourself out."

"I will start to investigate," Phlox said with a nod before he left the room.

Jon grabbed some things and shut the washroom door behind him.

"You need to sleep," Trip said to her.

" _My mind cannot quiet," T'Pol said as she met his eyes._

" _I can feel it," Trip said. "Let's lay down and…"_

" _After the Cap…after Jon leaves," T'Pol said._

" _Darlin, he saw a whole lot more yesterday," Trip chuckled as he set the alarm for two hours from then. "You and me laying fully clothed in a bed will be a welcome relief."_

" _Please don't joke, it was embar…" T'Pol said, her voice tired, even in his head._

" _I know," Trip said as he took her hand in his. "But you can deal with that another day. Right now, we need to sleep so we can get to Nova. Do you want to meditate first?"_

" _I would like to attempt sleep first," T'Pol surprised him._

Trip pulled the covers on the bed down and crawled underneath them taking her with him. He spooned her and wrapped his arms around her torso, settling in for a couple of hours sleep.

" _We should spend some time apart, so the bond does not solidify," T'Pol said as Trip closed his eyes._

"Right now, I just want to sleep T'Pol," Trip sighed. "Now power down that mind of yours and close your eyes."

T'Pol nodded and closed her eyes. Within moments they both were asleep, it was fitful and filled with worry for Nova, but in two hours, they'd be back looking for her again. And this time, they were determined to find her.

Five minutes later, Jon slowly opened the door to the washroom and snuck across the room to the exit. He looked back at his two friends sound asleep in their bed and sighed. They had been through so much; if they didn't find this daughter, this Nova, he wasn't sure how they would manage. Human beings, even Vulcans, could only take so much loss.

XXX

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.

XXX

Jon walked purposefully toward the MACO director that he had torn a strip off an hour earlier.

"I heard something about a girl?" Jon said with a commanding voice.

"False alarm," Grier said as he spotted the Commodore. He hated that so many people were now involved. He hated that his superiors were now bending to the will of Starfleet. He had no idea why this little girl was such a big deal.

"False alarm?" Jon questioned.

"Commodore, I need to do my…" Grier started.

"Right now, your ONLY job is finding that little girl," Jon said as he stood a little taller. "I believe that has been made clear by your superior and Starfleet, am I right?"

"Yes, sir," Grier said, annoyed.

"So, what false alarm?" John asked.

"A child, about six years old was spotted by the daycare facility," Grier said. "She had just wandered from her father."

"Oh," Jon sighed.

"Any leads with the drones?" Jon asked as he looked over the MACO's shoulder and onto a screen.

"Nothing yet," Grier said, his jaw clicking. "Anything else Commodore?"

"When is the next search party leaving?" Jon inquired.

"Twenty-three minutes," Grier said, trying to not get his hopes up that he would be rid of the man.

"Please inform the team leader that I will be joining them," Jon said as he turned to walk away.

Grier sighed with relief; he would finally be rid of the over-bearing and demanding man.

Jon walked toward Phlox who was arguing with another man.

"What seems to be the issue?" Jon inquired.

"The intake system at Soweto is malfunctioning and I am unable to see if a child has been treated there in the last day," Phlox explained. "I am unable to see if Nova has been there for an injury."

"How about you head over there and ask them personally?" Jon said as he looked over his shoulder. "Everything seems under control here. Trip and T'Pol should be back any time now."

"Good idea," Phlox said as he placed a PADD back in his coat pocket. "I'll…"

"Take him there," Jon order the man Phlox had been arguing with.

The man nodded and Jon clapped Phlox on the shoulder before the two went on their way. Jon now needed to get the Section 31 Commander Fielding to come out of hiding.

XXX

Trip was having the best erotic dream. T'Pol was on top of him, working him over with her mouth and moaning as she did. She was naked, and he was massaging her breasts as her mouth worked a miracle on his cock. She turned her body around like a cat and her mound was just above his face; he reached up and gently tugged at her hips, so her folds were closer to his mouth. Then he started to lick and suck and nibble at her as his tongue found it's way deeper and deeper inside of her. Her moans got louder, and his tongue got deeper. He groaned as he lapped at her and her suction on his cock became almost overwhelming.

"Oh darlin," Trip said as he felt her start to convulse around his tongue and her juices started to flow down to side of his face.

It was then that he felt her do that thing that always drove him mad. She grabbed his balls and licked him like a lollipop before she sucked hard on just the tip of his cock. Trip exploded into her mouth and gasped for air the feeling was so intense.

It was then that the two of them sat up quickly in bed, gasping for breath and sweating profusely.

"What the…?" Trip asked as he looked toward her, his mouth hanging open.

T'Pol crawled over his body and slammed the alarm off and then sat back down.

"Did you, did we…?" Trip asked as he looked at their fully clothed state.

"It was a shared bond experience," T'Pol said as she wiped the sweat from her brow and pulled her legs together to hide the wetness from her juices.

"The only other time that's happened is in the white space where we argue," Trip said confused.

"It is also possible to have sexual encounters there," T'Pol said quietly. "Many Vulcans prefer that to a real interaction."

"Huh?" Trip asked.

"Less…contact," T'Pol explained.

"So, how did that just happen?" Trip asked before he looked down at the mess in his pants.

"We were both…" T'Pol started and then stopped.

Trip waited for her to continue, but when there were no signs of that happening, he decided he needed to prompt her.

"Both…?" Trip looked at her to continue.

"We were both interested in sexual engagement, on a subconscious level, and it manifested in our shared consciousness," T'Pol said quietly. "We need to spend some time apart as our bond is back and gaining strength."

"I understand that the bond is back," Trip said as he rose form the bed and walked toward the washroom to strip off his sticky clothing. "I can hear you in my head, and now this."

"Yes, now this," T'Pol said sadly.

"Look, if you don't want to be bound, maybe we need to get another room for you or…or…" Trip said as he stood at the door to the washroom with his pants undone.

"It's not I that am unsure," T'Pol said as she pointedly met his eyes.

"What? This is on me?" Trip asked, annoyed as he threw his hands out to the side.

"As you said, we are in each other's heads again," T'Pol said as she stood from the bed and started for the washroom.

Trip narrowed his eyes and looked at her.

"I need a shower," T'Pol said as she passed him and walked inside the washroom. "Kindly wait outside. I'll only be a moment; we need to get back to Nova."

Trip stepped out of the washroom and stood staring at the closed door long after he heard her start the shower and step under the spray. She was right. He loved her, he loved her more than he'd ever loved anyone in his life. But it was complicated, and he needed to know for sure that he wanted this, that they could make this work; bonds were unbreakable.

XXX

Nova uncurled her legs and sat up in the closet. She had slept fitfully most of the night; the hospital had strange noises. Today she was going to need to get to Tara, but first, her stomach reminded her, she needed to eat. She carefully opened the door and peered into the empty room.

Gingerly stepping from the closet she stretched her arms above her head and attempted to finger comb her unruly hair. Unlike her mother's silk-like black hair, hers was a blonde mess of tangles most days. Just thinking of her mother saddened her heart a little more. She needed to get to her; a small child should not be alone like this on a strange planet, no matter how capable she was.

Nova straightened her clothes and, opening the door just a little, peered out into the busy hospital hallway. It wasn't as busy this morning as it was the night previous, so she'd have to wait for a good time to blend in with a bunch of people.

Nova shut the door and slid down until her bum hit the ground. Pulling her knees up tight against her body she thought about a story her father used to tell her. It was about an old wise trader named M'ika who could tell if a deal was a bad one by the smell in the air. M'ika would sniff the air as soon as he encountered the person he was bartering with and know instantly if that person was trustworthy or would try and take advantage of him in the deal. M'ika, her father had told her, said that trustworthy people didn't smell, and untrustworthy people smelled stale.

Nova thought about that concept for a moment. Tara smelled of coffee. What did that mean? Jazz smelled of soap, not stale, but she was a MACO person and they wouldn't let her see her parents, so she must be untrustworthy. Dr Penny did smell stale so M'ika was right about her. Nova had encountered others as well, and none of them smelled stale. They smelled of onions, or chemicals, or smoke or cheese, but none of them didn't have any smell at all. Stale smelled…old. Only Dr. Penny smelled like that, so was Nova supposed to trust everyone else? That didn't seem logical. If only her father was around to explain the story some more.

Nova peeked out the door again. There was a family walking down the hallway; this was her opportunity. She stood and waited for them to pass before she fell into step behind them.

XXX

Phlox stood at the desk waiting for the less-then-capable receptionist to come back with the extension of the person in charge of records.

"How anything gets done here is a miracle," he muttered under his breath.

He turned and leaned his back against the desk and watched the people in the reception area. There was a family with several children talking with a doctor rather seriously in a corner. One of their children was fiddling with the vending machine and paying for food. Phlox looked at the face of the mother and she looked distraught. The father was gripping her hand and the children were all trying to comfort her. The other child, the one at the machine, seemed unaffected by their distress. Odd.

"I have that extension," the receptionist said as she handed Phlox a piece of paper with a number and name on it.

"Thank you," Phlox said.

"He's not in until noon," the woman informed him.

"Is there no one else who…?"

"No," the receptionist replied.

"How well organized," Phlox said under his breath.

He pocketed the paper and turned back to the reception hall. The family was still sitting in the corner, the mother was now crying, and her children and husband were all hugging her. All except…

He turned his head to the right to see the little girl at the vending machine walking into a room down the hallway. Something wasn't right. Phlox walked down the hallway toward the room the girl had went inside and looked through the small window. There was no one inside but the little girl who was now sitting on the bench in the open closet and unwrapping her sandwich. When she turned her head to look at something in the closet he spotted a very distinct nose. That, combined with her blonde hair caused him to step away from the door and place a call.

XXX

"What?! Has she been hurt?" Trip as he stepped out of the shower and reached for a towel.

"No," T'Pol answered as she handed him some clean clothes. "Phlox seems to think she's hiding within the hospital."

"And he's got her?" Trip asked as he hastily dried himself and pulled on his underwear.

"In a matter of speaking," T'Pol said as she anxiously waited for him to dress. "She's in an empty room eating and he hasn't alerted her of his presence. He's merely guarding the door. But he said she looks just like you and appears to be alone."

"Holy hell," Trip smiled at her as he threw a shirt over his head and attempted to step into his pants at the same time.

T'Pol stepped forward and did up his pants for him as he pushed his semi-wet arms through the sleeves of his shirt.

"It's her," Trip said as he finger combed his hair and ushered her out of the washroom quickly.

"I believe so," T'Pol said as they quickly made their way to the door.

"We've got to get there before she disappears again," Trip said, shutting the door behind them and engaging the lock.

XXX

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: Please see other notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

XXX

Trip and T'Pol walked purposefully down the halls of Soweto hospital, his hand firmly griping hers. They drew the attention of everyone they passed because of their quickness and because a Vulcan was holding the hand of a human.

Trip abruptly stopped when T'Pol pulled out her comm and called Phlox. She listened to him quietly and nodded.

" _Past the main reception, to the right, just down a hall," T'Pol said to him in his head._

" _Where the hell is the main reception?" Trip asked back._

 _Her eye caught a diagram on the wall._

" _Over there," she said as she walked toward it with his hand clamped in hers._

 _They studied the directory for a minute and determined their position (the back of the hospital) and the main reception (the front of the hospital)._

" _If we take this hallway and the elevator…" Trip said as he pointed to the map._

" _Agreed," T'Pol replied before the couple set off again with those around them still watching in amazement._

They followed the hallway to the elevator and found themselves standing in it with another six people, including a Vulcan couple.

The Vulcan man made a derisive noise and the female nodded her head in agreement. Trip immediately felt embarrassment across their bond. He looked toward T'Pol and, to anyone else, she appeared unaffected, but he could see that look in her eye.

"Excuse me, do we have a problem?" Trip asked them, acid in his voice.

" _Trip, don't…" T'Pol said emphatically._

" _You have no reason to be embarrassed that you are holding my hand," Trip said back._

" _Just please, leave it," T'Pol pleaded._

Neither the Vulcan male or female replied, and they got off at the next floor.

"Close-minded…" Trip mumbled under his breath.

T'Pol closed her eyes and sighed.

" _You know I mean that, don't you?" Trip asked her._

" _I know," T'Pol said softly._

" _But you still feel it? The embarrassment?"_

" _I…"_

Just then the bell dinged to indicate their floor and T'Pol pulled Trip out of the elevator. They both looked side to side and went to the right towards the reception.

" _There!" T'Pol said as she pointed toward Phlox who was trying to not look suspicious standing in the hallway._

"She still in there?" Trip asked as he approached Phlox.

" _Shh, Vulcan hearing…" T'Pol cautioned him._

"Sorry," Trip apologized.

"Yes, but she is done eating and has looked out the window three times to check the hallway," Phlox explained. "The first and third times I was in view; I pretended to be an employee of the hospital but I'm not sure she bought it."

Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks and nodded; they were going to go in together.

"Call Jon," Trip said before he reached ahead and pushed open the door to reveal a startled six-year-old that was the spitting image of him.

XXX

Jon sat in a coffee shop a block away from MACO HQ. He was supposed to go out on the next search party but had delayed that when Fielding, Section 31 Commander had finally contacted him and set up a location to meet.

"You look younger in person," a man said as he approached Jon.

"Fielding?" Jon asked as he stood.

"Have a seat Commodore," Fielding said as he sat across from Jon. He was a tall man, dark skin, heavy, with deep-set eyes and sporting a thick beard.

"Where's Nova?" Jon asked as he sat down.

"We're waiting for the MACO's to find her," Fielding said as he motioned for the waitress.

"So, you lost her as well?" Jon asked, annoyed. "Because I have two biological parents that are frantic to get to her."

"T'Pol and Tucker?" Fielding asked before the waitress approached. "Black coffee please."

"Yes, the parents you have not bothered to inform of their daughter," Jon said with venom.

"We contacted their homes two days ago," Fielding said. "We have yet to get a response. They're here?"

"You know they are here, they've been searching with MACOs all night," Jon said with a raised voice.

"Calm down Commodore," Fielding cautioned.

"I'll calm down when you explain yourself!" Jon snapped. "You have been keeping their daughter without reason and preventing…"

"We didn't know she was theirs until a few days ago," Fielding supplied. "DNA testing is more time consuming on Mars."

"What are you saying?" Jon asked.

"I'm telling you that when she was arrested with her 'parents'" he said using air quotes. His coffee was placed before him and he smiled at the waitress. "Child services was contacted to take her. She was with them for a few days until we noted that she was Vulcan-Human, and then we started to investigate."

"Testing her? Is that part of investigating?"

"We saw an opportunity while we waited for the DNA results," Fielding said casually.

"So, you are trying to tell me that you only learned she was Trip and T'Pol's two days ago and contacted them immediately?" Jon asked, knowing he was catching the man in a lie.

"Officially, yes," Fielding supplied.

"Unofficially?" Jon asked.

"We've known for a week," Fielding answered before he picked up his coffee to drink.

"So, for 5 days you knew she was theirs and it wasn't until day 6 you contacted them?" Jon asked.

Fielding just looked at Jon and said nothing.

"You people are unbelievable!" Jon snapped.

"You people also includes your people Jon, so don't be too hasty pointing any fingers," Fielding said as he sat back in his chair.

"Starfleet knew?" Jon asked.

Fielding nodded.

"Come on," Jon scoffed. "I can't believe they would keep this information from two senior officers who have careers with…"

"They are just as interested in Human-Vulcan capabilities as the MACOs," Fielding noted.

"How did she come to be? She's not a clone?" Jon asked, deciding he needed to ask different questions.

"She's not a clone," Fielding said. "As for how she came to be…we're still investigating."

"What do you know?" Jon asked.

"We know Kim Yaz worked as a researcher for Terra Prime," Fielding said. "We have been unable to ascertain her employment records, so we don't know which facility she worked out of. We know she carried and birthed Nova Yaz in the spring six years ago but there were several dates on Nova's interplanetary records that don't all match. We know she and Jellun raised the child as their own on their ship with few planet stops that involved stays on-world. We know they were criminals dealing in arms and had ties to many underworld organizations through their business. We know that there are no medical records for Nova beyond what we have ascertained, so either she's never been sick, or her parents had her treated off-record. We know that the child is, biologically, that of Captain T'Pol and Chief Commander Tucker of Starfleet but that the DNA material to create her was probably harvested between ten and twelve years ago."

"Why do you think that?" Jon asked.

"Terra Prime was operating facilities then, but they were all shut down approximately 10-12 years ago," Fielding explained. "There is a higher likelihood that the embryo was frozen for a period, then that some researcher had the facilities and capabilities to steal sperm and ova from two high ranking officers and create the child in her make-shift lab."

"But the material to make Nova was stolen?" Jon asked.

"Tucker's was stolen from the Pre-space storage facility," Fielding explained. "We're combing the records and the actual material still at the facility to try and determine date."

"T'Pol's as well?" Jon asked.

"Hers is a little more complicated," Fielding hesitated. "We're not sure how they got their hands on her ova."

"Excuse me?" Jon asked as he leaned in.

"She didn't do the pre-space storage because she was with the High Command at the start of her career," Fielding explained. "And she chose not to store when the opportunity was made available to her when she became a Starfleet member."

"So, how did…?"

"We're investigating," Fielding groaned.

"It seems to me like you are investigating a lot and you have few answers," Jon said.

"Look," Fielding said as he stood from his chair. "I have told you more than I should have. What I'd like to know is how they found out?"

Jon stood with him as well and put money down for his coffee.

"Don't you know? You called them, remember? Two days ago," Jon said with a smirk.

"So, you're giving me nothing back?" Fielding asked, annoyed.

Jon just smiled at him before he walked away.

He looked down a his comm and noticed that there was a message from Phlox.

He immediately dialed the number without listening to the message and it went to Phlox's message.

Jon disconnected his comm and walked toward MACO HQ.

XXX

"Nova?" Trip asked softly as he and T'Pol walked into the room hand-in-hand.

The little girl pressed her back against the window behind her.

"Darlin' we're not going to hurt you," Trip said softly. "And we're not with the people who have been holding you."

Nova just looked at him scared. It was then that she noticed the Denobulan man come in behind them.

"We spoke with your father," T'Pol said as she let go of Trip's hand and crouched down to appear less intimidating. "He asked us to take care of you."

"Who are you?!" Nova yelled.

"I'm Charles Tucker and this is T'Pol," Trip said as he followed T'Pol's lead and crouched down. "And this is Phlox."

"Nice to meet you Nova," Phlox said with a large smile.

Nova couldn't help but smile back at him; his face was friendly.

"How do you know my father?!" Nova demanded.

"We visited him where he was being held and he told us about your star," Trip said as he met her eyes; it was like looking at himself in a small little girl form.

"I told Dr. Penny about my star!" Nova said as she scooted further into the corner. She was calculating a way to get away from these people and screaming may be her best option at this point as the window was inaccessible.

"Your bunny," T'Pol said. "He asked us to get it for you, but we've been unable to locate it yet."

Nova's eyes went wide. Could these people really be sent by her father?

T'Pol reached out to see if there was any kind of bond with the child; she was unsure if there would be one considering how Nova was created, born and raised separately from her. She sensed nothing.

"He is real worried about you and doesn't want the doctors testing you anymore," Trip said. "You also met a friend of ours who is a MACO. Daniel Chang? He's the one who helped us find you."

"He was mad at them when they took my blood," Nova said, relaxing slightly.

"That's right," Trip smiled at her. "He came all the way to Earth to tell me about you and your parents, so I could help you."

"And Tara from daycare is worried about you," T'Pol said gently. "We were at Happy Times yesterday looking for you, but you ran away?"

Nova nodded. "I want to see my mummy. She's at a hospital."

" _Shit," Trip swore in T'Pol's head._

"I don't know anything about your mother's current condition, but we can find out together," T'Pol lied.

"Where's Jazz?" Nova asked.

"Jazz? The MACO?" Trip asked, confused.

"As we said," T'Pol clarified. "We are opposed to the MACOs and doctors holding and testing you; it was not what your parents wanted, and we have spoken to the doctors about that. There will be no more testing, Nova."

"How do you know my parents?" Nova asked, confused. She'd never met either of these people before.

"We just met your father yesterday, and we have not met your mother," T'Pol explained.

"Then why would they want you to help me?" Nova asked.

T'Pol felt Trip take a deep cleansing breath next to her.

"Your father, Jellun, trusts us," T'Pol said softly, they had decided to not discuss their biological ties right away.

"Why?" Nova asked, her brow furrowing.

Nova noted that the Phlox Denobulan man seemed to shift uncomfortably behind the couple.

"Because we are Starfleet officers and we are trying to help him," T'Pol said as she considered the young girl's eyes. It was like looking into Trip's eyes. Nova's long blonde hair was covering her ears but T'Pol was pretty sure they'd be pointed as not much else about her identified her as a Vulcan. Even her skin tone was pale.

Nova looked at them perplexed.

"It's not safe for a child to be wandering Mars on her own," T'Pol said. "Allow us to help you?"

Nova looked at all three people and narrowed her eyes. It could just be a trap.

"I need to see some identification," Nova said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Trip chuckled and T'Pol gave Nova a curious look.

They both stood and pulled out wallets from their pockets and produced cards. Trip took his, T'Pol's and Phlox's and carefully walked toward Nova, but instead of walking all the way up to her, he stopped and placed them on the window ledge for her to examine. He could tell, from her reaction to his approach that it was the better choice.

Nova stepped towards the cards and, without taking her eyes off the people, picked up the first one. It was the man's. It said he was a Chief Commander and an Engineer. She was confused when she looked at the picture because he looked a lot like her; she hadn't noticed that until that moment. Setting aside that knowledge for further contemplation later, she picked up the woman's card. She was a Captain. Nova had noticed from the moment she walked into the room that she was a Vulcan, but she acted and spoke differently from the one Vulcan family Nova had ever met. She was…softer. Then Nova picked up the Denobulan's card and her eyes went wide; he was a doctor, just like the others.

"I am a doctor," Phlox said, breaking the silence in the room. "I work with miner's who have lung disease on Mensa One, but I also served with Trip and T'Pol on board a Starfleet vessel two years ago. I am not here to study you or test you, just to help my friends."

Nova looked at him confused; he seemed honest. None of the doctors so far had told her anything about themselves; this man was different.

"Trip?" Nova asked.

Trip smiled at her. "It's my nickname. Not many people call me Charles."

Nova nodded. Her mother had a friend who went by the name Kitty but that wasn't her name.

"I require more evidence that you will not harm me," Nova said as she stood a little taller and piled up their identification cards.

"Would you like us to call Tara or…?"

"Yes," Nova said.

"Oh, okay," Trip said as he looked toward T'Pol. He had not brought his comm to Mars, so she was the only one who could call Happy Times.

T'Pol stood and stepped away from Trip and dialed a number.

"So, what do you like to do for fun?" Trip asked, trying to gain her trust.

"That is classified," Nova said as she met his eyes.

Trip chuckled.

"Have you ever gone swimming?" Trip asked.

Nova just looked at him.

"In water?" Trip asked.

"I do know what swimming is," Nova replied.

Trip smiled. "I love swimming. I used to be a life guard on a beach, making sure no one got hurt or swam too far out and couldn't get back to shore. I scuba dive too."

Nova looked intrigued. "Scuba?"

"When you attach a breathing apparatus to your mouth, so you can swim deeper and longer under water," Trip explained.

Nova nodded.

"Do you like books?" Trip asked, thinking of other topics of conversation. "Have any pets?"

Nova looked at him not knowing what to make of this odd man who wanted to know about her. No one except doctors asked her about herself and they always took notes.

"You are an engineer?" Nova inquired. She was half listening to him and half to the Vulcan woman, T'Pol, on the phone. Apparently, Tara was out. She was attempting to get the person on the other side of the conversation to relinquish Tara's personal comm information.

"I am," Trip said. "I work in design at Starfleet Headquarters in San Diego, on Earth."

"And she's a Captain, what's the name of her ship?" Nova asked as she nodded toward T'Pol.

"She's in charge of ship building for Starfleet here on Mars," Trip said as he looked over his shoulder briefly at T'Pol. "She's got her own ship though, Ursula One."

"She lives here?" Nova asked.

"On Mars, yes, but on the other side of the planet, in a place called Drona," Trip explained.

"And you live on Earth and he lives on Mensa One?" Nova clarified as she looked toward Phlox.

"Yep," Trip chuckled. "We're a pretty interstellar bunch. We all used to work together on a ship called Enterprise. But two years ago, it was decommissioned, that means…"

"Retired," Nova interrupted.

Trip smiled at her. She may look like him, but Jellun was right, she had T'Pol's disposition.

"That's right," he said. It was then that he heard Jon's voice loud in the hallway. "Phlox can you…?"

"Of course," Phlox said before he left the room.

"Where is he going?" Nova asked as she heard T'Pol place a call to Tara, finally.

"Another friend is out there, his name is Jon, and he's been trying to find you as well," Trip explained.

"Why is everyone trying to find me?" Nova asked, confused.

"Well, it's not right that you were being held by the MACOs and doctors and we were trying to help you, but you ran away…"

"I want Tara to take me to see my mother," Nova said. These Charles, T'Pol and Phlox people seemed nice enough, but she was pretty sure she could trust Tara.

"Okay," Trip agreed, not sure if it was the right thing to do. He didn't want to spook the child, but he also didn't want to lie to her.

As if on cue, Tara walked into the room holding her comm.

"You're here?" Trip asked, confused as he turned to look at her.

" _She was with Jon," T'Pol explained in his head._

"Hi Nova," Tara said, ignoring Trip's question.

"Tara," Nova said with a nod.

"How are you doing?" Tara asked as she approached Nova. Trip and T'Pol both noted that Nova didn't tense when Tara approached.

"I am in need of a bath and an adequate meal, but I wish to see my mother first," Nova said firmly.

"Okay, I can…we can go see her," Tara said hesitantly. The Commodore, Jon, had explained the true story to her and the MACOs had confirmed it. Nova's adoptive parents weren't both dead, just her mother. Her father had been extradited to Xindi. Her biological parents were obviously waiting to inform Nova of their link.

"Thank you," Nova said. "I wish to leave now."

"I can call a land car," T'Pol said as she dialed a number.

When Nova heard her order two cars her brow crinkled. Why would she and Tara need their own cars?

"How are you really?" Tara asked in a low whisper.

"Scared," Nova admitted.

"Understandable," Tara nodded.

When T'Pol disconnected the call, Nova looked toward her.

"Why two cars?" Nova asked.

"We promised your father we would take care of you and keep you safe," T'Pol said. "We will accompany you to your mother's hospital."

"But Tara and I…" Nova started.

"We promised your father," T'Pol said gently. "I don't break my promises."

Nova nodded; somehow, she knew this woman was very serious about keeping her safe.

XXX

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Author's Note: Please see earlier notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.

XXX

T'Pol tried to project calm as she sat next to Nova in the land car. Inside her mind was working in overdrive and her stomach was in knots.

She wasn't sure what to make of Nova. She looked exactly like Trip, so much so that every person who encountered the two of them together seemed to do a double take. Jonathan stood with his mouth gaping when he first saw Nova. It was uncanny. She was a miniature, female version of Trip, down to his hair, his nose, his eyes, his…

" _Stop," Trip's voice said in her head._

" _I don't know what you mean?" T'Pol asked back._

" _She looks like me and not like you and that's…upsetting you," Trip said softly. "Kids don't always look like both parents."_

" _I'm not upset, just confused," T'Pol countered._

" _Is that what we're calling it?" Trip replied with a sigh._

" _Dominant genes, like my brown eyes, should override your recessive blue eyes, yet she has blue eyes," T'Pol said softly. "Her skin tone is pale with a pink undertone, not my bronze with green…"_

" _It doesn't make her any less yours," Trip said as he turned around and looked at her from his seat in the front of the land car._

" _I realize that," T'Pol said annoyed._

" _And she has your frame; petite, long and lean," Trip said with a small smile._

" _True," T'Pol said back._

" _You know, I look exactly like my father and not at all like my mother," Trip said. "You and your mother looked alike."_

" _I looked like my mother but had my father's frame and…temperament," T'Pol said softly._

" _Well, she's got your temperament all right," Trip chuckled before he turned back around._

Unknown to Trip and T'Pol, Nova had been watching their interaction intently. Tara had been pointing out features of interest in Helix and Nova had pretended to care; but what was more fascinating was the two people her father had asked to care for her. They were obviously married, like her parents, but they didn't wear rings like most human married couples seemed to. They had said they lived on different planets, which was odd for married people, but they both seemed to have important jobs so that may be why they lived apart.

T'Pol, the Vulcan woman, wasn't nearly as stern as the other Vulcans she'd met, but she seemed worried, or uneasy and Nova wasn't sure why. She also spent a lot of time watching Nova when she thought no one was looking and, at first, that bothered Nova, but now, once she saw the worry and confusion on the woman's face, Nova knew there was more to T'Pol's interest in her and it was personal somehow. Maybe she was worried her mom wouldn't be able to take care of her because of the injuries she sustained?

The human man, Trip, was harder to understand. He seemed genuinely interested in Nova and wanting to get to know her, but also seemed like he was hiding a lot. He had a kind voice and a nice smile, so Nova knew he wasn't a bad person. But, he also seemed nervous and kept exchanging looks with people whenever she mentioned her parents; he made Nova worry that maybe her mother's condition was more serious then she thought.

But what was most interesting was the two of them together. They were holding hands like her mom and dad used to when they first met her. But, since then, they hadn't taken each other's hand again. Strange. They also seemed to exchange a lot of looks, long looks, that sometimes ended with nods or Trip saying "okay" when no words were spoken. Strange as well. And just now, in the land car, he turned around and just looked at T'Pol and said nothing, but he chuckled and smiled and then turned back around. It was like they were talking but Nova heard no words exchanged. Stranger still.

"Will I reside at the hospital with my mother while she recuperates?" Nova asked, interrupting Tara's explanation of the art gallery they were passing.

"I think we should see what the doctors have to say," T'Pol said as she looked down at the young girl. She still hadn't glimpsed at her ears yet; they were hidden under a mass of unruly blonde hair.

"Can I stay with you if they don't let me stay at the hospital?" Nova asked Tara.

"Uh," Tara said as she looked between Trip and T'Pol. "We'll see. My daughter might not like sharing her bedroom."

"You have a daughter?" Nova inquired.

"Yes, I do," Tara said, happy to change the subject. "She's a little older than you, she's ten."

"What's her name?" Nova asked.

"Selena," Tara said. "She likes to read a lot too."

"Animal books?" Nova inquired.

"Sometimes," Tara smiled. "Mostly books about kids on adventures."

"Oh," Nova sighed, slightly disappointed in her daughter's reading taste.

"You like books about animals?" Trip asked as he turned around to look at them.

"Realistic animal books," Nova clarified. "I am not interested in felines that speak."

"Agreed," T'Pol said before she even thought.

"You like realistic animal books as well?" Nova asked T'Pol, intrigued.

"I do," T'Pol said as she met her daughter's eyes. "My favorite childhood book was an encyclopedia about the various species of birds on Vulcan."

"That sounds like an interesting book," Nova smiled at her. "I didn't have that one in my collection."

"An encyclopedia?" Trip asked, his brows knitted.

"Not everyone appreciates books about talking lacertilian, or a rhinocerotidae that saves the world," T'Pol said clearly.

Nova giggled, "Rhinocerotidae."

"It was a pig that saved the world, not a rhino," Trip chuckled. "And her name was Penny."

T'Pol looked down at Nova and Nova up at her; without even realizing what they were doing, they shared a knowing glance. Trip was taken aback by the sight and heard himself gasp.

"What?" T'Pol inquired as she looked at him concerned.

"Uh, nothing," Trip said shaking his head.

"What other books were in your collection?" T'Pol asked. "Perhaps if we are unable to ascertain them, we can buy new versions for you?"

"I miss my books," Nova admitted. "I hope you can get them back for me."

"I hope so as well," T'Pol said honestly. "But if we cannot, you should probably start to compile a list, so they can be replaced."

"Here's the hospital," Tara said as they pulled in front of a large building. Trip turned to look at the large yellow building.

"Okay," Nova smiled at T'Pol; she was liking this woman more and more. "Can I even list the ones on my star?"

"Your star?" T'Pol inquired.

"Didn't my dad tell you about my star?" Nova asked, confused, T'Pol had mentioned the star before.

"I know little information about this star, except your father said he would watch from there," T'Pol said not realizing the ramifications of her admission.

"T'Pol," Trip gasped as he turned around and met her eyes.

It was then that T'Pol realized what she'd said.

It was also the moment Nova screamed and burst into tears.

XXX

Marlie Woods walked into Trip's house and turned off the alarm. The air was stale from closed windows and the house seemed so…quiet. Usually Trip had music on whenever she was over or the news going on the screen. She smiled at the thought of him; he was a loud man in every aspect of his life.

Marlie walked toward the windows and opened them to allow some fresh air inside. She went to the drawer where he stored his keys and scooped up the mail key; she could at least collect anything that was there and leave it on his counter.

She walked around the living room thinking about how she would decorate it differently if this was her house. She knew Trip had been thinking about asking her to marry him; he was pretty easy to read, but she wasn't sure how long away that proposal may be. She's met his parents and loved them instantly. He'd met her mother and brother and they both loved him. She got along well with his friends and he with hers; they even had some in common. And he was turning 43 this year, and she 36, if they wanted children, they needed to start soon.

A series of strange and unfortunate events had brought the two of them together six months ago and they had been going strong ever since.

She'd taken her class on a tour of Starfleet Headquarters and Pax, the bane of her existence at the time, had taken off from the group. Marlie had practically tied the boy to her body, he wandered off so readily, but when she turned around after dealing with a child screaming about a Romulan picture, Pax was gone!

She instructed the other teachers to continue with the tour and watch her class while she located Pax. He was no where to be found, and twenty minutes later, she had asked for a security alert, so the boy could be located. It was then that she first met Trip. He'd bumped into Pax on the elevator and, knowing an eight-year-old wasn't supposed to be wandering around alone, had escorted him to the security desk where Marlie was waiting. She immediately noticed how handsome Trip was and thanked him. Besides an exchanged smile and a couple of words, they'd hardly spoken before he turned and left to go back to work.

Then, two days later she got a call from her brother that he'd been in a car accident while riding in a taxi and that they weren't releasing him without someone to take him home. Marlie rushed to the hospital to help her brother only to discover that the good-looking man from Starfleet had been in the other taxi during the accident.

"Is everything in your life this exciting?" Trip had asked her when she walked in on him and her brother laughing from side-by-side cots. He obviously had recognized her from the tour and her lost student.

"Not usually," Marlie had smiled at him. He had a gorgeous southern accent that she hadn't noticed before.

It was then that her brother had introduced them, and she had discovered his name: Trip. The three of them talked for a half hour before the nurses started to look annoyed.

"Don't you need someone to pick you up as well?" Marlie asked as she saw Trip start to gather his things to leave.

"No, I didn't get a head injury like Paul," Trip smiled at her. "I was just keeping him company until someone arrived to get him."

"That was awfully nice of you," Marlie smiled at him; he was as nice as he was handsome.

"I'm a nice sorta guy," Trip chuckled before he waved to them both. "Let me know if you need my testimony for insurance, okay Paul?"

"It was nice meeting you, Trip, despite the concussion," Paul called back.

Trip laughed and nodded toward Marlie before he left them.

"He's single," Paul said as he watched Marlie staring at the spot that had just been abandoned by Trip.

"Huh?" Marlie asked as she turned to look at her brother.

"I'll forward you his number," Paul chuckled as he slowly got off his cot.

"I could never…" Marlie said dismissively. "I'm sure he's got a girlfriend or…"

"If you don't ask, you won't know," Paul said as he looped his arm through his sisters and they started to walk toward the desk to sign him out.

Two days later, Marlie texted Trip and they went out to dinner that night. It was at dinner that Marlie had discovered that Trip lived across the street from a good friend of hers, Jake, and, had he not had to stay late at work two weeks ago, they would have been at the same BBQ at Jake's house. It was like the universe kept bringing them together in odd ways; Trip and Marlie decided that they needed to go out again to see what the universe had in store for them.

And now, six months later, she was in love. He was smart, funny, handsome, and kind. They liked to try new restaurants, go for hikes, watch corny movies, and laugh. She had laughed more with Trip these last few months than any boyfriend she'd had before. He was uncomplicated and drama-free unlike Liam; her on-again, off-again boyfriend of five years that she'd broken up with (again) just a month before she met Trip. Everything with Liam was work; he travelled a lot for business, always forgot important occasions, seemed to never really understand her…it was just a lot more fun and easy with Trip.

Yes, when he finally got around to proposing, Marlie could see a nice, happy life ahead of her with Trip. They would sell her condo and she'd move in here with him. He'd let her re-decorate so it wasn't so barren, and they would invite their friends over for BBQ's and gatherings for major holidays. They would probably have one child, possibly two before she was forty, and spend their weekends at little league games and dance recitals. It would be a nice life; one she was pretty sure he would be happy with as well.

XXX

"What's going on?" Jon asked as he noted that the land car in front of them had stopped for a few minutes and no one had got out.

"I don't know," Phlox said as he craned his neck to get a better look.

"Somethings not right," Jon said as he reached for the door handle and stepped from the taxi.

It was then that he saw Nova burst from the car ahead crying and running as Trip, T'Pol and Tara scrambled out of the car after her.

He joined in the foot race and caught up with them quickly.

Nova darted into a room and T'Pol, closest behind her, darted in after her. Trip and Tara ran inside the room next, followed by Jon.

"What happened?" Jon asked no one in particular as he ran into the room, which turned out to be the chapel, and saw Trip and T'Pol running after a crying Nova.

"She found out her father is, or at least will be soon, dead," Tara said out of breath as she watched Nova hurl herself onto a bench and sobs rake across her body.

"Fuck," Jon swore under his breath. "How?"

"Some sort of star?" Tara asked. "I don't know the details, most of what Nova said was muffled by her crying."

Jon furrowed his brow and watched as Trip and T'Pol cautiously approached Nova.

"And she's about to discover that her mother is dead too," Jon sighed. "Poor kid."

"Yeah," Tara said in agreement.

Jon watched as T'Pol sat down on the bench near Nova's head and gently ran her hand back and forth across Nova's hair. She looked like she was tied up in knots herself; probably unsure how to deal with such a public and emotional expression of grief.

Trip sat at Nova's feet and placed his hand on her shoe; just re-assuring her that they were both with her. He too looked like her pain was tearing him up inside.

Nova cried. Her little body heaved with great sadness, her words were muffled but the occasionally 'dad' could be heard. Trip got up at one point and walked to a box of tissues, gathering a few and bringing them back to Nova so she could wipe her nose or eyes. Nova cried for a long time before she curled her body up into a tight ball and clamored toward T'Pol, hurling herself into her torso and hugging T'Pol tight. T'Pol reciprocated the hug and closed her eyes, trying to send their daughter feelings of assurance, but there was no bond present, even on contact.

"She told me about her hamster Uno that died," Tara offered as they watched the drama before them unfold. "It really upset her. She got teary-eyed just talking about it."

"An emotional Vulcan," Jon sighed.

"Very emotional," Tara noted. "Learning about her mom is going to be…"

"Agreed," Jon nodded.

"But they both seem to be trying their best with her," Tara nodded toward T'Pol gently rocking Nova as she hugged her and Trip rubbing her back and whispering something softly to the child.

"You'll never meet a more dedicated pair," Jon said softly. "Nova's going to be loved and cared for; that I know."

Trip whispered to Nova to 'let it all out' over and over again as he tied to also reassure her with words like 'your dad loved you' and 'he will always be in your heart'. He knew she just needed someone to hold her; someone that would make her feel better, make her feel safe, and they were those people right now. She still didn't know that they were her biological parents and, after so much loss so quickly, Trip wasn't sure how Nova would handle that news. He had, naively, thought that having two living, caring, parents who wanted her would be enough. But he saw now, that T'Pol's worry was probably more realistic. Maybe after being raised and loved by two other parents, Nova wouldn't want them.

XXX

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Notes: Please see earlier notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

XXX

Nova was not sitting between them now wiping her snotty nose and hiccupping.

"Nova, we need to speak with you about something else," T'Pol said as she met Trip's eye.

" _T'Pol…" Trip pleaded._

" _All at once is better," T'Pol said back._

"What?" Nova asked as she looked up at T'Pol teary-eyed.

T'Pol hesitated a moment, maybe it was not the time?

"Darlin," Trip said softly. "It's about your mother."

"She's okay?" Nova asked as she looked at him.

"No sweetie, she's not," Trips said as he cupped her cheek. "She was hurt really bad and…"

"She was shot with a phase pistol," Nova said with a cracked voice. "My estimation is that it damaged her left lung and possibly a heart valve."

"The…the doctors couldn't help her," Trip said softly. "She died."

"What?!" Nova yelled.

"I'm so sorry, Nova," Trip said kindly.

"Nova…" T'Pol started.

"Show me her!" Nova demanded.

"Nova…" Trip started.

"Now!" Nova demanded.

She jumped up from the bench they were seated on and looked a them both; anger in her countenance.

"Fine," Trip said.

"Trip…" T'Pol cautioned.

"No, she needs to…to know," Trip said softly. "I'll speak with someone."

He rose from his seat and walked toward Jon and Tara at the back of the room.

"Tell me about your mother," T'Pol said as she patted the bench next to her.

"She's alive," Nova started.

T'Pol sighed. "What is her favorite food?"

"She likes soup," Nova said quietly. "Cream soup."

"I enjoy soup as well," T'Pol said.

"I don't like soup, not really," Nova said as she sat next to T'Pol. "I hope they have cream soup here for her."

"I'm sure they do," T'Pol said. "What do you like to do together?"

"We like to play the game Blitz," Nova snuffled.

"I am not familiar with that game," T'Pol conceded.

"It's a logic game that involves multiple levels, two players, and coloured balls," Nova explained. "You need to block your opponent while still trying to get to your targets and gather blitz."

"It sounds interesting," T'Pol said, genuine.

"It's very fun," Nova said, her face lighting up for the first time since she learned of her father. "It usually takes several days to complete a game."

"Days?" T'Pol asked.

"We play the intermediate level," Nova said. "There are two levels above that; Skilled and Genius. Those can take weeks to complete a single game."

"Wow," T'Pol said. "I think I would enjoy this game."

"I can teach you," Nova said as she smiled at T'Pol.

" _You can bring her out," Trip's voice said in her head. "Phlox made the arrangements while we were with Nova."_

"I'd like that," T'Pol said honestly. "Trip said we can go see your mother now."

"She's going to be fine," Nova said as she jumped off the bench. "You'll see."

"Nova, she has passed away," T'Pol cautioned her. "You need to be prepared for that."

"You'll see!" Nova said before she walked away from T'Pol. "My mom will tell you she's fine!"

"Nova!" T'Pol called after her.

Nova just ran past Jon and Tara and out the chapel.

"Nova!" T'Pol said as she ran past them as well.

"T'Pol she can't see her mother!" Jon said as he followed her out.

"Her mother's dead, she can't…" Tara said as she turned and ran after them as well.

XXX

Marlie came back from getting Trip's mail and ran toward the ringing comm.

"Hello?" She asked as the comm answering machine started. "Uh, just a second…"

Marlie hit a few buttons to stop the machine. Trip's comm was quite different from hers.

"Is this the resident of 3478 Olive Crescent?" The man on the other side of the comm asked.

"Just a…just a…" Marlie hit some more buttons and suddenly she heard Trip's voice.

"Hi, you've reached Trip Tucker. I'm not available right now, but if you leave a message and your contact…"

"Ma'am? Have you considered your own funeral arrangements?" The man on the other side of the comm asked.

"No…no thank you," Marlie said as she disconnected the call.

"…Thanks," Trip's voice rang out.

Marlie reached for the disconnect button and stopped when she heard a message start.

"Chief Commander Tucker this is Dwight Fielding from Section 31," the voice started. "I need to speak with you about a relative. I hate saying this on a message, but, you have a daughter that I believe you are unaware of. We have contacted social services and her mother. Can you please contact me at the attached comm link as soon as possible?"

The message stopped and Marlie stood with her eyes wide.

"A daughter?" Marlie whispered out loud.

Just then another message started automatically.

"Mr. Tucker, this is the third reminder call from Spotless Dry Cleaning," the voice said. "Your suit has been at our facility for over a month. If you no longer wish to…"

Marlie ended the comm link and sat down heavily on a nearby chair.

"He's on Mars for work and he has a daughter that's been…found?" Marlie asked herself. "I've got to call him."

Marlie started to panic. What if this message was from days ago before he left? What if this child was sitting in some foster home somewhere? Who was the mother? How old was this child?

"Holy shit," Marlie sighed as she sat back in the chair.

She had no way of contacting him. They last spoke as he was on a transport to Mars…but his work would know. Yes, Starfleet would know where he was staying.

Marlie picked up a nearby PADD and searched his contacts. When she found his secretary Cathy, she placed the call.

"Starfleet Engineering: Design Division," Cathy's voice rang through.

"Hi Cathy, this is Trip's girlfriend Marlie, we've met a few times when I've…"

"How's he doing?" Cathy asked.

"Trip?" Marlie asked.

"Yes, I have a couple of projects that need approval, and no one will go ahead with them until he personally signs off on them. I've sent him the schematics but haven't heard…"

"He's gone to Mars on business, for Starfleet," Marlie said assuredly.

"I'm sorry?" Cathy asked.

"He was called away to Mars on Starfleet business almost four days ago," Marlie explained; Cathy seemed confused.

"Yes, I just…I just figured you'd hear from him more than I would, and I need those schematics approved," Cathy said, hoping she was lying well.

"Oh, no, I haven't heard from him since he called me on the transport, but I was hoping you'd have his accommodations or an office where I could reach him, it's important," Marlie said nicely.

"Oh, uh…the booking department deals with the Commander's accommodations," Cathy hedged. "I can put a call in there for you, but it's end of day so…"

"If you can find out today, I'd appreciate it," Marlie said. "It's pretty important."

"You said," Cathy noted. "I'll try my best."

"Thank you," Marlie smiled into the phone.

She disconnected the comm.

XXX

Trip stood with his hands on his hips pacing outside the chapel.

"Where is she?!" Nova demanded as she walked toward him.

Trip crouched down in front of her and sighed.

"Nova, we're going to take you to your mother but, but, I am worried about you seeing her," Trip admitted.

"Why?" Nova asked as she crossed her arms over her chest and stood a little taller.

"Darlin'…"

"Why do you call me that?" Nova asked as she narrowed her eyes at him. Trip was startled by her physical similarity to him in that moment.

"I call a lot of people that," Trip smiled at her.

"You don't call Tara, or Jon or Phlox darlin'," Nova said. "But you say it to T'Pol."

"Maybe I save it for people I care a lot about," Trip said with a smirk.

"Why do you care about me?" Nova asked.

"Because you're a very special young lady," Trip said as he swallowed hard.

Nova knew he wasn't telling her everything. He was much harder to read than T'Pol, but she could tell he was hiding something.

"Where's my mom?" Nova asked.

"Come on," Trip sighed before he stood and started to walk down a hallway.

T'Pol caught up with them and Nova noticed that Trip immediately took T'Pol's hand. When they got to the end of the hallway, Phlox was standing there waiting for them.

"Nova," Phlox said with a nod.

"Phlox," Nova nodded back.

"Your mother's medical record," Phlox said as he handed the child a PADD.

"I just want to see her," Nova said as she ignored the PADD.

"I'd like you to look at her record first, so you can ask any questions before we go inside," Phlox said as he nodded toward the PADD.

Nova huffed and turned on the PADD.

The first thing she noticed was the word 'deceased' and she felt her throat constrict. She tried to clear her vision to read her mother's name and birthdate. All the information was correct including the location of her injury. Nova shook her head; the information may be correct, but she was sure the woman this report was written for was not her mother.

Nova handed him back the PADD.

"Your mother will be cool to the touch and her skin will be very pale," Phlox cautioned. "Her limbs will be stiff, and her body will seem…hard."

Nova nodded; she was prepared to see a dead body, but that wasn't going to be her mother.

"If you don't want to go inside…" Trip started.

"I am prepared," Nova said as she lifted her chin in defiance.

"Can I accompany you?" T'Pol asked Nova.

Nova nodded and the two of them walked inside side-by-side. When Nova caught sight of the woman laying there, her mother, she grabbed T'Pol's hand.

"No!" Nova screamed.

"Let's go," T'Pol said to Nova and Trip.

"Mummy?" Nova asked as she took a step forward.

"Nova, let's…" Trip started.

"Mummy?" Nova asked as tears started to stream down her face.

"Come on," Trip said as he scooped up Nova and started to quickly walk from to room.

"No!" Nova screamed.

Trip continued to walk.

" _Trip!" T'Pol called to him. "You were right."_

He stopped walking and turned to look at her.

"She needs to confirm it's her mother," T'Pol said as Nova cried over his shoulder and twisted to look at her mother. "She will always wonder, otherwise."

"T'Pol, she's a child," Trip cautioned. "I think maybe…"

Just then Nova slithered to the ground and out of Trip's arms.

"Mom?!" Nova asked as she sat on the ground and looked at the woman across the room.

"Do you want us to see her with you?" T'Pol asked.

Nova wiped at her nose and nodded.

Trip helped her stand and they both took a hand and stood on either side of her.

"She liked cream soup?" T'Pol asked as they took a step forward.

Nova nodded.

"What's her favorite animal?" Trip asked as he exchanged a look with T'Pol and they continued to walk forward.

"The Rinia, it has two heads and changes color seasonally," Nova said, her voice shaky as they approached.

"I'd like to see that one day," Trip said softly.

"Does she feel anything?" Nova asked; they were only a few feet from her.

"No, darlin," Trip said as he swallowed hard. Tears were now flowing down Nova's face.

"She's on my star with daddy?" Nova asked.

"Yes," T'Pol said quietly as she felt Nova's hand tighten. They were now directly before her mother.

Nova dropped their hands and stepped forward to touch her mother's face. She stroked her cheek and kissed her chin.

Trip reached for T'Pol's hand and clamped both of his around her one; he was crying as well.

"She loved you very much," T'Pol said. "She played games with you and bought you books and…"

"Benny the Bunny. Benny the Bunnnnyyy," Nova sang soft and weepy. "Long ears, short tail. Long ears, short taaaailllll. Soft fur on his…"

Nova collapsed onto the ground in a heap and sobs raked over her body.

"Nova," Trip said as he let go of T'Pol's hand and scooped up the little girl. He cradled her in his arms and T'Pol walked by his side as they left the room.

"Oh Nova," Tara said as she saw them exit the room, the child crying in her father's arms. His face tear-streaked and her mother looking like she was going to vomit.

"Is there a…?" Trip asked as he looked side to side for a place he could take Nova.

"In here," Phlox said as he pushed open a door and held it for Trip and T'Pol to go inside.

They were followed by Jon, Tara and Phlox.

It was a small storage area with hospital gowns and supplies on shelves. Trip sat down on a crate and rocked the crying child in his arms.

"Shhh, shhh, shhh," Trip hushed her.

T'Pol crouched down in front of the child and pushed her messy blonde hair from her eyes.

Tara placed a hand on Nova's knee and tried to also bring her comfort.

"She's been through too much," Jon said softly as he looked at the scene before him.

"Children are amazingly resilient," Phlox said as he watched them.

Jon, Phlox and Tara exited the room and stood outside while Trip continued to rock the crying girl. She was sobbing, hiccupping, and wailing. Eventually, she tired and fell asleep in Trip's arms.

" _What do we do now?" Trip asked T'Pol._

" _She's exhausted," T'Pol observed._

" _We need to bring her back to our room," Trip said._

" _She'll be scared," T'Pol said quietly._

" _Darlin, she'll be scared no matter where we take her," Trip said softly. "No place here is home for her."_

" _I'll meet you back there," T'Pol said as she turned to exit._

" _You're just leaving me with…with…" Trip asked, flabbergasted._

" _Take Tara and Phlox with you," T'Pol said before she walked out the door._

" _T'Pol!" Trip called to her. "T'Pol!"_

" _Just get her back there," T'Pol said before she closed their connection._

XXX


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Notes: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

XXX

"I appreciate you doing this for me," T'Pol said as she walked with Domenic through a warehouse storage facility.

"T'Pol," Domenic said as he placed his hand on her lower back. "You know, all you have to do is ask."

T'Pol closed her eyes and took a breath. She was not romantically interested in Domenic, but whenever he touched her, her body responded to him. It was a remnant memory of pon farr that seemed to activate with his touch and she wasn't sure if he was aware of the effect it had on her or if he just wanted to touch her in some capacity whenever they met.

"Have you ascertained why the evidence has still not been processed?" T'Pol asked, ignoring her body's response to him.

"No," Domenic said. "HQ is still holding the paperwork. Could just be a bean-counter problem."

"True," T'Pol said with a nod.

"You know, if you and Nova need a place to stay for a while, I have a second bedroom," Domenic said as he watched her carefully. "No strings attached."

"Thank you for your kind offer," T'Pol said, honestly. "I am not sure what my plans are from this point forward. There are some legal issues to deal with, Nova, my ship…"

"He's the father, isn't he?" Domenic asked.

They both knew, quite clearly who Domenic was referring to as 'he'.

"Yes," T'Pol said with a nod.

"So, you and he are…?" Domenic asked as they got closer to the aisle where (they hoped) Nova's things were housed. His hand moved from her lower back to her waist.

"Complicated," T'Pol answered.

Domenic smiled at her and she felt his hand on her waist tighten and then loosen quickly.

"Well, I'm not," Domenic said softly. "Complicated, that is. I'm still interested, T'Pol. If you are."

T'Pol cleared her throat and said nothing. With him touching her it was sometimes challenging to think clearly. Had she known that this residual effect of Pon Farr would still be present months later when in contact with him, she may have re-thought asking for his assistance.

When she returned to Mars, after visiting Trip for three days ten months ago, she was in full pon farr. Sweating profusely, rubbing herself against the walls of her transport room, a heightened sense of smell…everything. She had left Trip the second she felt pon farr starting and had contacted Domenic, an amiable and physically fit MACO she had worked closely with for months, and asked for his assistance. She had explained, quite clearly, what pon farr was, and why she was asking for his help. If he hadn't obliged it may have been days before a substitute Vulcan could be found.

He had picked her up at the launch station and she had barely made it to her apartment before she was ripping both their clothes off. It was two days of mindless sex with a man, a friend, that was assisting her. She was thankful he was so strong and physically fit or else she would have injured him more in the pon farr process. He had met her needs admirably and, at the end of two days of mating again and again, her pon farr had ceased.

It wasn't until they were back at work together that T'Pol had realized her mistake. Domenic had been attracted to her before she'd asked for his help. And, despite her clear description of it as a physical and evolutionary Vulcan need, he had developed stronger feelings for her in the process.

So, to make their relationship less tense and to meet his needs, as he had met hers, she went on a series of 'dates' with him. They were actually quite enjoyable. He was well-versed in literature, had an eye for beautiful things, and was less militaristic in his personal life than he was in his professional career. He also adhered to a vegetarian menu when around her, out of respect for her personal beliefs. They saw a band once, went to a play, and spent an entire day in an art gallery. Mostly, they enjoyed meals together.

But, when his transfer came through to Helix, T'Pol felt a great sense of relief that she couldn't explain. As much as she enjoyed her time with Domenic, she also felt that they had reached their endpoint. She would never allow the relationship to become something more and he wished for it to be something a great deal more. Before he transferred, he proposed that he become her Security Chief when she left on the three-year mission on Ursula One. T'Pol was not a stupid woman, she knew that this idea carried with it the notion that they would continue their relationship and possibly solidify it.

And, for reasons T'Pol can't even explain to herself, she slept with Domenic one last time the night before he left for Helix. They hadn't had sexual relations, outside of pon farr, on any of their 'dates' but, for some inexplicable reason, she ended that last date in his bed.

"Here," he said as he pointed down one of the hundreds of aisles they had passed.

"How did you know that Chief Commander Tucker is her father?" T'Pol inquired.

Domenic smiled at her and chuckled slightly.

"What?" T'Pol asked, interested.

"T'Pol, I did look up your service record and news items about you after we…"

"Oh," T'Pol said.

"He was the father of the cloned child you found," Domenic said. "So, when I saw that he was…with you…I assumed it had to do with Nova as well. That, and I found an intake picture of her on file and she looked exactly like him."

"She does," T'Pol said softly.

Domenic knitted his eyebrows together; he was fairly good at reading this complicated woman and his spidey-sense told him that there was more to that response.

"You thought she'd look like you?" Domenic inquired as they read the numbers and were getting closer and closer to their destination.

"I do carry more dominant genes in our genetic pairing," T'Pol said absently.

Domenic cleared his throat; the mention of T'Pol and dominance brought a very clear memory to the forefront of his mind.

"I don't know much about genetics, what does that mean?"

"It means that the creation of Nova leads to far more questions then we have answers at this time," T'Pol said as her eyes noted the number sequence they had been looking for.

"But she's yours?" Domenic asked.

"Yes," T'Pol said as she stopped and face him. "Not only does her DNA indicate that she is mine…there are certain mannerisms, interests, behavioural patterns that are distinctly me."

"So, she looks like him but acts like you?" Domenic asked as he pulled over the ladder and started to climb it.

"No, she also has many of his characteristics," T'Pol said as she watched him climb. "She's incredibly emotional."

"An emotional Vulcan? Perish the thought," Domenic said sarcastically as he climbed. His moment of levity in all this chaos and sadness of the day brought a smile to her face. He really was a good man; a good friend; a good person.

"There are a few boxes up here," Domenic called down to her. "I suppose you don't want the one with adult clothing?"

"I'm looking for a bunny, and some books, objects that she will be pleased to have back," T'Pol explained.

"Jackpot!" Domenic said as she watched him reach deep into the shelving.

"Please be careful," T'Pol cautioned.

Domenic couldn't help but smile at her concern.

"There's another one up there that might be her stuff too," he said as he climbed own the ladder. "Here, take this one and I'll get the other box."

T'Pol took the box from him and placed it on a nearby table. She spotted the bunny immediately. The sense of relief she felt at seeing the stuffed cotton creature was unexplainable.

There were books about animals, some sort of half completed craft, balls, a circuitry practice board, a holo-photo of Kim, Jellun and Nova, and some clothes.

She knew she couldn't take everything; it would look suspicious. So T'Pol decided that the bunny, two books, the holo-photo, and one pair of pajamas with a unicorn theme would not be missed.

"Find some things that will help her?" Domenic asked as he placed a second box down. In it there where her school things, textbooks, pages of notes, a PADD that, when turned on, had video of her parents and Nova doing experiments.

"I need to take the PADD as well," she said as she met his eyes. "It's the only video she has of her parents."

"Her adoptive parents," Domenic corrected her. "You are her mother, T'Pol."

T'Pol swallowed hard and nodded.

"You know," Domenic said as he leaned against the table. "I lost my dad when I was her age."

"I hadn't realized," T'Pol admitted.

"It was hard for a while, but then my mom re-married and…and he's been my dad more than the one that died. Does that make sense?"

"You spent more time with him, have memories…" T'Pol added.

"It's more than that," Domenic tried to explain.

T'Pol looked at him intrigued.

"He chose to be my dad," Domenic said. "I was eight and a bit of a terror. But he loved my mom so much that he did everything to make me like him. Eventually, I loved him. He believed in me and wanted a future with me; I couldn't help but love him back."

"I see," T'Pol said, her brain in overdrive.

"What I'm trying to say," Domenic said as he pushed off from the table and stood facing her. "Is that just because Kim Yaz was her mom the first six years, doesn't mean she's the only one who gets to hold that title for the rest of Nova's life. If you love her and help her and keep her safe, she'll become your daughter as well."

Domenic watched the emotions she was trying to supress cross her features. She was worried about her place in Nova's life and future.

"Come here," he said as he pulled her against him and hugged her. She was stiff at first but eventually relaxed into his embrace and placed her head against his thumping heart.

"You're going to be a great mom," Domenic encouraged her. "Just the fact that you are so worried about doing right by this little girl speaks volumes, T'Pol."

XXX

Trip Tucker was startled awake from his half-sleep by a gentle knock on the door. He rose form the chair he was sitting in and looked down at Nova in the bed; she was still fast asleep. Trip quietly crossed the room and looked out the video cam. It was Jon.

"Jon?" Trip asked as he opened the door to his friend.

He and Phlox had left with Tara two hours ago to stay at her place. The MACO conference was in town two more nights and their room was too small for four adults and one grieving, confused child. Tara had been kind enough to offer her living room to the two stranded friends.

"Sorry," Jon apologized. "But you need to place a call."

"Huh?" Trip asked, half asleep still.

Jon nodded for Trip to join him in the washroom where they were less likely to disturb Nova. Jon shut the door over and looked at Trip seriously.

"Marlie called Cathy looking for you," Jon said as he shifted his feet before Trip. He loved Trip like a brother, so he knew bringing up his girlfriend back on Earth, in the middle of everything going on with Nova and T'Pol was going to sting.

"Shit," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw. He had been supressing his guilt over cheating on Marlie and it all felt like it was washing into the forefront of his mind suddenly.

"She said she needed to contact you urgently," Jon added. "Cathy sort of put her off but…but you need to call her Trip."

"I know," Trip huffed as he leaned his back against the sink. "I don't know what I'm going to say, but I at least need to call her."

"I…forget it," Jon started and then stopped.

"No, what?" Trip asked.

Jon sighed, and Trip looked at him annoyed.

"I was going to suggest that you not tell her about T'Pol over a long-range call," Jon said. "No woman needs to hear that from a distance."

Trip nodded and said nothing.

"Trip, I know this has been a rough day, and the last thing you need is…well, this," Jon said as he looked at his worn, tired and emotionally drained friend. "But, maybe you need to compartmentalize. Deal with Nova now, and your…your romantic life another time, maybe when things are clearer with Nova."

Trip nodded and wiped at his tired eyes.

"I didn't set out to start up with her again," Trip admitted. "It just…sorta happened."

Jon sighed and leaned against the sink next to his friend.

"It was a mistake?" Jon asked. "Maybe Marlie will under…"

"It wasn't a mistake," Trip said as he met Jon's eyes. "I knew what I was doing."

"Oh," Jon said softly.

"There's something about T'Pol…" Trip said to his friend.

"You two have a connection," Jon nodded. "Friendship, Elizabeth, your past relationship…"

"I'm not sure what we are Jon, but something's been happening between us for twelve years and…you know, she visited earth ten months ago? Showed up on my doorstep out of nowhere to tell me she loved me, would always love me."

"Really?" Jon asked.

"Yeah, knocked the wind right out of me," Trip chuckled softly. "We had a great few days, we spoke about transfers, me to Mars or her to Earth…we were finally on the same page, building something and then…"

"Then?" Jon asked.

"She literally disappeared from my bed in the middle of the night," Trip said as he looked at his friend and shook his head. "I was frantic with worry and doubt. Had it really happened? Was it all a dream? Was she okay? Had I said or did something to hurt her?"

"And?"

"And…nothing. She blocked my calls and e-mails, wouldn't answer any of my communications…"

"Shit," Jon sighed.

"I was a wreck for months, and then Marlie came along," Trip smiled at the remembrance of her and the little shit eight-year-old who took off from her class. "And I decided then that I was going to stop harbouring feelings for T'Pol. It was, obviously, a relationship that was never going to work. So, I went all in with Marlie; I hadn't done that with any girl I'd dated before. Was ready to ask her to marry me before I got the call about Nova."

"That serious?" Jon asked.

Trip nodded.

"And now…now, T'Pol" Trip said as he met Jon's eyes.

"You were kidding yourself if you thought you were done with her," Jon said the words Trip was thinking.

Trip made a bingo gesture with his one hand and dropped his head to his chest.

"What the hell am I going to do Jon?" Trip asked, honestly, his voice heavy with emotion.

Jon stepped in front of Trip and grabbed him by both shoulders, forcing Trip to look at him.

"You aren't going to resolve anything tonight, or make any decisions tonight. You are going to call Marlie and let her know you are safe and will keep her updated on your return time. You're also going to get a comm tomorrow so people can reach you; her included. You are going to find out what is urgent and deal with that. Then you are going to get some sleep. Everything will look better in the morning."

"Promise?" Trip joked.

"I promise," Jon said with a soft smile.

Trip nodded. "Can you sit with Nova while I call Marlie?"

"Of course," Jon nodded.

Trip and he left the washroom to grab the hotel comm PADD and go back into the washroom to call Marlie.

Jon sat on the chair next to a sleeping Nova and sighed. As much as he bemoaned (occasionally) his lack of a romantic life, Jon was grateful in that moment to not be in Trip's shoes.

He leaned closer to Nova and caught a sight that no one had seen all day; one of her little Vulcan ears clearly visible on the side of her head. Her hair was pushed away in various directions from her sleep and her ear, which is usually covered by a mass of blonde hair, was sticking out plain as day. Jon couldn't help but smile at the sight of the only physical feature that seemed to link her to T'Pol.

"Hi Marlie," he heard Trip's voice muffled in the washroom. "Sorry to worry you."

Jon closed his eyes and tried to block out his friend's private conversation. It had been a long day and somehow, he knew in his heart, the next one, when reality set in with Nova, was going to be worse.

XXX

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Notes: Please see previous notes. All italics indicate a bond conversation.**

 **A few readers have had some great questions about T'Pol's erratic behaviour 10 months ago (seeing Trip, declaring her love, then vanishing). Please be patient, there's more to that little trip then meets the eye and we'll find out about it later.**

 **Thank you for following me through this angsty journey—I know it's requiring a lot of patience and I appreciate you sticking with it. I actually hadn't anticipated the story would be this long—but here we are!**

 **Our dynamic duo never has a clear and easy path and, I must admit, I appreciate their jealous moments—they are very fun to write. But I also really like writing soft, honest conversations between them, and you're getting a bit of both in this chapter. Enjoy!**

XXX

"Where's Trip?" T'Pol asked as she walked into their room and found Jon sitting on a chair in the dark with Nova sleeping in the bed.

"Uh," Jon stammered before they both clearly heard Trip say, "I love you, too."

"I see," T'Pol said as she looked toward the washroom.

She had been blocking Trip all evening and hadn't realized she still was.

"T'Pol…" Jon started as he got up from his chair.

Just then, the door to the washroom opened and Trip walked out carrying a PADD. The shock on his face at seeing T'Pol standing in the room registered with everyone.

"I was just…uh, Marlie was wondering…" Trip stammered.

T'Pol took a deep breath and walked cautiously toward a nearby dresser and placed a bag on it.

"I, uh, better be off," Jon said quietly as he walked toward the door. "That is, if I can find my way back to Tara's."

The joke fell, and Jon shifted his feet awkwardly.

"She knows about Nova," Trip whispered to the pair of them.

"You told her?" Jon asked, surprised.

"No," Trip said softly. "Section 31 apparently left a message on my machine a few days ago. She came by to bring in my mail and heard it by accident."

"What?" T'Pol hissed.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you," Jon said. "I honestly didn't believe him."

Trip gestured for the two of them to follow him into the washroom. They closed over the door after they were all inside.

"I met with Fielding from Section 31 and he indicated that they had tried to contact the two of you about Nova but you couldn't be reached," Jon started.

"That's because we were already here," Trip hissed.

"I know, and I'm sure they knew it too," Jon said. "They were just covering their asses."

"Sons of bitches," Trip sighed.

"Did you find out any more information?" T'Pol asked.

"Just that they know less than you do," Jon said. "They don't know which facility she was assigned to."

"Finally, we know something everyone else didn't seem to know for days already," Trip said as he exchanged looks with Jon and T'Pol.

The three friends stood in silence for a moment before T'Pol broke it.

"She's been asleep the entire time?" T'Pol asked.

"Yeah, where the hell have you been?" Trip asked annoyed.

"I found the warehouse where the contents of their ship were being stored," T'Pol said. "I managed to locate their things and appropriate some of them."

"You broke into a MACO storage facility and stole Nova's things?" Trip clarified, he was angry that she'd done something so risky.

"In a matter of speaking," T'Pol hedged.

"Domenic help you?" Trip asked, his voice a little louder than it should be.

"Shhh," T'Pol cautioned. "He accompanied and assisted me."

"I'm sure he did," Trip said snidely.

"Without Domenic we wouldn't have met Jellun, have the information about Kim, have Nova's things…" T'Pol argued.

"We're soo fortunate you used to date him," Trip said sarcastically.

"'Used to' being the operative term," T'Pol countered. "How's your school teacher?"

"I better be off," Jon said as he slid between the two of them and toward the exit to the washroom.

"What am I supposed to tell her?" Trip asked T'Pol, his voice pleading.

"I don't know," T'Pol said softly. "Only you know the answer to that question."

She followed Jon out of the washroom and bid him farewell at the door to their room.

" _T'Pol," Trip said in her head as he came up behind her and wrapped an arm around her mid section pulling her against him. "I'm sorry."_

" _I know," she said softly as she leaned the back of her head against his shoulder. "And I know you are in a difficult place. I just…"_

" _Just?" Trip asked._

" _I would just like to know where we…I'd like to know what our relationship is," T'Pol said softly. "If you are going to marry your school teacher…"_

" _Marlie," Trip corrected her._

" _Marlie," T'Pol amended. "and we are merely going to share custody of Nova…"_

" _What do you want, T'Pol?" Trip whispered._

" _I have made it clear what I want," T'Pol said, her voice weak._

 _Trip turned her in his arms and looked down at her. The light from the washroom illuminated her features slightly, but she was still mainly in the shadows._

" _No, no, you haven't," Trip said softly. "You told me you loved me, but you did that ten months ago and then disappeared from my life. You then told me some Vulcans co-parent without romantic involvement, but you also told me you would be in a relationship with me, despite it being a challenge. So, no T'Pol, you haven't been perfectly clear."_

 _T'Pol looked up at him with watery eyes._

" _So, cards on the table," Trip said as he took a deep breath. "If it was completely your choice, would we be together, all in, romance, marriage, everything…or, would you rather co-parent with me and we each have our separate lives?"_

 _T'Pol swallowed hard. "If we took away all the extraneous factors of Nova, partners, jobs, planets even, the question is not valid as all of those factors influence…"_

" _Forget all that," Trip said softly. "What does your heart say? Would you take the leap with me or would it be too much for you? Would you regret it? Be honest. If we can't be honest in this moment…don't answer with something you think I want to hear, answer truthfully, just based on T'Pol…no one and nothing else."_

 _T'Pol swallowed hard and looked down between them for a moment before she raised her eyes to meet his._

" _I love you, Trip," she said softly. "And against all logic, I would choose to be with you. Romance, marriage, everything."_

 _He smiled down at her and pulled her against him a little tighter before he kissed her forehead._

" _Now I pose the same question to you," T'Pol said as she pulled back. "I've always known that you were for me. But, as I've said before, I know that you've had your doubts and…and I didn't want to complete the bond and force you into something you were unsure of. Forgetting everything and everyone else, what would you choose?"_

 _Trip smiled down at her. "It's always been you, darlin. I'd choose you."_

 _T'Pol closed her eyes and lived in that brief moment of happiness before she said the next words that needed to be vocalized._

" _But we don't live in a vacuum, Trip," T'Pol said quietly as she met his eyes. "Our choices have real consequences for ourselves, our careers, our daughter, Marlie…"_

" _They do," Trip agreed, sadly. "But darlin' just finally knowing…"_

" _Now that we know…" T'Pol interrupted._

They were interrupted by the scream of a little girl.

"Nova!" T'Pol said as she rushed toward the child sitting up on the bed. Vulcan eyesight was compromised in the dark, so she tripped over something on the ground and fell flat onto her stomach between the bed and the wall.

The light by the door flicked on illuminating the scene. Nova sitting up in bed in her clothes crying and screaming and T'Pol scrambling to get up off the floor.

Trip quickly walked to T'Pol and helped her up before they both turned their attention to Nova.

"Shh darlin, it's okay, you're safe," Trip said softly as he walked toward her.

"Where am I?" Nova demanded, her voice thick with sleep.

"You're in our room at a hotel," T'Pol said as she sat down next to the young girl and offered her the glass of water that was sitting on the side table.

Nova took it with both hands and drank half the glass.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Uh, did you want to stay with the MACOs where you were before?" Trip asked, unsure.

"No," Nova said quickly.

"Then you are staying with us until we can figure out a more permanent solution," T'Pol said softly as she exchanged a look with Trip.

"Why?"

"Because we promised we'd take care of you," T'Pol said. "And we don't break our promises."

Nova nodded; T'Pol had given her that answer before.

"I have a few of your things from the ship, if you'd like," T'Pol said softly as she patted Nova's leg.

"Benny?!" Nova asked excitedly.

"If you mean a lepus that is brown in colouring…" T'Pol said as she rose from her seat on the bed and walked to a bag.

"Benny is brown!" Nova said as she got up on her knees.

T'Pol pulled the hare from the bag and showed it to Nova.

"Benny!" Nova cried as T'Pol walked toward her with the stuffed toy.

Nova reached out and took the bunny from T'Pol ensnaring him in a hare-killing hug as she fell back onto the pillow and cried.

" _Is that a good reaction?" T'Pol asked Trip._

" _I'm not sure," Trip replied._

"Are you okay darlin'?" Trip asked.

Nova didn't respond for some time, she just cried and held her rabbit.

"Nova?" T'Pol asked softly as she sat next to the girl. "What can we do to help?"

"I'm an orphan like Sox," Nova cried harder. "I don't have a mummy or a dad to take care of me anymore and I'm going to go to foster care just like Sox, aren't I?"

" _Sox?" T'Pol asked Trip._

" _I don't…" Trip replied._

"Sweetie," Trip said as he sat down at her feet. "No one is sending you to foster care."

"Yes, you will," Nova cried as she buried her head farther into her bunny. "Sox's aunt said the same thing and he still went to live with a mean family."

"Your parents asked us to care for you," T'Pol said softly. "And we will. No governmental childcare services."

Nova stopped crying and looked up at the two people who were sitting on her bed. Were they a couple that couldn't have kids and wanted her to be theirs? She had parents already, they were just…gone. Nova wasn't sure she wanted fake parents.

"Do you have children?" Nova asked them.

T'Pol and Trip exchanged an uncomfortable look and he nodded.

"We had a daughter, Elizabeth, she died when she was just a baby," Trip said as she met Nova's eyes. "We loved her very much."

Nova nodded.

"We'd like you to live with us," T'Pol said as she wiped some hair off Nova's face. "Would you like to try that?"

"On Mars or on Earth?" Nova asked, knowing Trip and T'Pol lived on different planets.

"Earth," Trip said quickly. T'Pol looked at him surprised, but said nothing.

"I've never been to Earth," Nova said, somewhat excited and scared. "I have a…I have a mom and a dad already."

"We know," T'Pol said as she rose from the bed and reached into the bag to give Nova a holo picture and a PADD. "They will always be your parents, and we'd never want you to forget them. But, we'd like, if you are agreeable, to have you live with us."

"Together?" Nova asked.

"Yeah darlin, together," Trip said as he took T'Pol's hand in his.

Nova watched the surprised look on T'Pol's face and knew that she hadn't expected that answer from Trip. She decided she would investigate that further later.

"What about…what about the MACO government?" Nova asked, scared.

"They will not stand in our way," T'Pol said. "But you may have to tell someone that you are interested in residing with us."

"Who?" Nova asked.

"A judge, some lawyers," T'Pol said as she met Nova's eyes. "We need you to legally be in our care."

Nova nodded.

"Nova, darlin' I know this is a lot to take in," Trip said kindly. "You don't have to know right away, but T'Pol and I would love to have you with us."

Nova nodded.

"How about you try and go back to sleep?" T'Pol asked her.

Then, Nova leaned forward and did something unusual, she smelled T'Pol. Then, she crawled toward Trip and smelled him as well. They looked at her confused, but she seemed to be satisfied with whatever she smelled as she climbed back under the covers clutching Benny under her arm. Nova activated the holo-picture and saw an image of herself and her parents smiling back and waving at the camera.

"Try and sleep, okay?" Trip said as he rose from the bed. "We'll be right over there."

He rose and walked toward the chair he had previously occupied and sat down.

"Try and sleep Nova," T'Pol said as she touched her cheek. "Tomorrow will be a long day."

Nova nodded and then looked back to the picture.

T'Pol walked over to Trip and, unsure where she was supposed to sit, lingered awkwardly before he pulled her down onto his lap and shifted so she was cradled in his arms. They both sat and watched Nova watching the image of her parents until her eyes grew so heavy she fell asleep. Moments later, knowing she could now relax too, Trip felt the even breathing of T'Pol asleep in his arms. His family was safe and together for the moment, and Trip wasn't so stupid to think there wouldn't be problems and issues ahead, but for the moment, he could say everyone was together and they were safe.

XXX

"Sorry about this," Jon said as Tara opened the door to her condo to let him inside. It was late and he'd comm'd her from downstairs.

"No problem," Tara said with a smile as he walked inside.

"Thanks for letting us stay," Jon said as he watched her lock the door.

"It's only for a couple days," Tara smiled at him. "And they needed some space to just be together."

"Yeah, they did," Jon agreed.

"Families are…complicated," Tara said as she met his eyes.

"Selena?" Jon asked.

"Hank, her father, decided a year in he didn't want to be a dad anymore," Tara said softly. "Then two years ago, he decides that suddenly he wanted to be a father again."

"Oh," Jon said softly.

"He didn't really know what being a father meant, and he made promises he couldn't keep," Tara said. "I had to go to court and legally get full custody. It was…a mess."

"I'm so sorry," Jon said as he touched her arm. "Selena's okay?"

"She is, and she isn't," Tara hedged. "When she didn't have a dad, she didn't miss one. And, it seems, even a crappy dad is a missed father."

Jon nodded.

"Sorry, I don't mean to burden you with…"

"No burden," Jon said with a smile. "I'm glad it's all sorted now, at least."

"It is," Tara nodded. "So, sorted that I'm thinking of leaving Mars."

"Leaving, really?" Jon asked.

"I stuck around hoping he'd finally realize he had a daughter," Tara said. "Then I got what I wished for, and I wanted to be anywhere but here. And now…"

"Now you're worried he'll get that fatherly urge again, and you'd rather be farther away when that happened," Jon surmised.

"Bingo," Tara said.

"I can see why you're thinking of going off-planet," Jon said.

"I'm actually thinking of heading back to Earth," Tara said. "I've still got family there and…"

"Where?" Jon asked, interested.

"Ashland in Oregon," Tara said. "A little mountain town."

"I know it," Jon said with a smile. "My uncle had a place in Wolf Creek when I was a kid. Sold it years ago."

"I know Wolf Creek," Tara smiled at him.

"That's beautiful country up there," Jon said with a huge smile.

"Well, you'll have to come and visit," Tara offered.

"If you come back state-side I'll take you up on that offer," Jon said.

Tara smiled at him.

"Hey, you know a lot about kids, what sort of things will T'Pol and Trip be dealing with, when it comes to Nova?" Jon asked.

"She'll…she'll be…lost," Tara said. "All she's known is her parents and her ship. To just be on a planet is strange for her. She's going to feel abandoned and confused. They need to be gentle with her. Clear expectations. Set up a routine and stability."

Jon nodded, taking in everything she said.

"Can you share some of this with them? Some books?" Jon asked. "They…they had a daughter, but she died when she was just six months old and they don't have much experience as parents, especially of a six-year-old."

"I didn't realize, that's awful," Tara sighed. "And to have their other daughter taken…"

"They've…they've been through a lot," Jon stammered.

"Puts everything in perspective," Tara said. "A custody issue seems…"

"Hey, it was a big deal to you," Jon said as he stepped a little closer. "Don't minimize the…"

"I'm not," Tara said with a shake of her head. "It's just…if anyone took Selena I'd go out of my mind."

Jon nodded.

"You have kids?" Tara asked. "Sorry, I probably should have asked that a long time ago."

"No, no kids," Jon smiled shyly. "Was too into my career at the child-bearing age."

Tara nodded, "I guess that's how you get to be a Starfleet Commodore."

"A single, child-less Commodore, yes," Jon chuckled. "Not a path I'd recommend."

They stood in silence for half a minute before Tara spoke.

"Well, I better get to bed," Tara said as she pointed to her bedroom behind her. "If you need anything, feel free to just get it."

"Thank you again," Jon said with a smile as he watched her walk into her bedroom and shut the door.

He smiled to himself and walked down the hallways into the living room.

"She's an awfully nice woman," Phlox said as Jon entered.

"Tara?" Jon inquired.

"Yes," Phlox smiled at him from behind his book.

"Yes, she's nice and Selena seems like a bright little thing," Jon said as he reached for his duffle bag and pulled out some pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"She's turning forty-two this year," Phlox said conversationally.

"I thought she was about forty," Jon said without thinking. He then snapped his head up to look at Phlox smiling at him.

"No," Jon said clearly.

"I didn't say anything," Phlox teased as he went back to reading his book.

"Then please continue to not say anything," Jon said before he marched form the room to change into his pajamas.

XXX

TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note: Please see notes on the other chapters. Anything in italics is a bond conversation.**

XXX

"Nova," T'Pol said as she leaned forward slightly. "We need to talk with you about arrangements for your mother."

Nova looked up at her suddenly scared; her bacon and eggs forgotten.

Trip moved his orange juice out of the way and placed his hand over hers. "Nova, do you want a funeral service for your mom or…or something special or different?"

T'Pol had slept in his arms in the chair for half the night and then woken and read articles about children and grief the other half. She told Trip about 'closure' and that Nova would need it.

"Mummy?" Nova asked."What she would want?"

"We've only located an older distant aunt, who's not doing so well herself, and we thought maybe you could decide," Trip continued. "Would she want to be buried, or launched into space or…"

"We launched Uno into space," Nova said as she gripped Benny a little tighter.

"Uno?" T'Pol inquired.

"My hamster that died," Nova said as tears started to pool in her eyes. "Mummy said that is a proper space burial."

"It is," T'Pol agreed.

"You're sure she's…?" Nova asked.

"Honey, you saw her yourself," Trip reminded her. "I'm so sorry."

Nova swallowed. "Where's dad?"

Trip looked at T'Pol, worried.

"He was Xindi, and it's traditional for him to be buried on his homeland," T'Pol lied. In truth, she had no idea what had been done with Jellun once he'd been executed.

Nova nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Nova, you don't have to decide now," Trip hedged. "But maybe by tomorrow?"

Nova nodded and said nothing.

"Why don't you try and finish eating," T'Pol said as she eyed the meat on her daughter's plate. She promised Trip she wouldn't say anything about it and she was going to keep that promise.

"I'm done," Nova said weakly.

Trip exchanged a look with T'Pol and had not been an easy morning with Nova. She hadn't wanted to get out of bed and she kept watching the videos of her parents again and again. No attempt on their behalf to get her to open up had been well received. I'm fact, her revelation about Uno was the most she'd said this entire morning.

"We need to go to speak with a lawyer and were thinking you could visit with Tara and her daughter for a bit?" T'Pol asked, worried this was too early to separate from Nova. "Jon and Phlox will be there as well."

Nova said nothing.

"Nova?" Trip encouraged.

"Have you decided you are no longer interested in guardianship?" Nova asked, her face buried in her bunny.

"No, no," Trip said as he got off his chair and crouched before her. "We need to sign some papers and get guardianship of you, that's all. T'Pol and I can't take you back to Earth, legally, without this."

Nova looked at Trip and sniffled.

"We'll only be an hour or two, I promise," Trip said as he offered her his hand to shake.

She looked at his outstretched hand and smiled.

"My dad said when you shake hands on a deal, it's a promise you can't break," Nova said as she considered Trip's eyes.

"Then let's shake on that," Trip smiled back at her.

Nova shook his hand and her smile grew.

"Want to shake on anything else?" Trip asked.

Nova shook her head in the negative and buried her face back in her bunny.

"I'd like to get you some new clothes," T'Pol said as she paid their bill. "Can we go to a store?"

"I was at the shopping mall before," Nova admitted.

"When was that?" Trip asked.

"When I ran away from Dr. Penny," Nova explained.

"Would you be okay to go back there or…?"

"I didn't really like it there," Nova admitted. "Too much commercialism."

Trip chuckled at her response. "Yeah, I'm not a fan of the mall either."

"I can locate a children's clothing store that is not in the shopping mall, if that is preferable to you both," T'Pol said as she rose form her chair. "And Trip needs to buy a comm."

"Maybe something with an ice cream parlor nearby?" Trip asked as he helped Nova get down from her chair.

"Trip, it's 09:34," T'Pol chastised. "She shouldn't snack at…"

"Ice cream is pretty good any time of day," Trip smirked.

"What's ice cream?" Nova interrupted their banter.

Trip looked at her flabbergasted.

"You don't know…you've never had ice cream?"

"No," Nova said. "I imagine it is a chilled dairy product from the name, but I'm not sure how that is a snack?"

"Oh darlin," Trip said as he took her hand in his. "Wait until you try it."

XXX

Two hours later Nova arrived at Tara's wearing a new monster shirt with ice cream spilled down the front of it. Shopping had been a challenge because she was very sensitive to clothing material, preferring ultra soft, fitted, fabrics to looser coarser ones. Nothing could scratch or have itchy trim. Nothing could have stitching that rubbed up against her. And she objected to the colour green on principal.

Thay morning Nova had insisted she could shower herself but then had appeared in a towel asking T'Pol how she could make the water warm. The shower on her parent's vessel operated differently. It was astounding to both Trip and T'Pol what Nova was capable of and what she was confused by. She had spent so much time in one environment that things like showers, or windows were troublesome. But PADDs and other electronics were easy.

They had managed to find several articles of clothing for her including a jacket, pajamas, shoes, socks, pants, shirts, and one dress. T'Pol had also convinced her to try hair bands and had finally glimpsed her beautiful Vulcan ears in the process. Nova wasn't sure about the hair bands, but she said she'd try them.

"We thought we'd go to the park," Jon said as he looked down at the little girl on her second serving of ice cream.

"Please don't let her out of your sight," Trip implored.

"I promise, Trip," Jon said solemnly.

T'Pol knelt before Nova and placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders. "Two hours at most."

Nova nodded and handed T'Pol her ice cream.

"You have finished?" T'Pol asked surprised; Nova had enjoyed her first vanilla ice cream cone so much that Trip had insisted she try chocolate next.

"I don't wish to be ill," Nova said softly. "Although I enjoy it."

"Thank you for recognizing your dietary limitations," T'Pol said with a nod.

"Can I wear another shirt?" Nova whispered to her. "I don't like the wetness of this one."

"Of course," T'Pol said as she rose from her spot, handed Trip the ice cream cone, and walked with Nova to the bag of clothing sitting by the door. "Which shirt do you wish to wear?"

Nova looked inside the bag and pulled out a shirt with a large poppy on it.

"The washroom is right there," T'Pol said as she spotted it at the end of the hallway.

Nova nodded and took a step before she turned back to T'Pol and hugged her legs. T'Pol leaned down and wrapped her arms around Nova as well.

"Thank you," Nova whispered before she let go and ran down the hallway toward the washroom.

T'Pol stood looking at the closed door for a minute before Trip came up beside her.

"I felt a lot of happiness right now," Trip said as he stood next to her.

"She hugged me," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes. "And thanked me."

Trip smiled and placed an arm around her shoulder drawing her into his frame. They both stood waiting and smiled as a happy Nova walked from the washroom in a white shirt with a huge bright red poppy on it.

"Now don't you look lovely," Trip smiled at her.

Nova smiled and nodded and took Benny from his hand.

"Two hours, at most," Trip said with a knowing wink. "You are not to leave Jon or Phlox or Tara, you understand?"

"I promise," Nova said as she extended a hand for him to shake.

Trip smiled at her and shook her hand.

"A deals a deal now," Trip said with a smile.

Nova nodded and walked toward the young girl that was Tara's daughter and began talking with her.

"We'll be back soon," Trip called to his friends. "Comm us if you need anything."

"We'll be fine," Jon offered before the nervous parents exited the condo.

"How about that park?" Jon asked as he clapped his hands together.

The group of them set out to walk to a nearby park and Jon noticed that Nova seemed easily frightened by loud and unfamiliar noises. He wasn't the only one to notice and soon Selena was walking next to Nova explaining them to her.

"That's an emergency vehicle," Selena said as the piercing noise could be heard a few blocks away.

"What's the emergency?" Nova inquired.

"Usually something medical, or a gas leak," Selena explained. "Although last week there was a large car accident because of a computer malfunction."

Nova nodded in understanding.

When they arrived at the park Selena demonstrated the various pieces of play equipment to Nova. Instead of playing on the equipment, Nova preferred to watch Selena hang from the bars and swing. Phlox sat next to her as she watched.

"You don't wish to swing?" Phlox asked Nova.

"I am unsure it is safe," Nova hesitated to say.

"I can assure you that Mars has children's equipment safety standards that…"

"No, I recognize that there must be engineering standards for the equipment," Nova said. "I am just not familiar with this type of activity and would like to study it before I engage in it."

"So, you are worried you are the safety concern?" Phlox asked, keen on her reasoning.

"Yes," Nova said as she met his eyes.

They sat and watched Selena wave from the swing.

"What do you think of Trip and T'Pol?" Phlox inquired.

"How long have they been married? As long as my parents?" Nova inquired.

"They aren't married," Phlox said, hoping he wasn't contradicting something they had told her.

"Oh," Nova said, surprised.

"Not all couples marry," Phlox offered. "But they have been together as friends, and as a couple, for about twelve years."

"My parents were going to celebrate their fifth anniversary this year," Nova said, suddenly sad.

"It's important to celebrate birthdays, anniversaries…" Phlox said.

They sat in silence for a long time just watching Selena swing.

"I like them," Nova answered his earlier question. "They are trustworthy."

"They are that," Phlox said.

"And they don't smell," Nova added.

"I'm sorry?" Phlox asked.

"I was told you can trust people that don't smell," Nova said as she met his eyes. "Bad people smell like smoke and old cheese and sweat."

"I hope I meet the smell test," Phlox said with a smile.

"You don't smell," Nova said. "Except a little like plants."

"I use a birch soap," Phlox offered.

Nova nodded.

"Have you encountered anyone who did smell like a bad person?" Phlox asked.

"Some of my dad's business partners," Nova offered. "Dr. Penny. A MACO government man who was always observing me when I was being tested."

"It sounds like the smell test is fairly accurate," Phlox said with a smile. "Now, how about you test the laws of physics and go swing?"

XXX

"You are applying for parental rights?" The judge across them inquired.

"We are her biological parents," Trip said clearly.

"I have read the account of her birth and life with Kim Yaz and Jellun, as supplied by Section 31," the judge said annoyed. "Are you married?"

"No," T'Pol answered.

The judged looked up at them and sighed.

"If we'd had her when she was created, we wouldn't have been married then either," Trip said. "But we are together."

The judge sighed again.

"'Together' is not supplying a stable environment for the child," the judge noted.

"We have been in each other's lives as friends and partners for twelve years, isn't that…?"

"Mr. Tucker, you live on Earth, in San Diego?" The judge inquired.

"I do," Trip answered.

"And Captain T'Pol you live on Mars in Drona?" The judge inquired.

"I do," T'Pol answered.

"Mr. Tucker, how many times in the last two and a half years have you been to Mars? Besides this current trip?" The judge asked.

"None, sir," Trip sighed, knowing exactly where this was going.

"Captain T'Pol, how many times have you visited Earth since leaving Enterprise?" The judge asked.

"Four," T'Pol answered. "Once when it was decommissioned, once for an interview with Starfleet, once to visit Mr. Tucker, and once to visit and get schematics for Ursula vessels."

"Can you explain to me how this is a committed relationship if in the last two and half years you have spent a minimal amount of time together?" The judge inquired.

"Your honour," Trip said as he met the judge's eyes. "I promise you that we are committed to each other and to Nova. T'Pol and I have been together for twelve years, either as friends or as romantic partners and…"

"I'd like to see a demonstration of that commitment," the judge said as he signed a PADD. "You are to remain on Mars for a period of one month. An officer of the court will visit your home for unscheduled visits at least once per week. You will answer any and all questions and requests. If we are unsatisfied with your care of Nova or see evidence of a fractured home environment, we will revisit whether guardianship is permitted. Are these terms understood?"

"Can we reside in Drona? I have an apartment there," T'Pol asked.

The judge looked up and sighed.

"Yes, you can reside in Drona if an officer of the court in that district will agree to the inspections," the judge said as he passed the PADD to them to sign.

"And after the month?" Trip asked before he signed.

"If the court officer is satisfied with your care of Nova and family environment, I will grant conditional parental rights for a period of six months and, if those terms are met, full parental rights after that," the judge explained.

"Do we have to stay on Mars the entire time or…?" Trip asked.

"After you have finished the month in a satisfactory manner, all of you may move to Earth, Jupiter Station or any Earth colony," the judge explained.

Trip nodded and signed the PADD.

"What is considered a proper home environment by the court's standards?" T'Pol asked before she signed.

"I will forward all stipulations with today's paperwork," the judge said as he sat back in his chair and looked at them.

T'Pol leaned forward and signed the PADD.

The judge took the PADD back and sighed heavily. "Can I give you some advice?"

Trip and T'Pol looked at him confused.

"Sure," Trip said, unsure.

"The court officer will be as interested in your relationship with each other as they are with your child care. Make sure everything is above board and don't try to fool the officer."

Both Trip and T'Pol nodded, she could feel the worry across their bond.

"Thank you," Trip said as he stood from his chair and escorted T'Pol from the room. When they got to the door they were stopped by the judge's voice.

"And by the six-month hearing, I'd advise you have something more official then being 'together'" the judge cautioned before he turned back to study a book before him.

Trip and T'Pol exchanged surprised looks and then exited his office.

XXX

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

**Author's Notes: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **Thank you everyone for the wonderful reviews! Some very strong opinions have been expressed and that tells me I'm (hopefully) doing a good job because everyone is really into the story!**

 **I am absolutely not a lawyer, social worker or even a mother so I'm doing my best with those aspects of this story and taking a lot of artistic and interplanetary licence at times. Enjoy!**

XXX

"I can't believe you've hiked the entire Ice Age Trail!" Jon said surprised as he and Tara sat on a bench talking while the children played in the park. He'd been about three feet away from Nova until Phlox said he'd take over for a bit, now she was happily swinging next to Selena.

"It was in my twenties, right after I graduated from college," Tara smiled at him. "I didn't do it alone, there was a group of us."

"How long?" Jon asked.

"Nine weeks," Tara answered. "We were so grimy and needing a bed to sleep in and a comfortable chair to sit in, at the end we barely took a picture to mark the moment."

"Nine weeks of straight hiking," Jon said as he looked out at Nova and smiled. "I've never had nine weeks off in my lifetime."

"What's the longest one you've done?" Tara asked.

"I haven't completed one," Jon admitted sadly. "The most I've done at once was a week on the John Muir."

"Where's that?"

"California," Jon said. "I love to hike, I just don't get the time off to commit to something like that."

"Don't Commodore's get vacation time?" Tara asked as she nudged his shoulder with her own.

"I get it, I just don't take it," Jon said with a sly smile.

"Can you bank it?" Tara asked as she noted Nova getting off the swing and going with Selena to the monkey bars.

Jon rose to walk over to where the girls were, nothing was happening to Nova on his watch; Trip would have his head. Tara went with him.

"I'd have to look it up, but it's probably close to ten months," Jon said, embarrassed.

"You could do the Pacific Coast twice," Tara said excitedly.

"I could," Jon hedged.

"What?" Tara asked.

"I just think I missed out," Jon said. "When you talk about taking nine weeks off to hike with friends in your twenties…who the hell takes nine weeks off at my age to hike a trail?"

"How old are you?" Tara inquired.

"That's an awfully personal question, Ms. Prika," Jon smiled down at her.

"A Commodore is usually old," Tara started.

"Hey," Jon laughed.

"But you started your career quite young and had many accomplishments to place you in this position, so you don't need age to be a Commodore," Tara surmised.

Jon smiled knowingly at her.

"You're in good shape, but you have some wrinkles," Tara said as she smiled at him.

"Thanks for pointing those out," Jon teased.

"I'm putting you at fifty," Tara said as she narrowed her eyes.

"Fifty?" Jon feigned his displeasure.

"Forty-eight?" Tara said quickly.

Jon smiled at her. "Fifty-two this year."

Tara smacked his arm for making her think she'd insulted him.

"Hey! Why the abuse?" Jon joked.

"You know exactly why," Tara said before she walked past him to suggest Nova try another climbing feature at the park.

Jon stood and watched Tara, Selena and Nova walk over to a climbing wall and smiled. She was a nice woman. Good looking. Smart. Easy to get along with…

"Are you keeping an eye on Nova or day dreaming?" Trip asked Jon as he clapped him on the back.

"That was quick," Jon said startled from his thoughts.

"He already had his mind made up before we got there," Trip said as he watched T'Pol walk past them and toward Nova.

"Bad news?" Jon asked.

"No, just…different," Trip said. "You'd think being her biological parents had some weight but…"

"Wait, they didn't give you custody?!" Jon asked surprised.

"Oh no, they did, just conditionally," Trip said. "We have to jump through one month of hoops on Mars and six more months of hoops on Earth before they will sign off. That, and complete some bloodwork and DNA testing that I'm not sure how we're going to explain to Nova."

"You've got to be kidding…"

"Oh no, I'm not," Trip said with a shake of his head. "Took us to task on our commitment to one another…"

"How so?" Jon asked.

"Asked how many times we'd seen each other in the two and a half years since we walked off Enterprise," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw and watched Nova's face light up when she got half way up the climbing wall and waved down at T'Pol. "Pointed out we lived on two different planets…"

"So, you and T'Pol you're going to try?" Jon asked, cautiously.

"No, we're not going to try," Trip corrected his friend. "We're going to make this work."

"Trip…"

"I love her Jon, always have. It's time she and I stopped playing games and both stepped all in," Trip said as he met his friend's eyes. "You know the bond?"

"Yeah," Jon said.

"It's back," Trip said. "Not complete yet, but…almost."

"And do you two…do you know where you went wrong in the past?" Jon asked, worried his friend was being naïve about this.

"We have a lot to talk about but…but the only reason I moved on with Marlie was because I didn't think there was a hope in hell of it working out with T'Pol," Trip said. "I've got to talk with Marlie, but you were right, it's not an inter-planetary conversation over a comm."

"No, no it's not," Jon agreed.

Nova waved at Trip from ¾ of the way up and he smiled and waved back.

"Is she all in as well?" Jon asked.

"She's been waiting for me, apparently," Trip said as he crossed his arms over his chest. "We both need to get our ducks in line before we can truly go ahead with this, but…but it's what I really want. My heart and my head tell me this is right."

"Don't kill me for asking this," Jon cautioned his friend. "But you're not just doing this for Nova's sake? Had it not been for her…"

"Nova is the catalyst that got the ball rolling in this direction but, even if I married Marlie, I'd always be wondering about her," Trip said as he met Jon's eyes, embarrassed. "Jon, I was kidding myself."

Jon nodded in understanding and patted Trip on the shoulder.

"Well, it should be interesting," Jon sighed.

Trip looked at him with a quirked eyebrow.

"You both have strong personalities," Jon noted. "And possibly very different ideas on child-rearing. Maybe you should speak with Tara about some ways to compromise?"

"That's not a bad idea," Trip said with a nod.

He watched as T'Pol climbed up the wall to get to Nova.

" _T'Pol?" Trip asked._

" _She's frightened," T'Pol answered._

" _Do you need…?"_

" _I'm fine," she replied._

"Why's T'Pol climbing too?" Jon asked.

"Nova's scared," Trip said as he and Jon started to walk closer to the wall.

"How do you…?"

Trip pointed to his head and Jon got the picture.

"Are you comfortable with this bond?" Jon asked.

"I am when it comes to stuff like this," Trip said as he stood below T'Pol and watched her carefully place Nova on her back. Nova gripped her like her life depended on it.

Then, they watched T'Pol carefully bring Nova to the ground.

Trip pulled her off T'Pol's back when they reached land.

"Too high?" Trip asked.

"Too windy," Nova replied. "I was unable to maintain my balance and move forward as the wind speed rose."

"Logical," Trip nodded before he placed her on the ground. "You like the park?"

"I enjoy particular features of the park, but I am unable to ascertain why certain equipment is pleasurable," Nova said as she nodded to a bouncy duck.

"Those ones are for smaller kids," Trip offered with a chuckle.

Nova nodded and handed him Benny.

"I will attempt the bars," Nova said before she left with T'Pol close on her heels.

Trip watched his daughter learn the rudimentary movement from one bar to the next from Selena and smiled.

"What aspect of the bond do you have trouble with?" Jon asked.

Trip turned and looked at him, surprised.

"A couple of things," Trip said as he turned toward his friend slightly and lowered his voice. "There are parts of my life, things from my past, that I don't really want her to know. Not that they're bad, but she'll take them the wrong way and…"

"And everyone has their secrets," Jon nodded.

"But the bond kinda gets rid of that unless she teaches me to block," Trip said honestly.

"So, explain to her that you don't like being read like a book and she needs to teach you to block," Jon said. "What's the other thing?"

"What?"

"You said there were a couple things…" Jon lead.

"Oh, uh, the physical acts that happen in the bond," Trip said. "They weird me out."

"Physical as in…?"

"Yes," Trip said as his face turned red. "That kinda physical."

Jon nodded and cleared his throat in understanding.

"You feel as if you are doing those things," Trip said in a hushed voice. "And then you wake up and you are laying in the same position you went to sleep in, fully clothed."

"So, it's not the act itself…?"

"No, it's the feeling afterwards like you've been cheated or conned," Trip said honestly. "T'Pol said many Vulcans prefer it to the actual act."

"Less messy?" Jon suggested.

"No, the mess is still there," Trip offered.

"Oh," Jon said as he too turned red.

"Less intimate?" Jon asked.

Trip looked at him like he was onto something. "I think you're right. I couldn't put my finger on what exactly bugged me, but that's it."

"Is there any way of…stopping them?" Jon whispered back.

"I don't know," Trip said. "Like I said, we've got a lot to talk about."

Jon and Trip stood silently watching the kids move from bar to bar while the adults stood as spotters in case they fell.

"So, what now?" Jon asked.

"The judge was pretty sure we could move to T'Pol's place in Drona, we're waiting for the official go-ahead on that one, could take a couple of days. And then we set up shop and get through this month of tests, inspections and trying to establish something with Nova."

"When are you going to tell her?" Jon asked.

"We don't know," Trip said. "All the way over here we debated telling her when we get to Drona, or waiting until we got to Earth…hell, there's no right time. She just lost her parents."

"You are her parents too," Jon reminded him. "Don't forget that her mother abducted her and raised her without ever informing you that you had a daughter. If they hadn't been caught Nova could have lived her entire life without either of you knowing about her."

"Jon, I get where you are coming from, and there's a part of me, real deep inside, that is madder then hell at her for keeping my daughter from me all these years, for putting us in this situation," Trip said as he kicked at some stones on the ground. "But what can we do? Nova loved her. Loved them. And, by all accounts, they were good parents to her. If T'Pol and I start making them into the bad guys, we'll lose Nova forever. Because they ARE her parents in her mind and we are just Trip and T'Pol. She may logically understand the biology, but that is nothing compared to the parents who have loved and cared for her all these years."

Jon sighed. "Fair enough."

"We're just hoping we can win her over by being good to her, making her feel safe, making her feel loved," Trip said as he placed his hands on his hips and looked up at the sky. "I want nothing more then to wrap my arms around her and have her call me daddy, but I'm not sure that'll ever happen and…and I've got to accept that."

"Trip," Jon said as he wrapped an arm around his friend's shoulder. Trip wiped at his eyes and looked away.

The two friends stood for a long time like that. Trip feeling the comfort of his friend next to him and the burden of finally saying what he feared the most about Nova.

"I think you need to talk with Tara," Jon said. "She's a Child Life Specialist and…and maybe things aren't always going to be the way you think they will."

Trip nodded and looked toward his friend.

"Why don't I stick around for a week, get a hotel room in Drona and help with the transition," Jon said as he pulled away from Trip. "I have a lot of vacation time I haven't used."

"What about the gala?" Trip asked.

"I think they can hold it with one less Commodore," Jon chuckled. "Besides, I didn't even have a date."

Trip chuckled at his joke.

"You really can stick around for a few days?" Trip asked his friend and mentor.

"Absolutely," Jon smiled.

"Thanks," Trip said with a watery grin.

XXX

Marlie paced at the back of her classroom. The children were all occupied with an art project and spurned her offers to assist. She was familiar with this; she'd taught grade three for five years now and there was a point every year where everyone insisted they could do everything on their own. It was just as well; her mind was on Trip and the daughter he had just found out about.

He had said he couldn't say much but hadn't explained why. But he admitted that his trip to Mars was to find this daughter and make sure she was safe. He'd said her name was Nova and she was six years old. Six. Trip had a six-year-old daughter.

It was still hard to wrap her mind around. He'd lied to her; she didn't like that, but she understood that there was probably a lot more to the story then he could get into over the comm. He said he'd located her and she was safe; she was resting in the next room while he talked with her in the washroom.

She'd offered to come and help, and he'd immediately told her it was not necessary. He said there was a lot to deal with and he needed to focus on Nova right now. He'd also said he wasn't sure how long it would be until he came back to Earth.

It all seemed soo…unreal. Trip, her boyfriend whose biggest drama was his engineers not doing their job or diagnostics not meeting a deadline, was on Mars with his six-year-old daughter. Marlie had asked about the mother and Trip had said she was on Mars as well. Marlie assumed that the mother had either kept the child from Trip or given her up for adoption when she was born; never telling Trip of her existence.

Marlie knew Trip had a past, what man of his age didn't? She had asked about old girlfriends and he'd responded that, in his mind, talking about old girlfriends with a new girlfriend was a recipe for disaster. So, they hadn't. But now, considering this, she wished she had some sort of girlfriend timeline to refer to in her mind. Seven years ago, he'd gotten someone pregnant and Marlie hadn't a name to attach to that part of his life.

She knew he'd served with honour on Enterprise and that the engineers in his department referred to him as a type of god, but Marlie had never felt a need, until now, to learn more about him from outside sources. She had always just figured, possibly naively, that Trip would tell her what he wanted to share, and the rest wasn't important.

"Ms. Woods, it's stuck to my finger and I can't get it off," Pia said as she stood before Marlie and pulled her from her thoughts.

"Go to the sink and use some soap, it'll come off then," Marlie advised the sweet girl with braids. "Okay class, only a few more minutes and then it's cleanup time!"

A groan echoed through the classroom as Marlie sat down at her desk, pulled out a PADD and typed 'Charles Tucker Enterprise' into the search engine. She looked over her shoulder, and, feeling ridiculous for her guilt in snooping on her own boyfriend, hit ENTER.

XXX

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: Please see all previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **I am soo happy everyone is enjoying this angst mess I have created! I am truly enjoying writing this one and, many of you are correct, no one comes out unscathed from this pretzel.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

Trip Tucker was being outsmarted by a six-year-old in a logic game and he was trying to be a good sport about it.

"If you move that ball, I am five moves from conquering you," Nova advised as he lifted a yellow ball and then, thinking better, placed it back down.

"Hmmm," Trip said as he turned the board to see if there was a move he was missing.

"Moving forward isn't always the best choice," the expert six-year-old advised.

"Ah ha!" Trip said as he reached for a maroon ball and moved it back three places.

"That's exactly the move I would have made as it has the best overall outcome," Nova said as she looked away from the game and toward T'Pol who was meditating in the corner. "Does she do that a lot?"

"Meditate?" Trip asked as he too looked at the peaceful Vulcan sitting on the floor in front of the entrance to their room.

"Everyday," Trip said with a nod. "It helps her relax and focus."

"She didn't do that yesterday," Nova noted.

"No, she was busy trying to help you," Trip said. "Maybe she needs a double session today, how long has she been at it?"

"One hour and six minutes," Nova said as she leaned over the board and tried to choose her next move; there was the quick and painless win, or a more drawn-out win that she could choose from.

"She taught me how to meditate, it was hard, but eventually I came to like it," Trip said with a smile of remembrance.

"Do all Vulcans meditate?" Nova inquired.

"All the ones I've ever met, why?" Trip asked.

"My mom said my biological dad was a Vulcan, which is why I have Vulcan ears," Nova offered as she watched Trip's flat reaction. 

"Did she?" Trip replied, trying not to react in any way to the lie Kim Yaz had told Nova.

"I guess he meditates," Nova said as she reached for a brown ball and moved it ten steps forward and then flipped her card.

"Did she say anything else about this dad?" Trip asked.

"Just that he didn't really want to be a dad," Nova said absently as she rolled the dice and moved her peg.

"Huh," Trip sighed, willing his heart to stop hammering in his chest. So, Nova knew she wasn't Jellun's daughter?

"I've decided what I want for my mummy," Nova said as she sat back on her heels and looked Trip straight in the eye.

"What darlin'?" Trip asked.

"She'd want a proper space burial," Nova said. "But I'd like to see her before she goes."

"I'll see what I can arrange," Trip said honestly.

"Thank you," Nova said with a watery smile.

They sat in silence for a long time before Nova looked at him carefully.

"You and I have the same nose," she said as she observed Trip.

"We do," Trip said with a smile and a nod. He then tried to change the conversation, "I'm thinking I do the peg first and take my chances with a card."

" _T'Pol!" Trip called to her through their bond._

He looked at her across the room and noted no change.

" _T'Pol!" Trip called again._

"The man I met who was Vulcan…he and his wife said they'd never met a Vulcan with my colour hair before," Nova said as she wrinkled her brow.

"Vulcans are like humans," Trip said. "They come in all kinds of types and…maybe he's not been around different Vulcans much."

" _T'Pol!" Trip called again, desperate._

"Maybe," Nova sighed. "I think you are right to do the peg first."

"Huh?" Trip asked.

"The peg," Nova reminded him as she pointed to his side of the board. "You said you'd try it and the card first."

"Oh, yeah, right," Trip said as he smiled nervously at her and then reached for his peg.

"If you get an odd number on the card you only have a 19% chance of winning the game at this point," Nova said with a smile. Trip could tell she was enjoying beating him at this strange game.

Trip flipped a card and saw the number 17. "Oh, man!"

Nova burst into a fit of laughter and Trip looked across at her.

"You think that's funny, do you?" He asked with a smile.

Nova shook her head 'no' but looked like she was about to burst with laughter any second.

Then, without warning Trip grabbed her and flipped her over his shoulder.

"No!" She screamed as she laughed.

He marched around their small room with her laughing and kicking before he dropped her unceremoniously on the bed in a fit of giggles.

"That's what you get for being smug," Trip said with a huge smile.

"It's not being smug when you are such a poor opponent!" Nova said with a huge laugh.

Trip's jaw dropped open and he climbed up on the bed to chase after her. And Nova, eyes wide in disbelief over this crazy man, screamed and bounced herself off the bed, running around the edge.

"Poor opponent!" Trip laughed and mocked as he chased after the screaming, laughing girl in the small room.

"Dismally poor!" Nova called over her shoulder as she clamored back up onto the bed and tried to get away from him.

"Trip!" T'Pol yelled.

Startled, Nova almost bounced off the bed, but Trip lunged forward and caught her before she did.

"Oh, hey, darlin'," Trip said casually as he righted his daughter, so she was standing on the floor. "Done meditating?"

"It seems you have decided that for me," T'Pol said as she eyed the pair of them, confused.

"Sorry about that but…"

Trip's apology was cut off by a pillow whack to the head.

"Hey!" He cried out as Nova burst into a fit of giggles and ran into the washroom slamming the door.

"Have you two been doing this the entire time?" T'Pol asked as she noted the upturned game board with pieces all over the floor, messed bed, and an out of breath man.

"No, it uh…" Trip smiled at her as he rose off the bed and kissed her forehead. "Feel better?"

"I do," she said as he turned her head to the side to hear Nova taunting Trip from the washroom. "She seems in a very good mood."

"Yeah," Trip said as he took a step toward the door. "Do you think a lock can keep a Chief Engineer out?"

Nova laughed behind the door and Trip turned to look at T'Pol with a shit-eating grin.

"I love this T'Pol," he said with a shake of his head, then he turned back to the washroom door, "I'm getting out my tool belt…"

The door suddenly whipped open. "Truce?" Nova asked, out of breath.

Trip looked at T'Pol who nodded her head. "Yeah, I guess it's time for bed."

Nova smiled and walked from the washroom with an outstretched hand. "Deal?"

"Deal," Trip smiled down at her and shook her hand. "Now, how about you clean up the game and I get the bed fixed?"

Nova looked down at the upturned pieces and frowned; they'd have to start again tomorrow.

"It's too bad that Board was knocked over," Trip said as he righted the covers on the bed. "T'Pol, you should have seen the lead I had on Nova…it was, well, it was almost embarrassing…"

Nova placed her hands on her hips and looked at him wide eyed as he chuckled and fixed the pillows. Then, just as she was about to open her mouth and tell T'Pol the truth, she saw T'Pol look at her and quirk and eyebrow. In that moment, Nova knew T'Pol understood exactly who was winning. She smiled at T'Pol and went to the dresser to get some pajamas.

XXX

Marlie sat in her dark classroom many hours after the students had left, her eyes glued to the screen of her PADD.

"First male pregnancy?" She asked herself in disbelief.

"Commanded Enterprise and stopped a war between the Andorians and Vulcans? Holy crap!"

Marlie sighed. This was why her single friends did a full search on anyone they were dating. Trip had told her a few stories about his time on Enterprise; the time they had all lived in the attic of the ship for a week and got on each other's nerves, the time he was infected by some weird pollen that made him want to kill his commanding officer, the time a bunch of alien women had come onboard the ship and made all the men act like crazy hormonal teenagers and the time he'd mis-stepped and cost an alien being her life because of his ignorance.

She knew about the Xindi war and the loss of his sister. She knew that he didn't like to talk about either, but that his pain had been the driving force behind wanting to stop any future Xindi attacks. She also knew that, like a soldier back from war, there were certain things you just didn't push someone to talk about.

Her Trip was gregarious and fun-loving. He was full of energy and positive about life and the future. As she read some of the news reports from his time on board Enterprise she got some contradictory ideas about him. Early in the mission, his first interviews with news agencies sounded like an excited little boy who had a new toy. Then, there was an comment from him in an article the second year of the mission. He sounded…tired. Less excited, more…burdened.

She read interviews after the Xindi attack and in them he was angry. His words were sharp, his language dark and his determination apparent. But, oddly, in the middle of their search for the Xindi, he had been interviewed by an Engineering Magazine and, besides the boring engineering talk, he had, without prompting, spoken about comradery on board the ship in this time of stress. He mentioned the heavy use of the on-board gym, movie night, and helping each other relax. It stood out as being incredibly different from any interview that bookended it. But, Marlie had to concede, who knew when the actual interviews were held or the liberties in editing the writers took.

It was then that she came across Elizabeth Tucker and her heart stopped. There was an image burned in her mind now; Trip standing stoic and scared next to a Vulcan woman who was holding a baby. It was taken from a broadcast that Terra Prime had made. To be honest, that part of history was not something Marlie knew much about; they just seemed like a bunch of crazy people that didn't deserve hers, or anyone's, attention. She had no idea Trip had been mixed up in all this.

So, Marlie continued to read every article she could about Elizabeth Tucker; there were many. It was clear in all articles that Elizabeth was a clone, created from stolen DNA not the product of a romance. He still looked devastated in any picture that was taken at the time and there was a footnote on one article that Commander Tucker and T'Pol travelled to Vulcan to place Elizabeth in a Vulcan burial tomb.

"This is…too much," Marlie sighed as she rubbed her temple. "He's now had two daughters. One created mysteriously, and one he didn't even know about?"

Marlie sighed and looked out the window at the dark playground. Why hadn't he told her? Why hadn't he trusted her with these things? How could she have thought that he was considering marrying when he hadn't told her he had a dead daughter?!

Marlie decided that she was just going to drive herself crazy if she continued this way. He had a lot on his plate, but this…this needed attention as well. If he was going to expect them to move forward, for her to be a mother to this little girl…if he even had considered that? What if it was all in her head? What if he wasn't nearly as serious about her as she was about him?

Marlie stood from her chair and reached for her bag. It was then that she saw the picture of the two of them sitting on her desk. He was smiling, holding her tight, they were sitting on the sand on the beach and they were…happy. Incredibly happy. He'd told her he loved her that day…

There had to be an explanation, a reasonable excuse for his withholding of this information. Her Trip would never hurt her; he loved her. This she knew for sure.

XXX


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. All conversations in italics are a bond interaction.**

XXX

T'Pol laid down on the opposite side of the bed from Nova and watched her daughter sleep. She couldn't really watch her, Vulcan night vision being what it was, but she could see her outline against the covers Nova pulled up high against her neck.

Nova had been having a great time with Trip until they had settled her into bed, then the sadness had crept back into her face. T'Pol had asked if there was something she could do, and Nova just shook her head in the negative before she activated the holo-picture of her parents. She watched it for some time before she eventually fell asleep. It was then that Trip had left to call his school teacher.

T'Pol didn't know what to do about this situation. As much as he said he wanted her, part of T'Pol worried that an amiable, beautiful, human would be more appealing. It had always, secretly, been a worry and one that, apparently, was warranted. She wondered if he was a man that could commit; he had not demonstrated an ability to do that in the past. She didn't want to be the person who boxed him into a relationship he could never been released from.

T'Pol felt a sudden surge of guilt and embarrassment across their bond and knew he had to be talking with Marlie. To allow him a measure of the privacy he so valued, she blocked their connection and took a deep breath. Whatever he decided, whatever the outcome, she would do her part to make this work. If it was a relationship, or if he decided they would work better as co-parents, she would endeavor to make anything manageable for the sake of Nova. She would stand by, if required, and watch him love another woman. It was in his hands.

T'Pol had researched Marlie late last night after she had read several articles on children and grief. Like any good scientist she needed to understand her field, the scope of the situation, and the minute criteria that may modify the outcome of her relationship with Trip. Marlie Woods was a school teacher at Fenwick School in San Diego. Her staff profile picture was that of a smiling woman, with red hair and a smattering of freckles across her nose and upper cheeks.

She was eight years younger than Trip, had graduated from Vermont State College with a degree in Geography and Math, and had received her degree in Education two years later. She had worked at a school in Vermont, Legions Academy, for three years before she transferred to a school in San Diego.

On her social media accounts, ones T'Pol easily gained access to, she had discovered several pictures of Trip and the two of them together. One, unmistakably, was of him sleeping in her bed. There were also pictures of Marlie with a group of friends and a young man who looked so similar to her he had to be a relative. She'd also discovered that Marlie seemed to like cats, 'one-pot-wonder' recipes, vintage country music, quotes from children's books, old furniture, dresses, animal rights organizations, scuba-diving, and simplistic children's crafts (although the last section may be work-related).

It was at that point T'Pol stopped searching; she'd been at it for almost two hours. Although she could compile a list of who this woman was on paper, it was no indication of who she was. T'Pol had learned this years ago from reading personnel files. Ensign Keswick, who had worked in her department for only a year, appeared perfect on paper, but in practice he was abrasive, misogynistic, close-minded, and irritating. Trip and he had come to blows at one point over his treatment of T'Pol and, luckily, the investigation into the incident had found Keswick at fault. He'd transferred shortly afterwards.

T'Pol sighed and closed her eyes. On paper Marlie was perfect. She swam (his favorite physical activity), she liked animals, was feminine, was soft and sweet looking. His parents would have loved her.

T'Pol had met his parents once and it had not gone well. It was right after the de-commissioning of Enterprise; she and Trip had spent the entire night making love and had woken up tired and sore before the ceremony. Despite a shower, she could still smell him on her the rest of the day and grew anxious that others could as well. The night before had been no different than any other; there had been no words of commitment, no indication that they had any type of future together, so T'Pol was surprised when Trip had in escorted her to meet his parents.

They were a pleasant couple but had quickly asked T'Pol a series of personal questions that made her uncomfortable. Trip had tried to smooth over the conversation, but all parties noticed the tension. T'Pol had asked them about their plans while in San Diego and Trip had indicated he was going to take them on a tour of the city. He then asked if she would join them. Before she could answer that she had mandatory meetings to attend, his father had said he was sure she was busy, and it was better if it was just family. Trip looked at his father annoyed, and she took that as an opportunity to excuse herself from the conversation.

T'Pol closed her eyes and attempted to fall asleep; she had to, as Trip so aptly put it, power down her brain.

XXX

"I'm sorry, I should have told you about Elizabeth," Trip said to Marlie as he paced the hallway outside the closed gym of their hotel.

"So, why didn't you?" Marlie asked.

Trip paused for a moment and searched his reasoning.

"I don't know. I guess it was in the past and …and it still stung. She was my daughter," Trip conceded. "It's not like I would have never wanted you to know about Elizabeth, it's just…it's just there are some conversations that are more difficult than others."

He watched Marlie take a deep breath. "Trip, you had a daughter that died. You don't think that was something I should know?"

"I'm sorry," Trip said again. "Truly."

"Do you not…trust me with this information? Trust me with that part of you?" Marlie asked, her eyes starting to water.

"No, I do," Trip said. "I guess I just wanted to not have that be part of everything I ever did; to be reminded of her."

"But it's part of you!" Marlie said, her voice raised for the first time since they spoke.

"I know," Trip said embarrassed.

"Do you know how it feels to find out about the man you love from newspaper articles and interviews?" Marlie asked.

"I'm sorry," Trip said again.

"You know, Chandra told me something about you being in the news for a diplomatic incident with a princess and I told her it was all made up! For sure, my boyfriend would tell me if he was involved at one time with a princess."

Trip closed his eyes; he deserved this, but it didn't make it any easier to listen to.

"Were you?" Marlie asked, her voice suddenly quiet.

"Briefly," Trip said as he looked right at her.

Marlie's eyes went wide.

"Jesus Christ, Trip," Marlie said.

"I'm sorry, I…"

"Is that all you can say to me?" Marlie asked, the hurt apparent in her voice. "I get that you are sorry. I get that you wished you'd told me. But you didn't. You didn't, Trip, and there's something to that. Something that…that's really the issue here."

Trip sighed and looked at her; maybe it was a conversation you had across planets? Maybe telling her now, while she was good and angry with him would somehow sting less.

"We've never spoken about men from your past, or women from mine," Trip said, somewhat defending the exclusion of information.

"I dated Harvey in high school, Marcus in college, had a one-night stands or short relationships with Sylvan, Jeff, Leonard, Pat, and George in my twenties, dated Ben for a few months, Max for a year, and now you," Marlie said quickly and angrily. "I lost my virginity at…"

"Marlie, stop!" Trip said.

"No," Marlie said. "We're putting everything on the table."

"I don't think we should" Trip said honestly.

"Why? Because you have women you don't want me to know about?" Marlie asked. "More princesses?"

"No, because…because you are angry and…"

"I am angry Trip, but more than that, I'm hurt…really hurt," Marlie said deflated.

"Marlie, I wish I could take that away from you," Trip said softly, honestly. "I wish that I could say that you won't be ever hurt by me, but, look…"

It was then that he felt panic surge across the bond.

" _T'Pol?" Trip called out to her._

" _She's having a panic attack." T'Pol said scared. "She can't breathe!"_

"Shit, there's a problem with Nova!" Trip said before he disconnected the call and bolted for the elevator.

When he arrived at their room the lights had been turned on and T'Pol was trying to get Nova to calm down and breathe. Nova was pale and hyperventilating.

Trip ran over to them and Nova looked at him with so much fright in her eyes that it scared him for a moment.

"Nova," T'Pol kept saying repeatedly. "You need to elongate your breaths. Elongate your breath."

"Listen…listen to T'Pol, sweetie," Trip said as he kneeled before them, the panic in his voice as well.

"She's not…she can't hear me," T'Pol said as she grabbed Nova by the shoulders and leaned down until her face was only a centimetre from Nova's.

"Elongate your breath," T'Pol said slowly and calmly. Trip could feel that she was anything but calm inside. "Elongate your breath."

That was when Nova started to shake uncontrollably,

"Seizure?" Trip asked she he watched sweat break out on her brow and the shaking continue.

"No," T'Pol said as she looked carefully into her daughter's eyes. "No, she's still panicking."

"Calm down Nova, you're safe, you're safe darlin'" Trip said as he rubbed her back and exchanged worried looks with T'Pol. "Nova, do you hear me? You're safe. No one is going to hurt you. No one."

"Good, good," T'Pol said softly as they both watched Nova start to breath normally again. She went from being unable to breath to gasping for air and pulling as much into her lungs as possible.

"Don't…don't overdue it darlin'," Trip said as he repeated a circular motion again and again on her back as T'Pol breathed in and out with her slowly and told her she was doing well.

After several minutes Nova was just starting to look like herself again when she suddenly had a panicked look on her face and she leaned over the side of the bed and vomited all over Trip.

Immediately she started to cry and apologize.

"It's okay darlin'" Trip reassured her, ignoring the puke. "It's fine. It's nothing."

"Do you feel well enough for me to wipe your face?" T'Pol asked a crying, snotty Nova. She nodded her head in the affirmative and burst into a fresh bout of tears.

T'Pol picked her up and Nova clung to her like her life depended on it. Trip watched T'Pol walk her to the washroom and disappear inside. He stood and, himself suddenly feeling sick with worry, bent over and placed his hands on his knees to catch his breath. When he finally felt okay, he looked down at the bed and saw some vomit down the side of it.

Trip walked to the comm and called housekeeping, so they could bring fresh sheets and then he stripped off his vomit covered clothes and went to their bag to find his pajamas. He was just shoving his second leg inside when T'Pol walked out of the washroom with Nova, her face buried in T'Pol's neck.

"We're better now," T'Pol said reassuringly.

Trip walked up the the pair of them and softly rubbed Nova's back.

"Feel better?" He asked, worry edging his voice.

He saw Nova nod, but she said nothing.

"Darlin, they need to change the bed before you can get in again," Trip said. "Why don't you and T'Pol sit on the chair and wait?"

"I'm sorry," Nova said as fresh tears burst from her face.

"Nova, there's nothing to apologize for," Trip said, his own eyes watering with empathy and worry. "As log as you are fine, that's all…that's all that matters."

Nova buried her face in T'Pol's neck and clutched her as T'Pol walked to the chair and sat in it with Nova on her lap, face still buried in her neck, body pressed up against hers, Nova's legs locked around the back of her waist.

Trip stood with his hands on his hips and just looked at the pair of them and then the mess on the bed.

" _What happened?" Trip asked T'Pol._

" _I don't know, she woke like that," T'Pol said. "At first I thought she was choking on something."_

" _How long was she like that before you called me?" Trip asked._

" _A minute, maybe two," T'Pol said as she started to rock Nova back and forth._

" _What could…?" Trip started._

" _Possibly a dream," T'Pol offered. "I don't know."_

" _Do you think she's had these before?" Trip asked._

" _I don't know, she was so frightened, it seemed like it was the first time," T'Pol said, unsure. "But I'm not positive."_

T'Pol felt her breathing start to even and Nova's body start to lose its grip.

" _She's falling asleep," T'Pol said, relieved. "Can you meet housekeeping in the hallway, so she's not woken?"_

Trip nodded and pulled a T-shirt over his head, kissed T'Pol on the top of the head, and grabbed his comm before he stepped barefoot into the hallway and waited for housekeeping to arrive.

He leaned his back against the wall and took several deep breaths to calm down his racing heart before he sent Marlie a quick message:

 **Panic attack. She's fine now. I know we left things hanging…sorry. I am sorry. Real sorry. Can we talk again tomorrow?**

He sighed and leaned back banging his head against the wall several times, hoping it would knock sense or knowledge into his head so he could properly deal with this situation.

The feeling of panic he had the moment T'Pol had called to him about Nova reminded him a lot of the panic he felt, several times, on board Enterprise. He hadn't felt that rush of worry and anxiety that he might not be able to fix something in almost three years. It was not a feeling he was incredibly comfortable with when it came to his daughter. In an odd way, Trip would rather face Romulans or Klingons then his daughter panicked and him unable to make it instantly better. For the first time since the experience with Nova started, Trip realized how it felt to be a father. And it scared the hell out of him.

XXX

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **I am so happy that many of you have taken such an interest in the characters and the direction of the story. Thank you so much for your commitment to this one—I know it's a rough rough road sometimes but soon we'll get some more intel that will help explain T'Pol's worry and behaviour.**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

T'Pol woke up to a bunch of blonde hair in her face. Nova's body was curled into hers even though they had been farther apart when they eventually feel asleep last night.

After the panic attack and vomiting, it had been a while before they'd settled into bed. Trip had handed over the bedsheets and clothing to housekeeping for washing and re-made the bed for them. T'Pol had wanted to be close to their daughter in case a panic attack occurred again, so she slept in the middle off the bed near Nova.

 _"Mornin' beautiful," Trip's voice said in her head._

T'Pol turned her head to the other side and saw Trip sitting in the bed with his back against the frame.

 _"Have you been there all night?" T'Pol asked, her voice still heavy with sleep._

 _"Most of it," Trip said with a yawn_

 _"Did you sleep?"_

 _"Some," he shrugged. "You know the two of you have the same look on your face when you sleep. "_

 _T'Pol quirked an eyebrow._

 _"Don't give me that, she looks just like you when she sleeps," Trip said as he softly ran a hand through T'Pol's hair._

 _"She looks exactly like you," T'Pol corrected him as she shifted slightly to face him better and tried not to disturb Nova._

 _"You hum in your sleep and pull the blankets up high," Trip said as he nodded toward their daughter who was currently doing the same._

 _"I hadn't realized," T'Pol said, surprised._

 _"And you do that," Trip said as her leaned over her and nodded toward Nova._

T'Pol looked toward Nova and saw her shiver and then settle. When she turned back to face Trip he kissed her softly on the lips. She returned it.

 _"Which is why she's pressed up against you... and why you always cling to me in bed," Trip said. "You get cold. "_

 _"I do," T'Pol said as she looked into his eyes, just an inch from hers._

 _"The convention ends today...if the judge says we can't go to Drona right away, we can at least get a bigger room. Maybe I can sleep on a sofa. Although, I was getting used to this upright sleeping..."_

 _"How is your back?"_

 _"Sore," Trip chuckled._

 _"Perhaps, this morning I could perform some neuropressure," T'Pol said, concerned._

 _"I'm not sure Nova is ready to see that, she was asking about your meditating last night," Trip informed her._

 _"Was she interested in participating?"_

 _"No, but Kim told Nova her biological father was Vulcan, so she was interested," Trip said_

 _"She had to explain the ears," T'Pol said cautiously._

 _"When do you think we should...?"_

 _"Soon," T'Pol said. "She is showing a great deal of interest in her resemblance to you. "_

 _"Yeah, I noticed," Trip said._

They were quiet for several moments.

 _"What happened with your school teacher?"_

 _"Oh that," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw. T'Pol could feel trepidation across their bond._

 _"I think once we get Nova settled in Drona, I should head back to earth for a couple days to see Marlie,"_

 _"Oh," T'Pol said, worried._

Trip felt her worry.

 _"Just to end it proper," Trip explained as he took her hand, to ease her discomfort. "She deserves more than a Comm conversation from another planet."_

 _"To end it?" T'Pol clarified._

 _"Yeah, what did you think I was going to say?" Trip asked confused._

 _"She's beautiful and human and swims," T'Pol admitted._

 _"How do you...?"_

 _"I researched her last night," T'Pol admitted as she averted her eyes._

" _You did, did you?" Trip asked, uneasy._

 _T'Pol didn't respond and instead started to sit up._

"Hey, wait a second," Trip said as he held her shoulder to keep her from getting up fully.

"Shhh," T'Pol said softly.

"Sorry, but…" Trip started.

" _Now, may not be the best time to talk about this," T'Pol said as she quickly looked toward Nova._

" _When then? Because I need to be clear on…"_

T'Pol looked at him unsure.

" _Darlin, I'm sick of these half conversations," Trip said softly. "I'm getting Jon to watch Nova for a bit and you and I are sitting down."_

T'Pol nodded, felt him release her shoulder and then got up to shower.

She wasn't sure if telling Trip what brought her to Earth and her declaration of love would be helpful or hurtful. It was in their past, but it cast a long shadow over them and was tied to all the doubts she had about his ability to commit.

XXX

Jon came back from his morning run feeling a little guilty for the stench he brought with him. It was their last morning waking up at Tara's and he knew he was going to miss them. Tara and Selena were both lovely and had a crazy banter about them that spoke to their closeness. He had to admit, he quite liked them. A lot.

There was a moment, late last night when the three of them were playing Quizaroo that he suddenly knew what it felt like to have a family. Popcorn was on the table, a board game, arguments over technical answers, an accusation of cheating, and finally an argument over bedtime. He cleaned up the board pieces as Tara tucked Selena in and knew, for just a moment, how lovely that felt to be part of that kind of unit. He didn't want it to go away.

"You're back early," Tara said as she walked into the kitchen, ready for work. "Phlox is still out."

"He's not meeting me until lunch," Jon said. "There's a greenhouse his friend works at and, well, Phlox likes his plants."

"Not the usual long run?" Tara asked.

"There are days where your body just knows the mileage isn't in you," Jon chuckled as he reached for his water.

"Is that what happens when you get old?" Tara teased.

"Ha ha," Jon replied sarcastically. "Do you run?"

"God, no!" Tara chuckled.

"So, you're making fun of me and you don't even…" Jon teased in return.

"To be fair, my teasing had to do with your age, not your running," Tara said with a smirk.

"Well, this old man should probably shower," Jon said, somewhat deflated. "Before he kills a plant or causes an insect to roll over and die."

As he was walking toward he washroom he heard Tara call to him. Jon turned and looked at her confused.

"You know I don't think you're actually old, right?" Tara asked.

Jon smiled at her; "Now, you're trying to placate me."

He noticed a look cross Tara's face that he couldn't categorize.

She sighed and smiled back at him. "I just get nervous and say stupid things around attractive men."

Now it was Jon's turn to look confused. Had she just referred to him as attractive.

Before he could think of a reply, Tara had scooped up her keys.

"Selena!" She yelled as she walked toward her purse. "We're going to be late!"

"Tara, thanks for letting us stay with you," Jon said.

"You've thanked me already, several times," Tara said as she fished something from her purse.

"Do you think you might come Earth-side?" Jon asked, his countenance serious.

"I think, if we do come, it'll be after the school year," Tara said as she picked up her purse and met his eyes. "I'd like her to have a proper goodbye with her friends."

"Of…of course," Jon said as she scooted past him.

"Selena!"

"Two minutes!" Selena called back.

"You can leave the key on the counter and the door will lock when you leave," Tara said absently. "It was great meeting you and Phlox and please give them this."

She handed Jon her business card.

"If they are here for another month, they might need a friend, or…or another parent to talk with," Tara said shyly.

Jon rushed to his duffle bag and pulled out his own Starfleet business card.

"If you're ever in San Diego, or…Oregon even," Jon chuckled. "Let me take you out to dinner."

Tara looked at him surprised and then smiled.

"I'd like that," Tara said with a smile.

Jon was just about to tell her about a great restaurant they could go to when Selena pushed between them with a knapsack.

"We're going to be late!" Selena said, annoyed.

Tara rolled her eyes and hustled her daughter out the door.

"Safe journey," she said as she met his eyes. Then the door shut behind her.

XXX

"That was the judge," Trip said as he walked back to T'Pol. They were visiting the greenhouse run by one of Phlox's friends and it was beautiful. "He said as long as we do the bloodwork today, we could go to Drona."

T'Pol let out a sigh of relief. Living with Nova in a hotel would not help them normalize her life.

"I still have to finalize her mother's service," T'Pol indicated.

" _Can we do it today and just move forward?" Trip asked._

" _Phlox indicated that the body had started to decompose, and it would not be possible for Nova to see her mother again," T'Pol said. "We'll, somehow have to explain…"_

" _Maybe Phlox can help us out? He's not heading back for a few days while he takes a closer look at the DNA," Trip said. "Maybe there's a more technical, medical way of saying, your mom is rotting, and you can't see her?"_

" _Trip…"_

" _I'm just sayin'…" Trip said._

" _You ask Phlox," T'Pol said. "I will take her to the rose garden."_

" _Sure," Trip said softly. He felt his comm buzz again. Marlie had left him two messages already this morning to call her back. He absently wondered when he'd get an opportunity to do that. Maybe after he spoke with Phlox he could place a quick call?_

"Do you know much about the rose family of flowers?" T'Pol asked Nova as they walked into that section of the greenhouse.

"I have not studied botany," Nova admitted.

"Then this is a great introduction to it," T'Pol began. "The rose is a species of plant with many varieties and variations within those varieties. Some of those are considered heirloom such as a tea rose, others are considered a modern varietal, like the Peru rose."

"There are so many colours," Nova noted as she looked around the fragrant room. "The smell is…overwhelming."

T'Pol looked at her intrigued, she had not sensed that Nova's olfactory senses were enhanced but now, she wasn't so sure. Section 31 had not released her test results to them yet, possibly because Trip had been hostile when Fielding spoke with them. Once she had the testing data, she would know more about Nova's abilities.

"The smell is overwhelming," T'Pol said as she reached into her pocket and pulled out a balm. "This is an nasal inhibitor and it helps me when I am overwhelmed by scent."

Nova nodded and watched as T'Pol placed a small about just under her nose. She did the same and then smiled up at T'Pol when the scent was less overwhelming.

"You know a lot about this species of plant?" Nova asked as she delicately handled a flower.

"Not a great deal," T'Pol admitted. "On Vulcan there is a variation of this plant, but not the immense variety found on Earth. Hera Seven, a small planet…"

"I know where Hera Seven is," Nova smiled up at her.

"It actually has the largest population of roses in the galaxy," T'Pol said. "Scientists are still trying to track the infestation."

"Infestation?" Nova inquired.

"It is a beautiful infestation, but still technically an invasive, non-biologically original plant," T'Pol explained.

"They don't know?" Nova asked, intrigued.

"It's a complicated investigation," T'Pol explained. "It'll be years before the answer is likely found."

Nova nodded, and they continued to tour the flowers.

"Which is your favorite?" Nova asked T'Pol.

T'Pol looked around for a moment and pointed to a flower bed about ten feet away from them and the pair walked toward it.

"It's called an Arizona Grandiflora," T'Pol said. "It is a combination of the hybrid tea rose and the floribunda rose. It is one of the most resilient roses. Most hybrids in the natural world are the strongest."

Nova leaned over the rose and smelled it deeply.

"The scent is subtle," Nova said as she looked toward T'Pol for approval.

"Another reason I enjoy it," T'Pol said. "That, and the colour reminds me of desert rocks on Vulcan."

"You don't live on Vulcan?"

"Not since I was a child," T'Pol admitted.

"Do you have parents?" Nova asked.

"No," T'Pol explained. "They are both deceased."

Nova looked t T'Pol and gave her a soft smile; they shared this in common. And she knew, even though T'Pol was an adult, not having parents had to make her sad too.

"Recently?"

"No," T'Pol explained. "My mother died eleven years ago, and my father died when I was still in school. I miss them both very much."

Nova nodded in agreement.

"Nova, the pain of the loss does change with time," T'Pol said softly. "It develops into something that is easier to carry with you."

Nova's eyes began to water, and she reached for some light pink flowers.

"Do you think my mummy could have her proper space burial with flowers?" Nova asked.

"The Alba rose is an excellent choice," T'Pol said as she leaned down to smell the one Nova was holding. "I am sure we can ask the botanist for a few."

"What is its name?" Nova asked.

"It's an Alba varietal rose but the name of that specific type, I believe, is Great Maiden's Blush," T'Pol explained.

"Great Maiden's Blush," Nova repeated. "I like that."

"So do I," T'Pol nodded. "Would you like to speak with the botanist about some?"

Nova nodded, and they started to walk away.

"Would you eventually like to attend an educational institution?" T'Pol asked. "You would learn about botany, among other subjects."

It was then that Nova looked at her with and excited expression.

"When we are back on Earth I will make the necessary arrange…"

"So, not until then?!" Nova asked, annoyed.

"Would you like to begin your formal education sooner?" T'Pol asked, surprised. "Most children don't begin until they are seven."

"Oh," Nova sighed.

"We could home school you for a period if you…"

Nova nodded, "I liked my studies with my mother. I wish to continue with them."

T'Pol nodded. "Then we will."

Nova smiled and ran for another bed of large roses. "What are these?!"

"Those are called an Elephant rose," T'Pol said as she looked at her daughter's excited face.

"Ohhh," Nova said as she touched the petal that was larger than her entire body. "This one is my favorite."

T'Pol was just about to give her more information on the flower when Phlox joined them.

"I see you have found the elephant in the room," Phlox joked.

Nova looked at him strangely.

"It's an old Earth joke," Phlox explained. "How about I take you to look at the cacti? A fascinating plant that is native to no less than 200 planets."

"Cacti?" Nova asked.

"You need to see it to believe it," Phlox joked.

"Phlox, Nova wished to bury her mother with a few Alba roses, do you think…?"

"I will speak with Urban, but I'm sure it's fine," Phlox smiled at her before he started to escort Nova toward another section of the greenhouse.

T'Pol took a deep breath and walked back toward the exit, stopping briefly to smell the Alba rose Nova wanted for her mother and then continuing to find Trip. She could feel upset across their bond.

XXX

"Marlie, please stop crying," Trip pleaded with her over the comm.

"I read some more articles last night," Marlie said as she wiped at her tears, she wasn't hysterical, just upset. "Were you going to tell me about your several near-death experiences or were those conversations that were too challenging as well?"

"Marlie…it was a stressful time in my life, and one I have grown and learned from but…"

"Trip, I…I…I thought…"

Trip sighed and took a deep breath. Maybe it was better to end it now?

"I think I need some time to process this," Marlie said as she got a determined look in her eye. "This hasn't changed the fact that I still love you, it just changes how I see you and I need to reconcile the two. I need more of an explanation then you can give me over a comm and you need to deal with Nova."

"I do," Trip nodded. He thought this conversation was going to be better when Marlie immediately started asking about his daughter, and then it took an abrupt turn about five minutes in, to his lack of information sharing.

Trip sighed; he'd even botched the information he shared about Nova, choosing to exclude that she was half Vulcan and the offspring of a long-time girlfriend who he had cheated on Marlie with. Yes, he was batting a thousand.

"I think that's a good idea," Trip said as he watched her wipe her eyes again. "You need some time and I need to focus on Nova."

"And this does not mean you can stop all communication," Marlie said, warning him. "I want updates on how things are going, how she's doing, but, I think we both need to step back and think about this."

"Agreed," Trip nodded. "Marlie, I'm s…"

"Please don't say that again," Marlie pleaded, some slight edge to her voice.

"Fine," Trip sighed; he hated that he was hurting her so much. "How about you call me when you want to talk, if you want to talk, and I'll send you some e-mail updates when I can?"

Marlie nodded and said nothing. Trip could tell she was about to cry again.

"I'll talk with you soon?" Trip asked.

Marlie nodded her head in the affirmative and then leaned forward to quickly disconnect the call.

"Shit," Trip sighed before he sat down heavily on a rock.

XXX

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond conversation.**

 **Thank you for your commitment to this story-I know there are chapters that are hard to read. In this chapter, we have the beginning of the reveal, not all the information is with us yet, but we get some pieces that help everything fit together a bit better. And, we get some more intrigue.**

 **Several people have pointed out that neither Trip nor T'Pol is truly innocent and unaccountable for this pretzel of a mess I have written. That's exactly why I have written it this way-relationships are complicated and both parties are at fault for the last 12 years. The question now is: can they move forward as they come to terms with the past?**

 **Enjoy!**

XXX

Trip Tucker stood next to T'Pol and watched his daughter have a private conversation with her mother. She was standing over the pod, it was completely enclosed she Nova couldn't see her, but she knew Kim Yaz was inside. The other attendees, Jon Archer, Phlox and Jazz a MACO that Nova was surprised to see, stood back and allowed the girl her moment. Jon had read a short piece T'Pol had chosen about our loved ones staying with us always, and the officiant had said that Kim Yaz would be buried in space as she lived her life in space.

When Nova was done talking, she stood on her toes and kissed the pod before she stepped back and waited. Trip walked forward and placed a hand on her back crouching down to speak with her before he nodded to the officiant at the airlock. The mechanism started, and the pod was launched out into space.

The moment it happened, Nova fell to the ground in a puddle before Trip scooped her up and carried a crying little girl back to everyone else. She buried her head on his chest and felt her back being rubbed as Phlox told her there were a dozen of the flowers she chose in the pod with her mother.

" _Maybe we shouldn't go to Drona today?" T'Pol asked him as she looked at her weeping daughter._

" _She'll sleep most of the trip, she'll be so exhausted from this," Trip said as he met her eyes. "And then she's in a real sorta home instead of a hotel. It may be just what she needs."_

They had taken Nova for bloodwork after the Greenhouse and explained that they needed to have it for her Health Records. Fielding, from Section 31 had finally handed over the file with all her test results and Trip, luckily, had not been there to tell the man, again, exactly what he thought of him. Their bag was packed, and Jon had checked out of his hotel. Trip was right, it was time to take her to Drona.

She sobbed in Trip's arms and he gripped her tightly against his frame.

"I'll get our things," T'Pol said as she looked at him worried.

"I'll meet you at the Launch?" Trip asked her.

T'Pol nodded.

"Are you sure you don't need help?" Jon asked.

"I'd prefer if you stay with Trip in case he needs you for Nova," T'Pol said. "I can handle our baggage."

"I'll let you know if I find anything interesting," Phlox said quietly to T'Pol as he tapped the PADD in his pocket.

"Thank you," T'Pol nodded to him.

"I need to get on shift," Jazz said as she leaned down to look at Nova. "I'm sorry about your mother, Nova."

Nova did nothing, but cry and the adults exchanged looks before Jazz walked out with T'Pol.

"Take this," Jazz said; she slipped something into T'Pol's hand as they were exiting the building.

"What is it?" T'Pol asked, trying to not look surprised by the MACO's action.

"It's a list of all the MACO MEDS and Section 31 people who had access to Nova and her records," Jazz said.

"Why are you…?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"The data they gave you was incomplete," Jazz said as she walked briskly next to T'Pol. "I don't know if there's anything important, but they excluded some people from your files, so there has to be a reason…"

"Why are you doing this?" T'Pol asked, eyeing the MACO.

"Domenic is your friend?" Jazz inquired.

"He is," T'Pol replied.

Jazz just nodded toward T'Pol's hand and walked away from her. T'Pol quickly pocketed the device and walked back to the hotel to retrieve their things. It seems, Trip was right. They couldn't trust those sons of bitches.

XXX

"Take a break," Jon advised them as both tired parents sat staring at their sleeping daughter. They had secured a private cabin, thankfully, and were en-route to Drona. The trip was short, only three hours, but long enough with an inconsolable child. Nova had cried the first hour on board and finally, tired, had dropped into a fit full sleep curled up on a chair.

"I'm not sure…" T'Pol had hedged.

"Come on," Trip said as he stood and held out a hand for her. "We'll go get something to eat and he back before you know it."

T'Pol nodded and took his hand, standing to join him.

"If she…"

"I will," Jon interrupted.

T'Pol nodded and exited with Trip.

They walked side by side down the corridor, too tired to talk. And when they reached the cafeteria, Trip sent T'Pol to get a table while he gathered the food.

"No plomeek, but they have a squash soup," Trip said as he placed a bowl in front of her and then sat down to unwrap his own sandwich.

"Thank you," T'Pol said quietly, her mind a million miles away.

" _You're worried about what's on it," Trip said tiredly._

T'Pol had immediately informed him of her conversation with Jazz and they had decided to wait until Drona to access the information on the device in case they were being watched.

" _I'm intrigued," T'Pol said as she picked up her spoon._

 _Trip laughed. "That's T'Pol lingo for worried."_

T'Pol looked at him, confused.

" _So, you mind telling me why you were researching Marlie?"_

" _It's a longer conversation," T'Pol said._

" _We have two hours," Trip said softly._

" _I don't think it's…"_

" _How about at least start the conversation?" Trip asked, tired and annoyed._

T'Pol put down her spoon and looked at him directly, she was too tired to think of a way to say this nicely.

" _You say you are interested in a committed relationship with me," T'Pol said. "But your past with me dictates that you enjoy 'playing the field'"_

" _Come again?" Trip asked._

T'Pol paused and looked at him for a moment, not sure she should explain. She felt him grow annoyed over the bond and decided there was no good way or good time to say any of this.

" _I know about Corporal Cole," T'Pol said and she immediately felt alarm across their bond and then an attempt at suppression._

" _T'Pol…"_

" _I know that you slept with her before we engaged in sexual relations," T'Pol said clearly. "I also know that afterwards you continued a sexual relationship with her for several weeks."_

" _You said it was an exploration," Trip said, defensive. "I thought…"_

" _I said it was an exploration because I felt your memory of her as we were…"_

Trip's eyes went wide, and he sat back in his chair.

" _So, as much as you may have said you had feelings for me and wanted to be with me, you were already involved with her and, when I backed away, you continued your relationship with her."_

" _I…" Trip stammered. "So, you only said that because you knew Amanda and I had…"_

" _I desired nothing more than to be in a relationship with you," T'Pol said. "But you were demonstrating to me that you did not feel the same, despite your words. I didn't want to create a situation between the three of us that would be difficult or fodder for the gossips on Board. I also, rightfully assumed, that you were not interested in an exclusive relationship. You said yourself that you were not looking for a relationship."_

" _Why didn't you just say?" Trip asked._

" _I was familiar with a human saying 'actions speak louder than words'" T'Pol said._

" _T'Pol…"_

" _Trip, Vulcans do not engage in casual sex," T'Pol said softly. "You were the first person, man or Vulcan, I had been with and when, in that moment, I discovered that you didn't have the same…commitment, it hurt."_

Trip sighed and wiped across his mouth with the palm of his hand. He didn't know that all this time she'd known, that her backing away was not because she was cold; she had been protecting herself.

" _But you and I…when on Vulcan…" Trip said softly._

" _I came to see that the probability that we would ever be together again was…unlikely. So, the opportunity to be with a man I actually cared for was an occasion I could not waste" T'Pol explained._

 _Trip closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly, cupping his hands together on the table in front of him._

" _So, over the years…"_

" _I accepted that you were only interested in a casual relationship," T'Pol said softly. "So now, when you say you are longing for a commitment…"_

" _I've made you believe that before," Trip concluded for her. "And not followed through."_

" _Once I realized we were bound, I thought things would be better, but you were so angry and resistant," T'Pol said. "I pulled away because you obviously were not prepared for that level of commitment. It was better to allow the bond to die."_

" _T'Pol, I did sleep with Amanda before you and me…" Trip started. "But I wouldn't have continued to sleep with her afterwards if you had indicated, in any way, that you were interested."_

" _She indicated that as well," T'Pol said._

" _Excuse me?" Trip asked surprised._

" _Corporal Cole was on Mars completing some employee appraisals ten months ago and she asked me about you," T'Pol confessed. "The conversation turned personal, and she informed me of my misunderstanding."_

" _You and Amanda talked about…?" Trip asked, his face turning red._

" _No," T'Pol said clearly. "She informed me that you had been in love with me since she served with us. She was surprised nothing had developed between us."_

" _I saw her at the 602 maybe a year ago, and she asked me about you as well," Trip said, remembering back. "She told me I was a moron for not doing something. I almost jumped on a transport to Mars the next day. And then, just a few weeks later, you came to me instead."_

" _I realized that too much time had been wasted; humans do not live as long as Vulcans." T'Pol sighed. "Corporal Cole is the reason you wanted to learn to block, you wanted to keep this from me."_

" _I didn't want to hurt you," Trip admitted._

" _You hurt me twelve years ago, Trip," T'Pol admitted, sadly._

" _Darlin'," Trip said as he took her hands in his._

Just then, T'Pol's comm buzzed.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Nova is awake and hungry," Jon said.

"Would she like me to bring some food to…"

"Yeah, she's not up for others," Jon said, cautiously.

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a quick look; she was crying again?

"What does she want to eat?" Trip asked Jon.

"A sandwich, preferably roast beef," Jon said. "And she doesn't want any sauce on it. So, I guess no dressing or mayo."

"We'll be right there," T'Pol said. "Would you like anything?"

"I'm good," Jon said.

T'Pol rose from her seat and was about to leave to get her daughter's meat sandwich when Trip grabbed her arm and looked deeply into her eyes.

"I'm so sorry about Amanda, T'Pol. About the hurt I caused…you were vulnerable, and I guess I didn't understand," Trip said. "I…"

"Trip, we can discuss this further when we get to Drona," T'Pol said as she touched his hand. "I know you didn't mean to harm me, I know I misunderstood as well, but there's more you need to know."

Trip nodded in understanding and cleared their half-eaten meals while she went to get food for their daughter.

XXX

"What's Drona like?" Nova asked.

"It's much smaller than Helix," T'Pol said as she passed her daughter some mango juice. "Mainly, it is comprised of Starfleet personnel and contractors for Starfleet. The ship-building facility there is the largest employer."

"And T'Pol oversees it," Trip said with a smile. "She's the big boss."

"Technically Admiral Yellen is the senior officer, but he doesn't reside in Drona and mainly overseas operations from Earth," T'Pol explained.

"But you have a ship of your own?" Nova asked innocently.

Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks.

"I do," T'Pol said. "But I will be delaying my mission."

"Why?" Nova asked.

"It's a three-year deep space mission," T'Pol explained. "I wish to stay with you on Earth."

"I could come with you, I'm used to…"

"I think," Trip said, feeling T'Pol's unease. "We try out Earth for a bit before we decide on anything longer and farther away."

"I'm used to space," Nova said cautiously. "I've never lived on a planet before."

"Are you okay with giving it a try?" Trip asked.

"I am," Nova said with a nod. "My father would call it an adventure."

"It is just that," T'Pol said as she watched Nova eat her meat sandwich. "Can we talk about what happened last night?"

Nova looked momentarily alarmed and then settled. "Okay."

"Has something like that happened to you before?" T'Pol asked.

"No," Nova said as she shook her head vigorously from side to side.

"Do you know what instigated the attack?" T'Pol asked.

Again, Nova shook her head in the negative.

"Would you be agreeable to see a health care professional when we arrive on Drona and see if there was something we could do to prevent, or assist if you get another attack?" T'Pol asked her.

Nova just looked at T'Pol and her eyes filled with tears.

"We only want to help you Nova," Trip said as he patted her back.

"I will go with you and not leave you alone," T'Pol said as she looked Nova deeply in the eyes.

Nova immediately relaxed and nodded her head, slowly, in the affirmative.

"Thank you," T'Pol said as she reached forward and touched her daughter's knee. "I will never leave you alone with a doctor, or anyone that worries you. All you have to do is indicate your upset."

Nova shifted uneasily before them.

"Do you know what a flamingo is?" Trip asked Nova.

" _Why are we talking about avians?" T'Pol's voice said in his head._

"I do not," Nova said.

She then watched Trip lunge and grab a PADD off a nearby table in their small cabin. He tapped a few buttons and turned the PADD, so Nova could see several pictures of flamingos: on their own or in a flock.

"They are beautiful," Nova said as she touched the screen.

"They are very rare, but they like Florida, where I'm from," Trip said. "I'll get you a book about them when we get to earth."

"Okay," Nova smiled at him.

" _Trip, we need to talk about her fear of medical professionals," T'Pol said in his head._

" _I'm getting to that," Trip replied._

"How about," Trip began. "Whenever you are in a situation where you need us to stay with you but are too scared or shy to say, you talk about flamingos?"

Nova and T'Pol looked at him confused.

"Flamingos don't come up in everyday conversation," Trip explained. "So, whenever you are uneasy or worried about someone, just say how pretty flamingos are, or some random fact about them. That will cue me and T'Pol and we'll know that you are feeling uncomfortable and that we need to stick close."

Nova looked at him excited. "So, anything about flamingos?"

"Anything you want, sweetie," Trip said with a smile.

Nova smiled broadly at them. "Like our secret code word that only the three of us know?"

"Exactly," Trip said. "You can tell others if you like, if you trust them and want them to know about your flamingos…"

"No, I like it just being us," Nova said with a smile as she looked between Trip and T'Pol.

"Okay then, are we agreed?" Trip asked as he held out a hand for her to shake.

Nova shook hands with Trip and T'Pol before she asked for the PADD and started to watch a documentary about flamingos. She lay on the sofa in the room and became absorbed by the information.

" _You are exceptional," T'Pol said to Trip._

" _She just seemed so worried," Trip replied as he sat back in a chair and dropped the back of his head against the wall._

" _That idea wouldn't ever occur to me," T'Pol admitted. "But it was exactly what Nova needed. Thank you."_

Trip smiled uneasily with his eyes closed and said nothing.

T'Pol felt her agitation mixed with his sadness across the bond. He was upset and embarrassed about their earlier conversation; re-thinking every interaction they had over those weeks he was with Amanda and seeing them differently now. He now saw the sadness in T'Pol's eyes, her desire to avoid him, her level of discomfort whenever she encountered he and Amanda.

"If you are agreeable, I would like to meditate," T'Pol said as she looked toward Trip's worried face. Meditating would calm their bond down.

"Sure," Trip said as he swallowed hard and didn't look at her.

" _Trip, I didn't tell you about Corporal Cole to make myself into a victim," T'Pol said over their bond. "It's part of a larger explanation, one that is unflattering for both of us."_

His eyes opened, and he looked at her seriously.

" _When she is in bed tonight," T'Pol promised, before she walked to a cleared area of the floor and sat down cross-legged._

XXX

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **Here's the final part of the reveal-hopefully you like it. There was an article published in the Guardian today about the new Star Trek and how it reminds the writer of Enterprise. It had some particularly flattering things to say about the the Trip/T'Pol relationship. Also, that the show writer's should have done more with it (duh!). It was her hope that Discovery (with it's multiverse) can fix the finale and the crappy treatment the most important relationship (Trip/T'Pol) in the series. Take a look at it!**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think.**

 _XXX_

Trip had been surprised when they reached T'Pol's apartment later that day. Her dining room had disappeared and was now a second bedroom. She had explained that she had called her building manager and made the arrangements yesterday. Temporary walls had been installed and a bed had been purchased and placed inside.

Despite the room, both T'Pol and Nova had decided she would sleep in her bedroom tonight. T'Pol wanted to keep an eye on the child and Nova had easily agreed.

So, Nova, clutching Benny Bunny, was not sound asleep in T'Pol's bed and Trip was making up the sofa for himself. He wasn't sure where he stood with T'Pol right now; he'd revealed himself as a man who had not only cheated on Marlie, but one who had cheated on T'Pol, sort of. Trip wasn't sure how he felt about himself considering those facts. He also wasn't sure why she was interested in continuing forward with him after he'd hurt her so much.

"I don't know any names on that drive," Trip said as T'Pol entered the room.

"None of them?" T'Pol asked as she leaned over the PADD sitting on the table and reviewed the list. "Do you think they could be pseudonyms?"

"Who the hell knows," Trip sighed as he pulled a cover off the back of the couch and spread it out. "I think we should get Jon to look at the list. He knows more people…"

"How many don't match?" T'Pol asked.

"Two," Trip said as he stopped making the bed and leaned over her to see the PADD.

"That one, and this one," he said as he pointed to the list.

"Nick Clark and Bojan Heures?" T'Pol asked as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"That and Kelsey Johannsson is listed as Kelly Johannsson, but, that could just be a typo," Trip said.

"Odd," T'Pol said as she placed down the PADD. "Have you done a…"

"Yes, no hits on any of the odd names," Trip said. "The common names had tens of thousands of hits. Not much help."

"Hmm," T'Pol said before she shifted gears. "Are you hungry?"

"I'm just tired," Trip said as he threw a pillow on a sofa.

"I'll leave you to sleep then," T'Pol said as she eyed the pile of blankets on her coffee table and determined he would be warm enough.

"Come sit," Trip said as he sat down heavily and looked toward T'Pol to do the same.

She acquiesced and sat down next to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, T'Pol," Trip said softly as he took her hand in his.

"I know," T'Pol said quietly. "You understand my trepidation?"

"Yes," Trip said as he looked down at their joined hands. "I wish we had just spoken about this then. I had no idea when I slept with Amanda that first time, that you'd be inviting me into your bed, ever. I was lonely, and I liked the attention she gave me."

"And we weren't in a relationship," T'Pol clarified. "But giving myself to you in that way…it was the most intimate physical contact a Vulcan can engage in. And when a memory of her suddenly appeared...it made me re-think my actions."

"We were together for a few weeks afterward," Trip said as he fidgeted with her hand. "Mainly because I was feeling rejected and angry. Even Amanda saw it was not about her and gave me my walking papers."

T'Pol nodded and said nothing.

"T'Pol," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I love you. I don't want there to be any miscommunication from now on. I want to only be with you. I will get better with the bond….I…"

"I have never wanted to force you into something you are unprepared for," T'Pol said. "All of my actions…my pulling away…it was all because I wouldn't be able to live knowing you were bound to me and didn't wish to be. That you were forced into a monogamous relationship that you did not desire."

" _I have always desired you," Trip said as he rubbed the back of her hand with his thumb. "Always."_

T'Pol nodded quietly.

" _So, you left me ten months ago, broke off all contact…why?" Trip asked._

" _I became aware of the two women you were dating," T'Pol said. "Chelsea called and left a message while you were getting groceries, and there was a picture of you and Margo on your re-sequencer that was dated two weeks before I arrived. You rented a cabin for the weekend?"_

" _You and I weren't…"_

" _Trip, although I didn't engage in sexual relations with others, I didn't expect the same from you. But seeing these women, this life you developed with multiple partners…it made me re-think whether you could commit. Whether a monogamous relationship could ever make you happy. As far as I could tell, you hadn't been in one in years." T'Pol said. "And when I felt the bond starting again…"_

" _You knew you had to leave or I'd be trapped," Trip finished for her._

" _It was more than that," T'Pol admitted. She knew the next part was going to be difficult._

" _More?" Trip questioned._

" _I was starting my first pon farr," T'Pol admitted. "If I had stayed and we had completed it, you would have no choice but to be bound to me."_

" _Wait, that seven-year Vulcan mating…"_

" _Yes," T'Pol nodded. "Although, seven years is accurate only for male Vulcans."_

" _So," Trip closed his eyes. "You went into pon farr and…what?"_

" _I left," T'Pol said. "It was a difficult journey to Mars but…"_

" _Don't you have to mate or die?" Trip asked._

" _Yes," T'Pol said, knowing exactly where the conversation was headed._

Trip looked at her and waited for her to continue.

" _Domenic Mesina assisted me," T'Pol said as she sat a little straighter. "It was a safe option because I did not have feelings for him, and there wasn't a bond between us."_

" _So, Domenic and you…?" Trip asked, he knew they had a history, but pon farr was something quite unexpected. Trip could feel his blood start to boil._

" _Completed my pon farr," T'Pol said. "I know that upsets you and…"_

" _That's just great," Trip sighed as he let go of her hand. T'Pol could feel the hurt and anger across their bond. "You leave my bed to travel all the way back to Mars to have sex with him? Close off all connection…I don't even know if you are dead or alive and…"_

" _You would have insisted I stay and complete it with you," T'Pol explained._

" _Damn right I would have! Instead of you sleeping with some random MACO and…"_

" _And you may have regretted it," T'Pol clarified. "Probably would have, once you realized that a complete bond was all-revealing."_

 _Trip's eyes shifted quickly toward her._

" _Trip, don't pretend you weren't still uncomfortable with the concept of the bond," T'Pol said. "You still are not sure about it, even now."_

 _T'Pol could feel his anger growing across their bond, but she could also feel him attempting to quell it._

" _I would, I will, learn to live with it," Trip said quietly as he grabbed her hand again. "I would rather have sacrificed some of my privacy than have you hop into that muscle-head's bed and…and…"_

" _It wasn't him I was going to," T'Pol clarified. "It was you I was running from."_

Trip let go of her hand and rubbed harshly at his eyes.

" _I'm trying to understand this," Trip said. "I knew you and he had been together…but pon farr? Isn't that pretty intense?"_

" _It is," T'Pol said as she failed to meet his eyes._

" _And that's why he follows you like a lovesick puppy!" Trip said, angry again. "You and he just didn't sleep together, you had an very intense time together..."_

" _He doesn't…"_

" _T'Pol, could you and he have a bond?!" Trip asked, suddenly alarmed._

" _No," T'Pol said definitively. "Both parties must desire the bond and have feelings for each other. That is not the case with Domenic."_

" _Well, at least that's something," Trip mumbled. "So, you've only been with me and him?"_

" _Yes," T'Pol nodded._

" _Huh," Trip sighed._

" _What?" T'Pol asked._

" _You just seemed to know what you were doing from the start," Trip said. "I just figured…"_

" _Vulcans do not engage in casual sex, but we can read," T'Pol repeated her earlier point. "Koss and I didn't even consummate our marriage."_

" _But you were married, it wouldn't be…"_

" _I was uncomfortable with even the idea," T'Pol said. "I now realize it was because I was already bound to you."_

" _Oh," Trip said. "So how could you and Domenic go through pon farr if your bond with me was starting to activate again?"_

" _Pon farr is not about desire or attraction or love, it is about basic physical need," T'Pol said clearly. "Many bonded pairs need to use a substitute during pon farr if they are vast distances from each other."_

" _Oh," Trip sighed as he sat back and thought some more; he hated everything about this conversation. "Why him?"_

 _T'Pol swallowed hard and sat back as well, their shoulders touching._

" _We worked together, got along quite well, he was physically fit as well as strong, and would likely not be injured," T'Pol listed._

" _And once pon farr was complete you went your separate ways?" Trip asked._

 _T'Pol sat quietly next to him._

" _T'Pol?" Trip asked._

" _Over the next five weeks we went on several dates," T'Pol explained. "There was nothing physical until the last one."_

 _Trip looked at her confused. "You wanted to date him?"_

" _Not particularly, but…"_

" _Wait, did he blackmail you? Force you to…?" Trip asked, suddenly alarmed._

" _No," T'Pol interrupted. "I just felt it was the least I could do to thank him for his assistance with pon farr."_

" _Oh yeah, because having sex with you for…?"_

" _Two days," T'Pol answered._

 _Trip closed his eyes and dropped his head toward his chest. That asshole had been in bed with her for two days?! Trip's blood boiled at the thought of the MACO touching her, being inside her, kissing her, seeing her vulnerable like she always was after an orgasm._

 _Then he remembered that she had known about Amanda, Chelsea, Margo, and countless others. He needed to take a breath and put it into perspective, she was with him, not the MACO; it was a challenge._

" _It was a fair exchange," T'Pol clarified._

 _Trip took a few deep breaths before he asked his next question. "What happened on the last date?"_

" _I decided to engage in sexual relations with Domenic outside of pon farr," T'Pol said, her voice thick. "I am still unsure of my reasoning."_

" _Care to enlighten me on some of the possibilities?" Trip asked, trying to will his stomach to settle down; he felt physically ill thinking about them together like that. Of her possibly desiring Domenic._

" _I wanted to thank him," T'Pol offered. "Or I wanted to see what casual sex with another was like, or I was just…lonely. I am not sure."_

" _I hate that you slept with him," Trip admitted. "Pon farr or no pon farr. And I know, that makes me a huge hypocrite. I know it does, darlin'. But it doesn't change the fact that you left me to go fuck him."_

 _T'Pol sighed and dropped her head to the back of the sofa. "I was trying to protect you."_

" _I know," Trip said in a clipped tone. "But it doesn't make it any easier to hear."_

 _The silence surrounded them for several minutes before T'Pol spoke._

" _So, that is everything, Domenic has made it clear that he wants our physical relationship to return but I desire nothing more than friendship from him; possibly that is too challenging to attempt," T'Pol said. "I am still feeling some residual effects of pon farr whenever he touches me and should probably keep a distance."_

" _You and he have been together a few times since we've been here," Trip noted._

" _He has assisted us a great deal," T'Pol said softly, not opening her eyes._

" _And you've been…tempted?" Trip asked trying to clarify._

" _I had no idea pon farr would still affect me when I am in his presence this long afterwards," T'Pol clarified. "But yes, there's a physical draw…"_

" _And you haven't acted on this?" Trip asked._

" _I permitted him to hug me," T'Pol admitted as she met his eyes. "I was tired, overwhelmed, and vulnerable and I needed a supportive friend in that moment."_

" _A supportive friend," Trip mumbled._

" _Trip, I have accepted for many years, that I was not the only woman in your life or your bed," T'Pol said clearly. "That is a huge emotional undertaking for a Vulcan female. But I have managed. I know my decisions regarding Domenic are challenging for you to come to terms with, but I ask no more of you than I have been able to accomplish."_

 _Trip looked at her surprised. He knew she was right, but it didn't make dealing with this any easier. And then he thought about her words; she was a Vulcan female used to a culture where your parents chose your mate. There was no dating, no casual relationships, no promiscuous sex. She was dealing with emotions and a situation that were beyond her and she was doing the best she could. She was doing a piss-poor job, but it was the best she could do under the circumstances._

" _I, personally, would have also chosen to keep this part of me from you, as I believe it may be something you find unforgiveable. But, I hope my honesty has some bearing on your ability to cope. I am sorry, Trip. It's been twelve years of mistakes and mis-steps; many of them my doing."_

 _Trip nodded absently. "Somehow, total honesty has got to be the better path, right? I'm not feeling that now, but, it's got to be better then the last twelve years of…of…"_

 _T'Pol said nothing._

" _Do you care for him at all?" Trip asked, still worried and unsure. "Was it better or…?"_

" _I enjoy Domenic only as a friend," T'Pol clarified. "I was not lying when I told you that before. And the fact that I love you made all of the times we have been together more meaningful."_

They sat in silence for almost ten minutes before Trip took her hand again and turned to look at her.

"Darlin, you and I are the King and Queen of misunderstanding and fucking up royally" Trip said out loud.

"It appears we are," T'Pol said softly.

"I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am, and I can see and feel how sorry you are," Trip said. "We have a right mess on our hands here."

"Agreed," said T'Pol.

"Now, what are we going to do about it?" Trip asked.

T'Pol sighed and leaned forward.

" _Trip, I know you are sincere about wanting to be with me," she said softly. "But you still love Marlie, and you harbour great worry about the depth and openness of the bond. I am worried those two conflicts will have more significance than your love for me. That, and your jealousy concerning what I shared with Domenic."_

" _T'Pol…"_

" _Marlie is human, if you are unhappy in your relationship with her in a few years, you may divorce, she will never know all of your secrets, she'll never truly be able to feel what is in your heart," T'Pol explained. "It would be different with me. Are you prepared for that difference? Can you still love me knowing I have been with another man?"_

He sat and just looked at her for a long time before he finally spoke.

" _Can you still love me knowing what you know?" Trip countered. "The things I didn't want you to know?"_

" _Yes," T'Pol said softly._

" _My answer is just the same," Trip smiled at her. "I don't like that you made assumptions and relied on him for this important part of your life…but if you can learn to live with my past, I'll need to learn to live with yours."_

" _And Marlie?"_

 _Trip sighed and rubbed at his jaw. "I'm not proud of what I've done to her…what I'm still doing to her," Trip said clearly. "But I need to set things straight with her and end it. I need to stop allowing her to think that we have a future. Because, if you'll still have me…my future is with you, T'Pol. It always has been."_

T'Pol squeezed his hand in hers and gave him a small smile.

" _Maybe we should talk with someone? A Vulcan minister? I need to wrap my head around this bond and maybe they can help me come to terms with all this," Trip said._

T'Pol nodded.

" _And there's a bigger conversation we need to have about our past," Trip said as he leaned in a little closer. "I'm trying to understand what happened with Domenic but, you still left my bed for his after you declared your love for me. We have twelve years of…whatever it was between us, that we need to get through, so we don't repeat the same shit all over again."_

" _Agreed," T'Pol said with a nod. "Humans do not live as long as Vulcans and I feel we have wasted too many years of your life at this point."_

" _Agreed," Trip said as he eyed her bedroom door. "Hey, how long do they think Nova will live? I haven't read the entire file and…"_

" _They are predicting, baring no injuries, almost 200 years," T'Pol noted. "Closer to a Vulcan life span than human."_

Trip smiled at that. The idea of his daughter living that long brought a great deal of warmth to his heart after such a taxing and emotionally draining conversation.

" _You need to sleep," T'Pol said as she cupped his cheek. "We cannot resolve everything tonight, but we have at least started."_

Trip nodded and lay down, swinging his legs around and taking T'Pol with him.

"Nova," T'Pol said as she lay down in front of him on the sofa and felt him spoon her.

"Just for a few minutes until I fall asleep," Trip said with a yawn. "I think we both need this."

T'Pol nodded and felt his arm snake protectively around her waist.

He kissed the back of her head and she heard him sigh heavily.

"I miss this," he said softly. "I miss everything about you when we're not together, when we're at odds."

T'Pol turned slightly in his embrace so they were facing each other better.

"I too, have missed everything about you," T'Pol said before she kissed his lips softly. "You will understand the depth of my love for you when our bond is complete. But, until then, know that I do love you, Trip."

Trip kissed her softly and watched her turn back around and snuggle into his frame a little more. Fifteen minutes later, T'Pol released herself from the embrace of a softly snoring man and covered him with another blanket before she went to Nova.

 _XXX_

 _TBC_


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **I really appreciate all the reviews! Thank you to everyone for your commitment to this story. We're jumping ahead a few days in this one. Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

XXX

Trip Tucker stood back and looked at Nova's room and smiled. Only his daughter would want a lime green bedroom; with the white fluffy bedding T'Pol and Nova had chosen, it kind of looked like a key lime pie. He'd painted the room yesterday and today he had finally moved the bed and dresser back with a few things they'd purchased for Nova. They couldn't buy much, because it would all need to be transported to Earth in under a month, but enough that it wasn't so barren, and it felt like hers.

"I love it!" Nova said as she bolted into the room and pounced on the bed. She and T'Pol had been grocery shopping while he got ready for the big reveal.

"What do you mean? This is my room!" Trip said jovially. "You shouldn't be on my bed with your shoes."

"Trip…" Nova giggled as she hopped off the bed.

"I'm completely serious," Trip said as he crouched down to be level with her. "You have to sleep with her and I get my own bed."

"No," Nova laughed. "You sleep with T'Pol and I get my own room. Married people sleep in the same bed."

"We're not married," Trip admitted to her.

"I know," Nova smiled at him. "But Phlox said it's like you are."

"Did he now?" Trip asked as he looked over his shoulder at T'Pol, her reaction to Nova's words had sent a shock across their bond.

"So, I get my own room and you get to stop sleeping on the couch," Nova said as she placed her hands on her hips.

"Thank god for that, my back is killing me," Trip said as he slowly stood. "She has pretty furniture but it's not very comfortable."

"Are you going to be okay on your own, maybe…" T'Pol started.

"I have never had a room this big before," Nova smiled at her. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, darlin'" Trip said as he patted her head.

"Out," Nova said as she made a shooing motion.

"That's the thanks I get for…?"

"Thank you for my room," Nova said as she reached for the door. "I now wish to watch a documentary about flies on my bed."

"You need to get ready for bed in an hour," T'Pol said as the door started to close.

"Okay," Nova said as she shut it.

They both stood looking at the closed door worried. Then they heard some bouncing and giggling; she was jumping on her bed.

T'Pol was just about to open her mouth and caution Nova about head injuries when Trip leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips.

" _Let her be," he said as he pulled back and met her eyes._

" _She could fall," T'Pol said, the worry apparent._

" _She won't," Trip said. "She has your cat-like agility."_

T'Pol sighed and leaned into his frame; Trip wrapped his arms around her.

" _She wants to be alone and enjoy her room, there's nothing wrong with that," he said as he softly rubbed her back._

T'Pol said nothing in return but he could feel her starting to relax.

"And I wasn't lying, darlin'," Trip said quietly. "Your couch is hard as a rock."

"I apologize," T'Pol said honestly. "We will perform neuropressure tonight after she goes to bed; it will ease the strain and help you sleep."

"I think you just want me to get my clothes off," Trip said as he pulled back and held her by the hips. Truthfully, they'd both felt the draw toward each other for days since their arrival on Drona. Their bond seemed to need more touching, more kissing, more quiet time together, more intimacy, and they had not truly satisfied that need.

They'd been dealing with the new court officer, Helen Mistry, getting Nova's room ready, getting Nova books and things to play with, reading parenting books, and talking about the past twelve years. Not everything from their past had been completely hashed out, but Trip felt a sense of peace about their relationship that he couldn't explain. He hadn't felt that in years and it made him…happy.

"If you do not wish to have neuropressure…" T'Pol started.

"Oh, I want to have it," Trip said before he stepped away and took her hand, bringing her with him toward the kitchen. "You're not getting off that easily."

They unpacked the groceries and an hour later, T'Pol helped Nova get ready for bed. They both tucked her in and just as they were about to leave Nova's little voice stopped them.

"Thank you for being so good to me," Nova said.

Trip turned and looked at her with a smile and T'Pol nodded.

"I'm sorry about your daughter," Nova said shyly. "You would have been great parents for her."

T'Pol gasped and Trip took her by the hand before he croaked out a 'thanks, Nova' and they shut the door behind them.

" _We have to tell her," T'Pol said as she met his eyes._

" _We do," Trip said as he looked back at the closed door. "Earlier today she asked me if accents were hereditary."_

" _What did you say?" T'Pol asked._

" _I said if a child grew up in a certain region or hearing a parent with a certain accent then they may also have it, but it wasn't genetic," Trip explained. "Then I heard her trying to say 'darlin' like I say it."_

" _Why would she do that?" T'Pol asked._

" _Kids like to mimic, play games with their voices," Trip shrugged as he pulled her away from Nova's door and toward the living room. "It just seemed odd she was trying a southern accent right after she asked about accents and genetics."_

 _T'Pol's brows furrowed. "That is odd. Especially because she was led to believe her father was Vulcan. Why would she suspect you were related?"_

" _We do look exactly alike," Trip said. "She's pointed out the nose, the hair colour, the blue eyes…"_

" _She hasn't pointed out any similarities with me," T'Pol said, perplexed._

" _Yours are less obvious," Trip said as they sat on the couch. "The ears, yes, but body type? Personality traits? Intellect? Those are more complicated similarities."_

" _Possibly," T'Pol hedged. "But she's incredibly intelligent."_

" _Just like her mama," Trip smiled at T'Pol._

" _We are both intelligent," T'Pol said as she looked at him annoyed. "Genetically, there was a higher probability she was gifted intellectually."_

" _I wonder if she can swim really well? She says she can, but…"_

" _Maybe you could do a swimming activity with her on Earth?" T'Pol suggested._

" _Maybe you could both do a swimming activity with me," Trip added._

" _Trip, you know I don't…"_

" _Maybe it's time you learned?" Trip said with a raised eyebrow. "There's lots of water on Earth and you should probably learn enough that you could rescue Nova…"_

Trip could feel alarm across the bond; the idea that she would be unable to save their daughter if she was drowning scared the crap out of T'Pol.

" _I should probably have lessons," T'Pol said, knowing that, logically, she needed to do this for her daughter._

" _I can teach you," Trip said with a smirk. "Besides, the idea of you in a bikini…"_

" _I think I should rely on a professional, if our daughter's life is at risk I…"_

" _I am a professional!" Trip laughed. "I taught swimming for years, T'Pol. I can teach you how to swim," Trip said as he placed a hand on her knee. "Trust me."_

T'Pol nodded and turned to look at Nova's door.

" _How long do you think before she falls asleep? It's a new space, you aren't next to her…"_

" _The children's manual said anywhere from ten to sixty minutes," T'Pol said as she looked over the back of the couch at the closed door._

" _She's fine," Trip said._

" _I wish we had a bond," T'Pol admitted. "Then I'd know she was fine."_

" _Humans don't have a bond with their children and they figure out when they are sad, or unsure, or scared," Trip offered as she watched her watching to door._

" _I'd like to buy a monitoring system tomorrow," T'Pol said. "If she has a panic attack, how will we know?"_

" _I imagine she'll scream," Trip said as he too looked at the door worried. "How soon before we can check on her?"_

" _Ten to sixty minutes," T'Pol said as they sat and quietly watched the door._

"This is ridiculous, she's fine," Trip said as he turned back to look at the gas fireplace before them.

T'Pol wasn't as convinced.

"All Vulcan parents have a bond with their children?" Trip inquired as he watched her profile watch Nova's door.

"Ninety-one percent," T'Pol said. "There are some children whose parents die; the bond then dies with them. Other anomalies…."

"Nova is not an anomaly," Trip whispered, annoyed.

"She is part of the nine percent that do not have a bond with their parents," T'Pol said, confused. "She is, by definition, an anomaly."

"Her circumstances were different," Trip said. "Had she been born to us, she probably would have had a bond with you."

"Then she would have had one with you as well," T'Pol said.

"I'm sorry?" Trip asked.

"You and I have a bond, so you are highly capable of this type of communication," T'Pol said logically. "It is highly probable that if I had a bond with Nova, you would have one with her as well."

"So, I would have known what was going on in her head? If someone was bothering her? A boy getting too fresh?" Trip asked.

"Fresh?" T'Pol asked.

Trip smiled at her.

"What is fresh?" T'Pol asked, her eyes finally on him and not Nova's closed door.

"It's more of a demonstration," Trip said with a smirk.

T'Pol looked at him confused and then felt amorous interest as he leaned into her.

They kissed tentatively, then more passionately for some time as his hands worked their way up the back of her shirt, undoing her bra, before they came around to massage her pert breasts.

"That's getting fresh," Trip said as he pulled back and looked at her, his hands still cupping the sides of her breasts.

"I am not sure of the origin of the term," T'Pol panted. "But I understand the meaning, now."

"I'm glad I could assist," Trip said, his hands falling and away from her.

T'Pol reached around her back and did up her bra again and pulled her shirt back down to her waist.

Trip placed his arm around her back and looked toward Nova's room. "How longs it…?"

"Twenty-six minutes," T'Pol said as she looked as well.

"How long did it take her to fall asleep when you laid down with her?" Trip asked.

"Twelve to nineteen minutes depending on level of fatigue," T'Pol said.

"How about at thirty, one of us checks on her to make sure she's okay?" Trip asked.

"I can agree to that," T'Pol said as she turned back to face the fire.

" _How do we want to tell her?" Trip asked._

" _I think an open and honest discussion over breakfast," T'Pol said. "But I am not sure how we can broach the subject without sounding accusatory toward her mother."_

" _I'm not sure we tell her what Kim did," Trip said. "Maybe, we could say that her mother was a researcher but also a test subject and when she discovered she was pregnant, and that the company she worked for…"_

" _Terra Prime," T'Pol said._

" _I'm thinking we leave that out as well," Trip said. "It would take her two seconds to research them and find out her mother was a racist isolationist, at least, at one time."_

" _So, the company she worked for was dissolving or closing?" T'Pol asked._

" _Yes, and rather than lose the baby, she chose to keep it, not thinking that her parents would have wanted her," Trip said. "Maybe we can say she thought all the genetic material had been donated."_

" _This sounds quite far from an honest and open discussion," T'Pol noted._

" _What choice do we have?" Trip asked._

T'Pol nodded and then stood from her seat.

" _What?" Trip asked._

" _It's thirty minutes," T'Pol said as she walked toward the door._

Trip got up as well and followed her to Nova's room. T'Pol quietly opened the door and squinted to see their daughter, she looked toward Trip and he looked in as well. There, in her new bed, with her arm firmly clamped around Benny Bunny was Nova sound asleep. Trip nodded toward T'Pol and they quietly stepped back and closed the door.

" _Sound asleep," Trip smiled down at T'Pol._

She let out the breath she was holding and nodded. They walked toward the kitchen where Trip got them each a glass of water.

" _So, thirty minutes is the charm," Trip said as he clinked water glasses with her._

" _I will have to monitor her sleep to see if that is always the case or if the circumstances of the day vary the length of time it takes to fall asleep," T'Pol said as she thought._

Trip looked at her and shook his head; T'Pol felt the need to personally monitor and catalogue many things about Nova. Her sleep habits, eating habits, how many times a day she went to the washroom, new vocabulary words…

" _Jon said he'd take her for a bit tomorrow," Trip said. "So, we could go and see that Dr. Haddad Tara recommended."_

" _You've made the arrangements?" T'Pol asked._

" _He's actually off on vacation after hip surgery, but he's agreed to see us at his home," Trip said. "And Jon thinks he has a lead on Bojan Heures."_

" _What kind of…?"_

" _He said he should know more tomorrow," Trip said. "Now about that neuropressure…I really would like you to do something with my back."_

T'Pol nodded and walked toward the bedroom with her water and Trip followed. It would be their first night sleeping alone in the same bed since before they found Nova a week ago. She could tell his amorous interest in her had been growing over that time and his earlier demonstration of 'getting fresh' was just a prelude to the type of contact he desired.

 _But, she also knew that they now had a child sleeping across the apartment. A child who could wake scared or panicked at any time. A child who did not need to walk into their room and find two adults she barely knew engaged in a sexual act or naked and sleeping. No, she and Trip could engage in sexual relations, but they would have to be much more careful from now on. He would need to be quieter, they would need to ensure there was a locked door during the act, and there would be no sleeping naked if the possibility existed that Nova could come in or need them._

" _I get it darlin'" Trip said suddenly in her head. T'Pol had no idea she was thinking those thoughts so loudly. "I wouldn't want any of that either."_

After they both were in their bedroom, T'Pol turned and locked the door behind her.

" _Neuropressure first," she said as she gestured for him to lay on the floor._

Trip took off his shirt and lay down on his stomach on the floor as she walked around the room and lit a bunch of candles.

" _You know, I started to see an accupressurist almost a year ago," Trip said. "He helped with some muscle spasms I was having in my lower back."_

" _Accupressure is a more moderate version of Vulcan neuropressure," T'Pol said as she joined him on the floor._

" _Yeah, even his hardest push seemed like your lightest," Trip said. "And when I tried to explain about a node under my armpit he looked at me like I was crazy."_

" _Close your eyes," T'Pol said as she positioned herself next to him and immediately started to work on pressure points around his shoulders._

" _Holy crap I miss this," Trip said absently as she continued to work on him for almost an hour._

" _Turn over," T'Pol said and he obeyed._

He looked up at her in the soft candle light of the room and smiled.

" _You are so beautiful," he said quietly as he gazed at her._

" _Thank you," T'Pol said. "Esthetically, I am at the seventy-sixth percentile on Vulcan."_

"I'm sorry?" Trip inquired.

"Vulcans are rated for all of their attributes," T'Pol said absently.

"You mean there are twenty-four percent more Vulcan's prettier than you?" Trip asked, intrigued.

"In my age category and of my sex, yes," T'Pol said. "Mother was disappointed."

"What?!" Trip gasped.

"She and my father were in the Eightieth and Eighty-first percentile," T'Pol said as she continued to work. "She was surprised I didn't, at least, meet their standard."

Trip sat up suddenly and she was taken aback.

"You, darlin', are in the One-hundred and tenth percentile," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I have met plenty of Vulcans and none of them have been half as pretty as you. So, there's something wrong with the testing."

"I can assure you…"

T'Pol was cut off by a searing kiss and she found herself climbing on top of Trip and leaning down to keep the contact. He ran his hands up her shirt and pulled it from her body as they continued to kiss, and their bodies started to react to the proximity and desire wafting across their bond.

"We need to get to the bed," Trip huffed as he pulled back and placed his hands on her hips.

T'Pol nodded and stood, offering him a hand to get up as well. She took a step towards the bed and he stopped her with a firm grip on her upper arm. T'Pol turned and saw him reach to undo her bra, strip down her pants and slowly hook a finger onto the edge of her tiny underpants and slide them down her legs.

"There is no way you are not the most beautiful Vulcan woman, in any age category," Trip said before he captured her mouth with his and kissed her soundly. He felt her hands pushing his pants down and relieving him of his underwear.

" _I am sorry, but I think we should be quick, in case…" T'Pol said anxiously as she pulled him down on top of her on the bed._

" _Can we be quick several times?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow._

 _T'Pol looked at him surprised by his solution._

" _Yes," she said with a slight smile before she raised her head and took his mouth with hers._

Within moments he was inside her rocking his hips against hers and softly moaning into her ear. She loved the friction of his chest hair and rubbed herself against it throughout the act. When he came inside her it was not with a boisterous groan or exclamation (as it usually was) but rather a muffled groan into the pillow next to her head.

They repeated the act several more times throughout the night, always dressing in between, in case Nova opened their door or called out to them. Both parents also snuck away at one point to check on their daughter and they discovered her, each time, soundly sleeping in her bed.

When the morning light started to shine into their room, both parents were tired but felt a great, deep satisfaction across their bond. Trip lay with T'Pol in his arms, her humming making him smile. The bedroom had always been the easy area of their life together, today, seeing a counsellor, was going to mean they had to deal with some of the tougher aspects of their relationship.

The door to the room slowly creaked open and Nova's little face appeared around it.

"Good morning darlin'" Trip whispered as he looked at her smiling face. "You slept well?"

"I did," Nova smiled as she walked further into the room with Benny Bunny under her arm. "T'Pol is still asleep?"

"She is, which is rare, because she's usually awake before I am," Trip said as he rolled T'Pol away from his chest and toward a pillow. "How about you and I make some breakfast?"

Nova nodded her head enthusiastically and Trip carefully eased himself away from T'Pol and followed his daughter into the kitchen.

"Pancakes?" Trip asked.

"They are high in sugar," Nova noted.

"If you add some of those grouseberries T'Pol bought that should make her happy," Trip said with a smile.

"It would be additional nutrients," Nova nodded as she hopped up on a bar stool and reached for the grouseberries Trip had just pulled from the fridge.

"Pancakes with grouseberries and a nice big glass of pineapple juice for the lady," Trip said as he reached into the fridge again. "Do you want to help stir in the ingredients?"

"I would," Nova said. "But I think we should adhere to exact measurements this time as the last batch…"

"I know, watery," Trip sighed. "Fine, you get out the measuring cups."

Nova hopped off the bar stool and went to the drawer. Just as Trip was pouring her some juice, there was a knock at the door. He spilled some on his hand as a result.

"Who could that be at…6:37?" Trip asked as he looked at the clock on the wall.

Nova just shrugged and brought the measuring cups back to her spot on the stool.

Trip wiped his hands on a towel and walked toward the door bare-chested and wearing only pajama pants. He hoped it wasn't Helen Mistry because it was probably completely improper to answer the door this way, but he didn't want to wake up T'Pol, so he could grab a t-shirt.

He opened the door and alarm rang across his entire body.

"Hi Trip," Marlie said with a smile as she stood in the hallway with a bag draped over her shoulder.

XXX

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

**Author's Note: Please see earlier notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone for your reviews. I know the last chapter left you hanging a bit, so I hope this one allows everyone to take a breath again.**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

XXX

"Marlie?" Trip asked, stunned as he looked at her wide-eyed and open-mouthed.

"I couldn't wait to see you," Marlie smiled at him as she rushed forward and hugged him.

"Trip?" Nova asked as she looked at him being hugged by a strange woman.

"Uh…" Trip said as he pulled back from Marlie and held her at an arm's length. "You're here?"

"What's happened?!" T'Pol asked as she ran out of breath into the living room in her pajamas. She had felt the alarm across their bond and it had woken her up.

"T'Pol," Trip gasped as he turned to face an alarmed T'Pol.

"T'Pol? What's wrong?" Nova asked as she hopped off the stool and ran toward the obviously distressed woman.

T'Pol looked at the woman standing behind Trip and her eyes went wide. Trip immediately felt her close their bond.

"Uh, Marlie…" Trip said as she stepped to the side to better reveal the woman behind him. "decided to visit."

"T'Pol?" Marlie asked, confused as she looked between Trip and T'Pol; she'd read enough news articles about Elizabeth to know exactly who the Vulcan woman across the room was. "From Enterprise?"

"Are you okay?" Nova asked T'Pol as she took her hand; T'Pol could hear the worry in Nova's voice.

Pulled from her stupor T'Pol looked down at Nova. "I'm fine, thank you."

"Elizabeth's mother?" Marlie asked Trip, her voice wispy and confused.

"Uh, yeah," Trip said as he turned and guiltily met Marlie's eyes.

"Nova, come with me," T'Pol said as she walked toward Nova's room. Nova obediently followed her but kept looking back at Trip and the strange woman standing just inside their doorway.

"Who is Marlie?" Nova asked T'Pol as she walked with her.

T'Pol didn't answer and instead walked Nova inside her room and instructed her to get dressed before she shut the door quietly.

"We'll go out for breakfast," T'Pol said as she walked toward their room and didn't make eye contact with either Trip or Marlie. The door shut behind her and Trip turned to look back at Marlie.

"Is she…?" Marlie asked Trip as she pointed at the closed door. "But, Nova looks the spitting image of you. More so in person than in the pic…"

"Marlie, can…how about you have a seat?" Trip interrupted as he gestured toward the living room. He hoped Nova was too busy getting dressed to listen to what was going on out here. He just needed to stop Marlie from talking about anything that could hurt Nova or T'Pol for just a few minutes.

Marlie absently dropped her bag to the ground and walked into the living room slowly, Trip following behind her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" Trip asked.

"It was a last-minute decision and…and then when I could call, I was already on my way and it seemed…pointless," Marlie said as she looked around the apartment and noted all the Vulcan art. "I thought this was temporary housing?"

"Temporary housing, for Starfleet, can mean anything from 2 days to eight years," Trip said as he looked around for anything that may reveal too much before T'Pol and Nova were safely away. It's not that Marlie was a bad person; he just feared that in a moment of anger or upset she may say something that would hurt or confuse his daughter and change how she saw him and T'Pol.

"Trip…" Marlie started as they walked. "She's…"

"Can we just wait until T'Pol gets Nova out of here?" Trip pleaded.

Marlie sat down on the edge of the couch and continued to look around confused, as Trip sat down on a nearby chair and nervously rubbed his hands together.

"How was the trip?" Trip asked, trying to divert for just a few minutes.

"Long," Marlie said as her eyes caught sight of some animal books on the floor and what looked like an project, mid-completion, on lasers.

Moments later, the door to Nova's room opened and she nervously walked into the living room and toward Trip. She had on the same flower tights she wore the day before and her ladybug t-shirt. Her hair wasn't brushed, and she looked like she still had grouseberry juice around her mouth. She'd grown used to T'Pol caring for her this last week and, in the rush, had just put on what was nearby.

"Hi darlin," Trip said to her as his heart pounded in his chest. He was terrified that Marlie would say something about Nova being his or freak out about T'Pol at any second. He could tell she was overwhelmed and questioning what was going on. "You and T'Pol are going out for breakfast?"

"Yes, that appears to be the case," Nova said as she eyed Marlie suspiciously.

"You can get your pancakes then," Trip said as he patted her back. "Probably better than mine anyway."

Nova said nothing and just observed Trip; she wasn't sure what was going on, but she was trying to decipher why he was so nervous. T'Pol was so much easier to read then him; her emotions were clearer to Nova in so many ways she couldn't describe.

"Who are…?" Nova narrowed her eyes and looked closely at Marlie sitting on their sofa.

Just then, the door to their bedroom whipped open and a disheveled T'Pol exited with her purse over her shoulder. All eyes went to her.

"Come on Nova," T'Pol called to her as she walked toward the front door and pulled out two coats. She didn't even look at Trip or Marlie sitting on their couch. She seemed harried and determined to leave as quickly as possible.

Nova looked between Trip and T'Pol and then quickly walked toward T'Pol who helped her on with her jacket before they left the apartment without another word.

Trip looked over at Marlie and she, stunned, looked back at him. Relief washed over him that T'Pol and Nova were now out of the apartment and not around for what was about to happen; their bond was still clamped shut, and he had no clue what was going on in T'Pol's mind right now.

"You didn't tell me the mother of Nova is the same mother as Elizabeth's," Marlie said, her voice soft and calm.

"I wanted to tell you in person," Trip said with a sigh. "There's a lot I wanted to tell you in person. Why are you here, Marlie?"

"It's the holiday," Marlie said as she got up off the sofa and started to walk around. "You said it would be a while before you were able to come back with Nova, so I thought I'd come to you."

"That's…" Trip started as he watched her walk around. He had this conversation in his head, reasonably figured out, but it was supposed to happen on Earth, days from now, with just the two of them, at her place where she would feel comfortable, and not here, not now, not like this.

"Why did she keep Nova from you?" Marlie asked as she met his eyes.

"She didn't," Trip said, knowing he'd led Marlie to believe that because it kept him from having to explain T'Pol.

"I'm sorry?" Marlie asked, confused. She and Trip had spoken a few times, but he hadn't told her many details in their comm conversations, citing security concerns.

"We both just found about her," Trip said. "In fact, I learned about Nova first, and I came to tell T'Pol. We searched for Nova together and have…"

"I don't…she would have delivered…" Marlie stammered as she looked at Trip confused.

"Nova was created and carried by a surrogate," Trips started. "It's quite complicated, and goes back to Elizabeth and the people who…"

"What?!" Marlie gasped.

"Her mother told Nova she was hers," Trip said. "She worked for Terra Prime as a researcher."

"Has this woman been arrested or…?" Marlie asked, alarmed.

"She's dead," Trip said. "Both the parents Nova thought were hers, are dead. Her father was executed for his crimes, and her mother died because of injuries. But, unlike Elizabeth, Nova isn't a clone, she's a child, with no medical issues."

"Why is she only six?" Marlie asked, her brow furrowing. "Didn't those people all get arrested years ago?"

"Many did, and many just disappeared," Trip explained as he nervously rubbed his hands together. This conversation was going nothing like the one he planned in his head. He could tell Marlie was upset, and confused, but she was also incredibly calm considering the circumstances, and he hadn't expected that.

"So, she's definitely yours and the Vulcan T'Pol's?" Marlie asked. "Even though those Terra people were arrested or disappeared a decade ago?"

"We think her mother kept the embryo frozen for a few years and then implanted the baby herself or had someone do it for her. Many of the details are still sketchy but we're working on…"

"I can see she's yours," Marlie said softly as she stopped walking and just stood for a moment. "Is she definitely hers?"

"She is," Trip said softly, his eyes meeting hers and trying to convey more than the words he was saying. "The ears are hidden by all the hair and she's incredibly smart."

"When you held up the picture of her the last time we spoke, I would never have suspected she was half Vulcan," Marlie admitted. "She looked exactly like you, except for the fact that she's a little girl."

"She is mainly me," Trip said as he wiped at his chin and tried to think of a way to get the conversation back to them and away from Nova. "At least in looks."

Marlie turned and stood silently with her back to Trip.

"You haven't told her?"

"We were going to today, over breakfast," Trip said as he watched her cross her arms over her mid-section, her back still to him.

"We?" Marlie asked, still not looking at him.

"Marlie…" Trip started as he rubbed a hand harshly over his face.

"Don't," Marlie said as she held up a hand to stop him; still not turning to face him.

Trip got up from his chair and walked toward her. He didn't want to hurt her, but knew he was going to hurt her and that broke his heart.

He stood a couple feet away from her for a few minutes before he started to speak.

"Marlie, there's something I've got to tell you," Trip started as he took a step toward her.

"Something that has to do with this?" Marlie asked, her voice cracking as she pointed toward the floor of their bedroom.

Trip swallowed hard and looked into the room she had been viewing for the last few minutes. There on the floor next to the bed, were his pants, the waistband of his underwear bunched up inside, and sticking out from underneath them was a woman's bra and the edge of some lacy panties.

"Marlie, maybe you need to sit do…" Trip started, his voice trying to project calm. He thought back to any hostile situation he'd negotiated in the past and tried to draw from that experience.

"Sit down?!" Marlie snapped as she turned to face him, tears in her eyes and her body shaking slightly.

"T'Pol and I…" Trip started, his voice trying to calm her down. "We have a relationship that goes back, off and on, for twelve years and…"

"Friendship that's just turned into sex? Or have you been cheating on me all along?" Marlie asked, tears starting to roll down her cheeks.

"I haven't cheated on you until just recently, when I came to Mars. But Marlie, I have cheated on you," Trip admitted. "T'Pol and I weren't even in contact the entire time you and I have been together. But we had a romantic relationship for years, it hasn't just started. We…"

"Are you sleeping with her because you love her? Or because she's around? Or is it because she's Nova's mother and…?" Marlie interrupted.

"I love her," Trip interrupted, his words more forceful than he intended. He needed to be clear with Marlie that T'Pol wasn't a convenience.

"I thought you loved me!" Marlie said, her voice shaky.

"I did, honestly, Marlie, I loved you," Trip admitted. "But…"

"But what?" Marlie asked, her eyes pleading. "But…not as much? Not really? Not enough?"

"But T'Pol and I…we've got a history," Trip said. "And I'm sorry, I haven't told you about…"

"So that's your reasoning for cheating on me?" Marlie asked, some edge to her voice. "You've slept together before and you just fell back into your old ways? None of the news reports from that time, besides the trashy papers, reported a relationship. They said you were just friends caught up in all the Terra Prime craziness!"

"I'm sorry," Trip said honestly. "Marlie, I should have told you about T'Pol…about our past together when you and I got serious. I should have…"

"Broke up with me before you crawled into bed with her?!" Marlie asked, angry. "Yeah, I would say that's a good start, Trip!"

"I know," Trip agreed. "My behaviour is inexcusable. I take full responsibility for my actions. I had no intention to sleep with T'Pol when I came here, it just sort of…"

"Trip, having sex with another woman when you are in a committed relationship doesn't just happen," Marlie snapped. "You aren't fifteen!"

Trip took a deep breath and waited for her to calm down; he was completely at fault, and she had every right to be angry with him. He had behaved badly; bond, history, love…none of that mattered to Marlie.

Marlie walked toward the window and looked outside, saying nothing for a long time. Almost five minutes passed while Trip stood back watching her; waiting for her to get her bearings, or for her next round of questions or accusations.

"I'm such an idiot," Marlie said softly to herself.

"You're not," Trip said as he walked toward her. The conversation had gone nothing like he'd planned but somehow, all the information he wanted to share with her was out there and it was even more heart-breaking to see her hurt then he'd imagined it would be. She was a good woman, a woman who deserved better than this. A woman he genuinely liked and had loved. A woman he once thought he'd marry.

"I am," Marlie cried as her shoulders fell and she sobbed.

Instinctively, Trip went to her and pulled her into his arms. She resisted for half a second before she collapsed against him and sobbed into his chest, her arms gripping him like he was her life preserver. Trip kissed the top of her head and felt a few tears start to fall down his own cheeks.

He loved T'Pol, wanted a future with her, but was sorry that Marlie had to be hurt to get there. He wished he could take back sleeping with T'Pol, last night and over a week ago. He wished he could at least tell Marlie that, although they were breaking up, he had remained committed to her until this moment when it all ended. Trip Tucker wished for a lot of things in that moment that would have made this easier on Marlie.

"I love you," Marlie mumbled into his chest. He could feel her tears wet against his bare skin.

"And I loved you," Trip said softly as he kissed the top of her head again.

It was then he heard a throat clear and saw T'Pol standing alone across the room. Trip's eyes went wide, and he stepped back from Marlie, unsure of what T'Pol saw or how much she heard, or what she thought of him holding Marlie; they had mis-communicated so much in the past, he could only imagine what her mind was making of him and Marlie like this.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked as he wiped at his face. "Where's Nova?"

"Jon has taken her to breakfast," T'Pol said as she walked slowly toward the pair of them. Their bond was still closed but Trip could see the worry and pain across her face as well. His normally put-together and tough as nails T'Pol looked disheveled, vulnerable and scared.

Marlie turned back toward the window and away from T'Pol, she didn't want this woman to see how much she was hurt; how much she had just lost.

"Ms. Woods, is there anything I can do for you?" T'Pol asked, surprising Trip.

Marlie said nothing in return and continued to wipe at her face.

"I'm sorry that you are…" T'Pol started.

"I didn't even know you existed in his life until I read the newspaper articles," Marlie said sadly as she turned and looked at the Vulcan more carefully. "He hadn't said a thing. And now you are here, and real and the mother of two of his children, that I also didn't know about, and…and…and he's leaving me for you and it all seems like a bad joke."

T'Pol swallowed hard and kept her eyes on Marlie.

"I apologize for the role I have played in the destruction of your relationship with Trip," T'Pol said honestly.

"Twelve years?" Marlie asked, her voice high and unbelieving.

"Twelve years of misunderstandings, starts and stops, and missed opportunities," T'Pol said softly. "I…we both tried to deny our feelings for the other. And I know that brings you little comfort or…"

"It does," Marlie interrupted. "You slept with my boyfriend after twelve years of not being able to figure things out. Trip and I were happy, we really were."

"Marlie…" Trip started.

"Don't re-write history," Marlie cautioned him. "You were happy with me. I may be ignorant about so many things about your past, but I know that you and I were happy."

Trip closed his eyes and nodded in agreement.

"I should leave," T'Pol said as she swivelled on her heel and started for the door. It had been a bad choice to return.

"T'Pol!" Trip called to her as he raced after her.

"No, I will take Nova to the park and you can comm me when it is fine to return and…"

"Stop," Trip pleaded as he grabbed her arm and pulled her toward him slightly.

"Please allow me to leave without a scene," T'Pol begged Trip, her eyes watery.

Trip tried to reach out to her over their bond and communicate his love for her, but the door was firmly closed.

"Please don't misinterpret," Trip pleaded softly as he looked deeply into her eyes.

It was then that Marlie marched swiftly past them and toward her bag.

"Marlie!" Trip called to her as he dropped T'Pol's arm.

"I need to leave," Marlie said as she hoisted her bag over her shoulder and reached for the door.

"I'm sorry Marlie," Trip said softly as he stepped toward her.

Marlie opened the door and then stopped. She leaned her forehead against the edge of the door and sighed.

"I really loved you Trip," Marlie said, her voice soft and broken. "I wanted a life with you, but it seems that's not going to happen."

"Marlie, I wish…" Trip started as he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm wishing for a lot of things in this moment, Trip" Marlie said, her voice hoarse and tired and watery. "More than anything, I am wishing that I was enough. That you loved me as much as I love you."

"I did love you," Trip said softly, trying to think of something more, something better, to add.

"Good luck with Nova, she seems lovely," Marlie said before she raised her head back up and took a deep breath.

Marlie then swung open the door and swiftly walked down the hallway and away from them as the door caught on it's spring and then swung back and slammed shut behind her.

XXX

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction.**

 **I know many of you are glad to see the back of Marlie. I really did like her, and I wanted to do her justice and not turn her into a stereotype of the wronged woman so I hope that worked. Now, we deal with the aftermath of her surprise visit and some questions Nova wanted to ask...**

 **Let me know what you think. Enjoy!**

XXX

Trip Tucker walked over to the sofa and sat heavily on it.

"I feel like I'm going to be sick," Trip said as he leaned heavily on his knees and breathed deeply.

T'Pol walked over to him and stood next to him rubbing large circles on his back.

"You know," Trip said. "I've always either been the one getting dumped or it was a mutual leaving."

"I didn't know that," T'Pol said as she continued to rub circles.

"Fuck," Trip swore under his breath.

T'Pol said nothing and just continued to rub.

She eventually stopped rubbing his back when his breathing evened out and instead walked over to the window and looked outside.

They lived in silence for another twenty minutes before T'Pol spoke.

"Are you in pain because you still love her or because you are displeased with your actions?" T'Pol inquired.

"If you re-opened our bond, you'd know," Trip said as he sat back and leaned his head against the back of the couch as he covered his eyes with one hand.

"I thought you'd desire privacy at this time," T'Pol said, surprised by his request.

"What I desire," Trip said with some edge. "Is to know what's going on with you in this moment."

 _And just as he finished his sentence the bond opened, and Trip felt himself being pummelled with her emotions. Her insecurity, her jealousy, her worry. She showed him the image of Trip and Marlie hugging by the window, of them exchanging words of love, of him crying and kissing the top of her head._

 _Then the questions: "Are you sure you want to do this? Do you still love her? Do you feel like you have made a mistake in choosing me? Do you feel regret? Do you really love me?"_

Trip sat up and looked at her, surprised.

"I feel like shit, T'Pol," Trip said with some force. "Not because I want to be with Marlie, but because she had to get hurt. Because I was an asshole. Because I cheated on her. Because I should have told her sooner. Because she came all the way to Mars, god damn it!"

T'Pol, taken aback by his anger crossed her arms over her chest and turned back to look out the window.

"I'm sorry," Trip said softly as he rose to stand with her. "I shouldn't have…they are perfectly reasonable feelings and…"

"You were crying and saying you love her," T'Pol said sadly.

"Loved her," Trip said clearly. "As in the past. But I still have feelings for her. I still don't want to see her upset."

T'Pol nodded and felt him grab her shoulders and turn her to face him.

"I just wish we hadn't slept together before I had the chance to tell her it was over," Trip said as he met her eyes. "It doesn't mean I didn't want to be with you, or that you are responsible for all of that, it just means I wish I could have been a better man in this situation. That I'm not proud of myself."

 _T'Pol nodded and placed an open palm over his heart. "The bond was drawing us together last night."_

" _And the time before?" Trip asked with a raised eyebrow._

" _That was your jealousy," T'Pol said quietly._

"Exactly," Trip said. "Had I just been a better person, I would have been able to look her in the eye and say nothing had happened with us, but I still wanted to call it quits," Trips aid sadly. "I wouldn't have been THAT guy."

T'Pol nodded and pulled back slightly as she looked into his eyes.

"Did Nova ask any questions about…?"

"She asked about Ms. Woods, and I said she was a friend from home," T'Pol said quietly.

"Anything else?" Trip asked.

"She wanted to know why I was so upset," T'Pol said as she dropped her gaze from his eyes.

"Because you were trying to get her out so quickly?" Trip asked.

T'Pol said nothing in response.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked.

 _He then got a picture across their bond of her taking an elevator to Jon's floor with Nova, T'Pol's body trembling so badly she couldn't press the floor button; Nova had to press it for her. Then of T'Pol leaning against the wall of the elevator and Nova snuggling into her legs._

 _Trip felt her embarrassment in her inability to control her emotions in front of her child. He felt her worry for their future together. He felt her paralysis regarding what was possibly happening in her apartment between Trip and Marlie. And finally, he felt her satisfaction in her ability to get Nova out of the situation before anything bad happened and traumatized their child._

"Darlin'" Trip said as he pulled her tight against him and kissed the side of her face. "Oh T'Pol…"

"She's so much better for you," T'Pol said quietly.

"Nothing is better for me than you," Trip said gently as he rocked her slightly. "Nothing."

XXX

Jon sat across from Nova and watched her pick at her eggs.

"Not hungry?" Jon asked her with a smile.

"My appetite has diminished," Nova said as she turned the fork in her hand and tapped it against the plate.

"Are you sure?" Jon asked.

"T'Pol was upset," Nova said as she poked at her eggs.

"I think she was just surprised you had a visitor," Jon smiled at her.

"She hugged Trip," Nova said quietly.

"Who?"

"Marlie," Nova said as she pushed her eggs to one side of the plate. "The woman who upset T'Pol."

"Maybe she and T'Pol aren't friends?" Jon tried to explain.

"Maybe," Nova said.

Jon lifted his coffee to his mouth and started to take a drink.

"I'm genetically linked to Trip, aren't I?" Nova asked Jon as she met his eyes.

Jon sputtered while drinking his coffee and placed his cup down, wiping his mouth.

"Why would you say that?" Jon asked, alarms going off in his head.

Nova looked at him like he was a complete moron.

"Nova?" Jon continued to play dumb.

"He and I have many of the same physical features," Nova said plainly. "It's pretty obvious we are related."

"Is it?" Jon continued, his brain racing as he tried to come up with answers for the child.

"Is he my uncle?" Nova asked, her voice curious.

"I think these are questions for him, not me," Jon said.

"But I asked you," Nova said. "Trip is hard to understand."

"What?" Jon asked her.

"I can understand T'Pol so much better," Nova said as she scrunched up her face. "But I know something is wrong with Trip…I just don't know what."

"Do you feel these things?" Jon asked, curious.

"No, I can see them, just like I can see you are avoiding my questions" Nova said calmly. "So, is he my uncle?"

"Nova, you need to talk with Trip about that," Jon said clearly.

"Fine," Nova sighed.

Jon played with his napkin for a moment before he broached a topic he needed to.

"When you were travelling with your parents, did you ever encounter other Vulcans?" Jon inquired.

"Just saw them or my father did business with them?" Nova asked.

"Spoke with them, knew them in some capacity, either through a business or social contact," Jon clarified.

"My father did business with a Vulcan once," Nova said as she started to play with her napkin.

"Do you remember his name?" Jon inquired.

"No," Nova said. "I don't think I was introduced to him. But I knew his daughter, her name was T'Sar."

"What was the business about?" Jon inquired.

"My father transported goods for people," Nova said with a shrug. "I imagine he needed something transported."

"Can I show you a picture of a Vulcan, and you can tell me if it's the same man?" Jon asked her.

Nova looked at him confused. "Why are you inquiring about this man?"

"I think he was one of the doctors doing the tests on you," Jon lied. "We're trying to track them down to question."

Nova just nodded.

Jon took out his PADD and pulled up a picture of a Vulcan man that was his main suspect and showed it to Nova.

"Was it him, Nova?" Jon asked.

She looked at the picture closely and then handed the PADD back to Jon. "Yes, that's him."

Jon looked at her and smiled. "Thank you, Nova."

"Have you finished eating?" Nova asked. "I'd like to assist T'Pol…"

"Sure, uh, let me just see if they are ready for us," Jon said as he pulled out him comm to call T'Pol. She told him, succinctly, that he could bring Nova back with him.

Twenty minutes later they were walking into T'Pol's apartment.

Nova looked around and noticed that both Trip and T'Pol were sitting in the kitchen eating toast and fruit. They both seemed sad, but they smiled as soon as they saw her.

"How was breakfast?" T'Pol asked Nova.

"Good," Nova said as she continued to look around. "Where is Trip's friend?"

Trip's head snapped up and he looked at T'Pol worried.

"She just stopped in for a minute on her way to a business trip," T'Pol supplied.

"Oh," Nova said with a smile. She was happy the woman was gone; she wasn't sure why, but she knew it was better that Marlie wasn't there anymore.

"Nova said she's been working on a laser experiment?" Jon asked them.

"It's really interesting," Nova said wide eyed.

"Why don't you and Trip set it up, so I can see it?" Jon asked as he eyed his friend.

"Yeah, let's get that set up," Trip said, trying to lose the suspicion in his voice as he looked at Jon curiously. He rose form his stool and walked with Nova toward the project on the floor in the living room.

As soon as they were out of the kitchen, Jon leaned in to T'Pol. "She suspects that Trip is her uncle."

"What?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"I don't have time to explain," Jon said. "But please be prepared for that."

T'Pol nodded, her mind moving fast in her head to adjust the conversation they were going to have with Nova based on her conclusions.

"Everything is good with you two?" Jon asked quickly.

"He has informed Marlie of the situation and was greatly affected by the conversation," T'Pol said. "I think it is wise that we are seeing Dr Haddad this afternoon."

"Probably," Jon said as he looked at her concerned. "How are you?"

T'Pol gave him the same moron look that Nova had just used on him in the restaurant.

"Okay, but there's something important I have to tell you," Jon whispered as he looked over his shoulder. "Nova told me she met one Vulcan man and his daughter in all the years she travelled in space with her parents."

"Okay," T'Pol nodded.

"That same Vulcan is Bojan Heures," Jon indicated.

"How do you know this?" T'Pol asked.

"Video footage and badge swipes," Jon explained. "The man shown swiping the Bojan Heures badge on multiple days is Vulcan."

"Who is he?" T'Pol asked.

Jon pulled the PADD from his pocket and laid it on the table before T'Pol as he hit the power button.

Her eyes went wide, and she picked up the PADD to look at it carefully.

"And I think," Jon said continuing ahead. "He's also connected to Nova's creation."

"I'm ready!" Nova called from the other room.

"We're coming!" Jon called to her before he looked at T'Pol seriously. "You know who this is?"

T'Pol nodded seriously. "I do."

"I think he's the person we zero in on," Jon said as he pointed to the PADD.

T'Pol merely nodded, dumbfounded by the connection.

"Are you coming?!" Nova called to them.

Without a word, T'Pol rose from her seat and walked toward the living room with Jon following close behind her saying something about how lasers were his favorite science experiment.

The PADD sitting on the kitchen counter was on for another 10 seconds before it powered down. Clearly displayed on it was a picture of Koss.

XXX

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

**Author's Note: Please see earlier notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction. I'm sorry for the bomb I dropped at the end of the last chapter, you get a few more answers here. And finally, Trip and T'Pol tell Nova that they are her parents…get out the tissues!**

 **Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

XXX

Trip placed a plate in front of T'Pol and sat down at the breakfast bar on the other side of Nova. They had wanted to talk with her at breakfast, but Marlie had sidetracked that. Then, they had discovered the Nova had her suspicions and, as much as they wanted to wait until dinner time when she could ask more questions, the conversation needed to go forward now.

He exchanged a look with T'Pol over Nova's head and leaned forward on his forearm.

"So, Nova, we understand you had some questions for Jon?" Trip asked, conversationally.

Nova placed her fork down and looked at Trip thoughtfully.

"You and I are related?" Nova inquired as she met his eyes.

"We are," Trip smiled down at her.

"Are you my mother's brother or a cousin?" Nova asked, a smile on her face.

"Darlin, it's a little more complicated than that," Trip said as he placed an arm around the back of her chair. "Your mother gave birth to you, but you aren't genetically hers."

Nova furrowed her brow and looked at him confused.

"Have you heard the term surrogate?" Trip asked.

"No," Nova shook her head.

"It's when someone carries and delivers a baby that isn't related to them," Trip said. "It's usually done for a couple who can't have kids. It's an arrangement."

Nova looked at him more confused.

"Nova," T'Pol said as she touched her daughter's back. "Your mother had you, and raised you, but you are not biologically, hers."

"But she said…" Nova started.

"I know, darlin," Trip said as Nova looked toward him again. "She was trying to make it simple for you to understand."

"So, I'm genetically linked to you and not my mother?" Nova asked Trip.

"Yes," Trip said. "Me and T'Pol."

Nova's head snapped suddenly to T'Pol and she looked at her wide-eyed.

"Was…did you want a baby and my mother helped you?" Nova asked, her speech slow and thoughtful.

"It's turned out that way, but not at the time," Trip smiled at her. "You mother thought the baby she put in her womb was donated. She thought she was not taking you from anyone."

"Who…who was she taking me from?" Nova asked, slowly.

"Us," T'Pol said softly. "We know she would never have taken you if she knew we wanted you. She thought…"

"T'Pol is my mother and you are my father?" Nova asked as she looked at Trip, her voice weak and unsure.

"Genetically, we are," Trip said. "And we didn't know you had been made, or else we would have asked to have you ourselves."

"My mother is Vulcan, not my father?" Nova asked as she absently touched the tip of her left ear.

"Yes," T'Pol said. "And I know this is a lot of information for you to process. We want you to know…"

"How long have you known?" Nova asked, her eyes filling with tears.

"Since we started looking for you," Trip said, his voice gravelly and his eyes watery. "As soon as we knew we had a daughter, we looked for you."

"Why would my mother…?"

"She wanted a beautiful baby girl," Trip said with a smile. "She didn't know she was keeping you from us."

"Oh," Nova said as her head dropped to her chest and she started to play with her fingers. "Why didn't you know I had been made?" Nova asked, her voice soft.

Trip sighed and wiped at his mouth as T'Pol shifted slightly.

"We're still getting to the bottom of that, darlin," Trip said nicely. "Once we know, we'll tell you."

Nova looked at T'Pol. "Why didn't you tell me right away?"

T'Pol leaned forward and took Nova's hand in hers. "You had experienced so much loss, and change, we didn't want to add to your upheaval. But we knew it wouldn't be long before we needed to tell you."

"So, you're my real parents?" Nova asked, her eyes watering again.

"Nova, your mom and dad were also your real parents," T'Pol said kindly. "We have no desire to replace them, we just hope to be your parents as well."

Nova looked at her lap and swallowed hard.

"We love you sweetie," Trip said. "But we don't ever want you to forget your mom and dad either. They have done a great job raising you so far. We'd just like to do that from now on."

Nova nodded as she looked at her lap and said nothing.

"Nova, darlin'?" Trip asked, worried about her reaction.

"Do you want me to call you mom and dad?" Nova asked, not meeting their eyes.

"We want you to call us whatever you like," T'Pol said softly.

Nova nodded.

"Nova, you're not saying much, and you're worrying me a little," Trip admitted to them.

"I'm sorry," Nova said softly.

"Don't be sorry, darlin," Trip sighed as he patted her knee. "We are just really happy we found you."

"What would have happened if my mom hadn't died?" Nova asked as she looked toward T'Pol.

"Then we would have asked you and your mother if we could be part of your life, in some way," T'Pol lied.

Nova nodded in understanding.

"But she's on my star," Nova said softly.

"She is, darlin," Trip said softly.

Nova just sat playing with her fingers for a minute before she looked up at them.

"I'd like to go to my room now," Nova said as she looked at Trip with tears filling her eyes.

"Darlin' I'm not sure…"

"Of course, you can go, Nova," T'Pol interrupted him.

" _Why are you letting her go?" Trip asked across their bond. "She's just going to go in there and cry."_

" _But that's what she needs to do," T'Pol said as she watched their daughter hop off her stool. "Give her some time."_

 _They both watched Nova walk quietly toward her room._

" _I thought she'd be happier," Trips aid as she wiped across his worried face._

" _It's a lot of change for her," T'Pol said as they both watched the bedroom door shut behind Nova. "I don't think she's upset about us, just about…everything."_

" _We can't let her stay in there crying," Trip said as he leaned forward slightly to listen for Nova._

" _No," T'Pol agreed. "But all of the parenting manuals I have read indicate that children need some time to process and grieve on their own before you should comfort them."_

They sat in silence just staring at the door to her room.

" _I can't hear anything, can you?" Trip asked T'Pol._

" _She's crying into an object, so it's muffled," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes. "Possibly a pillow or Benny."_

" _But you can hear her crying?"_

" _Yes," T'Pol said as she took a deep breath._

 _Trip reached over and took T'Pol's hand in his, giving it a squeeze._

" _Sometimes your ears are a blessing and sometimes they are a curse," Trip said as he met her eyes._

T'Pol let go of his hand and rose off her stool, walking toward him. When she got close, he opened his arms and engulfed her in them. She closed her eyes and listened to their daughter cry for another twenty minutes before the crying came to an end.

T'Pol pulled back and looked toward Nova's door.

" _What?" Trip asked, alarmed._

" _She's stopped," T'Pol said softly, worry edging her voice as well._

" _Should we…?"_

T'Pol nodded and stepped back while Trip hoped off his stool. They walked to Nova's room and slowly opened the door. She was on the floor of her room watching the video of her parents with the volume off.

"Nova, darlin?" Trip asked her. "How are you doing?"

Nova stopped the video and looked toward Trip and T'Pol. Her face was red from crying and her eyes were small.

"Denobulans have several sets of parents," Nova said with a sniffle.

"Yes, that is correct," T'Pol said as she slowly walked toward Nova and sat on the floor next to her.

"They have the parents that they were born to, but they also have those parents three wives and husbands," Nova continued with a slight hiccup to her voice.

"Phlox said families are incredibly complicated on Denobula," Trip said as he joined the two of them on the floor to Nova's room, sitting cross-legged across from Nova.

"So, we're complicated like Denobulans?" Nova asked them.

"Probably not as complicated as Denobulans, but also not completely straightforward either," Trip smiled down at her.

Nova nodded.

"Nova, if you want to go back to just thinking of us as your care-givers, if that makes things easier for you, you can do that, if you like," T'Pol said.

Nova just sat there and said nothing.

"My mummy wouldn't have taken me from you on purpose," Nova said definitively.

"Of course not, darlin," Trip lied.

"One time, at a dock, we met some kids who were lost, and my mummy spent sixty-three minutes helping them find their parents," Nova said softly. "She said, parents that lose their children die a little bit inside. That no one should have to live through that."

T'Pol sighed loudly and both Trip and Nova looked toward her. T'Pol's eyes were filled with tears and she was wiping at them; Nova's words had struck a chord.

"But now we're like the parents who had their little girl returned to them," Trip said as he gripped T'Pol's hand tightly. "We're so happy to have you Nova."

Nova smiled at Trip for the first time since they had revealed everything.

"Do you have any more questions?" Trip asked, wondering what was going on in her mind right now. T'Pol was right, a Vulcan parent-child bond would have come in real handy in times like this.

"Mummy said babies are made when parents have sexual relations," Nova started.

Trip looked at T'Pol alarmed; he had no idea Nova knew these things.

"That is correct," T'Pol just said, calmly. "Your mother discussed sex with you?"

"I read a lot of animal books," Nova said as she met T'Pol's eyes. "I had some questions."

T'Pol just nodded. Vulcan children often asked about procreation at a young age; it seemed human children waited until much later in their childhood to show an interest.

"So, if you and Trip had sexual relations and made me," Nova started. "How did they take me from inside of you?"

"They didn't," T'Pol said softly. "They harvested my ova and Trip's sperm and created you in a lab."

"Oh," Nova said, surprised.

"Darlin, your mother worked at a fertility clinic," Trip said. "They made babies there all the time. Some for specific parents, and some to store for people who wanted a baby and couldn't have one."

"You didn't want me?" Nova asked, alarmed. "Mummy said there has to be love, not just sexual relations, to make a baby."

"Oh, we want you sweetie," Trip said with a huge smile. "You are the best surprise we've ever received."

"And we love each other very much," T'Pol said as she met Trip's eyes. "Even when they made you in the lab, we loved each other. So, love made you, even then, Nova."

Nova launched herself into T'Pol's arms and cried some more. T'Pol held her daughter against her and carefully rocked her from side to side as Trip rubbed circles on her back.

XXX

Phlox looked at Nova's detailed genetic file and sighed. After hours of combing over every line, he had no more answers for his friends then when he started.

"Things not going well?" Urban asked his friend as he placed a cup of tea before him.

"I thought there'd be more answers here," Phlox admitted with a nod of thanks for the tea.

"What answers do you want?" Urban asked as he sat down next to him and looked at the medical chart.

"Something that tells us more about her creation," Phlox said. "We are pretty sure that Trip's genetic material was harvested from Starfleet storage, but T'Pol's is more of a mystery."

"May I?" Urban asked as he reached for the file.

"The profile sheet for her from Terra Prime is open," Phlox said defeated.

Urban studied it for a few minutes before he tapped at something on the page.

"What?" Phlox asked.

"See this symbol?" Urban said as he pointed to the page.

"Yes, I am unfamiliar with it," Phlox said.

"It's a symbol that is no longer used," Urban said as he rose from his seat and went to a nearby shelf and pulled down a book.

"That's a botany book," Phlox said, surprised.

"In the twenty-first century many seed banks were started in the world and seeds from plants were cryogenically frozen to preserve them," Urban explained. "That symbol indicated the cryogenic process was utilized and the date the seed was placed in that state."

"So, 05102154 indicates May 10, 2154, not a serial number?" Phlox asked.

"Exactly," Urban said as he looked at Phlox with a smile. This particular ovum, was harvested on that date and cryogenically frozen to be used later."

"Usually ova are harvested in batches of 15," Phlox stated. "I would have to consult a Vulcan doctor to find out if their harvesting procedures differ greatly."

"Different physiology," Urban nodded.

"Thank you for that breakthrough Urban," Phlox smiled at his friend. "You have just given me something I can follow."

"And my parents said I'd have no life skills as a botanist," Urban joked as he clapped Phlox on the back.

Phlox joined in and laughed at his joke.

"I need to comm T'Pol with the date, but how about I treat you to dinner tonight?"

Urban smiled at his friend. "I will never refuse a free meal."

XXX

"May 10th? 2154?" Trip asked T'Pol as they walked down the street toward Dr Haddad's apartment.

"I was meditating at Mount Seleya," T'Pol said. "After my wedding to Koss."

"But you said he wasn't with you?" Trip said.

"He came briefly," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes.

"Briefly?" Trip asked.

"Part of my wedding negotiation was that we would attempt to conceive a child immediately," T'Pol explained. "Usually Vulcans wait a year or more and…"

"Wait, you said you didn't sleep with Koss," Trip said stopping to look at her.

"I didn't," T'Pol said. "But two days before our wedding I started hormone injections to stimulate my ovaries and increase the likelihood of conception when we…"

"Wait, so when you and I slept together that night before the service…you were increasing your fertility?"

"I was," T'Pol said. "But a naturally conceived Human-Vulcan child is statistically improbable."

"But I could have got you pregnant then," Trip said. "That could have been Nova that they…"

"Nova was created at the facility Trip," T'Pol said. "We have no indication otherwise. Jellun also said several male partners were attempted, but you had the highest success rate."

"Right," Trip sighed as they went back to walking.

"I took the injections for a week before Koss arrived and, when he did, I couldn't go through with the mating," T'Pol explained. "He was upset, and angry, but controlling himself well. He left the next day."

"What day was that?"

"May 7th or 8th, I believe," T'Pol nodded. "But, I became ill after he left and there were two days where my memory is problematic."

"That's when the ova were harvested," Trip said. "You were so out of it…do you think you were drugged?"

"I wouldn't have willingly allowed my ova to be harvested, so some sort of drug must have been involved," T'Pol said.

"Shit," Trip said as he stopped walking again and looked down at her.

"What?" T'Pol inquired.

"You were violated, sexually, physically…" Trip said softly as he took her hand in his. "T'Pol…"

"I have no clear memory," T'Pol said, equally as un-nerved as he was.

"It doesn't make it any less of a violation," Trip said softly.

"You are correct," T'Pol nodded.

"T'Pol…"

"We are going to be late for Dr. Haddad," T'Pol said, clipped.

Trip took a deep breath and just looked at her.

"I'm fine," T'Pol said softly.

Trip continued to look at her, unsure.

"We cannot change the past," T'Pol started. "But we can ensure we have a better future with Nova."

"Maybe you're not ready to deal with this now," Trip said as he stepped toward her and then kissed her on the forehead. "But if you ever want to talk…"

"I know," T'Pol agreed before he stepped back and, taking her hand in his, walked with her into Dr. Haddad's apartment building.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Please see other notes. Anything in italics is a bond interaction. I am in no way a psychologist and I'm just imagining what would happen in a session here. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

XXX

"Thank you for seeing us Dr Haddad," T'Pol said as they walked into the man's living room and sat down on his sofa.

"To be perfectly honest," Dr Haddad said as he adjusted himself in his chair. "Two months without patients has been a challenge. I have actually started to see a few of my patients here as video therapy leaves much to be desired."

"I can imagine it is quite the challenge," Trip said.

"That is a long recovery," T'Pol said.

"There were some complications and I needed a second surgery," Dr Haddad said with a smile as he picked up his PADD and looked over it at them. "Now, Tara said you needed some family therapy?"

Trip exchanged a look with T'Pol and nodded. "We'd like to not repeat the same mistakes we've made in the past."

"Okay, let's start with how long you've been married or living common law?" Dr Haddad said as he looked at them.

"We have recently just started living together," T'Pol explained. "But we have a daughter."

Dr Haddad made a note.

"Doc, it's quite complicated," Trip said as he leaned forward slightly. "Actually, it's really complicated. You see T'Pol and I have been together, on and off, for over twelve years. We worked together during ten of those years on Enterprise, a Starfleet…"

"I do read the news," Dr Haddad said. "I know who you both are."

Trip smiled at him. "Well, then I guess you just need the details?"

"You said you've been together for tweleve years, but not consistently?"

"We began a sexual relationship on board Enterprise," T'Pol started. "But it was more than that, although neither of us admitted it to the other. And this relationship dissolved, at times, because of our inability to communicate adequately with each other."

Dr Haddad nodded. "And now you have another child?"

"You know about Elizabeth?" Trip asked.

"It was all over the news many years ago," Dr Haddad said.

"Yes, we have another daughter now," Trip said as he shifted in his seat and looked toward T'Pol for help.

"And how long have you been co-parenting?" Dr Haddad asked.

"Just over a week," T'Pol said.

"A newborn," Dr Haddad smiled.

"No, she's six," Trip said. "We've just discovered that she existed. Her name's Nova. She was created by the same people, Terra Prime, that made Elizabeth, but she's not a clone. She's a little girl."

"Where has she been for the last six years?" Dr Haddad asked. Now he wished he had allowed Tara to tell him more information on their call but, at the time, he felt it best to not start with pre-conceived ideas beyond what he already knew about the couple.

"One of the researchers who created her implanted the embryo into herself and raised Nova as her own daughter," T'Pol said. "Her mother and father were smugglers. But, by all accounts loved her and treated her well, taking care of her educational needs and…"

"And where are they now?"

"They are both deceased," T'Pol explained. "Her mother died as a result of her injuries and her father was executed for his crimes. We just told Nova today that she is genetically ours."

"Why today?"

"She was making inquiries," T'Pol said. "She looks exactly like Trip and was starting to ask questions about their genetic connection."

"She has no Vulcan characteristics?"

"The ears," Trip provided. "And her personality has a Vulcan-ness about it, at times."

"She's not been taught to control her emotions but seems to be managing quite well, considering," T'Pol added.

"But we're not going to teach her to control her emotions, are we?" Trip asked T'Pol concerned.

"I don't think it is necessary, do you?" T'Pol asked with a raised eyebrow. "Unless she expresses an interest."

"Good," Trip smiled at her. "I can't imagine her giving up her laugh or giggles or…well, anything that makes her Nova."

"I would agree," T'Pol said.

"You seem to be managing well as co-parents, considering the fact that you are so new to the task," Dr Haddad noted.

"We have read several manuals on child rearing," T'Pol said. "But I find the lack of a bond with Nova, disconcerting."

"I don't know a great deal about Vulcan bonds, I'm afraid," Dr Haddad noted.

"Most parents have a bond with their children that allows them to know their thoughts and emotions and allows them to better parent their child," T'Pol said.

"Unlike humans where there's a lot of guess work," Trip surmised.

"Could one develop?" Dr Haddad asked.

"It's highly unlikely," T'Pol sighed.

Dr Haddad nodded and made a note.

"It sounds like we have a lot to talk about," Dr Haddad said. "Usually I let my patients take the lead on the direction they would like to go. What area of your lives most concerns you at the moment?"

Trip and T'Pol exchanged looks and he nodded.

"We would like your assistance with our relationship," T'Pol said as she met Dr Haddad's eyes. "We have not been the best communicators in the past and have many issues we must overcome to make this a stable, long-term relationship. We have finally agreed that we want this, and we now have a child we would like to provide a secure family environment for."

"Okay, how about we start with some individual histories and then move on to your shared history," Dr Haddad said with a smile. "Would you prefer private sessions for your individual histories or…"

"Keeping things a secret got us into trouble in the past, Doc," Trip said. "We'd prefer everything was out in the open."

"Fine," Dr Haddad sighed. It was always better when they gave individual histories. "Who would like to begin?"

"I will," T'Pol offered.

"Answer my questions to the best of your ability, but I don't require details unless I ask for them, okay?"

T'Pol nodded and sat up a little straighter.

"Your parents are married?"

"Yes, were married" T'Pol said. "My father died when I was in university."

Dr Haddad made some notes.

"Happy marriage?"

"For a Vulcan, yes," T'Pol offered.

"Elaborate," he asked.

"Vulcans are not expressive people," T'Pol said. "So, I rarely saw any affectionate gestures between my parents, but it was clear they respected each other."

"Has your mother re-married or involved herself in a new relationship since the death of your father?"

"She has not, to my knowledge," T'Pol said as she shifted in her seat.

"You had a happy childhood?"

"Yes," T'Pol said.

"Ever feel deprived of attention or love?"

"Vulcans do not express love as humans do," T'Pol noted. "I was cared for and all of my needs were met."

"You had friends?"

"I did."

"Your first romantic encounter?"

"When I was eleven, Koss kissed me," T'Pol said.

"And your reaction?"

"I told my mother of his inappropriate behaviour and we were no longer permitted to be alone," T'Pol said.

"And romantic partners since you have become an adult?

"Two," T'Pol said as she rubbed her hand up and down her thighs from nervousness.

Trip grabbed her hand closest to him and gripped it in his for support.

"I'm assuming Mr Tucker is one, was the other relationship a short-term or long-term relationship?"

"Short term," T'Pol answered. "Born out of necessity, not desire."

"Elaborate please," Dr Haddad asked.

"I was experiencing pon farr and needed someone to mate with," T'Pol explained. "Domenic was my friend and assisted me."

"And now he wants to continue that relationship," Trip inserted.

"Mr Tucker…" Dr Haddad cautioned.

"Sorry," Trip said.

"And is there anything else about your history that I should be aware of?" Dr Haddad asked.

"I was married for a few months eleven years ago to Koss, the boy who kissed me as a child," T'Pol said. "But there was no romantic relationship, it was contractual."

"Okay," Dr Haddad said as he made more notes. "Mr Tucker, are your parents still married? Happily?"

"Yes, they argue occasionally, but I think it's more out of annoyance than lack of love," Trip said.

"Happy childhood?"

"Very," Trip said with a smile. "I had a brother and sister as playmates and lots of friends."

"Were you well cared for? Any incidents where you felt ignored or neglected?"

"I was loved, no neglect," Trip said.

"First romantic encounter?"

"Megan Kwan in fourth grade," Trip said with a smile. "I kissed her in the park."

"Adult relationships?"

"Yes," Trip said as he shifted slightly.

"Long term? Short term?"

"Some of each," Trip said.

"Please elaborate," Dr Haddad asked.

"Many short-term relationships, one long-term relationship that just ended," Trip explained. "She's one of the reasons we need your help."

"The relationship ended recently?"

"Today," Trip said.

Dr Haddad nodded and made note of the overlap.

"Care to elaborate?"

"Marlie and I were together for six months, it was pretty serious…"

"You were thinking of asking her to marry you," T'Pol added.

"I was," Trip said.

"But something happened to change that?" Dr Haddad asked.

"T'Pol and Nova," Trip explained.

"So, you two had not been together for six months?" Dr Haddad clarified.

"Ten months," T'Pol explained.

"And your relationship over the last twelve years?"

"It involved sexual encounters and friendship," T'Pol explained.

"But not a long-term committed relationship?" Dr Haddad asked.

"No," T'Pol sighed.

"That was my fault," Trip said as he leaned forward slightly.

"Trip…" T'Pol cautioned.

"We were in love, but I gave T'Pol the impression that I wasn't interested in an exclusive relationship," Trip said.

"I would argue that the both of us were at fault," T'Pol said.

"So, no lack of love?" Dr Haddad asked.

"No," T'Pol and Trip said in unison.

"And this woman Marlie?"

"I was trying to convince myself to move on, that I didn't have a future with T'Pol," Trip said.

"And why was that?" Dr Haddad asked.

T'Pol looked toward Trip.

" _We need to tell him about the bond," T'Pol said._

" _Agreed," Trip nodded._

"Ten months ago," T'Pol started. "I learned about Trip's continued feelings for me and the underlying reason for our inability to maintain a romantic relationship. I visited him on earth for three days and we discussed the long-term possibilitites for our relationship but a series of events occurred that convinced me I needed to leave. I left, stopped all communication with him and dissolved our friendship."

"That was quite extreme," Dr Haddad noted.

"It was," T'Pol agreed.

" _T'Pol, you need to tell him," Trip sighed._

T'Pol looked toward Trip and he coaxed her to speak.

"Twelve years ago, Trip and I developed a bond, and the openness of that bond presented some issues for him," T'Pol explained. "When I felt the bond coming back, it concerned me that it would be too much for him. And then my pon farr began, and if we'd completed it, Trip would have no choice but be bound to me. I decided to leave for those reasons."

"This bond allows you to communicate with your minds? I see you two looking at each other and it seems like a conversation is going on," Dr Haddad explained.

"Yes," Trip said. "Although it's not complete."

"Complete?" Dr Haddad asked.

"We will need a ceremony and some time alone to solidify the bond," T'Pol said. "But that is not the issue at present."

"We can do that once we're back on Earth," Trip said as he squeezed her hand.

"You need to become more comfortable with it before…" T'Pol explained.

"I will," Trip said hopeful.

"So, this bond is an area of contention in your relationship?" Dr Haddad asked.

"Yes," T'Pol said.

"Not really," Trip said as he closed his eyes and shook his head.

"It is," T'Pol said as she looked toward him. "A Vulcan mating bond is, essentially, opening all of your mind, emotions, memories and insecurities to another. Trip, being human, is concerned about this type of…openness."

"I'll be fine with it," Trip said.

"I don't think it's that simple," T'Pol said.

"I think we should break this down for your next session," Dr Haddad said. "I'd like the two of you to make a list of all of your fears about this relationship and the bond that it would entail. You need to be honest, and clear. There are, obviously, other issues at work here that we need to also discuss, but I think this bond is a central point that, upon examination, will open other areas of discussion."

Trip and T'Pol nodded.

"It is obvious to me, from our interaction today, that you love each other a great deal," Dr Haddad said. "In fact, it seems many of the decisions you have made in the past that hurt each other are actually meant to aid the other."

Trip exchanged a look with T'Pol.

"Can we meet again in two days?" Dr Haddad asked. "I see there is much to discuss, and I will have many more questions, but I'd like to stop here today. Is that agreeable?"

Trip and T'Pol nodded.

"Counselling is not easy," Dr Haddad said as he placed down his PADD. "But you two have taken steps already to ensure that you secure the best possible future for yourselves and your daughter."

Trip looked at T'Pol and smiled.

"In the coming days," Dr Haddad said with a smile. "Remember that the base of your relationship is love. Other issues may arise, disagreements may occur, and you may come back with something more that has happened. But remember, it always goes back to love."

Trip and T'Pol nodded.

XXX

"Trip said you liked ice cream," Jon smiled down at Nova as they walked through the street.

"He bought some for me when we went clothing shopping," Nova said as she looked up at Jon.

"What's your favorite flavor?" Jon asked with a smile.

"This one," Nova said with a smile.

"Really?" Jon asked, surprised.

"Every new flavor has been my favorite," Nova smiled at him.

"How do you like your new room?" Jon asked.

"It's a lovely shade of green and my bed is bigger than the one I had on our ship," Nova said as she hopped over a stone.

"Trip and T'Pol worked hard to make it nice for you," Jon said before he took a lick of his own ice cream.

"How long have you known them?" Nova asked.

"Well, I've known Trip for about eighteen years and T'Pol for fourteen years," Jon said. "I consider them both close friends."

"They're not married," Nova said.

"No, no they are not," Jon said.

"But Phlox said it's like they've been married for twelve years," Nova said.

"Yes, it's sort of like that," Jon said.

"Did you meet their daughter Elizabeth?"

"I did, briefly," Jon said. "She was cute. They seem to be able to have only cute little girls."

Nova smiled up at him.

"Has T'Pol managed to secure any learning packages for you?" Jon asked, trying to avoid the subject of her parents.

"They said I could call them whatever I like," Nova said.

"So, what have you decided?"

"I think I like calling them Trip and T'Pol," Nova said as she watched for his reaction.

"Okay," Jon said.

"But I think they'd like me to call them by mother and father, or some variation," Nova said.

"What did you call your parents?" Jon asked.

"Mummy and father," Nova said.

"Could you call Trip and T'Pol another variation?" Jon asked, knowing that Trip, in particular would want nothing more then to be addressed as her father. "Would you be comfortable with that?"

Nova was thoughtful for a moment.

"You don't have…" Jon started.

"If I call them my parents would that mean I loved my parents less?" Nova asked, with tears in her eyes.

"No, Nova," Jon said. "It wouldn't mean that at all. Lots of kids have multiple parents and…"

"Did you?" Nova asked.

"No," Jon said. "My father died when I was young and my mother never re-married."

"Oh," Nova sighed.

"Tara has two dads," Jon said with a smile. "Her mom and dad divorced when she was younger than you and then her mother re-married. When she talked about her family she called them both 'dad'."

"The same name?" Nova asked.

"I think so," Jon said.

"Do you have her contact information?" Nova asked.

"I do," Jon said as he looked at his comm. "She's probably finished work, if you'd like to call her."

"I would," Nova said with a nod.

Jon hit Tara's number and waited.

"Jon!" Tara smiled at him. "I was just thinking about you."

"Really?" Jon asked with a smile. "Nova wanted to talk with you and…"

"Oh, Nova," Tara said, trying not to sound disappointed.

"Uh, she had some questions about your two dads," Jon said. "She's considering what to call Trip and T'Pol."

"Oh, yeah, I guess that has come up now, has it?" Tara asked.

"They said I could call them Trip and T'Pol, but I think they'd really like me to call them something more like I called my mummy and father," Nova said.

"What do you want Nova?" Tara asked.

Nova shrugged.

"I think you should do what you feel is right, not what others want," Tara said.

"When you got your second father," Nova said. "Why did you call him dad?"

"I guess because he was my dad," Tara said. "He took care of me, he loved me, and I loved him."

"Did your other dad…your first dad…was he mad or upset?" Nova asked.

"I don't think so," Tara said honestly. "I think he was busy with his new family and was happy I had a dad to care for me."

"Oh," Nova sighed.

"I didn't love him any less," Tara added. "I loved them both, just differently."

Nova furrowed her brow, confused.

"I loved my biological dad because, well, he was my dad," Tara chuckled. "But I loved my second dad because he chose to marry my mum and he did everything for me. Sports practices, helping with mean girls, making dinner…he was always there. Still is."

Nova nodded. "Thank you, Tara."

"Nova, you need to do what feels best for you," Tara said. "This is all new and don't have to make any decisions now, okay?"

"Okay," Nova smiled at her.

"Thanks Tara," Jon said as he smiled at her. "Can I call you later? I've got Nova for a while today."

"Of course," Tara smiled. "I'll talk with you later, Jon."

Jon ended the communication and smiled down at Nova. "Did that help?"

"It gave me more to think about," Nova said thoughtfully.

"Is that a good thing?" Jon asked.

"Yes," Nova smiled at him.

"Well, good then!" Jon clapped his hands together. "Now I picked up a card game I thought you may like. It involves 83 cards, trivia and building an empire."

"Ohhh," Nova coo'd

"Interested?" Jon asked.

"Definitely," Nova said excitedly.

"Well, let's head back to my place and get started, apparently it's got a two hour time limit."

"A limit?" Nova asked.

"Whomever dominates the most at the two hour mark wins," Jon said excitedly.

"Let's go!" Nova said as she jumped a little.

Jon chuckled and led her to the nearest transport station.

XXX

"Thirty-two?" T'Pol asked Phlox cover the comm.

"The typical IVF procedure on Vulcan harvests more ova because when stimulated, Vulcans produce over twice the amount of viable ova as a human," Phlox explained.

"But why do they harvest all of them?" Trip asked over the comm.

They were standing in a quiet corner of a nearby park discussing this over the speaker.

"We don't know that they did," Phlox explained. "We also don't know that more weren't taken."

"I'm sorry?" Trip asked.

"Thirty-two would be a safe number to harvest in a Vulcan, just as 15 is safe in a human," Phlox explained. "Only taking that many ovum, after hormonal stimulation, would still preserve any possibility of fertility. If they were to take more, fertility would be compromised."

"That asshole," Trip muttered.

T'Pol's head snapped up to look at Trip confused.

"He was guaranteeing that you would only be able to have children with him because he held all of your eggs," Trip said. "He made you infertile."

"There's no indication that T'Pol isn't fertile under the correct conditions such as hormone stimulation or possibly pon farr," Phlox interrupted. "But I'd have to…"

"Pon farr?" Trip asked Phlox, not making eye contact with T'Pol.

"The purpose of pon farr is procreation," Phlox said. "T'Pol, should be reaching her first pon farr sometime soon, something you both should be prepared for."

 _Trip swallowed hard as he imagined her and Domenic Mesina going at it like animals. The image must have crossed into T'Pol's mind as well, because she then projected a totally different image back to him of her shaking and sweating as she paced back and forth in his living room in the dead of night quietly listing all the reasons she should go versus all the reasons she wanted to stay with him._

Trip's head snapped up and he looked at her wide-eyed.

"I must return to the mining colony, but before I do, I'd like to come to Drona and run a series of tests on T'Pol to see if I can determine how much her fertility was compromised, if at all, and I can also possibly give you a time frame on her upcoming pon farr. She is within the average age range of…"

"Doctor, if over thirty ova were harvested from me," T'Pol interrupted. "Could all thirty be used for IVF? Jellun seemed to indicate that several pairings were attempted but Trip and I were most compatible physiologically."

"I would suggest that probably 2 other pairings with that many eggs would have been scientifically sound," Phlox answered. "Any ova that genetically were not sound would have been discarded, but my information from Dr. J'Yu seemed to indicate that over-achieving Vulcans produce very few un-viable ova."

Trip couldn't help but chuckle at his sarcasm.

"Thank you, doctor," T'Pol said.

"Hey Phlox," Trip said as he met T'Pol's eyes. "Jellun indicated that a bunch of babies were created at the facility, but would it have been possible to harvest an already-created baby from T'Pol?"

"Trip, the probability of…" T'Pol started.

"I'm sorry?" Phlox asked, confused.

Trip met her eyes, asking permission to divulge something personal and T'Pol nodded slightly to indicate it was fine.

"Part of T'Pol's agreement when she married Koss was to start a family immediately," Trip said as he watched her look off into the distance. "She started some heavy-duty hormones a couple of days before the ceremony and continued them for another week before they were supposed to try for a baby…"

"Nova would have been 100% Vulcan and not yours if…" Phlox interrupted confused.

"T'Pol and I slept together the night before her wedding," Trip blurted as he closed his eyes and T'Pol still continued to watch some people playing chess across the park.

"Oh," Phlox said, trying to hide some of the surprise in his voice. "Was that during the period of time you were off birth control?

"Uh, yeah," Trip said as he swiped across his jaw and looked at T'Pol.

" _Why?" He heard T'Pol's voice in his head._

" _I'll explain in a minute," Trip said back._

"The likelihood of one sexual encounter…"

"It was a few times, and technically also the morning of the…"

"The possibility of a naturally conceived Vulcan-Human child is incredibly low," Phlox indicated.

"Even with all of the hormones she was on?" Trip asked.

"It was very early in her hormone stimulation, so my feeling would be that the possibility was higher then without those conditions, but still relatively low," Phlox said as he cleared his throat. "T'Pol, there were no hormones on your medical record from that time period."

"It was a private matter," T'Pol said softly. "On Vulcan, my family doctor should have all the medical information about the hormones, dosage, efficacy…"

"And you didn't feel that your Starfleet medical record should reflect…" Phlox started to lecture.

"Doc, how about T'Pol contacts her Vulcan GP and we get those records sent to you now?" Trip interrupted, sensing T'Pol's discomfort.

"Have them sent to T'Pol," Phlox said. "I will leave after dinner tonight to come to Drona. Hopefully, I can secure a medical facility to run tests tomorrow."

"We'll get you a room in the temporary Starfleet housing," Trip said as he watched T'Pol walk toward a nearby bench. "I'll pick you up at the Transport Station if you send me your arrival time."

"Thank you," Phlox said.

"See you soon, Doc," Trip said before they ended the communication.

He placed T'Pol's comm device in his pocket and, sighing, walked toward her. She was now sitting on the bench looking out onto a sand garden.

He sat down next to her and took her hand in his, saying nothing for a long time, they just sat there looking out onto the garden.

"After Amanda," Trip said. "I decided that I needed to go off birth control so I wouldn't…"

T'Pol looked toward him with an arched eyebrow.

"Going off birth control was your form of monogamy?" T'Pol asked.

"Sorta," Trip said with a smirk. "It kept me from making any more mistakes."

"And you went on birth control at some point again?" T'Pol asked, suddenly worried Marlie or another woman could have his child.

"Yes," Trip said honestly. "There's no one out there carrying or raising any of my children."

T'Pol nodded.

"Vulcans don't have birth control," T'Pol said, "I told you that years ago."

"You also told me that you and I couldn't naturally create a baby without intervention so I figured we were safe," Trip said as he met her eyes.

"Vulcans don't need birth control because we're not supposed to be sexually active outside of marriage," T'Pol said, not meeting his eyes. "And even in a marriage, a couples mating takes place outside of pon farr quite infrequently."

Trip felt great embarrassment across their bond.

"You have nothing to be embarrassed about," Trip said softly, breaking the silence.

"My behaviour would indicate otherwise," T'Pol said quietly.

"You know, on Earth," Trip said as he drew her hand up to his chest and clasped her small hand in both of his. "There's a period of time, in your late teens and early twenties when it's expected you do some crazy things and act a little out of character."

T'Pol's brow furrowed but she didn't turn to look at him.

"And, in Vulcan years, you were probably about that age then," Trip said softly as he shifted to face her a little more. "So, sleeping with a man you loved, before your wedding to a man you didn't love, is not that hard to understand."

"Vulcans are not supposed to behave this way," T'Pol said, monotone.

"Then that makes you a much more interesting Vulcan," Trip smiled at her. "I can't imagine that I would have ever fallen in love with a boring Vulcan. So, you were meant to be a bit of a wild card, T'Pol."

Her eyes shifted toward him; she still wasn't convinced.

" _And when I think back to that night…" Trip began as images started to flood her mind of the two of them locked in a naked embrace, of him kissing every inch of her skin, of her eyes lighting up as she climaxed, of them laying in each other's arms afterward, and of him waking to find her kissing her way down his chest in the morning._

 _Finally, she saw that last time, the morning of her wedding, through his eyes. It was slow and luxurious as if they had all the time in the world, but knowing they didn't. She saw that he was cataloguing every sigh, every expression that crossed her face, every touch to her skin. And then the image of a single tear falling down the side of her face as she looked away from him was the last thing he saw before she left him that morning to get dressed and marry another man._

" _Trip," T'Pol said as she looked at him._

" _One of the best nights of my life," Trip said as he met her eyes with a smile._

" _Mine as well," T'Pol said as he leaned forward and kissed him softly on the lips._

" _T'Pol, I'm not sure how Nova was created, or if we'll ever know," Trip said quietly as he met her eyes. "And I know we have clearly made a lot of mis-steps along this path. But I know that I have always loved you. And I will love you until the day I die. So, that question we both had, if love was enough? I think it is, because, like Dr Haddad said, if we keep coming back to that base, that we love each other, all the other crap seems less significant. I love you. And I'm grateful for that night, and I hope you are too because maybe Nova wasn't created then, but, even if she was mixed up in a lab days or months later, it wasn't just some random sperm and ova that made her. Jellun said it himself, they tried other combinations and only ours worked. We made Nova. And, I'm sure, we made her because we loved each other."_

 _T'Pol nodded and Trip shifted forward to pull her against him into a hug._

"I love you as well," T'Pol said, her voice muffled against him.

"I know darlin," Trip smiled into her hair. "I know."

XXX

TBC


	28. Chapter 28

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Anything in Italics is a bond interaction.**

 **Fair Warning: Very frank sexual discussion ahead.**

 **Let me know what you think! Enjoy!**

XXX

"I can't thank you enough for doing this for us," Trip said as he and Phlox walked from the launch bay.

"We are friends," Phlox said, simply.

"Well, T'Pol and I really appreciate having a friend like you, that's for sure," Trip chuckled.

"How is she doing?" Phlox asked. "I felt badly after our last conversation. With all you are dealing with, I shouldn't have mentioned her medical records and…"

"She's fine," Trip smiled at him. "Just a lot to deal with. We're seeing a counselor."

"You are?" Phlox asked surprised. "For Nova?"

"Not really, but I guess it is for her in the end," Trip smirked. "We've screwed up so many times over the last 12 years….and we don't want to do it again. He's real nice. We're seeing him every two days."

"That's a very intense schedule," Phlox said. "Please be aware that in counseling some of the difficult work happens away from the therapist."

"I'm starting to get that," Trip said. "He has us making lists of all the things that scare us about our relationship. I was working on mine as I was waiting for you."

They entered the que for land taxis.

"Care to share any of those?"

Trip huffed and placed his hands on his hips.

"I'm trying to not be bothered about the lack of privacy with the bond," Trip said.

"I note the word 'trying'"," Phlox smiled at him.

"How would you feel about it?" Trip asked.

"Denobulans are incredibly open in their relationships," Phlox said. "I know intimate details about all of my wives' relationships with their other husbands and they know about mine. Although I can choose to with-hold information, I don't."

"So, your wife, Feezel knows intimate details about you and another wife?" Trip asked.

"Yes," Phlox said. "She knew about the three-month period when Gewel and I didn't speak because of an argument over some microbial findings. She assisted in helping us overcome our differences and mend our relationship. She gave me advice on building romance back into our relationship and sexual practices she felt I was particularly talented with and…"

"So, she knew a lot of details?" Trip asked.

"Yes," Phlox said.

"Huh," Trip said as a land card pulled up and they got inside.

"Trip, everyone has embarrassing moments in their past, things they are ashamed of, decisions they have made that are less then complimentary," Phlox said as the car began to move. "The question is whether you trust her with that information? Do you think T'Pol will be angry? Use it against you?"

"No, nothing like that," Trip said with a shake of his head.

"Is it more a question of how she will perceive you?" Phlox inquired. "How it will hurt her?"

Trip's eyes shifted quickly toward Phlox and Phlox knew his assessment was correct.

"She knows about other women in my past, the mistakes I've made, all that," Trip said. "But it's one thing to think you know and one thing to really know. Does that make sense?"

"Yes," Phlox said.

"It's not that I don't trust her," Trip said. "And she's already seen the less than complimentary side of me, plenty of times. But, I really think when she finds out all the nitty gritty she's going to be incredibly hurt."

"Because?" Phlox asked.

Trip shifted in his seat and looked out the window.

"Trip, you don't have to…"

"There were a lot of women, at least she's going to think there were a lot" Trip said. "A lot of women and some differences between what I did with a couple of them and what I do with her."

"Everyone has an experimental phase where…"

"She doesn't," Trip said. "Vulcans aren't that sexually promiscuous."

"No, they are not," Phlox said.

"I just wish I could frame some of that information and not have her think it's something I need or want. Hell, I even think back to those woman and wonder 'what the hell was I thinking'?"

Phlox smiled at him.

"Then maybe tell her about them beforehand," Phlox offered. "So she's prepared. So she knows the context of the experiences and can compartmentalize them into a box marked 'the past'"

"Maybe," Trip sighed. "I'm actually totally fine with the bond moving forward; with her knowing every fleeting thought that leaves my mind. I'm fine with her knowing my hopes, dreams, anger, desires, insecurities…I just wish I could censor out some of the past."

"Bonds don't work like that," Phlox said as the car arrived at Starfleet housing. "Knowing that you can't censor, knowing that she will see everything, what would you want her to know before all is revealed?"

The two men got out of the car and started to walk toward the entrance.

"I'd want her to know that I love her, have always loved her, and that the way things are with us, between us, is exactly what I want. That she's everything and enough all at once."

Phlox stopped walking and smiled at him. "Then tell her that."

Trip nodded, and the doors opened to permit them inside. He walked Phlox to his temporary quarters and planned for him to join them for breakfast the next morning.

As he entered their apartment Trip thought about Phlox's words. He was right. Worrying about her reaction was driving him crazy and it wasn't going to help her deal with the information she was going to receive when they were completely bound. He needed to start to explain some things to her, so she wasn't upset when it did happen. So those memories didn't serve as the appetizer for another misunderstanding. Most of all, he didn't want to hurt her. She was so inexperienced. So vulnerable. He didn't know what happened between her and Domenic, a bond memory he, personally, was not looking forward to having, but Trip assumed it was pretty basic.

"Trip?" He heard T'Pol call to him as he entered their living room.

She was in the bedroom. He walked toward the door and saw her meditating in the corner.

"Just me, darlin," Trip said with a smile as he looked at the darkened room and the candles.

"Phlox arrived safely?" T'Pol inquired. "I sense a lot of tension and worry from you. Did he say anything about the ova and…"

"No, nothing like that," Trip said as he sat down opposite her.

"Then why are you so upset?" T'Pol asked.

"We were talking about my hesitancy with the bond," Trip admitted. "I told him that I'd be fine with the bond being completely open for the rest of our lives, but I wished I could censor some of the past."

"Your relationship with Marlie?" T'Pol asked.

"I do feel like it's breaching her privacy," Trip said, honestly. "But it's not just that."

"What?" T'Pol asked.

Trip huffed and rubbed his hands together nervously.

"I had a couple of flings with some women and what happened in the bedroom was a little…out there," Trip admitted.

"Out there?" T'Pol asked.

"Risqué," Trip said, uncomfortably. "Experimental. Lead by them…but, I went along."

"Experimental how? Were drugs or…?"

"No, nothing like that," Trip chuckled.

"I have read about the human practice of strangling each other into…" T'Pol started.

"God, no, nothing like that," Trip gasped.

"Then what other sexual proclivities were you fulfilling?" T'Pol asked.

"This one woman I dated for a few weeks was into aggressive sex," Trip started and then sighed and decided he needed to go all in. "Aggressive anal sex."

"You have never shown any interest in…"

"That's because I wasn't, I'm not, I…"

"But for weeks you engaged in behaviour you found distasteful?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"I guess, at the time, she was so into it…it was something to try," Trip admitted. "I didn't find it distasteful, it was…interesting. Different."

"Is it something you feel is lacking in our…?"

"No, god no," Trip said quickly. "I just wanted to tell you because I wanted you to understand what you see, when you see it. When the bond is complete."

"Oh," T'Pol said as she looked down at her lap.

"T'Pol, it was an interesting period for me, sexually, but not something I care to re-visit," Trip said quietly as he tried to gauge her reaction. He could sense inadequacy and confusion across their bond.

She said nothing for over a minute.

"What we have, what we do," Trip started. "It makes me happy. I am so incredibly satisfied with what happens in the bedroom between us, are you?"

T'Pol's eyes rose to find his.

"I have always enjoyed our sexual encounters," T'Pol conceded. "I want you to know that I am open to discussing any change you may like, any…"

"And that goes both ways, darlin," Trip said. "If there's something you want that I'm not doing…"

"Although, I enjoy the variation," T'Pol explained. "I do particularly like it when you are more dominant."

"You've mentioned that," Trip said with a smirk.

"I would also like to tie you up," T'Pol added.

Trip's eyebrows rose to his hairline. "Really?"

That was the other sexual relationship he needed to explain to her.

"I have found it enjoyable," T'Pol said without thinking.

"Found?" Trip asked, quickly.

It was then that T'Pol realized her slip and her eyes quickly darted to his.

"With Domenic," Trip sighed in realization.

"I apologize, I shouldn't have…" T'Pol started.

"No, no apology," Trip said as he raised a hand to stop her. "I'm going to know it all soon enough, aren't I?"

"Yes," T'Pol said bashfully.

"I can see why Vulcans only have one partner, now," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw. "It makes all this open bond stuff less awkward."

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

"Well, I tried that with another woman at one point as well," Trip said. "It was okay."

"Okay?" T'Pol asked.

"The first time or two it was exciting and then it just seemed…stupid," Trip said, honestly. "But maybe it's different with someone you know well, who you love and trust…"

"I think these are things we can explore at some point," T'Pol said. "But maybe right now, we need to just establish our relationship."

"Agreed," Trip smiled at her.

They sat watching the candles flicker and Trip was just about to rise and offer her a drink of water when she spoke.

"How many women?" T'Pol asked, her voice weak and unsure.

Trip closed his eyes and sighed. "How many are you picturing?"

"Twelve years, periods of monogamy, many short-term relationships, multiple partners during the same period of time…" T'Pol mentally calculated. "Twenty-four."

Trip breathed a sigh of relief, he was worried she was going to say four or six.

"Fifteen," Trip said, honestly. "Most of them in the years you were on Mars."

T'Pol looked at him surprised.

Trip waited for more questions and when none came, he finally asked, "Do you want some water?"

"I would, thank you," T'Pol said.

Trip walked from their bedroom toward the kitchen. The conversation had gone better and worse than he expected. Better because she was frank in her discussion with him. Worse because she seemed to think he was some kind of gigolo that had been sleeping with all kinds of women.

Trip returned with their glasses of water to a sight that surprised him. T'Pol was laying naked across their bed, the soft candles illuminating every inch of her skin.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Trip asked with a smile as he placed down the glasses and turned to shut and lock the door behind him.

"I thought you had been sleeping with multiple women on Enterprise," T'Pol said softly.

"I slept with a couple women, I won't lie," Trip said honestly, hoping that was not going to destroy his chances of making love to her tonight. "But it was mainly just you."

Trip approached the bed and sat on the edge of it.

"I'm sorry if my past is going to hurt you darlin. I don't want that," He said as he took her hand in his.

"I know," T'Pol said as she met his eyes.

"And I don't want you to feel the need to…I don't know, be someone you aren't in here," Trip said as he met her eyes. "I love you exactly as you are. You are everything and enough for me."

T'Pol nodded.

Trip leaned over and kissed her softly on the lips. She fell back onto the bed and he climbed up next to her. For the remainder of that night, he spent time on her. Drawing out every sigh and moan as if she was a finely tuned instrument and, when he was sure she had been completely satisfied, he stripped down and wrapped her in his arms, falling asleep knowing they were going to be okay.

When they woke in the morning T'Pol could feel his morning erection pressed against one of her ass cheeks. She thought about anal sex for a long time; longer than she probably should have because the more she remembered her anatomy texts the more she realized this was never a possibility for herself and Trip.

T'Pol arched her back slightly and turned to face him.

"What time is it?" Trip asked, groggy.

"06:47," T'Pol whispered. "Nova will wake in ten minutes."

Trip's eyes were closed but he still pulled her against him with his arm snacked around her.

"Well, I guess we better be quick," Trip smirked as he rolled on top of her and she parted her legs, so he could enter her.

"I enjoy this method of waking," T'Pol said as he slowly guided his hips back and forth against her.

"It's the only way to start the morning, in my mind," Trip smiled down at her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Ten minutes passed as they lazily made love.

"I hear Nova," T'Pol informed him as her head turned to the side.

"Is she at the door?" Trip asked as he turned to see if she was trying to knob to the locked door.

"No, she's still in her room, but she's awake," T'Pol said as she relaxed back onto the pillow.

Trip leaned down and took a nipple between his lips.

"I'm feeling selfish this morning," he said as he came close to the edge.

"You can be selfish this morning as I was the only one fulfilled last night," T'Pol said as she felt him getting even closer.

"You sure?" Trip asked as he huffed above her.

T'Pol nodded and with two final thrusts he came inside her, stifling his cry into her shoulder.

Trip fell on top of her and sighed, he felt her running her fingers through his hair.

"Physiologically, anal sex is impossible for us," T'Pol said quietly.

"T'Pol, I never said I wanted…"

"I know," she said softly. "I just wanted you to be aware."

"Thank you," Trip sighed. "I wasn't looking to change anything."

"I know," she said as she continued to play with his hair.

"We better…" Trip said as he pulled out from her and rose onto his hands and knees.

"Trip, please don't be…"

"This is why I wanted to censor the past," Trip said as he sat back on his haunches. "I knew you would take this personally, like somehow what we did was inadequate or…or…"

"I just don't want you to feel unfulfilled and…"

"I'm not unfulfilled!" Trip snapped at her. "I spent last night making you happy, slept with you in my arms, and woke to this. How could I possibly be unhappy?"

"You are not pleased now," T'Pol noted.

"Because I have tried to tell you that you are perfect, that we are perfect, and you seem to not be able to believe me," Trip said harshly as he rose and started toward the drawer with his clothes.

T'Pol rose from their bed and walked toward him wither arms crossed over her chest.

"I'm sorry," T'Pol said, softly.

"Thank you," Trip sighed as he held some pants in his hands.

He turned to look at her standing before him, naked and vulnerable and…scared.

"I love you," Trip said as he dropped the pants and walked toward her. "Exactly as you are. I didn't feel towards those other women what I feel when I'm with you. I would walk through fire for you T'Pol. And I wish I could spare you the burden of my past, but I can't. So, I was trying to prepare you for what you were going to see."

"I see," T'Pol said softly.

"I may not like this bond in it's entirety, but I love you and I love us," Trip said as he took her hands in his. "And I'm willing to walk into this with you, but I can't have you doubting us. Ever. I love you. Always have. Always will."

"T'Pol?" A small voice called form the other side of the door.

"Nova!" T'Pol said as she walked toward the door.

"T'Pol!" Trip snapped. Her head swivelled to face him. "Clothes"

She looked down at herself, surprised to find herself naked.

"I'll be right there, Nova," T'Pol called to her.

"It's stuck," Nova said, alarmed.

"What?" T'Pol asked as Trip threw her a shirt and she pulled it over her head, it fell to her mid-thigh.

"I can't get it out," Nova pleaded.

Trip shoved his legs in some pants and ran towards the door with T'Pol.

They unlocked the door and whipped it open to discover Nova standing before them with some scissors dangling from her hair and tears streaking her cheeks.

"What are you doing with scissors?" T'Pol asked as she carefully lifted the scissors.

"I was cutting my hair," Nova cried.

"What were you doin' that for darlin?" Trip asked as he kneeled before her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"I wanted to show my ears," Nova cried harder.

"Your ears?" Trip asked confused as T'Pol tried to untangle her hair.

Just then the door buzzed. Trip looked between Nova and the door.

"I've got her," T'Pol said as Trip rose from his crouched position and, doing up his pants, jogged to the door to let Phlox inside.

He whipped open the door out of breath and saw Helen Mistry, the court officer standing before him.

"Good morning, Mr. Tucker," she said as she eyed his half-dressed appearance.

"Ms. Mistry," Trip said, confused at her arrival.

She looked around his body and noted the crying child and the barely clothed Vulcan with her. Her eyes were wide when she looked back to Trip.

"Uh, come on in," Trip said.

XXX

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's Note: Please see earlier notes. Thank you all for following me through this story—I am sooo enjoying writing it. Enjoy!**

 **XXX**

Helen Mistry stepped slowly into the apartment and looked at the scene before her. T'Pol had hitched Nova up on her hip and walked past the woman to the kitchen. The crying child babbling about her ears.

"We weren't expecting you," Trip said as he placed his hands on his hips and tried to look unaffected by her appearance at this most inopportune moment.

"That's the idea Mr. Tucker," Helen said as she walked inside and looked around.

Trip looked over at T'Pol and noticed her getting out a large knife to sheer off a section of Nova's hair.

"How about I show you around?" Trip said as he directed her away from the view of T'Pol.

"This is Nova's room," Trip said as he opened the door to the lime green and white room.

Helen Mistry took out her laser measure and measured the size of the room; documenting it in her book. It was while she was doing this that Trip noticed a chunk of blond hair on the floor that he pushed under a bean bag chair with his foot.

"She stays here alone?" Helen asked.

"She likes it," Trip smiled at her. "Says it's the biggest room she's ever had."

Helen opened a drawer and noted the folded clothes inside. She looked at the book shelf and noted the craft items and the stuffed animals.

"We're going to ship everything back to Earth when we're allowed to move there," Trip said, nervously as he tried to read what she was writing on her PADD.

"Do you normally walk around half naked?" Helen Mistry asked.

"It's seven am," Trip replied, flabbergasted. "We just got up."

"Is that why your partner, T'Pol is also only semi-clothed?" Helen Mistry asked.

"She doesn't dress like that normally, but we got out of bed quickly because Nova was calling us," Trip explained. "She, apparently, tried to cut her own hair."

"Why is she permitted scissors unsupervised?" Helen asked as they walked from the room and Trip was grateful to see that T'Pol was no longer wielding a large, sharp knife.

"She's better with scissors than I am," Trip commented.

"Ms Mistry, I'm sorry for not greeting you," T'Pol said as she extended a hand. Nova was hiding behind her legs and looking at the woman from the court.

"Nice to meet you again, T'Pol," Helen nodded and shook her hand. "And nice to see you as well, Nova."

Nova hid back behind T'Pol's legs.

"I understand you were playing with scissors unsupervised?" Helen asked, sweetly.

Nova said nothing.

"Nova, answer the lady's question," Trip said.

Nova looked at Helen Mistry.

"I wanted to cut my hair like T'Pol's to show my ears," Nova explained. "But the mechanism for the scissors became caught and the more I tried to untangle it, the more it became intricately tangled."

It was then that Nova stepped out from behind T'Pol. Trip tried not to look surprised by the one side of her head that barely had any hair on it.

"I see the scissors are out now," Trip said, trying to sound neutral.

"T'Pol said I need to go for a haircut to even it out," Nova said simply.

"Yes, I think it needs a good evening out," Trip said with a furrowed brow before he looked up at T'Pol.

" _That much?" Trip asked_

" _It was incredibly tangled and would have required more time then we had to release the scissors," T'Pol answered. "Her curls will grow back."_

" _She looks like she has a half mohawk," Trip said._

 _When he saw T'Pol's confused expression he added "I'll explain later."_

"This is the living room and kitchen?" Helen Mistry asked as she laser measured the space.

"Yes," Trip said. "And that's our bedroom."

Helen walked toward it and, noting the rumpled sheets and clothing thrown on the floor, made another note on her PADD.

"Can you please move into the kitchen, so I can speak with Nova privately?" Helen asked.

"Uh, sure," Trip said as he walked toward their room and quickly gathered a shirt for himself and a pair of pajama pants for T'Pol before they went to the kitchen.

"Nova, when you realized you needed help with the scissors what did you do?" Helen asked.

"I went to get T'Pol and Trip," Nova said, looking at the woman as if she were an idiot.

"And they helped you right away?" Helen asked.

"I called to them through the door," Nova said.

"Why through the door?" Helen asked.

"It was locked," Nova said, as if it was the most obvious explanation.

"Do you like living with Trip and T'Pol?"

"Yes," Nova answered.

"How often do you eat?" Helen asked.

"I only require food once a day but T'Pol said it's important to keep a continuous intake of nutrients, so I eat three times a day and occasionally snack," Nova explained.

"What do you do with your days?" Helen asked.

"I play at the park, I build things with Trip, I read with T'Pol, we bake, I am working on a chemistry experiment that involves a complex sodium compound."

"Your days are full?"

"I want to go to school and T'Pol is trying to get me a place in one on Earth," Nova explained.

"Do you feel safe with Trip and T'Pol?" Helen asked.

"Of course," Nova replied.

"Is there anything about your living arrangements or relationship that bothers you?" Helen asked.

Nova thought for a moment. "I just wish I could go to school here too."

Helen noted a few things on her PADD and dismissed Nova to her bedroom.

She walked toward the kitchen and opened the refrigerator and noted a lot of healthy food.

"She's not a vegetarian, does that bother you?" Helen asked, T'Pol.

"It does, but I respect her right to choose," T'Pol said, honestly.

"She has access to scissors?" Helen asked with a sigh.

"She is very good with them," T'Pol explained. "We had no idea she would attempt to cut her hair."

"Children will always do the unexpected and it's your job as her guardians to ensure she is safe at all times," Helen reminded them. "I am going to have to make note of the scissors."

Trip looked at T'Pol annoyed with this woman's ridiculous rules.

"You lock your bedroom door at night?" Helen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Not always," T'Pol said.

"When?" Helen asked.

Trip and T'Pol exchanged a look.

"When we are intimate," T'Pol answered for them.

"Good," Helen noted on her PADD.

"Good?" Trip asked, confused.

"No child should walk in on two adult guardians in the throws of passion," Helen said clearly. "It is responsible to lock the door when you engage in that activity. But, it would be advisable to keep a robe nearby in case you are quickly called out in an emergency."

"Good point," Trip said with a nod.

"You are still in couple's therapy?"

"We are," Trip nodded.

"But, obviously, things are going well?" Helen asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The bedroom isn't our issue," Trip said dryly.

"Oh," Helen said uncomfortably.

"We are working with Dr Haddad," T'Pol added.

"And your intent is to leave for Earth in a few weeks?" Helen asked.

"That is our plan," Trip said.

"You are both on leave from your jobs?" Helen asked.

"We are," T'Pol said. "But I am currently negotiating a position on Earth, so I can continue with Starfleet."

"And I'm using the vacation time I have accumulated over the last two years," Trip said.

"I have your service records and your pay grids," Helen said as she produced them for the pair. "Are these accurate?"

Trip and T'Pol looked at the information and nodded.

"And are these accurate bank statements?" Helen asked as she produced two statements.

Trip and T'Pol nodded again, but he made note of the large amount of funds in her account, so he could ask her about it later.

"And these are your signatures on the statement of commitment?" Helen asked.

T'Pol and Trip both nodded again.

"Do you have any questions for me?" Helen asked.

"How often should we expect these visits?" Trip asked as he rubbed a hand through his hair.

"There isn't a schedule," Helen replied as she turned off her PADD. "It is my job to ensure a nice and safe living environment for Nova. I get the best picture of that when I drop by unexpectedly."

Trip took a deep breath and said nothing.

"How long until we are cleared to return to Earth?" T'Pol asked.

"At least 3 weeks," Helen said. "By the time I write my report and file it, probably 4 or 5."

"I need to get back to work before then if I want to keep my job," Trip noted.

"At what point would you need to return?" Helen asked.

"I can't stay much longer than another 3 weeks," Trip said as he looked toward T'Pol.

"Then, if my other inspections go well, I will release you, at that time to return to Earth," Helen said. "T'Pol and Nova can join you when the paperwork is filed."

"That is agreeable," T'Pol nodded before she sneezed.

"I'd prefer if we all went together," Trip said.

"I cannot release Nova and one guardian until the court has approved the transfer," Helen explained.

"Then, we'll make it work," Trip sighed.

"Please sign here to confirm my observation occurred," Helen said as she handed T'Pol the PADD. She signed then Trip did, and they walked Helen Mistry to the door.

"Thank you for the visit," T'Pol said as she shifted uncomfortably next to Trip.

Helen and Trip looked at her confused.

"I will see you on my next visit," Helen said before Trip shut the door.

T'Pol quickly walked toward the washroom.

"What's the matter with you?" Trip called to her before the door shut behind her.

" _T'Pol?" Trip asked._

" _I need to clean myself," T'Pol said vaguely._

" _That urgently?" Trip asked, confused._

" _My vaginal walls released when I sneezed," T'Pol explained._

" _So?" Trip asked._

" _So, you left semen inside me and now it is down my leg," T'Pol explained._

" _Oh, uh, sorry about that," Trip said. "Wait, you can hold it in that long?"_

" _Of course," T'Pol said._

"She's coming back?" Nova asked as she looked toward Trip.

"Eventually," Trip said as he walked toward Nova. "Now let me get a closer look at that hair…"

"T'Pol cut half my hair off," Nova said, annoyed.

"Now, hold on darlin," Trip said. "You left her with no choice when you tangled those scissors in your hair."

"Half?!" Nova snapped.

"I'd say more like 35%," Trip said honestly.

Nova placed her hands on her hips and looked like she was not pleased with his attitude.

"T'Pol did her best with the mess you gave her," Trip said as he looked into her eyes. "We'll take you to a hairdresser today and get it fixed nice, okay?"

"Okay," Nova sighed.

Trip smiled down at her.

"Why'd you want to show your ears anyways?" Trip asked.

Nova shrugged.

"Nova…"

"I wanted to look like T'Pol as well," Nova said softly. "I know I look like you, but my ears are the only thing that are like her."

"Okay, I get that," Trip nodded.

Trip opened his arms and she snuggled in for a hug. Trip wrapped his arms around her and sighed.

"It's going to be alright, darlin," Trip whispered as he heard the shower start in their room.

XXX

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note: Anything in italics is a bond interaction. Please see other notes. Thank you so much for following my little story! I have started a new one (it's my ADD again...) called E Squared that you may want to take a look at as well. Enjoy!**

XXX

"We're just going to be over there with Phlox," Trip said to Nova as he placed noise cancelling headphones over her ears, so she could listen to an educational lecture on spiders.

He couldn't help but smile at the compromise they met with her hair. One side of her head was buzzed real short and her mop of blonde curls had been cut shorter on the other side but still has a mass of curls flopping over her head. She looked cute in an-intergalactic sort of way with her one Vulcan ear clearly visible, which made her incredibly happy. Trip had a sudden vision of her at 17 with the same haircut but her hair dyed blue and a nose ring. He shook his head of that image and smiled to himself before he walked over to T'Pol and Phlox. The one medical facility in Drona had been nice enough to give Phlox access to their facilities.

"So, what are we looking at?" Trip asked as he walked up next to T'Pol and placed his hands on his hips.

"This is an image of my ova," T'Pol said quietly as she pointed at one picture. "And this is the image of a normal Vulcan woman's ova at the same age."

"It looks like you have less," Trip said as he squinted at the image. "A lot less."

"I have 67% of the ova I should have," T'Pol said quietly as she glanced toward Nova to ensure she was still wearing her headphones.

"I'm estimating 45-50 ovum were harvested from T'Pol," Phlox explained. "There's no way to be sure that T'Pol wasn't born with less or didn't lose two or more ova in a cycle…but she does have significantly less and the nefarious conditions under which her ova were harvested leads me to believe they didn't worry about fertility preservation."

"The bastard," Trip gasped as he placed a hand protectively on T'Pol's hip and drew her against him.

"Her fertility is compromised but, considering your unique circumstances, not really," Phlox said.

"I'm sorry?" Trip asked.

"A naturally occurring Human-Vulcan child is almost impossible," Phlox explained. "You will almost certainly have to rely on IVF to conceive. If you were interested in more children, her upcoming pon farr would be the ideal time to harvest the ova and inseminate them. You don't have to implant the child then; the embryo could be frozen for future use."

"Doc," Trip shifted as he felt T'Pol's embarrassment over their bond. "T'Pol went through pon farr just under a year ago."

Phlox looked at them surprised.

"Your cycle was early," Phlox said intrigued. "Was there something that prompted the early start to pon farr?"

"Yes," T'Pol said simply. "I visited Trip for a few days and our…intimacy must have triggered the response."

"Fascinating," Phlox said with wide eyes. "And you survived Captain!"

Trip closed his eyes and felt humiliation across their bond coming from T'Pol.

"Yeah, I did," Trip lied as he nodded his head. "A few injuries, but nothing too bad."

T'Pol turned and looked at him surprised.

"T'Pol doesn't really feel comfortable…" Trip said as he looked toward his awestruck partner.

"Yes, of course," Phlox said. "Well, we could simulate a smaller, chemical version of pon farr to stimulate her ova and produce more optimal harvest results."

" _Thank you," T'Pol said simply over their bond._

" _Darlin, there's nothing to thank…"_

" _There is. And I do. Thank you," T'Pol was insistent._

"Wouldn't that compromise her fertility further?" Trip asked as T'Pol leaned a little more into his frame.

"It would induce an earlier Vulcan version of menopause, likely around your 100th birthday," Phlox estimated. "But, if you wanted more children, now would be the time to harvest."

" _I don't know if we should do this to Nova," Trip said as he looked toward T'Pol._

" _What if we are denying her a brother or sister?" T'Pol inquired._

" _We don't have to decide now," Trip said. "We could harvest and set a date that we would make a decision by."_

" _Agreed," T'Pol said._

"When you say it induces a smaller version of pon farr…" Trip inquired.

"Yes, I imagine after your last experience with pon farr, this would be worrisome," Phlox chuckled.

"Uh, yeah," Trip lied again.

"It would only last a day, would be milder, and would be less violent," Phlox said with a smile.

"We can't leave Nova for a day just now," Trip said as he turned his head to look at their daughter colouring and listing to the spider lecture.

"Could we plan for this on Earth?" T'Pol asked.

"Of course," Phlox said. "I would caution that, considering both your ages, you probably only have a year or two window to…"

"Are there any of my swimmers still in the Starfleet bank?" Trip asked, suddenly aware of his radiation exposure in space over the years.

"Yes, there were two vials not compromised," Phlox said.

"That's enough?" Trip asked.

"Yes, more than enough material," Phlox explained.

"Good," Trip sighed.

"I agree, Earth is a better venue for this, and we should wait until Nova is settled and we feel comfortable leaving her with a caregiver for an extended period of time."

"We could make it coincide with a Vulcan wedding ceremony?" Trip asked her.

"You still desire that?" T'Pol asked, unsure.

"I told you, darlin, I do," Trip said quietly as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm all in."

"Then yes," T'Pol said. "That would be the ideal time as the expectation is that we are secluded for two days afterwards to complete the bond. A simulated pon farr could be accomplished at the same time."

"So, doc, are you coming on the honeymoon with us or do we need to get someone else?" Trip asked with a chuckle.

"I would actually suggest a Vulcan doctor as they are far more skilled at harvesting ova during pon farr than I am," Phlox explained. "I can speak with some colleagues and offer some recommendations."

"Thank you," T'Pol said.

"If you decide to investigate this further," Phlox said as he eyed Nova to ensure she was occupied. "I would be interested in looking at the lab records where the embryos were created. It may provide some insight into the techniques employed to ensure a healthy child. It would be something you may want to look into before we harvest, to ensure optimal results."

Trip felt his heart stop in that moment.

"You mean the manipulation of genetic material to make Nova is something that couldn't easily be replicated?" T'Pol asked.

"A Vulcan-Human child would require effort on the fertility lab's part," Phlox explained. "Embryos, undoubtedly would be lost or compromised. If you had the information, you could save the loss of more."

"Understood," T'Pol said as she felt Trip's mind racing across their bond.

"Thank you for your help, doc," Trip said honestly.

Phlox shook his head, "It was nothing."

"I would argue what you have done was actually incredibly important for us and for our daughter," T'Pol said.

"Yeah, thanks, don't quite cover it," Trip said as he held out a hand to shake Phlox's.

"I need to head back to the mining colony," Phlox said as he looked at the pair of them. "But I'm always available for consultation and I'd be very interested to see those records."

"You and me both," Trip agreed.

T'Pol felt a plan forming in his head already.

"Let us take you to dinner tonight," Trip said. "It's Jon's last night planet side as well, and we'd like to thank you both for…well, for just dropping everything to help us."

"I would enjoy that, thank you," Phlox said with a smile.

"Come by our place at 5?" Trip asked as he looked at T'Pol who nodded. "I'll make the reservation."

"I'll see you then," Phlox smiled before Trip and T'Pol collected Nova, who protested it was just getting to the good part of the lecture as the headphones were taken off.

"Come on little miss," Trip said with a smirk. "Uncle Jon is waiting for you and we have to get going."

"Has he managed to keep our game secure?" Nova asked with wide eyes.

"I assume so," Trip said.

"I told him I memorized the exact placement of all the pieces, so he couldn't cheat," Nova said with a serious expression.

"Nova, Jonathan Archer wouldn't cheat in a game with a young girl," T'Pol said.

"He was losing," Nova said and then leaned in to T'Pol and Trip. "Badly."

"Well then, you should check all the pieces for correct placement," Trip chuckled.

"I will," Nova nodded seriously as she watched Trip chuckle.

XXXX

"Darlin," Trip said as they walked toward Dr Haddad's apartment. "I want that information."

"And when, exactly, do you propose we get it?" T'Pol snapped. It was a lot to handle today and she didn't want to think about him running off to investigate a lab on a distant planet.

"Well, before we harvest your ova, to start," Trip groused. "Look, what's the problem you have with this?"

T'Pol stopped walking and stared him down. He could feel anger across their bond. Heated anger.

"What?!" Trip snapped. "I want a healthy baby, if we decide to have another, I want to not go through miscarriage and birth defects and…whatever the hell else could happen. Is there something wrong with that?"

"No," T'Pol said, her voice calm with some edge. "There's nothing wrong with that."

The bond anger had not lessened, and he was wondering what, specifically, he'd done to cause it.

"Then what?" Trip asked, frustrated.

"We have just found Nova, we are trying to establish a family unit, the courts are investigating us, she's dealing with the death of her parents and a new set of parents, we're trying to parent a child for the first time, you and I are in couples therapy, I'm attempting to get a job on earth…and you want to leave to go and investigate this lab? Really?"

Trip closed his eyes and rubbed at his chin. "Well, when you put it that way…"

Now the bond anger had an edge of disappointment to it. She couldn't understand why she even had to explain this to him.

"Trip, there is only so much any of us can handle and right now, Nova and I need you here, present, with us, and not on another planet," T'Pol said clearly. "While I would also like to avoid any issues with another child, my focus is on the list of issues and responsibilities we currently have, not a possible child we may or may not choose to have."

"Okay," Trip nodded. "I hadn't thought it all through, I guess."

"Thank you," T'Pol sighed.

He felt the anger wash from their bond as if a tide had cleared it from the beach. She was soft and open again, no longer angered and defensive.

Trip pulled her against him and kissed her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," T'Pol said again.

"You're right," Trip said as he took a deep breath. "We need to focus on Nova and us, not some baby we probably won't have."

T'Pol arched an eyebrow.

" _Probably?"_

" _T'Pol, let's face it, Nova's a lot to handle and maybe…maybe we're not meant to do anything but raise her well…not tempt fate, if you know what I mean?"_

" _Possibly," T'Pol agreed. "Although, I think we should still harvest and freeze in case we change our minds and before it's too late."_

 _Trip sighed. "Agreed. And who knows? Maybe a year from now we'll feel different?"_

" _Maybe," T'Pol said. "Maybe Nova will want a sibling. We can't deny her that."_

" _Wow, two…" Trip smiled._

" _If any of the fertilized ovum are viable," T'Pol cautioned._

" _Darlin, you're the biggest over-achiever I've met. I don't doubt that your eggs in there are in perfect form. Hell, if you put your mind to it, I don't doubt we wouldn't even need IVF," Trip chuckled._

" _I wouldn't go that far," T'Pol hedged._

" _I think you're underestimating yourself," Trip chuckled._

"We better get inside," T'Pol said.

"Are we good?" Trip asked as he stepped back and held onto her hips. "I'm sorry, I was only thinking about…"

"It worried me that you seemed eager to leave us," T'Pol said honestly.

"Leave?!" Trip asked, surprised. "That wasn't…look, I just wanted the info, not to leave you or Nova."

"You are not feeling trapped or…?"

"Darlin, you need to stop projecting your insecurities onto me," Trip said firmly. "Do you feel my need to flee in the bond?"

T'Pol assessed their bond.

"No," she offered.

"Then why would you not trust that?" Trip asked, confused.

T'Pol looked away.

"T'Pol?"

"It's incomplete," T'Pol said softly. "I can't…there's too many dark spaces that are not available to me."

Trip closed his eyes and sighed.

"Well, I'm not hiding anything in those dark spaces," Trip said. "Ask me whatever you like, and I will tell you straight up."

T'Pol sheepishly met his eyes.

"Okay?" Trip asked her.

"Okay," T'Pol said softly.

"Do you want to ask anything now?" Trip asked, worried this was going to turn into a longer conversation and they had an appointment.

"Not now," T'Pol replied.

"Okay," Trip said as he took her hand in his and led her inside.

When they got to the elevator he pressed the button and then turned to look at her. He knew, through the bond, what she wanted to ask, and it made him uneasy.

"Just because I'm uncomfortable with that question, doesn't mean I won't answer it honestly," Trip said, circumventing her distress. "I sense you aren't going to like what my answer will be, but I won't lie to you."

T'Pol swallowed hard and nodded.

XXX

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

**Author's Note: Please take a look at previous notes. Sorry it's been a while folks, but life got busy and this was placed on hold. Everything is still pretty crazy, but I like to write to relieve stress and feel like this may be a good outlet right now. The story is not going to be as epic as I once planned it to be—sorry to disappoint. But there are a few chapters to go that will hopefully satisfy most of you- I'm pleased with the ending I have planned. Please let me know what you think!**

 **On a side note, I got some horrible messages from some (apparent) Harry Potter fans -I used to write with that fandom. They used nasty inappropriate language and the sense of entitlement—that authors owe readers stories is, frankly, disturbing. And I want to remind everyone that authors write as non-professionals and that we take our free time to not only write (because frankly, we could just write the story and leave it on our laptops) but share our writing (and joy) with others. Sharing with an audience is amazing and I have had (mainly) great experiences with fanfiction writing.**

 **Please remember to be kind to the authors you enjoy (in whatever fandom they may reside) and remember that they are also living lives that are private and writing or not writing or taking down stories is frankly their prerogative and the reasons are sometimes very private. Enjoy all the fandoms have to offer and tell all the authors you love how much you love them because I'm sure they get nasty messages as well, and sometimes it feels like that's all you get some days. Spread the love and enjoy!**

 **Reviews are always appreciated.**

XXX

"You forgot the change in conditions here," T'Pol said as she pointed to the math equation in front of Nova.

Nova huffed and immediately started to erase what was on the PADD.

"You are just learning Nova," T'Pol said as she placed a hand on her daughter's shoulder. "Trial and error are part of arithmetic."

"Come on and get your lunch," Trip called from the kitchen as he placed plates on the breakfast bar. "I made spaghetti and meatballs."

Nova sat starring at the equation for another moment before T'Pol took the PADD from her.

"Your father is leaving tonight so you should go and eat," T'Pol said softly.

Nova nodded and rose to take her seat.

"You are packed?" T'Pol asked as she wearily eyed the boxes and suitcases at the door.

"Yes, I managed to get as much of your stuff and Nova's as I could with the weight limitations," Trip smiled at her as he handed her a meatless dish.

"We'll have to begin shipping things next week," T'Pol said as she looked around and assessed what she and Nova could do without for a few weeks.

"I'm going to miss you two," Trip said as he leaned down heavily on the breakfast bar and smiled at them.

"It's just a few weeks," T'Pol reminded him. He could feel the trepidation across their bond; she didn't like them separating as a family, but he needed to return to work. She and Nova would move to Earth when the court finally allowed them to leave the planet.

It had been 4 weeks since Jon and Phlox left, and everything had gone surprisingly well. Nova had settled into a home-schooling routine with them and they had passed all of their visits with Helen Mistry so far. After the disastrous scissor incident, Trip and T'Pol had made sure to always have robes nearby and had put away all scissors and knives.

"I believe she will stop by again today," said Nova as she slurped a noodle.

"Why do you believe that?" Trip asked as he twined some pasta onto his fork.

"She hasn't been by in 4.6 days and you are leaving today," Nova said quietly.

"You have a point," T'Pol said as she looked around for anything that may be deemed problematic.

Trip placed a hand over hers and she immediately relaxed.

"Tara will be coming down to Earth about the same time as you two," Trip said as he met T'Pol's eyes. "Changes for everyone."

"True," T'Pol said.

"I wish we could go with you," Nova sighed. "I want to see our house, on Earth."

"You are quite excited about moving there, aren't you?" Trip chuckled. "I need time to paint your room lime green before you arrive."

"And clean up," T'Pol said under her breath.

"It's not that bad," Trip smirked at her.

"I imagine you are correct," T'Pol said. "You'd need things to make it more livable."

"I will buy some more furniture and…"

"Please, wait until I arrive to make any large purchases," T'Pol said. "You taste is…"

Trip placed his hands on his hips and looked at her.

"You either choose the most plain item or the loudest items," T'Pol added. "Sometimes your choices need tempering."

"Fine," Trip sighed.

"Jon will meet you at the launch pad?" T'Pol asked.

"He will," Trip said with a nod. "And I'm back at work right after I land."

"You'll be tired," T'Pol said concerned.

"I'll be fine," Trip said.

"You should have left on the morning…"

"It's gone now, and I'll be on the afternoon one," Trip sighed; it was an old argument. She had wanted him to leave earlier so he had more time to rest before returning to work. He wanted to stay with them as long as possible.

His mind quickly went to the words of their counselor "Both of you need to deal with your guilt and move forward instead of looking back." He needed to think about their future on Earth and stop thinking about both of their pasts, all the regrets they have about Nova, about their mistakes…

The door chime rang and T'Pol rose to answer the door.

"How about we go and get the last flavor before I leave?" Trip asked Nova; they'd been slowly making their way through all the flavors at the local ice cream parlour.

"We have two flavors we have not finished," Nova reminded him.

"What?" Trip asked surprised and then felt a great deal of alarm across their bond. He jumped from his seat and ran to the door.

There on the other side of the door stood Domenic.

T'Pol stood speechless next to Trip.

"Domenic?" Trip asked, surprised.

"They released the remainder of the possessions," Domenic said as he looked toward a large box in his hands.

"And you just needed to bring it did you?" Trip said sarcastically.

"Thank you, Domenic," T'Pol said stepping forward to take the box from him. "Won't you come in?"

Trip looked at her surprised and watched as Domenic nodded and stepped past him and into their place.

" _Really?" Trip asked her across their bond._

" _He's been kind enough to bring Nova's family's things," T'Pol explained._

"Would you like a drink?" T'Pol asked Domenic.

"Water?" Domenic asked as he looked around her apartment; it had been a long time since he'd been there. He noted that there was a new wall that hadn't been there before and some children's items laying around.

"Are these my things?" Nova asked as she reached for the box in T'Pol's hands.

"They are," T'Pol said as she set the box down. "Please thank Domenic."

"Thank you," Nova smiled at him before she reached into the box. "My colouring pictographs!"

Trip looked at his daughter's beaming smile and couldn't help but melt a little.

"Thank you, Domenic," Trip said with a nod of appreciation.

T'Pol went to the kitchen to get Domenic a drink of water while Trip shifted uncomfortably, and Nova rifled through the box.

"So, you're back on this side of the planet?" Trip asked, leery.

"My superior officer had a heart attack and they needed someone to manage operations," Domenic said. "I'm here for a few weeks."

"We're here for a few more weeks too!" Nova said animatedly as she pulled item after item from the box.

"And conveniently I'm leaving," Trip said annoyed as he watched T'Pol hand Domenic the glass of water.

"You are?" Domenic asked, surprised.

"Trip has to return to earth and to establish a home for myself and Nova with him," T'Pol said clearly as she went to stand next to Trip.

"Ahh," Domenic nodded. "So, you're moving back to Earth?"

"They are," Trip said, unable to help his feelings of territoriality.

"I wish you the best," Domenic said before he lifted the glass to his mouth and drained it quickly.

Trip couldn't help the feeling that Domenic was hoping for something else.

"My skirt!" Nova said excitedly as she lifted something from the box.

"I thought it would be a shame to leave it to be destroyed when it was all she had," Domenic said as he watched Nova's excitement as she dug through the box.

Trip looked at his daughter and stopped hating Domenic in that moment. Domenic would never have what he had; T'Pol and Nova. He knew it just as clearly as Trip knew it. The words of their counselor about letting go of the past surfaced in his brain.

"Thank you," Trip said to Domenic. "That was incredibly nice of you to do that for her."

Domenic nodded and put the glass down on the counter nearby.

"I should…" Domenic said softly, nodding toward the door.

"Thank you again for providing Nova with these possessions," T'Pol said as she watched her daughter carefully handle a sweater that looked much too large to be hers.

"You're welcome," Domenic said as he made his way toward the door. "I wish the three of you all the best, truly."

Trip reached out and offered his hand.

Domenic, surprised, shook it.

"If T'Pol needs anything in the next few weeks can she call you?" Trip asked Domenic. The surprise on Domenic's face happened at the same time he felt surprise coming from T'Pol across their bond.

"Of course," Domenic said, still shocked by the question from the obviously territorial man.

"Thanks, I appreciate that she has a friend she can call if she needs help while I'm gone," Trip smiled at Domenic, suddenly feeling sorry for the man.

Over the last few weeks his relationship with T'Pol had solidified. They had undergone some serious bumps that had scared the crap out of both of them, but he could honestly say today that they trusted each other and weren't holding their pasts against each other. She had forgiven him for his past and he for hers. They were solid; so solid he knew Domenic could help her if she needed it and he had nothing to worry about.

The saw Domenic to the door and T'Pol looked at him surprised.

"If you can forgive Amanda and Anna from the time we were together, I can let go of my jealousy about him," Trip said before he leaned down and kissed her forehead.

"I am not encountering either of them, nor am I inviting them to aid you if needed," T'Pol noted.

"No, but I think you'd be fine if our roles were reversed," Trip said as he pulled her against him.

"I am proud of you," T'Pol said into his shoulder.

"I'm kinda proud of me too," Trip chuckled.

They hugged for a few minutes before she spoke again.

"I won't call him," T'Pol whispered.

"If you need to, I hope you will," Trip said honestly. "He's helped you a lot and he'd be here in a moment to help you again."

T'Pol nodded against him.

"Where's Nova?" T'Pol asked as she looked around.

Trip looked around as well and, not spotting her pulled away from T'Pol.

"She in her room?" Trip asked as they both started to look around.

Approaching her room, they heard crying from within.

"Nova, honey?" Trip asked as they walked inside.

She was curled on her bed clutching a sweater.

" _She should see our counselor," T'Pol said. "We have been delaying the inevitable."_

Trip nodded and walked over to his daughter's bed. He sat down next to her and she immediately placed her head on his knee and continued to cry while he stroked her hair.

T'Pol walked over to the bed as well and lay a supportive hand on her hip.

"Nova, I am sorry your parent's things have brought you so much pain," T'Pol said softly.

Nova said nothing and continued to cry as her parents sat and patiently kept her company in her grief.

XXX

"Trip!" Jon said as he walked toward his friend at the launch site.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me and help me get all this home," Trip smiled at his friend as he gestured to the floating trolling following him.

"What are friends for?!' Jon smiled as they started to walk. "How are T'Pol and Nova?"

"T'Pol is real good and Nova was doing well until some of her parent's things arrived today and then it all went to hell in a handbasket," Trip admitted.

"Oh no," Jon sighed.

"She was okay when I left, but it was a long afternoon," Trip said quietly. "T'Pol is real worried and is taking her to our counselor tomorrow."

"Probably a good idea," Jon nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, but…well, she's just a little girl and…"

"A little girl who is trying to make sense and come to terms with a lot Trip," Jon corrected him. "Don't underestimate how much she's handling."

"Agreed," Trip nodded softly.

They walked together quietly for a few minutes.

"Domenic showed up just before I left," Trip noted with a sideways glance.

"And you're here?!" Jon asked, surprised.

"I've evolved," Trip said. "But all that time on the transport thinking about him coming up with reasons to visit T'Pol while I was away…let's just say I started to question my evolution as a man."

Jon chuckled. "She's never…"

"No, she wouldn't," Trip agreed quickly. "And I don't think he would try anything, but it's a long ways away."

"I thought you two moved passed…"

"We did, we have, I have…she has…"

"And yet…"

"I told her about Anna," Trip said anxiously.

"Anna?"

"Hess," Trip clarified.

Jon continued to look at him confused.

"She and I had a thing for a while," Trip clarified.

"I know," Jon said. "What about it?"

"It was while T'Pol and I were still…well, we weren't officially together but…"

"I didn't know it was the both of them in the same time…" Jon said, shocked.

"Not my proudest moment," Trip admitted. "But T'Pol kept saying she wanted casual and Anna went through her divorce…"

"I get it Trip," Jon agreed.

"Anna didn't want a relationship and I definitely was too screwed up about T'Pol to want one," Trip said. "Like I said then, we were just what the other needed."

"But you were also with T'Pol then?" Jon clarified.

"T'Pol drifted in and out of my heart and bed a lot over the years," Trip made clear. "But did some of those times overlap with my time with Anna? Yeah, they did."

"And you told her?"

"I did," Trip nodded as they waited for Jon's land car to arrive.

"How'd she…?"

"In typical T'Pol fashion; non-pulsed. As if I had told her the weather," Trip chuckled.

"Really?!"

"But over the bond I could feel her anger and hurt before she clamped it shut," Trip said softly. "She felt betrayed."

Jon nodded.

"But she forgave me," Trip said softly as a car stopped before them. "So, I can trust her, even with Domenic back on her side of the planet."

"You're a better man than me Trip," Jon said as she lifted a box to place in the back seat. "Coming clean and…"

"Jon, when we solidify the bond she'll know every detail of, well, everything," Trip said. "I'd rather let her know on my terms and when she can rationally listen to me explain then just have her see it without context."

Jon nodded and started lifting boxes into his car; infinitely glad he had a much less complicated romantic life.

XXX

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Author's Note: Anything in italics is a bond interaction. Please see previous notes.

XXX

"How is she settling in?" Jon asked Tara.

"It's challenging because school is on break for three weeks, so she hasn't made friends," Tara said as she reached for her coffee.

"Family?"

"All in their twenties," Tara sighed. "Or toddlers."

"Now, that is a bit of a pickle," Jon said, his brow crinkling.

"I have offered to sightsee with her but…"

"Mom's not her ideal sightseeing partner?" Jon asked with a chuckle.

"Not at all," Tara cringed. "I'm not quite sure what to do with her for a couple of weeks."

Jon watched two backpackers walk into the café and get in line.

"You could take her camping," Jon offered.

"I may have been a brave camper in my youth but…"

"You're youth?!" Jon laughed as he looked at her face.

"…but," Tara interrupted. "she's never camped before and there are cougars…"

Jon sat back and looked at her appraisingly.

"I can take a few days off, bring my own tent, be close by if you need anything," Jon offered.

"Weren't you just off?" Tara asked, confused.

"I have almost a year of vacation owed to me," Jon smiled. "Frankly, the bean counters will be thrilled to see the numbers change."

"Really? You'd want to come?" Tara asked, surprised.

Jon folded his hands over his knee. "I would."

Tara smiled broadly at him and Jon smiled back.

XXX

Trip walked into his house and dropped his keys into a dish by the door and toed off his shoes. The guys in his department had tried to cover his workload for the time he was gone but the backlog of several months work had accumulated. He'd been pulling 16-18-hour days since he returned to earth. All the transported items sat in cases in his living room; not a thing had been unpacked. He had spoken to T'Pol each night for only a few minutes when he returned; her reduced sleep schedule allowed for chats at the equivalent of 1 am Mars time. He'd called Mars twice from work to catch Nova, but it was weird not being with them. Trip absently started up the stairs when the doorbell rang.

Dropping his head to his chest he groaned. Who the hell could be here at 10pm?

Trip leaned against the railing for a moment deciding whether he needed to answer the door.

The bell rang again, twice this time.

Trip rubbed at his forehead and one foot dropped to the stair below, followed by another, and another until he was in the hallway walking toward the door. He opened it to Marlie on the other side.

"Marlie?" Trip asked tiredly.

"Hi," Marlie smiled at him anxiously.

"Uh, you're here?" Trip asked, confused.

"Yeah, I…I was hoping we could, uh, talk?"

Trip sighed and closed his eyes.

"Marlie, I've been working long days since I got back and…"

"If not now, maybe tomorrow?" Marlie asked, anxious.

Trip sighed. "I'm sorry, I know I owe you a proper conversation, but I've got about 20 minutes in me before I fall asleep, so maybe we can start tonight and continue another time?"

Marlie nodded and Trip moved to the side, so she could walk inside. He closed his eyes for a moment before he closed the door and followed her into the living room.

"I see you two are still…together," Marlie said as she noted the bins piled in the living room.

"Marlie we're staying together," Trip said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"Because of Nova," Marlie concluded.

Trip gestured for her to sit down and he sat opposite her in a chair.

"Nova is part of it," Trip said softly.

"You know, you don't have to be with her because of Nova…you could co-parent and…"

"Marlie," Trip interrupted.

"You screwed up," Marlie said as she looked at him with wide eyes. "We could see someone and…"

"Marlie, Nova is a small part of why we're…why I'm…"

"What?" Marlie asked, confused and surprised.

"I've loved T'Pol for a long time," Trip said cautiously. He didn't want to hurt her any more. "We've had issues over the years, miscommunications, but…"

"Were you and she involved while we were…did you two meet up and…?"

"No," Trip said honestly. "The first time, in a long time, since before you and me got together, was on Mars and…and it shouldn't have happened then. Not when you and I were still together. That..that was a huge mistake that I couldn't apologize enough for."

"You slept with her while we were together," Marlie said clearly.

"I did, and I shouldn't have," Trip said truthfully.

"Agreed," Marlie said, her eyes watering.

"Marlie…"

"Why?" Marlie asked, her voice cracking slightly.

Trip sighed and looked down at his hands as he rubbed them together.

"Trip?"

"I was jealous," Trip admitted.

"Jealous?" Marlie asked, surprised.

"She had been involved with a man on Mars," Trip said, laced his fingers together. "She was getting some help from him and I thought…"

"You thought?"

"I thought they were still involved, and I was jealous," Trip said.

"So, you seduced her?" Marlie asked, not wanting the answers but also wanting them at the same time.

"Marlie, the details are unim…"

"I deserve to know," Marlie said somewhat harshly.

"I…"

Trip looked at Marlie's sullen face and took a deep breath.

"I wanted to show her…to show him…that I could have her whenever I wanted, wherever I wanted," Trip admitted sadly. "It was selfish and…"

"You didn't consider me once, did you?" Marlie asked, her voice raised.

"I wasn't thinking at all," Trip said. "I hurt you, and I hurt her in that one act. I compromised my morals and…"

"Trip, right now, I don't care that you hurt HER," Marlie snapped.

"I'm sorry," Trip sighed. "Look, I'm too tired to have the conversation that you need tonight."

Trip sat back in his chair.

"Trip, when we first started together," Marlie explained sadly. "You were everything I could hope for in a man. You were smart and funny and interesting. We got along so incredibly well and enjoyed every minute of each other's company. I mean, seriously, I couldn't imagine spending a day without you after just a few weeks together. When I looked around this house, I pictured our things, children, you barbequing…I was obviously…Trip?"

Marlie heard a snore from the chair where Trip was sleeping and couldn't help the soft smile that made its way across her face. He was always so sweet when he slept.

"You are tired," she said quietly as she reached for a blanket on the couch, where it looks like he'd slept sometimes, and covered him with it.

Marlie started for the door when she realized she didn't have a key to lock up anymore; she'd mailed it to him right after the fiasco on Mars.

"Shit," she swore under her breath. She could leave, and the door would be unlocked with him sleeping in a chair, dead to the world. That wasn't a particularly good option.

She was mad at him, but not mad enough to be place him in danger.

Marlie heard another snore come from the living room, sighed and locked the front door. She toed off her shoes and walked up the stairs to Trip's room. It seemed appropriate that she would sleep alone in his bed; she'd been alone since Mars, she'd be alone for a long time before she'd trust a man again.

Marlie stripped off her clothes and pulled on his Gators t-shirt; it smelled like him. A mixture of pine soap, aftershave, and Trip. She had grown past the hatred and actually thought they could somehow work this out. He'd fucked another woman, not a woman, an alien, but whatever her designation, he'd cheated. They could move past that; he would apologize and somehow, someway, they would get past this and have the best life together.

It sounded like that wasn't possible now. She still needed more answers, and she'd get them tomorrow. For now, she needed to sleep so she was up with him in the morning and clarify what, exactly, had happened. And, where that left them.

Marlie crawled into Trip's bed and took a deep breath. His sheets smelled like him as well; it was almost like sleeping with him. All that was missing was his body pressed up against the back of her and his arm snaked around her waist.

"Stop Marlie," she chastised herself.

Marlie closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep but was not having any luck when, 30 minutes later, the video phone next to his bed rang. Marlie sat paralyzed looking at the device wondering how to stop it when, on the third ring it connected automatically, and T'Pol was looking at her on the screen.

"Excuse me, I must have the wrong…" T'Pol began and then looked at her closely. "Marlie?"

"Hi T'Pol," Marlie said, resigned.

"You are in Trip's clothing and his bed," T'Pol said clearly with a barely contained level of rage.

And, for a moment, Marlie wanted to hurt her. She wanted to lie to T'Pol and tell her Trip was having a shower and yes, they were back together. But, she couldn't.

"It's not what you think," Marlie said immediately. "Trip's asleep in a chair downstairs."

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"We were talking and he…he fell asleep," Marlie said. "I don't have a key anymore and I couldn't leave him in an unlocked home so I…it's kind of stupid, now that I say it, but…"

"I'd like to speak with Trip," T'Pol said, her nostrils flaring.

"Uh, yeah," Marlie said as she scrambled to the top of the stairs and called down to Trip loudly and with some alarm.

"Trip!" She called again loudly.

T'Pol crossed and re-crossed her arms several times before Trip appeared out of breath and still in his work uniform on the video screen.

"T'Pol?" Trip asked, exhausted.

"Hello," T'Pol said annoyed.

"I'm s…sorry, I just fell asleep and…Marlie, why are you…?"

Trip looked at his ex-girlfriend standing nearby with bare legs wearing his Gators shirt and was confused.

"T'Pol, I swear I…"

"Can we speak privately?"T'Pol asked.

"Uh, yes, Marlie?" Trip asked as he turned to look at her.

"I'll just leave now that you're awake," Marlie said awkwardly before she gathered her clothes and turned to leave.

Trip wiped at his face and tried to reach out across their bond, but the distance was too great. He looked at T'Pol's stern expression and wasn't sure what he should say to her next. It looked bad. Marlie in his bed at this hour half naked.

"T'Pol…" Trip started after Marlie left.

"You are still in your uniform," T'Pol observed.

"I was asleep in a chair downstairs," Trip sighed and looked at her sadly. "I know this doesn't look good but honestly, T'Pol, Marlie came over and wanted to talk. We talked a little and I think I fell asleep at some point. I'm not sure why she came up here and had on my clothes but…"

"She said she no longer had a key and didn't want to leave you unsecure and sleeping," T'Pol informed him.

"I guess that's what happened then," Trip said as he wiped at his face. "I didn't invite her to stay and I want you to know that nothing, nothing happened."

"I know," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes.

"You know?" Trip asked, confused.

"It's only logical that you are both telling the truth," T'Pol said.

"You're relying on logic in this situation?" Trip asked surprised.

"And I can see from the look on your face that you are being honest and that you seem more confused by the circumstance than I am," T'Pol said honestly.

Trip let out a huge breath and sat heavily on his unmade bed and felt tears of joy at the corners of his eyes.

"Thank god," he sighed.

"I trust you Trip," T'Pol said. "Despite the disconcerting circumstances of this call."

"Disconcerting is putting it lightly, don't you think?" Trip smirked at her.

"Possibly," T'Pol conceded.

"I love you darlin," Trip said. "In this moment, I love you more than I think you could even know."

"I love you as well," T'Pol said softly.

They sat in silence for a couple of minutes before T'Pol spoke.

"You require more sleep," T'Pol said.

"I am trying to catch up on some work and…"

"Trip, do you acknowledge that had you been better rested, this situation would not have occurred?" T'Pol inquired.

Trip nodded.

"Then I suggest you reduce your work hours to twelve hours and get more rest to avoid being in further compromising positions," T'Pol explained.

"Agreed," Trip said softly. "Thank you."

T'Pol nodded.

"How's Nova?" Trip asked, changing the subject.

"She is well. We have been scheduled for our final hearing next week and should be joining you right after that," T'Pol said with a small smile she reserved just for him and Nova.

"That's the best news I've heard in a while," Trip smiled broadly.

"I thought you would like that," T'Pol said back.

"My whole family here," Trip smiled at her. "You bet I am."

XXX

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

Author's Note: Please see previous notes.

XXX

"Thank you for your positive report Ms. Mistry," T'Pol said with a slight bow as they waited outside for the judge to call them inside.

"I honestly wasn't sure I'd be writing one when we first met," Helen Mistry admitted. "But you and Mr. Tucker have proven to be excellent parents for Nova."

Nova looked at the lady confused and then at T'Pol.

"Nova, is there a problem?" T'Pol asked her concerned.

"You and Trip are very different from my mama and father," Nova said thoughtfully as she scratched at her arm.

"We probably are," T'Pol nodded.

"But I met kids with really awful parents that I'd never want to have," Nova stated.

T'Pol and Helen Mistry exchanged knowing looks.

"And I think those kids would love to have you and Trip as their parents," Nova said cautiously.

"Thank you, Nova," T'Pol said as she placed a supportive hand on her daughter's shoulder.

"I'm really lucky to have you," Nova said as she looked up at T'Pol with a thoughtful expression.

"I think it is we who are lucky to have you Nova," T'Pol said as she gave her daughter a small, private, smile.

Nova smiled back at her.

The chambers door beeped, and Helen Mistry reached for it; it was time to have the final hearing.

T'Pol immediately went to the nearby device and typed in Trip's number. Within a few moments his face appeared on the screen; he was in his office at Starfleet but had warned everyone in his department to not bother him for the next hour.

"Hi sweetie!" Trip called out to Nova. "Hey darlin'"

"Hi Trip," T'Pol and Nova said in unison back. Nova excitedly and T'Pol reservedly.

Trip didn't have to have a bond connection in that moment to see that T'Pol was incredibly scared. They had received a copy of Helen Mistry's final report yesterday and it had been incredibly positive and complimentary. But the judge had the final say, and the last time he interacted with them he hadn't seemed to like them that much. That, and he'd strongly recommended that they marry before this hearing; which they had not done.

"I call this hearing to order and acknowledge the presence of both parental parties, Charles Tucker and T'Pol of Vulcan and the child in question, Nova. Helen Mistry of Child Services and the court appointed investigator is also present. I have before me her report, the notarized statement from Dr Phlox, the notarized statement of Admiral Jonathan Archer, the notarized statement of Kelsey Pin of Section 13, the notarized records of Dr. Penziak, child therapist, and the notarized statement of your couple's therapist Dr Haddad. I have banking records and employment records for T'Pol of Vulcan and Charles Tucker."

The judge sighed and looked a T'Pol.

"What I don't have is a marriage certificate," he said as he eyed her seriously.

"There is not," T'Pol said with a nod. "Charles and I need to complete a bond ceremony as part of the marriage ritual that would take us away from Nova for several days. We felt, and her therapist concurred, that this would be best executed once we were on Earth and Nova was settled."

"You're getting married?" Nova asked with a huge smile.

"We are," T'Pol said as she looked down at her daughter.

The judge groaned and shuffled the papers before him.

"We are, however, in a committed and bound relationship," T'Pol said. "I have also forwarded you documents that explain Vulcan bonds and the final bond ceremony. You will see the…necessity for time away as a couple and the fact that once bound, a couple cannot be unbound so easily. Charles and I have an established bond, essentially, we are in a committed relationship, as breaking our current bond would be incredibly difficult. Once we have the ceremony, it will be almost impossible to break."

The judge sighed and pulled something up on his screen and read it for several minutes before he closed the document.

"You could have had a human marriage ceremony," the judge said as he met T'Pol's eyes.

"We wanted to honour Nova's Vulcan heritage with a Vulcan ceremony," Trip answered from the screen. "Nova is dealing with some Vulcan identity issues and we wanted for her to see this part of her heritage."

"We also plan to visit Vulcan with Nova, so she can further her studies into Vulcan culture and history," T'Pol offered.

"You're sending her to Vulcan to be educated?" The judge asked.

Nova gasped next to her.

"No," T'Pol said clearly. "We were thinking a family vacation. Nova will not leave us for any extended period of time. We will educate her on Earth and live with her on Earth."

"In your home Mr. Tucker?" the judge asked.

"Technically, our home," Trip corrected him. "I had T'Pol added to the ownership."

The judge shuffled some papers as T'Pol looked at Trip surprised and he smirked back at her. They hadn't discussed her being a co-owner of his home, but it seemed the right thing to do and something Trip thought the judge would look favorably upon.

"And have you secured employment Ms. T'Pol?" the judge asked.

"Starfleet has found me a position in their astrophysics department overseeing theoretical exploration," T'Pol said. "I will begin in a part-time capacity until we are sure Nova has settled and then will resume my full-time employment."

"And Ms. Mistry?" the judge asked.

"The court is sure they will be responsible and loving parents for Nova," Helen Mistry stated. "They will continue with a couples and child counselor on Earth and be monitored by the San Diego Child and Family Protection Service for a period of two years."

"Do you agree to these terms?" the judge asked Trip and T'Pol.

"We do," they said in unison.

"Nova, how do you feel about living with T'Pol and Charles on earth?"

"I'm excited!" Nova said enthusiastically.

"You understand that, although biologically you are their child, they are also your guardians and responsible for you?"

"Yes," Nova nodded.

"And if you are ever distressed about your living conditions or treatment, if they mistreat you or scare you…"

Nova started to giggle.

"Young lady?" The judge asked, surprised.

"They love me," Nova said clearly. "They would never, ever, hurt me."

"Well, yes, Nova but…"

"No, you don't know them like I do," Nova said clearly. "I feel safe with them like I did with my mama and father. They are my parents as much as my other parents were."

T'Pol looked at Nova surprised by her heart-felt speech.

"And I love them," Nova then said as she looked at her mother.

"And we love you too sweetie," Trip said as he wiped at his eyes on the screen.

T'Pol took her daughter's hand in her own and nodded; her own eyes slightly watery despite her best efforts to control her emotions. Nova squeezed her hand and leaned her frame into her mothers.

The judge smiled at the emotional Vulcan, a sight he hadn't seen before, and wouldn't ever see again, and turned to see the overly emotional human on the screen blowing his nose.

"Custody of the child Nova is granted to T'Pol of Vulcan and Charles Tucker of Earth," the judge stated as he signed a screen. "Pending no further issues, full custody will transfer to said parents in two years time. Congratulations."

Trip clapped his hands together and thanked the judge. T'Pol nodded her thanks as Nova scaled her body to climb into her arms.

"Thank you," T'Pol said to Helen Mistry then to the judge before she kissed Nova on the top of her head and looked at a very happy Trip Tucker beaming on the screen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Trip Tucker was in Nova's room with one wall painted lime green. He couldn't sit still at work after the judge granted them custody. He also couldn't stop thinking about Nova's words "I love them." Each time he heard her voice say it in his head it brought an even larger smile to his face. He felt like telling the world what his daughter had said, screaming it from the rooftops. Instead he painted.

He would have her room ready for her when they got here in a couple of days. He'd already ordered her bed online when he first got home, and it was leaning up against a wall in the hallway just waiting for her room. He didn't have all her things but T'Pol, he thought, had sent the covers and her floor poufs and carpet. It wouldn't look perfect, but it would at least look a hell of a lot better than a bare room.

He was downstairs getting a beer when the doorbell rang; he'd been expecting a few deliveries and was happy he was home to receive them. Trip walked to the door with a beer in hand and paint splattered all over himself. When he opened the door, he was greeted by a smiling Malcolm on the other side.

"Mal!" Trip smiled at his friend.

"What the devil are you up to?" Malcolm asked.

"Paintin' Nova's room," Trip smiled at him. Since coming back, he and Malcolm had kept in touch with a couple of emails and phone conversations but, he'd been working so much, they hadn't seen each other. "Wanna come in?"

"As long as I can sit somewhere paint-free," Malcolm said as he walked past him. "I do have on my good uniform and have no desire to have lime paint on it."

Trip laughed at his joke and shut the door behind him.

"So, what brings you here?" Trip asked as he walked to the fridge and held up a beer for Malcolm offering it to him.

"No, I have to go back to work," Malcolm said sadly.

"Water?" Trip asked. "I haven't got much else."

"Sure," Malcolm said. "When do they arrive?"

"Early Saturday," Trip said with a smile.

"And have you heard yet from the judge?"

"I was at the hearing a couple of hours ago, via video," Trip said with a smirk. "They've granted us full custody; they can stay on Earth."

"That's amazing news Trip," Malcolm said excitedly. "Congratulations! Glad it's not just a visit."

"If he hadn't," Trip said. "I was moving to Mars."

"What?!"

"We're a family Mal, we can't live on two planets," Trip said clearly.

"But your job…"

"I love my job, but I love them more," Trip said. "I'd work as a mechanic if I needed to, so I could be with them."

"You're really all in," Malcolm smiled at him.

"I am," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw. "Nova said she loved us at the hearing."

"She hasn't before?"

"No," Trip chuckled. "Shocked the shit out of all of us. She's like her mother that way."

"Surprising?" Malcolm asked.

"Yep," Trip said before he took a swig of beer.

"Look, I can't stay long, but Jon contacted me with some information a couple of months ago and I've been looking into it for you," Malcolm said. "I didn't want to say anything in a message or over the phone and you kept dodging dinners…"

"T'Pol finally convinced me last week to cut back to a 12-hour day, sorry about that," Trip said. "What have you been looking into?"

"Nick Clark, Bojan Heures and Kelly Johannsson," the two names on the facility visitor list where Nova was held that don't match.

"I thought that last one was just an input error," Trip said as he put his beer down and walked toward Malcolm with a glass of water.

"I don't think so," Malcolm said before he pulled out a device and opened some files.

"I travelled to the facility where Nova was created and…"

"You what?!" Trip asked shocked.

"I knew you were too busy to get the answers you needed, and I had some vacation time…"

"Mal," Trip said astounded as he sat down on the sofa next to his friend and looked at the PADD.

"I forwarded whatever records I could download to Phlox and he has determined that Nova was the only successful fetus from your pairing with T'Pol," Malcolm hedged.

"It sounds like you aren't telling me something," Trip said, worried.

"The researchers tried to pair T'Pol with Jon as well as another Vulcan," Malcolm said as he watched Trip's face become alarmed.

"None of the pairings with Jon were successful," Malcolm said softly. "But two ova paired with a Vulcan's sperm were viable, and from what I could piece together, transported off the facility over nine years ago."

"Excuse me?" Trip asked, his eyes wide with shock.

"T'Pol has two other children, probably approaching their ninth birthday, who are 100% Vulcan," Mal said.

"Have you been able to confirm the father's identity?"

"Koss of Vulcan," Malcolm said clearly. "T'Pol's ex husband."

"That bastard harvested her eggs and used them to make his own children? Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"I'm not," Malcolm said.

"T'Pol finally agreed to report his crime or sexual assault to the Vulcan government a month ago," Trip said as he threaded his fingers together. "He's missing and presumed dead."

"Excuse me?" Malcolm was now the one who was shocked.

"There was an accident at a job sight he was inspecting, it was remote, and no one reported him missing for several days," Trip explained. "When a team finally arrived there had been Vulcanic activity and they couldn't confirm that his body was in the lava."

"You've got to be joking," Malcolm said annoyed.

"T'Pol wanted to let it go," Trip said. "You know on Vulcan, ancestors can be held accountable for the crimes of their fore-fathers. T'Pol didn't want to place that burden on…he has kids. T'Pol's kids."

"Are they approximately nine?" Malcolm asked. "I couldn't get access to any of the Vulcan data base."

"I don't know, I don't even know if she knows…" Trip said. "She's the only one who could get access to those files but how do I tell her something like this over a video call?"

"Jon placed a couple of calls, but everyone is being very cagey with him and we don't know why," Malcolm said. "T'Pol is our best bet."

"She could have two other Vulcan children that know nothing about their own mother," Trip sighed. "Two kids that she knows nothing about…shit, this is going to kill her."

"I'm sorry, mate" Malcolm said as he placed an arm on his friend's shoulder.

Trip sat and thought for a long moment before he turned to Malcom. "So, what about those names?"

"Bojan Heures is Koss," Malcolm said.

"You mean that bastard visited Nova when Section 13 had her?"

"Several times," Malcolm explained. "Kelly Johannsson is a fake name for the psychologist that treated Nova and I still haven't figured out Nick Clark."

"Why would the psychologist use a different name when she visited…?"

"I don't know mate," Malcolm said.

"Holy hell," Trip sighed as he placed the two palms of his hands over his eyes. After the good news he just received, this was not how he expected to spend his day.

"I wanted enough information and good information before I came to you," Malcolm explained. "But I still don't have it all and we're at a bit of a stalemate without T'Pol's access."

"If there are two kids that are hers, she'll want them," Trip said assuredly. "But we've just got permission for Nova to live an Earth…I don't know if the Vulcan government will even release the children to T'Pol and her human mate to live on Earth or if there's another mother, the mother who raised them involved…holy shit."

"One step at a time mate," Malcolm said. "You need to tell T'Pol."

Trip looked at Malcolm and then closed his eyes. Malcolm felt incredibly sorry for his friend; would things never be easy for Trip?

XXX

TBC


	34. Chapter 34

**Author's Note: Please see all previous notes. Apologies, in a recent chapter I referred to Jon Archer as an Admiral, but I'd only made him a Commodore in previous chapters. He's still a Commodore.**

XXX

T'Pol sat deathly still waiting for her access codes to work on the Vulcan database. Trip had called her and informed her of the other children, luckily Nova had been just placed in bed and hadn't been around to see her emotional reaction. Now, as she sat controlled and only mildly exhibiting emotions, she waited.

"Are you in yet?" Trip asked from the screen in the corner of her device.

"Still waiting," T'Pol said calmly.

"I wish I was there with you," Trip said softly.

"I wish that as well," T'Pol said quietly.

"You are calmer now, but will you be able to sleep tonight?" Trip asked.

"Probably not," T'Pol said as she watched the database start to open.

"T'Pol…"

"It's opening," she said interrupting him and clicking through the security protocols.

"Whatever you want to do, I'll do it," Trip said. "If you want to go to Vulcan and fight for the kids, we'll do it."

"Thank you, Trip, but I don't know what I want as yet," T'Pol said as she entered the database and started to search for information about Koss.

"He married ten years and ten months ago," T'Pol said as she read. "His wife gave birth to a stillborn ten years and one month ago and a live child nine years and one month ago, a girl."

"So, there's a nine-year-old girl out there?" Trip asked excitedly.

"No," T'Pol answered.

"No?" Trip asked, confused.

T'Pol continued to read and click.

"What's it say?" Trip asked anxious.

T'Pol didn't answer but he could see the distress across her face.

"T'Pol, darlin, say something, tell me some…"

"Her mother poisoned her," T'Pol said softly as she looked away from the screen and swallowed hard.

"Poisoned?" Trip asked, shocked.

"Four months ago," T'Pol said. "She is currently awaiting sentencing."

"Wait, her mother…or the woman who raised her…she killed her?" Trip clarified.

T'Pol nodded silently.

Trip wiped at his face and closed his eyes.

"Darlin?" Trip asked.

T'Pol just shook her head in the negative and said nothing, not looking at him.

"We don't know that she was yours," Trip said softly. "Maybe he never used the eggs or maybe none of them went to term or…"

"You are correct," T'Pol said as she wiped at her eyes and took a couple of cleansing breaths. "Until we have DNA, we cannot be sure."

"Just because he took them, doesn't mean he used them," Trip cautioned her.

"True," T'Pol said absently.

"Sweetie," Trip said as he tried to get her attention.

T'Pol didn't move.

"T'Pol…" Trip coaxed.

She still didn't move.

"My love," Trip tried once more.

It was then that she finally turned to look at him, her expression lost, her eyes red and her eyes alarmed.

"We'll find out," Trip said. "Who do you know that would have access to the kids' DNA?"

"T'Sel, my cousin, works for the Ministry of Science in the heritage section," T'Pol said as she swallowed hard. "I could contact her."

"What time is it on Vulcan?" Trip asked.

"It is mid-day," T'Pol answered automatically.

"Contact her," Trip said. "You won't rest until you know. Let's call her."

"I'll need to disconnect to call Vulcan because their security won't allow a third party on a call," T'Pol said plainly. "I will call you back when I complete my conversation."

"Right away," Trip warned her.

"I promise," T'Pol said.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked.

"I am not," T'Pol said. "I need answers."

"I do too," Trip agreed. "You okay to call her and…and control yourself?"

"I will apply a hypospray to ensure my level of calm," T'Pol explained.

"Smart idea," Trip nodded. "I wish I could be in on that call…"

"I know," T'Pol said. "I will call you back."

T'Pol then disconnected the video call and looked in the database for her cousin's work number. She walked to the washroom, applied a hypospray and waited for it to take effect before she called her cousin.

"T'Pol?" T'Sel asked flatly when she answered the video call.

"It has been years," T'Pol said. "You are well?"

"I am," T'Sel answered. "You?"

"I am also well," T'Pol said.

"Why have you contacted me?" T'Sel asked.

"I have recently discovered that Koss took my ova and created two viable embryos," T'Pol said matter-of-factly. "I fear he implanted those children in his wife and I need the DNA records for them."

"Intriguing," T'Sel answered.

"Not if it's your ova," T'Pol answered.

"True," T'Sel replied.

"The DNA?" T'Pol asked.

"Protocols dictate that…"

"I was violated," T'Pol said with underlying rage.

"One moment," T'Sel said before she walked away from the video call.

T'Pol waited and tried not to fidget.

Two minutes and seven seconds later T'Sel re-appeared.

"I matched the first child with your DNA and that of Koss," T'Sel explained.

"The still-born?"

"Yes," T'Sel nodded.

"And the second child?" T'Pol asked.

"She belonged to Koss and T'Lev," T'Sel said. "The second child is not yours. It was in the news that T'Lev poisoned the child."

"Was the reason reported?"

"Besides admitting her guilt, she has said nothing," T'Sel said. "As you know, murder is extremely rare in Vulcan society. This is the first act of murder in seven years."

"She poisoned her own child," T'Pol sighed. "And Koss is dead."

"That is the logical conclusion," T'Sel admitted. "The government has him reported as missing with a 98.4% probability of death."

"Agreed," T'Pol said.

"It has also been reported that her sentencing will occur this week," T'Sel explained.

"I need to speak with her before that," T'Pol said as she thought of all the possibilities that would allow her to get to Vulcan quickly.

"It is 96.7% likely that she will receive the death sentence," T'Sel said. "The killing of one's own child has only occurred two other times in the last fifty years and in both cases the parent received the death sentence."

"May I stay with you on Vulcan?" T'Pol asked boldly. "Mother's home has been empty for years and the power has been discontinued, logically."

"You may," T'Sel said. "My home has enough room to house you comfortably."

T'Pol hesitated for a moment and then decided that out of all the scenarios playing out in her head, not bringing Nova with her was never going to happen.

"My daughter will be travelling with me," T'Pol said. "She is currently six."

"You have a child?" T'Sel asked, a small edge of surprise in her voice. It was the Vulcan equivalent of a raised and excited exclamation. "But the baby was lost over ten years ago."

"She was. This is another daughter," T'Pol said, dreading the next portion.

T'Sel and she had been friends as children but then, in their later years T'Sel had become the 'perfect Vulcan' that her mother always measured T'Pol against. She had married a prominent Vulcan, had birthed 2 Vulcan boys who were exceptionally smart and was the Supervisor of her Division as the Science Academy. It had, naturally, placed a wedge between them when T'Pol chose to do none of that, joined Starfleet, divorced Koss, and (essentially) abandoned Vulcan after her mother's death.

"She is half human," T'Pol said, dreading the look of disgust she expected to see.

"Intriguing," T'Sel said. T'Pol was surprised that the look hadn't appeared. "She is healthy?"

"She is," T'Pol said, knowing that T'Sel's interest in Nova would be in her genetic make-up. "If she is willing, we could provide you with blood samples for your bank."

"Thank you," T'Sel said kindly. "I would appreciate that, and I am quite interested to meet her."

T'Pol suddenly realized she had underestimated her cousin's interest in Nova as the first Human-Vulcan child that had been healthy and successful. Several mixed couples on Earth had attempted a child, but none successfully. Of course, T'Sel would want to observe Nova's physical and intellectual abilities as a researcher, but T'Pol would not make her daughter a lab rat.

"No formal research though," T'Pol said clearly. "Nova has been through enough. But I would be willing to share her medical records."

"You are my guests," T'Sel said kindly. "I would never ask you or your daughter to take part in a study when you are here for other reasons. But any records or blood samples you would be willing to share would be an asset to our genetic bank."

"Agreed," T'Pol said with a slight nod.

"Please forward your travel information so myself or Orik can meet you at the launch pad," T'Sel indicating the end of the call.

"Thank you," T'Pol said, quite un-Vulcan-like. "I look forward to visiting with your family as well."

They ended the conversation and she immediately called Trip to tell him what she had learned. Part of her was happy the murdered child had not been hers, but it was still a murdered child and that was incredibly wrong. But Koss had attempted to impregnate his wife with her child and it had not been born alive. There was still a second viable ovum that had not been accounted for and, T'Pol hoped, Koss's wife would be able to explain what had happened to it.

XXXX

"I can't believe we're going to Vulcan!" Nova said excitedly as she bounced around packing her stuffies and very few clothes.

"You cannot wear your pig, you do realize that Nova?" T'Pol asked as she packed the rest of Nova's belongings in the last shipping container.

"I packed an adequate amount of clothing for a hot climate," Nova said seriously.

"We'll buy you clothes there," T'Pol said suddenly realizing that Nova's pale skin, light hair and light eyes would make her susceptible to burns, heat stroke and heat exhaustion. "The clothes on Vulcan will better protect you."

"From what?"

"The heat, the suns, the dehydration," T'Pol said as she looked at her daughter. She would need to give Nova a hydration packet every two hours while she was awake.

"But I'm half Vulcan," Nova said softly.

"You are," T'Pol said as she stopped packing and looked at her daughter. "But your human physical attributes will be detrimental in that climate. I just want you to not get sick Nova. Your father required more sleep and extra hydration when on Vulcan."

"Trip has been to Vulcan, with you?"

"Many years ago," T'Pol said. "He met my mother."

"Did she like him?"

"I believe so," T'Pol replied.

"Did he like her?"

"I believe he did," T'Pol replied.

"My mama said she wished I met my grandparents, that they would have loved me," Nova said softly. "But they are dead. You said my maternal grandmother is dead?"

"I'm sorry Nova, both my parents died years ago, before you were born," T'Pol said as she watched her daughter's face fall. "But Trip's parents will be excited to meet you when we get to Earth. They are your paternal grandparents."

Nova smiled at her mother.

"You will get to meet my cousin's family," T'Pol said. "She has two boys eight and twelve. They are incredibly intelligent."

"That'll be fun!" Nova said enthusiastically.

"It will be," T'Pol said reservedly. She wasn't looking forward to T'Sel's perfect family and the judgement that would befall her very imperfect family. She loved Trip, she loved Nova, and they were happy together. By Vulcan standards they were imperfect, but by her standards she was happy.

"Packed!" Nova said as she hoisted a glitter backpack over her shoulder and smiled at her mother.

T'Pol sealed the last container and placed the digital code on the label. She walked from Nova's room and assessed the remainder of the apartment. Their things would be picked up later today and shipped to Earth. She and Nova would leave on the mid-day shuttle for Vulcan and Trip would meet them there as soon as he could arrange transport. She had read over the court documents and no where did it indicate that they had to inform the Court of vacations, but she called Ms. Mistry and informed her anyways, just to be safe.

"Ready?" Nova asked T'Pol as she watched her mother looking around the rooms for anything that had been missed.

"I believe we are," T'Pol said as she looked at the time. "We need to get to the launch pad."

Nova watched her mother loop a backpack over her own back and place a large purse over her shoulder.

"We will need to bring the extra food next door to my neighbor Lieutenant Zwolak before we leave," T'Pol said as she reached for a large box and, easily picking it up as well, walked toward her front door.

"Are you going to miss Mars?" Nova asked her mother as they walked to the neighbor's apartment and rang the bell.

"A little," T'Pol admitted before the door opened and she exchanged pleasantries with the young Lieutenant and handed her the box of food.

They exited the building and approached the transport area when T'Pol spotted a familiar figure with a bag slung over his shoulder waiting for them.

"Domenic?" T'Pol asked, surprised by his presence.

"Trip called me and asked if I'd go with you and Nova until he got to Vulcan," Domenic informed her.

"He hadn't informed me of that," T'Pol said, surprised.

Just then, her phone rang. T'Pol activated it and saw Trip on the other side looking like a boy who'd been caught stealing cookies.

"Don't kill me," he said to T'Pol. "I just thought it would be good to have someone you trusted with you until I can get there."

"And you feel I cannot take care of myself or Nova?" T'Pol asked him, annoyed.

"No, I know you can," Trip smirked at her. "I just think this is a lot to process and maybe you need some help. I can't be there for five days and Domenic was kind enough to agree to accompany you for…moral support."

"You should have asked me," T'Pol said, annoyed.

"Hi Trip!" Nova called to him as she pulled the phone from her mother's hands.

"Hi sweetie! You're going to Vulcan with T'Pol are you?"

"I am VERY excited!" Nova said as she turned in circles and talked with her father.

"I won't go if you don't want me to, but I do agree with Trip," Domenic said. "This is crazy T'Pol. If I can help you and Nova, I will."

T'Pol turned to Nova who was still chatting with Trip. "I need to phone back Nova."

"Bye daddy!" Nova said absently before she handed the phone back to a shocked T'Pol. Nova hadn't ever called Trip that before.

When T'Pol looked at the screen she finally understood the human term 'gob-smacked' because that was exactly the expression on Trip's face.

"Did she just…?" Trip stammered.

"Yes," T'Pol said as she watched twenty different emotions pass over his features.

"Oh my god," Trip sighed as she watched tears start to fall from the corner of his one eye.

"That was unexpected and…"

"She called me daddy," Trip said, still looking surprised.

T'Pol looked at Nova who was now running circles around a laughing Domenic and smiled.

"She did," T'Pol said softly. "Domenic can travel with us."

"I'm sorry I didn't ask, but I knew you'd be resistant and it just…it sounds incredibly weird to say this about the man who used to be your boyfriend…but, it just makes me feel better that you two aren't alone."

"Fine," T'Pol said before she gestured for Nova and Domenic to join her. "It is a testament to your level of trust in me and respect for me as well."

"I love you T'Pol," Trip said as Nova hopped into T'Pol's arms. "And I love you little lady. Safe journey."

"I'll contact you as soon as we are there," T'Pol said with a nod. "We love you."

Trip smiled at her words and waved at them both before the call was disconnected.

"I'm sorry T'Pol, I thought he'd at least told you," Domenic apologized.

"It's fine," T'Pol said. "Thank you for taking time from your job to assist us."

"They owe me about six months, so they were happy to give me a few days off," Domenic said. "Besides, I haven't ever been to Vulcan."

"I hope you enjoy it," T'Pol said before they all boarded a transport car.

XXX

TBC


	35. Chapter 35

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes.**

XXX

T'Pol walked purposefully toward the launch exit with Domenic by her side and Nova scurrying next to her. She spotted Orik standing next to a land car.

"Live long and prosper," T'Pol said as she approached the man.

"Live long and prosper," Orik returned her greeting. "Is this your daughter?"

"Yes, this is Nova," T'Pol said as she placed a hand on Nova's shoulder.

"And his is your human partner?" Orik asked as he eyed the large man next to T'Pol.

"No, his is my friend Domenic Mesina," T'Pol stammered. "My human partner, Charles Tucker, will be joining us in a few days. Domenic is with us until then."

Orik looked at her perplexed but said nothing further.

"Will you have a room for Domenic or should I secure lodgings for him?" T'Pol asked.

Orik cleared his throat before he spoke.

"We have adequate space," Orik said with a nod before he gestured toward the car.

T'Pol opened a car door and Nova got inside before she did. Domenic got into the front of the car with Orik.

They drove away from the launch site in silence and Nova excitedly looked out the window.

"Are those Cotopaxi volcanoes?" Nova inquired.

"That is Mount Vishiou," T'Pol said softly.

"66.4% of the volcanoes on Vulcan are Cotopaxi," Orik offered.

"Really?" Nova asked, surprised.

"Mount Vishiou has is projected to erupt again in 36 to 47 months," Orik explained. "The government has been re-locating households that will likely be in the lava area."

"Whole houses are being moved?" Domenic asked.

"Yes, it's logical to ensure everyone's safety knowing the eruption is going to occur," Orik explained.

"I guess," Domenic sighed.

"What do you do for work Mr. Mesina?" Orik asked Domenic.

"I am a MACO security chief for a Starfleet ship building at Mars station," Domenic explained.

"How is work Orik?" T'Pol asked.

"Our productivity is up by 17.4%," Orik said.

"That is quite the increase!" Nova said excitedly.

"It is," Orik agreed, surprised by her observation.

Thirty minutes later they arrived at a large home on a cliff.

"It's beautiful here," Domenic observed.

"It is," Orik said before he ushered them inside.

T'Sel greeted them at the door.

"Live long and prosper," T'Sel greeted them when they entered.

"Live long and prosper," T'Pol greeted back.

"You have brought your partner as well," T'Sel observed.

"Domenic is a friend," T'Pol said. "Charles will be joining us shortly. This is Nova, my daughter."

"Merk and Wanik and in school for another 2.4 hours," T'Sel explained.

"I will enjoy meeting them," Nova said with a nod.

T'Sel was taken aback by Nova's vocal Vulcan-like response on a child with an ear-to-ear grin. She was a beautiful child by human standards but not by Vulcan. Yet, there was something intriguing about her look. T'Sel immediately noted her light wavy hair, only present in 6.4% of Vulcans and usually those residing in the East. Nova also seemed taller and leaner than most human children of her age; that was part of her Vulcan genetic profile. Her eyebrows weren't a true Vulcan brow, but they were at least 40% straighter than a human brow. Her blue-grey eyes were definitely human, as there were only 127 documented cases in the last ten years of Vulcan's born with that colour; it was considered a genetic defect. And finally, her ears. T'Sel could see one pointed ear where her hair was short, and it was definitely Vulcan. For a moment T'Sel's logic lapsed and she toyed with the idea that maybe Nova's other ear, the one buried under all that hair, was human. But that was illogical, both had to be Vulcan.

"I am sure you are tired from your journey," T'Sel said as she gestured toward another area of the house. "I have a room for you and Nova and Domenic can stay in Merk's room. He will temporarily stay with his brother."

"Thank you for accommodating," T'Pol said.

"Yes, thank you for all your help," Domenic agreed.

"Please rest until the evening meal," T'Sel offered. "T'Pol, can I speak with you after you are settled?"

"Of course," T'Pol nodded.

They followed T'Sel down the hallway and went to their respective rooms.

"They are very formal," Nova whispered to her mother.

"They are Vulcan," T'Pol explained.

"The other Vulcans I knew were formal as well," Nova said.

"What Vulcans?" T'Pol asked.

"My father knew a Vulcan and I saw him 4 times," Nova said. "And I met his daughter twice."

T'Pol was taken aback by this revelation. She remembered Nova speaking of encountering Vulcans but she had no idea her father and one particular Vulcan were friends.

"Was Jelen friends with this Vulcan?" She asked, cautiously.

"I think they became friends," Nova said, her brow wrinkling. "They started in business together."

"Please explain," T'Pol asked as she and Nova sat on the edge of the bed.

"My father was a transporter," Nova said. "I think he transported some items for this man."

"And you met his daughter? Was she the same age as you or…?"

"She was a little older," Nova said, curious. "Maybe two or three years older. Why?"

"Nova, if I show you a picture, would you be able to tell me if you know the man?" T'Pol asked.

"Why would you have a picture of him?" Nova asked as she watched her mother pick up a PADD and start to search.

T'Pol ignored the question and turned the PADD toward Nova. "Is it him?"

Nova took the PADD from her mother and looked at the picture carefully.

"Yes, that's him," Nova said. "How did you come to have a picture of him?"

"He is involved with your creation," T'Pol said. "His name is Koss."

Suddenly, T'Pol questioned what Jellun had shared with them. He was a drug and arms smuggler, logically he was also an excellent liar.

"How do you know him?" Nova asked.

T'Pol hesitated and then decided the truth was better than a lie.

"I knew him as a child, and we were married for a brief period of time many years ago," T'Pol said as she watched for her daughter's reaction.

"You were married?!" Nova asked, a little too loud for a Vulcan household.

"Voice down," T'Pol cautioned her. On the trip to Vulcan she had explained some common rules in a Vulcan household, so Nova and Domenic wouldn't mis-step too badly. One of them was volume control.

"Sorry," Nova apologized in a whisper. "You were married?"

"I was," T'Pol said. "Very briefly."

"Does Trip know?" Nova asked.

"He attended my wedding, so yes, he is aware I was married," T'Pol said factually.

"And he was involved with making me?" Nova asked.

"It seems so," T'Pol said, her logical mind circling all the possibilities.

"Why?" Nova asked.

"Why, what?" T'Pol asked.

"Why would he make me?"

"He didn't make you, but he may have been instrumental in choosing who your father would be," T'Pol said, thinking there was probably much more to this story than she wished to share with her daughter. "I have not maintained contact with him so, perhaps, he worked at the lab with your mother."

Nova smiled, that was something that made sense to her.

"So, you are going to speak with him?" Nova inquired.

"No, he died," T'Pol answered as she rose. "I am going to speak with his current wife and see if she can provide some more information."

"I think there was a woman with him once, when I was very young, but all the other times it was him alone or him with his daughter," Nova said, trying to recall details.

"Nova, you do realize you are still quite young," T'Pol noted as she looked at her six-year-old daughter.

"But, relative to my age, three is quite young," Nova corrected her mother.

T'Pol smiled down at her daughter and cupped the back of her head before she kissed the top of it. "You are correct."

"Would you like to see the garden or relax with a nature film?"

"I was hot outside," Nova said as she looked at the nearby window with glaring sunlight coming through.

"Then watch your film while I speak with T'Sel," T'Pol said as she handed her daughter the PADD.

Nova smiled at her and rolled over to flop on the bed and find her film selection. T'Pol wiped her face with a towelette and left to see T'Sel as she heard the words "The great egret is one of the largest bird species on Earth…"

When she entered the living room T'Sel was sitting serenely on a chair waiting for her.

"Your accommodations are adequate?" T'Sel inquired.

"Yes," T'Pol said as she sat down across from her cousin. "Your home is beautiful and your hospitality generous."

T'Sel nodded.

"You wished to speak?" T'Pol inquired.

"We have not had a human stay with us before," T'Sel said bluntly.

"I apologize for…"

"No, I do not say that to scold," T'Sel corrected. "Just know that we are unfamiliar with their living habits, dietary needs, or if they are familiar with ours."

"I briefed both Nova and Domenic on Vulcan household rules," T'Pol explained. "Charles has stayed in my mother's home, so he is already aware."

"I remember," T'Sel nodded. She had been T'Pol's attendant at her wedding and had witnessed T'Pol kiss him before she married Koss. It was the most shocking act T'Sel had ever witnessed in her life.

"Orik and I do not expect them to rise and make the morning meal," T'Sel clarified. "But we cannot bring animal flesh into our home."

"I understand," T'Pol said. "Both Nova and Domenic are comfortable with vegetarian food."

T'Sel nodded, grateful.

"And we understand that humans are noisier than Vulcans and will try to accommodate," T'Sel said. "How do you know Domenic?"

"We worked together," T'Pol explained.

"And he has accompanied you here as a co-worker?"

"We are also friends," T'Pol added.

"You are aware his pheromones indicate an attraction to…"

"I am aware," T'Pol interrupted. "We are now just friends."

T'Sel nodded. Her cousin was always the rebel, the rule-breaker and the one Vulcans would speak about for generations with a mixture of disdain and reverence. She admired T'Pol's freedom.

"I have contacted the holding facility where T'Lev is being held," T'Sel explained. "You may see her tonight if you wish."

"I would like that," T'Pol said.

"I will take you to the facility after evening meal," T'Sel said as she rose from her seat.

"Thank you for all your assistance," T'Pol said, standing as well. She knew Vulcan's didn't thank others, but she hoped T'Sel would understand her need to offer gratitude for helping her, giving them shelter, and accommodating the human and half-human in her household.

"I am glad I could assist," T'Sel explained. "Nova is an interesting and unique child and I am sure she brings you happiness. But what was done to you was unacceptable and you deserve to know more information."

T'Pol nodded and watched her cousin leave. She was different then T'Pol remembered; in their younger years she was very traditional. But now, she was forgoing some standard Vulcan household rules and complimenting T'Pol's half human bastard child. It was comforting to know that Vulcans did have the ability to grow and change.

XXX

"Hi darlin'" Trip said to T'Pol from the PADD.

"Hello," T'Pol said softly as she looked at his handsome face.

"You okay?" Trip asked, seeing her so relaxed back on Vulcan was odd.

"We just finished the evening meal and it went well," T'Pol said. "T'Sel's boys are polite and intelligent and are currently teaching Nova Qury a Vulcan block game. She is entranced."

"I'm glad she's getting along well with everyone," Trip said. "How are you?"

"I am going to see T'Lev tonight," T'Pol said.

"Good, the sooner the better," Trip said with a nod. "Domenic going with you?"

"No, my cousin T'Sel is taking me," T'Pol said. "I'd prefer if Domenic stay here with Nova."

Trip nodded in agreement.

"Nova likes Vulcan?" Trip asked.

"She likes all the volcanoes," T'Pol answered. "I told her we could tour some active ones and she was quite excited about that."

"She would be," Trip chuckled. "How's she doin' with the heat?"

"Her body is having difficulty adapting," T'Pol said. "We were outside briefly upon arrival and just before evening meal and she perspired excessively."

"I remember that too," Trip chuckled. "She's going to need extra hydration packs and…"

"I have already spoken with Domenic, Orik and T'Sel about her needs during the meal," T'Pol interrupted him. "They have all agreed to make sure she is hydrated, UV protected and kept indoors mid-day."

"Good," Trip nodded. "We don't need her getting sunstroke or something."

"Agreed," T'Pol nodded.

"You seem…relaxed," Trip noted with a smirk. "I'm not used to seeing that on Vulcan. Usually you are on guard and…"

"T'Sel has been very accommodating," T'Pol said. "I feel…comfortable here."

"Well, that's good to hear," Trip smiled wider. "So, she understands about Nova and Domenic being loud smelly humans."

T'Pol gave him an admonishing look.

"When are you leaving to join us?"

"Technically, tomorrow," Trip said. "I catch the 1 am shuttle and should be there in three days."

"Nova will be pleased to teach you all the Vulcan logic games she has learned," T'Pol said, knowing that would scare him a little. She enjoyed teasing Trip.

"Great, so I can have a 6-year-old whip my ass at some more games," Trip shook his head. "That's great for the ego."

"I am sure she will accommodate for your human failings," T'Pol joked.

Trip wagged a finger at her and his smile broadened. He liked it when she teased him.

"You'll have to call me on the shuttle and let me know how it went with T'Lev," Trip said. "Speaking of which, I need to get moving if I'm going to make it. It's almost midnight."

"I wish you a safe trip," T'Pol said with a small smile.

"I love you darlin," Trip said, anxious to make his shuttle. "Give Nova a hug and a kiss form her daddy."

"Trip, just because she said it once doesn't mean…"

"I'll take all I can get T'Pol," Trip said as he winked at her.

She nodded in agreement.

"I love you," T'Pol said whispered.

"I know," Trip smiled back at her. "And I know that things are going to be different between us when I get there so everyone isn't uncomfortable. Know that I won't try hugging you or kissing you or sleeping with you while on Vulcan, okay?"

"Thank you," T'Pol smiled at him.

"But, when we get off that planet of yours, I expect twice as much attention and declarations of love to make up for…"

"Trip…" she warned.

"Just kidding darlin'" Trip chuckled. "I love you. Call me after you see T'Lev, okay?"

"I will," T'Pol smiled at him before the connection ended.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes.**

XXXX

T'Lev was not what T'Pol expected. She was emotional; not the perfect Vulcan wife for Koss. When she walked into the room where T'Pol was waiting she looked at her with utter disdain and contempt.

"T'Lev, I am…"

"I know who you are," T'Lev said as she stood watching T'Pol and seething.

"How do you know who I am? We have never met," T'Pol said curious.

"Because my husband couldn't forget you and he made sure I knew who you were," T'Lev said, annoyed.

"He took genetic material from me," T'Pol said, figuring this conversation needed no formal introductions anymore. "And placed an embryo that was mine in you. Are you aware of this?"

"I was so happy she wasn't alive," T'Lev said with fire in her eyes.

"You knew the child was that of myself and Koss," T'Pol concluded.

"I did," T'Lev spat.

"Can I inquire as to why you would agree…" T'Pol started.

"It was the deal, his perfect child for one of my own," T'Lev said coldly. "Only he didn't get his perfect T'Pol child, did he?"

"Did you harm the child when it was in utero?" T'Pol asked.

"No, I was still stupid then, thinking if I gave him this one child things would be better," T'Lev said as she turned partially away from T'Pol for the first time. "I was the idiot."

"So, the child was stillborn for natural reasons?" T'Pol asked.

"It was a girl, we didn't name her," T'Lev said over her shoulder. "Do you want to visit her grave?"

T'Pol hadn't considered that, and was surprised by her sudden need to visit the child she hadn't known.

"Where is she buried?"

"With Koss' family, unmarked," T'Lev said with no expression. "I don't know why I am helping you…"

"I appreciate whatever information you can share," T'Pol said.

T'Lev's head snapped toward her suddenly.

"You are more human than Vulcan with your niceties," T"Lev noted. "And I am more mad than Vulcan with my emotions."

"You are more emotional than I expected," T'Pol said.

"Damage from the poison," T"Lev said quietly.

"Excuse me?" T'Pol asked.

"I was supposed to die with her!" T'Lev suddenly screamed.

"With T'Wer?" T'Pol asked.

"Don't speak her name!" T'Lev said as she ran toward T'Pol and was suddenly in her face angry and violent.

"I apologize," T'Pol said, suddenly worried about this woman harming her. She looked around for the guard outside the door and noted that he wasn't even looking at them.

"You have no right to her name!" T'Lev screamed at T'Pol. Her face getting even more bronze and her ears tinging green.

"I would like to know about the other embryo," T'Pol said calmly, thinking of a move with her legs she could use to take this woman down if necessary.

T'Lev suddenly started to laugh. She turned and walked away from T'Pol.

"You want your other perfect child?!" She screamed as she started to pace across the room.

"I want to know if it is still stored somewhere or if Koss asked you…"

"He never asked!" T'Lev screamed. "Koss never asked if I wanted anything! He just did and took as he pleased!"

T'Pol sighed. "He did."

T'Lev turned and looked at T'Pol with a knitted brow.

"He took a high quantity of ova from me to use in a lab, rendering me infertile," T'Pol said. "He appeared to take even more from you."

T'Lev turned her back to T'Pol suddenly. There was silence of a minute and then a series of crying gasps.

"Can I get you some water?" T'Pol asked.

"You can get out!" T'Lev yelled, her voice watery.

"I would like to know…"T'Pol persisted.

"I don't know where your perfect baby is," T'Lev said between sniffles. "He wanted to implant me with it just before…"

T'Pol waited for her to finish and when nothing else came she prompted.

"Just before?"

"I couldn't do that again, and I wasn't going to leave T'Wer with him…" T'Lev almost whispered.

"Where would Koss have stored…?"

"Guard!" T'Lev called as she banged the door.

"T'Lev, if you know of any facility where Koss may…" T'Pol said approaching the woman desperate.

It was then the T'Lev turned and punched T'Pol hard in the face causing her nose to release a stream of green blood.

"Now you're a little less perfect," T'Lev said with a smirk before she walked out the door.

T'Pol was left clutching her aching, broken, nose and reeling about her own error. T'Lev could have done much worse and left Nova without a second mother. She had let her guard down, approached the woman without a plan, and luckily not paid too high a price.

"You should get a human doctor to heal you," the guard said as he placed restrictive bands on T'Lev's hands. She was laughing the entire time. "You like their species more than your own."

T'Pol looked at the guard through stars and watched him take T'Lev away. She was likely to be executed soon and T'Pol was sure she had received more information from the woman than she ever would get on a second interview. She walked down the hallway and toward the door where T'Sel was waiting for her. Her cousin would not be pleased to see her condition as now, a trip to the clinic was required.

XXX

"Why was she not in restrictive bands for the interview?" T'Sel asked, her voice slightly erratic to indicate the level of emotion she was supressing. They were walking toward her land car.

"The guard knew who I was," T'Pol said as she switched out the handkerchief she had been using for a fresh one.

"I don't understand," T'Sev said. The statement indicating her level of upset because Vulcan's never admitted to not understanding something.

"He knew I worked for Starfleet, bedded a human, and about Elizabeth," T'Pol said as she got into her seat. "He was not concerned about protecting me from T'Lev. But she did tell me that Koss had not successfully implanted the second embryo in her. So, logically, it is in a clinic somewhere on Vulcan, possibly under a pseudonym. I will need access to data and…"

T'Pol tenderly touched her nose and tried to feel the damage but her nose was starting to become inflamed and swell. They needed to get something cold on it. How was she going to explain this to Nova?

"T'Sel, I think we should stop for a cryo pack before we got to the clinic," T'Pol said absently as she heard the driver's door open and close.

It was the smell that caused her to suddenly turn and face the driver. It wasn't her cousin in the seat but Koss, and before she could react their was a hypo stray on her neck and a world of blackness around her.

XXXX

T'Pol slowly came to wakefulness in a darkened room. Her nose was painfully throbbing, her wrists bound with a heavy brace and her body prone on a metal surface. She looked to the left and saw T'Sel also coming to consciousness on a chair next to her. T'Sel's legs were bound to a chain, but not her hands. She immediately reached down and tried to undo the clasps on her ankles.

T'Pol, knowing her cousin's efforts were futile turned her head to look around the room. It was temperately warm but sparse. There was medical equipment and a desk, a small Vulcan kitchen and a chair.

"What happened?" T'Pol asked T'Sel. "I remember speaking to you as we walked to your car."

"Someone injected me from behind as I reached for the vehicle handle and I remember nothing else until now." T'Sel admitted. "The braces are impenetrable without…"

"Agreed," T'Pol said. "It was Koss."

T'Sev gasped and T'Pol saw the admonishing look she gave herself for the breach in emotion.

"Apparently, he didn't die," T'Pol said as the door to the room opened.

"Have you compared notes now?" Koss asked as he approached them.

"I demand that you release us," T"Sel said as she stood from her chair.

"You may demand all you like," Koss said calmly. "But you both will be my guests for some months."

"How are you alive? The volcanic activity…" T'Sel started.

"She really is naïve, isn't she T'Pol?" Koss asked as he approached her metal bed and looked down at her.

"What do you want with us?" T'Pol asked.

"My child," Koss said. "Give me that, and I will release both of you."

T'Pol's eyes widened in understanding. He meant to implant the embryo in her.

"But you T'Pol, you aren't naïve, are you?" Koss said. "You already understand my plan without me having to explain. That's what I have always admired about you."

"Koss, don' do this," T'Pol said calmly.

"T'Lev was too weak to mother my child," Koss said as she walked over to a nearby table and held up a large needle.

"She cannot…you cannot force her to…"T'Sel stammered in a very un-Vulcan-like fashion as he approached T'Pol with the needle.

"I realized my error with T'Lev was that I under compensated rather than over compensated," Koss said. "I was still young and worried about her long term health. I won't make that mistake again."

"Koss, don't," T'Pol begged him as he prepared the needle and looked down at her.

"I have determined that a higher concentration of hormones will produce a better success rate," he said as he prepared to inject her.

T'Pol attempted to raised her legs to put him in a bind but they were restricted by some type of force field that was approximately 60 cms above the table.

"Now, now, T'Pol," Koss admonished her before he injected her with the hormones.

She felt the small pain of the prick and the rush of fluid into her body.

"And the fact that the embryo is genetically linked to you also enhances the success…"

"You are mad," T'Sel said coldly.

Koss turned to her with knitted brows.

"I am merely a Vulcan man who has never been given what I was owed, and I am merely collecting it," Koss said calmly.

He then turned back to T'Pol. "After a week of high concentration hormone injections you will be ready for implantation. You may experience a-symptomatic pon farr, not natural of course, because you took care of that with Mr Messina on Mars, but I am prepared to help you deal with this medical pon farr."

"You keep your hands off me!" T'Pol yelled.

Koss leaned down and whispered in her ear. "In a few days you'll be begging for me. And, only because you will be the mother of my child, will I concede. Your sexual adventures with humans is akin to bestiality and normally I wouldn't want to mate with a woman who partakes in that activity. But, this time, I will make an exception."

"Never," T'Pol said clearly.

Koss merely smirked and then stood up.

"I have a cryo pack if you would like something for that nose," Koss said calmly as he walked to a nearby storage container. "T'Lev always, how do humans say…? Punched above her weight."

"You harmed her as well," T'Pol spat.

"She, like you, agreed to marry me knowing the terms," Koss said coolly as she took out a cryo pack and walked toward her. "She, unlike you, fulfilled her terms."

"She also killed her daughter, your daughter," T'Sel said.

"That was unfortunate," Koss said as he stood over T'Pol with the cryo pack.

"You murdered that child just as much as she did," T'Pol said with anger.

Koss studied her for a moment saying nothing.

"I think the broken nose gives your face a certain human quality," Koss said as he assessed her. "I think you should keep it. Maybe it'll make them finally accept you as more than an employee and bedmate."

Koss turned on his heels and walked away, the cryo pack still in his hand.

"Her nose!" T'Sel reminded him.

"I like the exotic look," Koss said as he placed the pack back in the cabinet. "It'll help when we mate. One way or another you are giving me a child T'Pol. Embryo or mating, whatever produces my child."

"You are behaving like an animal," T'Sel said with disdain.

Koss turned and assessed her.

"She promised to remain married to me, to bond with me, to have a child with me!" Koss said. "I think she at least owes me the child! After years of watching her mate with humans and the fact that their ridiculous embryo came to term when ours did not?! No, she owes me at least this."

Koss walked from the room and the door closed behind him.

T'Pol and T'Sel exchanged glances. They both knew that his promise to free them after all this was over was complete lie. They needed to find a way out of here or hope that their families figured out they were missing and that Koss, quite illogically, was alive and to blame.

XXX


	37. Chapter 37

**Author's Notes: Please see previous notes.**

XXX

"What do you mean she is missing?!" Trip snapped on the call to Domenic.

"They signed into the facility, T'Pol met with T'Lev for 7 minutes, there was an incident…"

"Incident?"

"Apparently, T'Lev broke T'Pol's nose," Domenic winced.

"What?!" Trip snapped again. He was walking down the hallway on the transport vessel to Vulcan and all of the people in the hall, mainly Vulcans, were looking at him.

"I saw the video, she cold cocked her," Domenic said. "They left the facility and then walked out of surveillance range. They seemed to be talking to each other."

"Her cousin?" Trip asked, he couldn't remember her name at the moment.

"T'Sel," Domenic reminded him. "T'Pol is holding something to her nose and they are going toward the parking area. That's it."

"And that was…?"

"Three hours ago," Domenic said. "Orik thought that…"

"Orik?" Trip asked, annoyed as he punched in the code for his cabin.

"T'Sel's husband," Domenic informed him.

"Orik," Trip repeated to himself.

"Orik said he thought they may have gone somewhere to talk, away from the children," Domenic said uncomfortably.

"Why?" Trip asked.

Domenic cleared his throat.

"Apparently, they can smell my attraction to T'Pol and wanted to make sure she wasn't in some kind of three-way human relationship," Domenic said quietly.

"What?! Why?" Trip asked, confused. "You haven't tried any…"

"No, I am still attracted to her, but I respect your relationship now that I see it's important to her," Domenic said. "But Vulcans have sensitive noses…"

"Tell me about it," Trip sighed. "So, let me get this straight, she's missing and so is T…"

"T'Sel," Domenic provided. "Yes."

"Maybe they are just talking somewhere," Trip said. "Or has anyone checked hospitals t see if…"

"Orik has called them all, there is no one of her name of description," Domenic provided. "Orik also said T'Sel has never missed a night tucking her children in when she's home."

Trip nodded, that was strange then.

"And have you notified the Vulcan version of local PD?" Trip asked.

"Orik said that they will not take any report until 6.8 hours have passed as, logically, most people turn up in that time frame," Domenic added.

"Well, ain't that convenient," Trip sighed as he rubbed at his jaw. "Nova?"

"Orik tucked her in as well as his sons," Domenic said. "She asked for T'Pol, but we said she was still out, she seemed satisfied with that response."

"She won't be when she wakes up and she's still gone in the morning," Trip muttered.

"Probably not," Domenic said.

"I have gone to the holding facility and looked at the surveillance footage, interviewed the guard and tried to interview T'Lev but she just screamed…my gut tells me they were taken," Domenic added.

Trip nodded. His did as well.

"Orik can't call T'Sel or…" Trip started.

"Her PADD is going to voicemail," Domenic said.

"Who would want T'Pol or…or maybe it has to do with T'Sel, she's a genetic bank scientist, right?"

"Yes," Domenic said. "But Orik said there have been no issues, nothing alarming, basically they lead an incredibly boring and predictable life with no enemies."

"So, it's T'Pol," Trip said as he shifted in his seat. "She is not boring, or predictable or without enemies."

Domenic just nodded.

"Another 3.8 hours before anyone will investigate…" Trip muttered.

"I am back at the house because I didn't want to leave Nova…"

"She's still in her bed?" Trip asked, suddenly alarmed for his daughter.

"She is, I just checked," Domenic said.

Trip closed his eyes for a moment and hoped he wouldn't regret the next words coming from his mouth.

"Okay, I want you to stick with Nova," Trip said. "If someone is after T'Pol, they may be after her as well. T'Pol is extremely skilled and can hold her own until the police get on this."

"Are you sure you don't want me to…"

"I'm sure," Trip said, his voice quite unsure. "You protect Nova."

Domenic nodded, understanding how challenging that decision must have been. He may have chosen differently himself, but he was not here to act for himself alone.

"Understood," Domenic nodded.

"Okay, let me get some Vulcan contacts I know involved, see if we can't speed up this investigation," Trip said as he called up another screen. "I need you to report any new information to me immediately and please don't take your eyes off Nova."

"Understood," Domenic nodded.

"And…thank you Domenic," Trip swallowed hard. "You don't know how grateful I am to have your there right now."

"I'm feeling a little useless," Domenic offered.

"No, you are going to keep Nova safe and that's the most important job right now," Trip said before they disconnected.

He quickly dialed another number.

"Pgua, I'm sorry for the hour but I need some help," Trip said when a very tired Vulcan male who worked on his team appeared on the screen.

XXXX

"You should sleep," T'Sel said as she cleaned T'Pol's nose with a piece of material she'd ripped off her jacket.

"For what purpose?" T'Pol asked.

"At the very least so you can fight him if he attempts to…"

"He won't," T'Pol said as she turned her head away from her cousin.

"But he said…"

"He wants me to beg for him," T'Pol said quietly.

"Oh," T'Sel said softly.

"Let's not speak of Koss when we don't have to," T'Pol cautioned.

"Can I inquire about Domenic?" T'Sel asked, trying to shift the subject.

"You may," T'Pol said.

"Was Koss accurate when he said you and Domenic resolved your pon farr?" T'Sel asked.

"That was accurate," T'Pol nodded.

"My assessment of his pheromones was correct," T'Sel said.

"Domenic still seems to be attracted to me," T'Pol said. "But our relationship was, mainly, limited to pon farr. He was strong, a colleague and available."

"So, have you only mated with the two humans and Koss?" T'Sel asked.

"I have not mated with Koss," T'Pol corrected. "And yes, I have mated with two humans."

"You have not mated with any Vulcan?" T'Sel asked, surprised.

"No," T'Pol answered.

"I should not ask such personal questions it's very…"

"Un-Vulcan?" T'Pol asked.

T'Sel nodded.

"Who can I tell?" T'Pol asked, honestly.

Just then, the door to the room they were being held in opened.

"Time for the next injection, and I have brought you nutrient packets," Koss said. "Pre-sealed so you don't think I'm trying to drug you."

"Why would we think that Koss?" T'Pol asked sarcastically.

"Careful or I won't permit you use of the washroom," Koss chided.

T'Pol watched him place the packets down on T'Sel's chair and walk toward the table where the needles where housed.

"Security forces will be searching for us," T'Sel said.

"They will have just started," Koss said thoughtfully as he readied the needle. "And they will never find this location."

"You will harm her heart if you keep up this regimen," T'Sel warned him.

"Her heart has never been open to me," Koss said as he approached T'Pol "It doesn't matter what happens to it."

"Koss, you have a promising future, but if you continue…" T'Sel said.

"He only cares about hurting me," T'Pol said clearly. "He hates my emotions but yet embraces his own."

Koss injected her harshly with another needle. T'Pol hissed.

"You will soon feel an entirely new set of emotions," Koss cautioned her. "And instead of whoring yourself with your humans you will feel the force of a Vulcan man."

Koss threw the used needle across the room and left without another word.

XXX

"Where's T'Pol?" Nova asked as she wandered into the kitchen, Benny Bunny dragging behind her.

"She and your aunt had to travel to another area of Vulcan to investigate something and she left you with us," Domenic said as he cut his carrot.

Nova saw her two older cousins exchange glances and knew that Domenic was lying.

"Your father wishes to speak with you," Orik said as he handed Nova a PADD. "He has instructed you to call as soon as you woke."

Nova nodded and dragged Benny and the PADD to a nearby sofa. She hit the picture that was her father and waited.

"Hi sweetie," Trip said on the other side of the video. Nova noted that he looked very tired.

"What time is it there?" Nova asked her father.

"Well, as soon as we launch we're on Vulcan time so it's the same time as you have, but…by Earth time I should just be going to bed."

Nova nodded.

"Where's T'Pol?" Nova asked.

"She had…uh, she had to go on a trip and…"

"I know that is a lie," Nova interrupted him.

Trip swallowed hard and closed his eyes for a moment before opening them again.

"Nova, honey, she's going to be fine," Trip said as he looked into his daughter's worried eyes. "She's gone missing and we've…"

"Missing?"

"Yes, after she visited someone with your Aunt T'Sel last night, neither of them came home," Trip said. "We've got the police looking for them and I've got…"

"Has someone hurt her?!" Nova asked, alarmed.

"No sweetie," Trip sighed, not sure that his words were true. "They may have just gone off the road or run out of gas…"

"That is highly improbable," Nova interjected.

"Okay, well, your mom is a very capable and strong woman and I don't doubt that she's fine," Trip said, trying to make her feel re-assured.

"Who would want T'Pol?" Nova asked.

"I don't know darlin'," Trip sighed. "I've got some friends at Starfleet looking into that now and…"

"Does it have to do with the Vulcan man who visited me?" Nova asked.

"A Vulcan…has a Vulcan man visited you while you were there?" Trip asked, trying to keep the alarm out of his voice.

"No, when I was with my mama and my father. When I was little," Nova said. "The man T'Pol was married to before."

"Koss?" Trip asked, surprised.

"That is the name T'Pol told me," Nova nodded.

"Honey, he's dead," Trip said.

"That's what T'Pol said," Nova offered. "But could it have to do with him?"

"I, uh, I don't think…I hadn't…" Trip stammered.

"When do you get here?" Nova asked, clutching her Benny.

"Soon baby," Trip sighed. "A couple of days, but not quick enough."

Nova nodded.

"Are you okay?" Trip asked her.

"I'm scared she's going to die like my other mama," Nova said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh sweetie, that's not going to happen," Trip said as he touched the screen and wished it was her head. "She will do anything to get back to you."

"Promise?" Nova asked.

Trip knew how important promises were to her and he hoped he wasn't going to regret making this one.

"I promise she'll be back with us again soon," Trip said softly.

"Tell them to increase thruster power so you get here sooner," Nova pouted.

"I'll try darlin'" Trip smiled at her. "I'll talk to you later today?"

Nova nodded.

"Domenic is in charge of you until I get there so you listen to him okay?" Trip asked.

"Okay," Nova continued to pout.

"I love you, sweetie," Trip said with a smile as he reached for the disconnect button.

"I love you too, daddy," Nova said, knowing he liked it when she called him that.

Trip blew her a kiss and discontented to call.

Nova sat for a few minutes with her feet curled up and her head on Benny.

"Nova, come and try this oatmeal, it's got really tangy berries in it," Domenic called from his place at the table.

Nova sighed, placed her head back on Benny and just sat there for a while before Domenic brought a bowl to her and handed her a spoon. Only then, did she eat. Even if it was just a few spoonful's, Nova at least ate something as she worried about whether she'd see her mother again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38

**Author's Note: Please take a look at previous notes.**

XXXXX

"The security force is doing their job," Orik said as he sat across from Trip.

"It's been three days," Trip said annoyed.

"It's been 2 days and…" Orik noted.

"Whatever!" Trip snapped. "They don't have one lead and my connections gave them half their intel."

"Mr. Tucker, I am merely…"

"It's T'Pol!" Trip snapped.

"And it's T'Sel," Orik said as he met Trip's eyes.

Trip suddenly realized that they were in the same boat.

"I'm sorry, Orik," Trip apologized.

"I understand," Orik said quietly.

"I just can't believe that they don't have anything of any substance," Trip said as he sat heavily in a chair. "Have they looked into Koss?"

"He is dead," Orik said clearly.

"Could it be someone related, someone who…?" Trip started and then stopped when the door whipped open and Nova barrelled toward him. "Nova!"

"Daddy!" Nova cheered as she jumped into his arms and kissed him.

"Hello darlin'" Trip chuckled as he hugged his daughter tight.

"You've found T'Pol?" Nova asked as she looked into his eyes.

"Everyone is looking really hard for her," Trip said honestly.

"Hi Trip," Domenic said as he approached the pair.

"Thanks for taking care of my girl," Trip said as he pulled Nova onto his lap.

"She wasn't any trouble," Domenic said with a smile. "Any word?"

"Nothing new," Trip said sadly. "I'm going to go and check in with the investigators personally."

"You're not staying with me?" Nova asked, sad.

"Do you want me to find T'Pol?" Trip asked.

"Yes," Nova said with a nod.

"Then you have to let me look," Trip said.

"Okay," Nova agreed, reluctantly.

Trip smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"You'll come back when I go to bed, right?" Nova asked, unsure.

"Of course," Trip said with a nod. "What have you been up to these last few days?"

"The boys have been teaching me logic games and we just went to see a volcano called Mount Teya," Nova said excitedly. "The whole time I thought about how much T'Pol would have liked to tell me about the geology of the region."

"She'll tell you about it darlin' once she's back with us," Trip said with a smile.

Nova nodded and hugged his neck a little tighter.

"Okay, Sweetie, I do have to go see the police, but I promise I'll be back by bedtime," Trip said as he kissed the side of her face. "Are you okay with that?"

Nova nodded reluctantly.

"Want me to come wi…" Domenic asked as Trip set down Nova.

"Can you stay a few more days?" Trip asked Domenic. "I'll understand if you…"

"I don't think it should be any trouble," Domenic nodded. "I'll place a call."

Trip offered Domenic his hand and Domenic shook it.

"I can't thank you enough for…"

"T'Pol went missing while I…"

"No, that was probably going to happen if you were here or not," Trip said. "But, knowing Nova was and is safe? That helps me focus on getting T'Pol back. So, thank you."

Domenic just nodded.

"Any credibility to the Terra Prime…?" Domenic asked.

"Nah, we don't think they're organized enough to carry this off," Trip said as he looked at Orik.

"A MACO buddy of mine is doing a diplomatic tour here with Minister Posc," Domenic said. "I put in a call but haven't heard back."

"Do you have a bond with T'Sel?" Trip suddenly asked Orik.

Orik suddenly looked uncomfortable and his eyes shifted to his sons.

Trip realized his mis-step and gestured with his head for Orik to join him outside.

Orik walked into the mid-day heat with Trip who immediately started to sweat profusely.

"I was married prior to T'Sel," Orik explained. "Only a few people know that information, not my sons. My first wife died."

"And you had a bond with her?" Trip asked.

"Yes," Orik said. "It was impossible to form one with T'Sel."

"Huh," Trip wiped at his brow.

"Why?" Orik asked.

"Because I can sense T'Pol on a very basic 'I'm alive and something's wrong' level but not beyond that," Trip said absently.

"You and T'Pol have a bond?" Orik asked.

"An incomplete one at this time, but yeah," Trip said as he met the man's eyes. "I can usually sense a lot more and hear her voice."

"Fascinating," Orik said. "I didn't know humans and Vul…"

"Yeah, we get that a lot," Trip interrupted. "But I don't understand why, now that I'm planet side, I can't hear her talking to me."

"Perhaps it is a weak bond and you need to be in closer proximity?" Orik suggested.

"Vulcan is a large planet, maybe that's the case?" Trip agreed, uncertain.

"I will speak with some experts and see if I can provide you with more information," Orik offered.

"Thanks, and thank you for putting us up," Trip said with a smile as he felt his breathing start to labor from the heat.

"I want T'Sel back as well," Orik said.

"We'll get them back and figure this out," Trip said as he patted Orik on the shoulder. "But I need to get inside, this heat is doing me in."

"Of course," Orik said as he noticed the human breathing rapidly and sweating profusely. He reacted to the heat a lot sooner than most humans would.

XXXXXX

"Mating with a human is different from what I understand of Vulcan mating," T'Pol said through pants. "They are gentler, but not always. More giving to the female. Their sexual need is more regularly demanding."

T'Sel watched her sweating cousin lick her lips as she talked about mating. The eight doses of high concentration hormones she had received were starting to send her into a mating cycle.

"You need to rest," T'Sel said as she dripped some water on T'Pol's forehead.

"On average, human males enjoy sex every 1.89 days," T'Pol panted.

T'Sel's eyes went wide.

"They are also willing to please the female without completing their own mating," T'Pol said, knowing that she was shocking her cousin and, in their current situation, not worried that she was.

"Vulcans would not mate unless a child can be produced or during pon farr" T'Sel said, surprised that she was engaging in this conversation with T'Pol. "Without male completion, that is, logically, impossible to produce a child. Sometime only the female has reached completion?"

"I find human mating incredibly satisfying," T'Pol gasped.

"I find it disturbing the demands placed on the female," T'Sel said, honestly.

"They are placed on the male as well," T'Pol said as her legs started to squirm. "I, too, can dictate when we will mate."

"Fascinating and so different," T'Sel noted.

"It is," T'Pol said. "And you probably think me an animal, like Koss."

T'Sel considered her statement for a moment and then looked back down at T'Pol.

"You have always been different," T'Sel said honestly. "I would not wish for your life, but I enjoy watching you live it."

T'Pol nodded in agreement as T'Sel reached for a glass of water for her.

"I think your path is more difficult, but you don't shy away from challenges, ever," T'Sel noted. "I am happy in my life. Even if you would not be."

T'Pol took a drink and the cool liquid seemed to help quell her sexual drive a little.

"I thought I could be," T'Pol said. "Which is why I agreed to marry and have a child with Koss."

"I see that now," T'Sel said. "And I knew, even then, when you kissed that human, that it was the wrong choice for you."

"Which choice?" T'Pol asked, confused.

"Marrying Koss," T'Sel said. "At that time, I thought you had finally calmed down. But I was wrong to think you could go against your nature."

"I love my human partner, Trip," T'Pol said her voice raspy and her breathing still rapid.

"I look forward to meeting him," T'Sel said.

"You will like him," T'Pol said before the door opened again and Koss appeared.

He walked over to the injections and prepared another one.

"You could kill her," T'Sel said as she watched him. "Her heart rate is irregular and that could lead to…"

"Enough!" Koss snapped as he walked toward T'Pol.

He smiled down at T'Pol and that shocked T'Sel almost as much as the situation they were in.

"I see you are starting to be of need," Koss said as he injected T'Pol with the hormones.

"Not for you," T'Pol said through gritted teeth.

"For your disgusting human?" Koss chuckled.

T'Pol said nothing in return.

Koss reached toward her rib cage. T'Pol winced and T'Sel gasped. He placed his hand over her heart and nodded.

"We could begin now to bring you some relief or you can wait until you are so far gone you…"

"Never!" T'Pol snapped.

"Your choice," Koss said as he removed his hand and slowly dragged his across her chest cupping her one breast as he did.

T'Pol felt a gush of wetness between her legs and closed her eyes as she attempted to control her reaction.

Koss smiled down at her and then turned to T'Sel. "It is time for the use of the facilities."

T'Sel nodded and watched as her cousin panted before her on the table.

T'Sel's hands were bound and Koss placed new, restrictive braces on her ankles and released the braces and chain tying her to the chair.

"You have 70 seconds," Koss said before T'Sel quickly walked toward the door and shut it.

Koss looked down at T'Pol and used his one hand to caress some hair off her brow.

T'Pol turned away from him and said nothing.

"Our child will be aesthetically pleasing like you," Koss said as he continued to touch her hair.

T'Pol didn't react.

"Maybe you'll forget all about your human and wish to stay with me and our child?" Koss asked her absently.

T'Pol said nothing.

The door to the washroom opened and Koss didn't look up from the woman he was obsessed with until T'Sel was at his side.

He re-attached her to her chair and checked her braces then he turned toward T'Pol.

"If you misbehave again on a designated facility break, I will be forced to catheterize you," Koss warned her. "I don't mind at all…but you might."

T'Pol nodded and, when released, got onto her feet like a baby colt. She stumbled toward the washroom and shut the door behind her. She would behave on washroom visits from now on because she didn't need Koss intimately touching her in the state she was in; she may just give into her primal need.

XXXXXXXXXXXXx


	39. Chapter 39

Author's Note: Please see previous notes. Another chapter! I thought I'd try and get it up for Christmas and I did! Have a great holiday everyone!

XXXX

Trip Tucker's device beeped and he opened he screen to see Jon looking dirty and sweaty on the screen.

"I just heard about T'Pol, why didn't you…?" Jon said annoyed.

"You were out of range and, honestly, I was halfway to Vulcan at that point and there was little you could do," Trip whispered as he walked through T'Pol's cousin's house in the early hours of the morning and placed the device down so he could start breakfast. He looked around for that purple root vegetable that, with a little of this brown oil, fried up nicely.

"Any leads?" Jon asked Trip as he watched his friend look through cupboards.

"I'm hoping to get in to see T'Lev today, but Vulcans are all about paperwork and if I didn't send in a request 3 months ago…"

"I'm calling Lyra," Jon said as he opened up another device and started to go through his contacts.

"She's on a meditation retreat," Trip said as he angrily chopped the purple vegetable. "I tried already."

"I know you have a bond, and I hate to ask this, but do you feel…?"

"She's alive, but very upset," Trip said. "I can't speak to her like I usually can and I'm getting nothing from her but that. It's like…it's like she's not on this planet or…or somewhere where the bond is being suppressed or…I don't know, maybe it's just wishful thinking at this point."

"No, I think you'd know if…" Jon left the sentence hanging.

Trip just nodded and kept hacking at the vegetable.

"What have you got so far?" Jon asked.

"Domenic interviewed the guards and besides being very unprofessional and not guarding T'Pol in the cell when she interviewed T'Lev, or getting her medical help when she was injured…"

"Wait, she was injured?" Jon asked, surprised.

"T'Lev cold cocked her and looks like she broke her nose," Trip said as he stopped chopping and wiped at his brow; his entire body felt like it was on fire.

He was under a great deal of stress, had tucked Nova in last night and then gone back to the prison to ask to see T'Lev again. All of his requests were denied. Then, he had met his friend Y'Daw, a Vulcan woman who was the widow of a former Vulcan engineer he'd met at Starfleet, and she had helped him compose the request to see T'Lev. Then he and Domenic and Orik had poured over all the information they had, footage, police report and interviews until about 2 am. After a restless two hours sleep he was up and making breakfast for the household, as per Vulcan tradition, and taking out some of his frustration on root vegetables.

"Jesus Christ," Jon sighed. He watched Trip wipe his brow again. "Why are you up and preparing food at this hour?"

"Guests in a Vulcan house do this to show their appreciation for Vulcan hospitality," Trip said absently as he looked around for another familiar vegetable he could hack at.

"Trip, you look like shit," Jon said, honestly.

Trip stopped looking around and starred at the screen, saying nothing. But the look on his face told Jon everything. He was scared.

"She's going to be fine," Jon said softly. "If it's some Terra Prime asshole or some other whack job that's taken then, she's smart and strong and…"

"Christ Jon," Trip said before he dropped his head into his hand and started to cry. Trip turned his back to Jon and Jon watched his entire body shake. Jon wished he was there to console his friend.

"I honestly don't know how you and T'Pol handle everything that gets thrown at you," Jon said softly as he watched his friend try and compose himself. "But you do. And if anyone is going to get through this as well, it's you two. I don't doubt that for a second. But the heat is getting to you, you're obviously sleep deprived, and you're on a different time, and…"

"And T'Pol is missing and who knows what the fuck some sick, twisted bastards are doing to her?!" Trip choked out.

"I'm sure…"

"Jon, please spare me," Trip said softly as he picked up the phone. "Look, I gotta go. I need to get this ready, feed Nova, and get back to looking for her. I know you mean well, and that it comes from a good place, but I'm a fucking wreck right now and the only thing that is going to make all of it better is finding her. So, I need to do that. If you've got any contacts here, call them in and give them my number. I can use any and every resource. Mal is working his people as well, but, they don't have a lot of people on Vulcan so…well, it's not much."

"Okay, I'll do that," Jon nodded. "Please keep me in the loop and if you want me there…"

"Another person here, even if that person's you, isn't going to help much," Trip sighed. "But thanks."

"I'm calling everyone I know or even think I know," Jon said as he smiled at trip.

"How'd the camping go?" Trip asked, realizing he hadn't before.

"Good, it was…really good," Jon smiled at him.

"Things go well with Tara?" Trip asked, happy for a moment of 'normal'.

Jon just smiled at Trip and nodded.

"I knew you two just needed a push…"

"She and her daughter are pretty amazing," Jon said softly. "It felt…I know only you'll get this, but it felt like we all fit, like it just came together in an instant and there wasn't another way but this one…I know, I sound like…"

"A man who just found his family," Trip smiled at his friend. "I'm so happy for you Jon."

Jon just nodded and grinned.

"You go make…whatever that is, and I'll get on those calls," Jon said as he looked at his broken and battered friend. "We'll get her back Trip, I promise."

Trip just nodded, swallowed hard and disconnected the call.

He placed the chopped vegetables in the brown oil to marinate and walked toward the washroom away from the sleeping quarters. He was heating up already and he needed a cold shower to cool his body before the day began.

XXXXXX

T'Sel watched her cousin thrash on the table and scream things in Vulcan that she'd never heard before. Her rants were almost now entirely in Vulcan and sexual in nature. She was perspiring profusely and had sweat through her clothes. She was describing acts that T'Sel, herself, had never experienced, nor was she sure she ever wanted to. She wasn't sure if T'Pol was talking about her history with her human lovers or things she had always wanted. Whatever they were, the mental pictures were odd and sometimes disturbing. She also feared that her cousin's desperation would cause her to do what she would never want, beg Koss for release.

"T'Pol…T'Pol," T'Sel said as she wiped her sweaty brow with a cloth. "You must resist."

Her cousin replied with a slew of Vulcan words for sex, orgasm, and need.

T'Sel felt a very un-Vulcan-like panic spread over her body when she heard the door to their cell open and Koss' footfalls.

"I see we have progressed," Koss said calmly as he walked toward them. "You'll need to be sedated before I can implant the embryo, but maybe there's something you need first?"

He leaned over T'Pol and looked at her sweaty, panting body and smiled down at her.

T'Pol then twisted her head to the side and didn't look at him.

"Still strong are we?" Koss asked as he ran a single finger up the inside of her thigh.

"Leave her!" T'Sel demanded.

T'Pol then turned to him and looked at Koss as her body filled with unbelievable need.

"T'Pol, no!" T'Sel yelled as if she was chastising a pet.

It was then that she heard the words that she'd been dreading come out of T'Pol's mouth. A series of dirty, vile demands for what she wanted Koss to do to her.

His smile turned to a laugh and he then cupped T'Pol's sex and asked her in Vulcan to beg.

T'Pol did, she cried while she did, but she did. There was no resisting the hormones coursing through her veins and the need that had taken over her mind.

"T'Pol, NO!" T'Sel said even more forcefully.

"Time for your washroom break," Koss said as he turned suddenly, took his hand off T'Pol and undid T'Sel's chains. "If you want to watch you are welcome to come out after you have relieved yourself, but, knowing the Vulcan that you are, you'll want to stay inside until you no longer hear us. I'll need you to help with the implantation procedure afterwards, in case my seed doesn't take."

"T'Pol, please…" T'Sel begged as she was pushed toward the washroom by Koss.

All she heard as she shut the door, was T'Pol describing what she wanted done to her, Koss laughing, and clothes being removed.

T'Sel, tucked the chains up in her body suit and padded herself with tissue to muffle any noise, waited a moment until she heard him say something about T'Pol not needing clothes anymore before she stealthily opened the washroom door and, grabbing a used needle he'd left on the floor, crawled toward T'Pol's bed. Koss was naked and forcing her sweat-soaked body suit from her body, exerting himself with his back to her.

She had noted a steel bar across the room, but it was too much of a risk to grab, he may see her. She waited for him to release T'Pol's legs from their protective field. He did so the second she was completely naked. If T'Sel didn't act quickly, he would be inside her before she could act; the man was heaving with desperation and pawing at T'Pol's naked body like it was a toy he finally had the chance to play with. He crawled on top of T'Pol and smiled down as her.

As he readied himself to enter her, he was momentarily distracted, and that's when T'Sel struck. She jumped up from the side of the metal bed and Koss looked up, that's when she stabbed him in the eye. He veered back, in shock, she grabbed her metal chair and whacked him off the bed and T'Pol. She then lost all Vulcan control and slammed him again and again with the chair until he was unconscious. Heaving with anger and fear, T'Sel walked calmly over to the metal rod in the corner and slammed his head with it again and again until it was a messy pulp on the floor.

Standing with the rod soaked in green blood she came back to her senses and reeled back in shame and horror at what she'd done. T'Sel looked down at herself and noted the green blood splatter over her body and her hands; she had momentarily turned in the animal all Vulcans resisted. Turning and running toward the washroom she expelled her meagre stomach contents onto the floor and cried.

Time passed and she wasn't sure how long it was before she heard T'Pol screaming in the other room. Still yelling in Vulcan, she was crying and begging for release. If T'Sel didn't get her help soon she would go mad. T'Sel calmly walked back toward Koss' clothes and tried not to look at him as she went through his clothes to find the keys that would release their chairs. She found them and quickly undid her chains and thought better or undoing T'Pol's in this state.

Logically, she needed clothes before they could escape, and her sweat-soaked ripped ones would no longer work. She also needed release or it would be pointless to try an escape because she wouldn't co-operate.

"I'm going to look for clothes," T'Sel said as she looked down at T'Pol. "I'm going to release one hand so you can…aid your situation. I will also see if he has a hypo spray to help quell your urges. Can you understand me?"

T'Pol continued to pant and rant in Vulcan as she had been doing for hours now and T'Sel wasn't sure she would know to help herself at this point, she only hoped she did.

She released one hand and stepped back quickly, fearing violence because she, T'Sel, had murdered the man who was supposed to bring her relief from her state.

T'Pol's hand quickly found her core and T'Sel turned her back. Apparently, she was aware enough to help herself. T'Sel walked from the room in search of clothes, communication devices, and hypo sprays.

XXXXX

"She's being put to death today," Orik said as he walked quickly toward Trip.

"T'Lev?" Trip asked as he stepped away from the heating device and toward Orik.

"You're making breakfast," Orik said, surprised.

"I'm supposed to," Trip said as he looked down at the communication device Orik was holding. It was all in Vulcan and he didn't know any of it.

"It says she will be put to death at the hour she killed her child," Orik said.

"When is that?" Trip asked.

"Seventy-one minutes from now," Orik said precisely.

"The jail is a half hour away," Trip said as he turned around and shut off the heat on the burner.

"Thirty-four minutes," Orik corrected him.

"Daddy!" Nova said as she ran into the room. "T'Pol isn't home yet."

"No darlin, she's not," Trip said as he picked her up and hugged her. He was sweating again and, if it wasn't urgent he left, he'd have another shower. "And I gotta go right now. I'm sorry."

"Have you found her?" Nova asked, her eyes wide with excitement.

"No, sweetie but I need to talk with someone who may help me find her," Trip said with a plastered on smile.

"You need to find her," Nova said seriously, her eyes starting to water.

"I promise, I will," Trip said as he clutched her closer and kissed the side of her face. "I promise."

"We need to leave immediately if…" Orik started.

"Let's go," Trip said as he placed Nova down. Just then, the other male residents of the household walked into the room. "There's food in the pan for everyone, your dad and I have to go."

"On it," Domenic said as he nodded toward Trip. "You have her?"

"Not yet," Trip said sadly before he grabbed his one shoulder pack and followed Orik out the door.

They were ten minutes into their land car trip when Orik started to talk; very unusual for a Vulcan.

"You are sweating profusely," Orik said as he observed his seatmate.

"I'm sorry, it's this heat," Trip said as he wiped at his brow. "I've already taken a cold shower and…"

"I have the temperature set at 10 degrees Celsius," Orik noted.

"Huh," Trip sighed.

Just then Trip's phone rang and he opened up the video call to see Domenic on the other side. 

"There was just a call to the house from an unidentified number," Domenic noted as he looked at Trip's red sweaty face and heavy breathing. "When I picked it up it disconnected. I've called in a trace with the Security People but I thought you should know. You okay?"

"When will they know the source?" Trip asked as he wiped some sweat off his cheek.

"They said in 14-17 minutes I should receive a call back," Domenic said. "Seriously though, you look horrible. I didn't want to say anything in front of Nova but…"

"I'm just really hot," Trip said. "And a little on edge because T'Pol is missing and…"

"His temperature reading is 104 degrees," Orik interrupted. "I think he may have an infection. I think his heart rate is rapid as well."

"What? Has everyone turned into a god damned doctor all of a sudden?! I'm fine! We need to focus on…"

"You know, T'Pol was like that when…" Domenic stopped, thinking better of reminding the man that he had slept with her.

"When what?!" Trip snapped.

"Orik," Domenic suddenly turned his attention toward him. "Does a mate go into pon farr as well?"

"What the hell are you talking about? You and I both know she's not due for another pon farr for…" Trip started.

"Yes, when bonded," Orik said as he looked at Trip with horror.

"This is just the heat and stress and…" Trip snapped again.

"When was her last pon farr?" Orik asked, uncomfortable with even the question.

"About two and a half years ago," Domenic answered, not meeting Trip's eyes.

"It isn't her time again," Orik noted, his mind racing. "Someone may be inducing her."

"Inducing?" Trip asked, surprised. "What are you…?"

"If they are inducing pon farr then there's an ulterior motive," Domenic noted, his mind also racing.

"Who would do that to her?" Trip asked.

"Researchers, Terra Prime…" Domenic noted.

"Koss," Orik added.

"He's dead," Trip said.

"There's a 1 point…"

"It's not logical," Trip said, his heart starting to race even more.

"I note that it's not logical, but it's possible," Orik added.

Their car arrived at the prison where T'Lev was being held and they stepped out of the car. "If I'm in pon farr because she's in pon farr…"

"Then someone is trying to impregnate her," Orik said. "It's the only logical reason to…"

"Who the fuck wants to get her pregnant?!" Trip yelled, much to the horror of every Vulcan around him. "Koss made her sterile."

"My bet is on Terra Prime, so they can do what they did with Elizabeth again," Domenic said trying to help.

"No, Mal said they aren't organized enough and…"

Orik suddenly felt for his phone. He had a friend he could call to find out who was co-operating with Terra Prime on nearby planets. It wasn't in his pocket; he'd illogically left it at home.

Domenic then heard a device ring behind him.

"Get it!" He called out to the older boy.

The young man walked toward the phone and turned it on. A very dishevelled and obviously upset T'Sel was on the video behind Domenic.

"T'Sel," Orik gasped.

"Mother?" The boy who had picked up the video call asked.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXx


	40. Chapter 40

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes.**

XXXXX

Trip Tucker hated the fact that Vulcan land cars had speed limiters on them that he couldn't quickly alter. They were on their way to the closest security force office to try and pinpoint the location of the women. T'Sel could only see a barren dessert around her with no identifying features. Koss' land car required a password and with him dead on the floor that was pretty impossible to get. Apparently T'Pol was in a dire medical situation but they didn't have anymore information than that at the moment as they had immediately connected her with the police and medical services.

"I hate these damn cars," Trip said through gritted teeth as they moved along at regulation speed. He had now sweated through his shirt and knew he was smelling up Orik's car.

"We will be there in 11 minutes," Orik said.

"I take small comfort in that," Trip said as she anxiously looked out the window. "Where could they be?"

"Security forces will probably complete a record search to determine his land holdings," Orik said. "They are likely at one of them."

"One?" Trip asked as he wiped some sweat about to drip from his chin.

"Most Vulcan men own multiple properties," Orik explained. "The average last year for a man was 9."

"Why so many?"

"Bequeathed generationally," Orik explained. "Women tend to get the family household, men any properties of relatives who did not have children."

"So, you are living in T'Sel's family home?" Trip asked, shifting in his seat and unsticking himself from it.

"No, her parents are still alive," Orik said. "But when they die, we will move to their home and our house will go to our eldest son as we don't have daughters."

"How many properties do you own?" Trip asked.

"Twelve," Orik said. "My sons will inherit them."

"Twelve?"

"I had a high percentage of relatives who didn't marry or did, but didn't produce children," Orik explained. "We live in my twice removed Aunt's familial home."

"Huh," Trip sighed.

"How do you handle familial property on Earth?" Orik asked.

"Well, culturally, some areas do what you do and pass it along," Trip said. "But where I'm from, we just buy our homes and sell them."

"No one in your family will inherit your familial home?" Orik asked, surprised.

"My parents have moved about ten times so there's been many familial homes," Trip said as he spotted a picture on a video board of T'Pol and T'Sel with (what he assumed) was the Vulcan word for Missing underneath it.

"Interesting," Orik said.

"Where do you think they could be that would keep our bond quiet?" Trip asked as he wiped at his brow. He was still burning up.

They would be arriving at the Security Force station in 3 minutes.

"Here are some caves in the Western region that contain some rare minerals that may…"

"How far away are they?" Trip asked, anxious.

"If we take this next road we can be there in 28 minutes," Orik said.

"Take the road!" Trip snapped.

"Logically, it's a better choice to…"

"Take the god damned road!" Trip yelled, wiping at his forehead.

Orik changed the cars direction and looked at Trip concerned.

Trip got on his phone to call security services and see if they had any leads.

XXX

"I am please the hypo spray has assisted you," T'Sel said as she helped T'Pol get on some of the clothes they found in a bin.

"Where are we?" T'Pol inquired.

"I'm not sure," T'Sel admitted. "It seems to be a facility that was once used to bottling H'kerik."

"Koss' family has a long history of creating H'kerik," T'Pol said absently as she wiped some sweat from her upper lip.

"This must be where they produced and bottled it," T'Sel said as she looked around.

"He's dead?" T'Pol asked as she looked over at the prone man on the floor of the room.

"We should go to the external rooms where there is a bed and a kitchen," T'Sel said. "I have contacted Orik and the Security forces will locate us."

T'Pol suddenly pulled away from T'Sel and vomited on the floor. T'Sel ran after her and picked her up off the floor. T'Pol was listless and her eyes were glazed.

"T'Pol!" T'Sel screamed as she picked her up and carried her out of the room and to the room with the bed. She placed T'Pol down and turned toward the communication device.

XXX

"He's gorgeous!" Mal said as he walked into Hoshi's apartment.

"He is," Hoshi said as she smiled down at the wrinkly baby.

"Do we have a name yet?" Malcolm asked as he sat down opposite to her and placed his gift on the coffee table.

"Wayne Julian," Hoshi said as she smiled down at her son.

"What a lovely name," Mal said as he watched Hoshi get up and start to hand him the baby. "Oh, I'm not sure…"

"How else can I open your present?" Hoshi asked with a smile.

She sat down and opened the present and looked inside. It was a realistic looking stuffed elephant.

"What a great gift!" Hoshi exclaimed.

"I had quite the collection as a child and thought I would start his," Mal said sitting stiffly with the baby in his arms. He was counting the minutes until the child was taken away from him. He had never been comfortable around babies.

"That's incredibly thoughtful," Hoshi said as she watched him start to sweat. "You want me to take him back?"

"Please," Mal pleaded.

"No problem," Hoshi laughed.

"I can't stay for long, but I wanted to visit him," Mal said as he stood.

"Busy?"

"Uh, yeah," Mal said cagey.

"Mal?"

"T'Pol has been kidnapped," Mal said quietly.

"What?!" Hoshi asked, surprised.

"I have been working with some colleagues and…"

"Where?" Hoshi asked.

"Vulcan," Mal said. "She was there with Nova and then was snatched."

"Nova too?" Hoshi asked as she clutched Wayne.

"No, just T'Pol. Trip's there now looking for her. I don't think Terra Prime is involved," Mal said.

"What do you have?" Hoshi asked.

"Video footage, a weak bond connection that tells Trip she's still alive…"

"That's it?" Hoshi asked.

Just then Mal's phone beeped and he looked down to see a message that Security Forces on Vulcan had made contact with them.

"Looks like she's…not located but…it's been in…I'm sorry to ask but, can you take a look at…?"

Hoshi took Mal's device from his hand and looked at the Vulcan script.

"They have narrowed down the location to a 6 mile grid," Hoshi said. "Uh, she's…it looks like she's had pon farr induced."

"What?!"

"A medical team is worried that she could die," Hoshi continued to read and balance the baby. "It…they've given her a one hour window before the damage may be irreversible."

"I need to call Trip," Mal said as he took the phone from her hand.

He paced in front of Hoshi and waited for Trip to pick up.

"Trip?" Mal asked desperate.

"Hey Mal, I can't talk right now, we're trying to get…"

"She's got an hour Trip!" Mal said quickly.

"What?!" Trip asked, confused.

"Hoshi just read some of the Vulcan medical information shared with Section…"

"Hoshi?" Trip asked.

"Trip I'm so sorry about T'Pol," Hoshi said.

"Thanks, Hosh," Trip said. "What's it say?"

"Induced Pon Farr and an hour until the damage may be irreversible," Hoshi said quickly.

"Orik, we need to call T'Sel and…" Trip said desperate.

"Trip, Security forces have a six mile grid, I'll send you the co-ordinates," Mal said.

Mal typed some info and it appeared on Trip's phone.

"Got it!" Trip said as he held the phone out for Orik to see. "That where we're going?"

Orik quickly looked at the image and nodded.

"How long?" Trip asked.

"6 minutes and 43 seconds until we reach the perimeter," Orik said.

"Anything else, Mal?"

"I'll get Hoshi to read the rest and get back to you if…"

Trip disconnected the call and called Orik's home.

"Anything?" Trip asked again, the number was untraceable so no one could call in but T'Sel could call out.

"We've got her on he phone now," Domenic said.

"Tell her to take T'Pol outside and let's see if that helps with the communicat…"

"She's unconscious, Trip," Domenic said sadly.

"What?!" Trip asked.

"She's unconscious," Domenic said. "Her heart rate is very low and…"

"Tell T'Sel to haul her outside so we have an idea…" Trip said desperate.

He watched Domenic nod and relay the message.

"Shouldn't it be easy to spot?" Trip asked.

"All facilities in this region are below ground so the antennas are visible but…"

"Antennas?" Trip asked as he swiped more sweat from his brow.

"This is a manufacturing region and it is a holiday," Orik explained.

"Wait, there are multiple facilities and she could be in any one of them?"

"There are at least 142 of them in this region but I cannot give an exact…"

"What the fuck," Trip sighed as he looked around at the dessert surrounding him and noted the hundreds of antennas in the distance.

"T'Sel is going to take her outside briefly but T'Pol's body temperature is not regulating itself so she won't last in the dessert for long," Domenic said, his voice also desperate.

"Come on," Trip said as he focused hard on the woman he loved. "Come on."

XXXX

TBC


	41. Chapter 41

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. I'm off for a few days and enjoying getting back to writing this little story. There are only a few chapters to go so hopefully I can finish this off soon. Enjoy! Let me know what you think!**

XXX

T'Pol was unconscious and laying in her cousin's arms in the heat of the suns with the desert sand whipping against her face. T'Sel clutched her cousin to her body and cried. It was not her finest moment as a strong Vulcan woman but she had been through so much in the last few days…she hadn't the willpower to supress her emotions any longer.

The land car pulled up and a human male came rushing toward them. His face beet red, and his pale skin dripping with sweat. He pulled T'Pol from T'Sel and before she could object carried her inside. She stood to follow them when her husband, Orik, appeared at her side and placed a hand on her shoulder preventing her. She turned to face him, ashamed of what she had become, what she had done and what he must now think of her. No words passed between them and she thought he was embarrassed for her when, suddenly and without warning, he pulled her into a tight embrace. It was short, uncomfortable, in that they had rarely ever embraced, and exactly what she needed.

"You are safe," Orik said as he placed a palm on her cheek and looked into her eyes.

"I am," T'Sel said softly as she looked at her husband with a new-found respect for compassion she didn't know he possessed. "I killed him."

"You said," Orik nodded.

"I need to stand trial for my crime," T'Sel said. "Tell the boys…"

"You can tell them yourself," Orik said as he dropped his hand from her cheek. "You will stand trial for your crime, but logically, you will not be convicted."

T'Sel looked at him surprised.

"You were defending yourself," Orik explained. "Charter law 34782.3 states…"

"I was not defending myself," T'Sel clarified.

Orik raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was defending T'Pol," T'Sel explained. "Unless I am defending a child or an elderly…"

"It would still apply," Orik said as he straightened his back.

"You have never lied well," T'Sel smiled at him.

Orik looked at her smile surprised but said nothing.

"Sub-clause 549 states that you may also defend the incapacitated," Orik explained. "Was he going to harm her while she was incapacitated?"

"He was," T'Sel nodded.

"Then the clause stands," Orik said definitively as other land cars started to appear on the horizon.

"We'll see what the legislators say," T'Sel said as she looked back toward the place where they had been kept.

"You need to compose yourself," Orik warned her as the cars got closer and closer.

T'Sel did just that. She took a few cleansing breaths and focused on her blank space. She wiped the tears from her skin and fixed her hair. Orik stood with his back before her and allowed her some privacy to compose herself before the Security Force and Medics arrived.

Several minutes later, the cars stopped before them and T'Sel stood ram-rod straight next to her husband and greeted them as if it was an official engagement. They placed her in one car and went inside to investigate the scene. The Medics went inside to help T'Pol.

Almost 30 minutes later T'Pol was taken out on a stretcher, breathing on her own, and speaking English with her human partner who walked next to her and held her hand. The Medical vehicle pulled away quickly with them inside and her land car soon followed. She could see the stretcher carrying what was left of Koss to another vehicle as they pulled away. Orik followed in his land car.

XXXX

Nova ran down the hallway of the Vulcan hospital madly stepping into each room and looking for her mother.

"Nova!" Domenic scolded as he stepped away from the desk where he was seeking information.

"Daddy!" Nova yelled loudly.

"Control your child!" A Vulcan nurse scolded Domenic.

"She's not…Nova!" Domenic called to her again as she stepped out of another room.

"Mom! Daddy!" Nova screamed even louder. "Mom! Mom!"

Tears were now running down her face and, Vulcans thinking she was having some type of mental breakdown, either recoiled in horror or stepped toward her in hopes of stopping the madness.

"Nova! Stop now!" Domenic said. "They're going to tell us where…"

"Daddy!" Nova screamed at the top of her lungs. The screech caused many Vulcans to cover their ears.

A door whipped open toward the end of the hallway and a unkept Trip Tucker stepped out.

"Nova?" He asked as he madly looked back and forth for his daughter.

"Daddy!" Nova cried as she ran toward the man at full force and slammed into his legs.

Trip leaned down and hauled her up into his arms and, hugging her, carried her into the room he'd just come out of.

"We found her," Domenic smiled at the Vulcan woman at the desk. "Thanks."

He slowly walked toward the room, wanting to give the family some time alone, but also wanting to see that she was fine with his own eyes. T'Pol's heart may belong to Trip Tucker but he still felt his heart skip a little whenever he thought of her or saw her. That reaction may wane with time, but right now, Domenic needed to know that she was okay because he cared for her, cared for her deeply.

He stopped in front of the door he knew was hers and knocked on it gently. Moments later Trip Tucker opened the door and invited him inside. There was T'Pol, hooked up to many machines and looking as if she'd been in a bad fight and come out on the losing end. Her nose was twisted, her skin covered with bruises and her body impossibly thin. Nova was curled up on the bed with her stroking her hair and whispering to her mother. T'Pol whispered softly back to her and Nova giggled.

"I'd ask if you were okay but…" Domenic smiled down at T'Pol.

"I'm well," T'Pol said with a raspy voice.

"She's on a lot of fluids to try and flush some of the hormones he put into her out of her body," Trip offered.

Domenic knew there must be a lot more to the story but with Nova in the room he wasn't going to get it just now.

"Well, we're glad you're back," Domenic said softly as he walked toward T'Pol and took her hand gently. "You need to rest up so you can tell Nova the history of the area. We went to a lot of places, but I didn't know much about them."

T'Pol nodded and closed her eyes briefly before she opened them and looked at him directly.

"Thank you for taking care of Nova," T'Pol said with a weak voice. "It pleased me to know you were with her and keeping her safe."

"I would never have let anything happen to your daughter T'Pol," Domenic said honestly.

T'Pol nodded and then closed her eyes.

"Sweetie, T'Pol is really tired and needs more rest," Trip said as he placed a hand on his daughter's back. "The more rest she gets the quicker she'll get better."

"But I just got here," Nova whined.

"And I'll bring you back again tomorrow," Trip said. "But right now, we need to go."

Nova briefly snuggled into T'Pol but when her tight hug caused T'Pol to gasp she pulled back, scared, and Trip lifted her off her mother.

"Domenic, I just need a few minutes, can I meet you and Nova downstairs?" Trip asked as he placed Nova down on the ground.

"Sure," Domenic nodded before he took Nova's hand and led her from the room. He heard Trip click the lock on the door and knitted his eyebrows, unsure of why he would do that, but carried on with Nova down the hallway.

Fifteen minutes later Trip Tucker met them in the lobby of the hospital. He looked like he could drop to the ground himself he was so tired.

"Everything good?" Domenic asked, concerned.

"Yep, she's all tucked in for the night," Trip said as he wiped at his eyes.

Nova jumped toward her father and he, tiredly, carried her from the hospital. They drove back to Orik's with Nova asking a million questions and Trip answering some and artfully dodging the others.

"Baby girl," Trip said as they mounted the steps to Orik and T'Sel's home. "I need to get to bed right away. It's been a long day. You can come and sleep with me if you want when it's time for your bedtime or you can sleep in your own room. Whatever you'd like, but I gotta go to bed now, okay?"

"Okay daddy," Nova nodded. "The boys and I are in the middle of a Quwe game anyways. I'm winning."

"Against two older Vulcan boys?" Trip asked smiling.

"I just learned it yesterday," Nova smiled back.

"That's my girl," Trip said before he kissed the top of her head and watched her skip into the house.

Domenic stopped Trip before they stepped inside.

"Did he harm her?" Domenic asked, seriously. Trip had the feeling he would kill Koss a second time if he didn't like Trip's answer.

"He collapsed some veins with his needles, pumped enough hormones into her to make her release what few ova she had left which will send her into the Vulcan version of early menopause, he induced pon farr, caused damage to her heart with his accelerated hormone injection schedule, manhandled her, starved her, kept her in chains and prone for days, stripped her naked and almost raped her had it not been for T'Sel…he harmed her." Trip met his eyes and the haunted expression on his face scared Domenic. "He harmed her, Domenic."

Domenic looked at the pained expression on the man's face and knew that Trip had visually re-created everything that had happened to T'Pol in his mind and would live with those images forever as well as the guilt that he couldn't get to her sooner.

"She's alive and safe," Domenic said o re-assure the man before him.

"Small mercies," Trip muttered before he stepped into the house and walked right to T'Pol's room to sleep.

XXX


	42. Chapter 42

**Author's Note: Please see previous notes. We're close to the end here folks, but it's been an amazing ride with you and these lovely characters. Only a bit to go after this one and there will be come jumps in time, but I'm sure you can appreciate that it's time to leave these characters alone (I've put them through a lot). Enjoy!**

XXXXX

Trip Tucker sat holding T'Pol's hand, much to the annoyance of the Vulcan doctor standing before them. He rubbed his thumb back and forth along her one knuckle and felt her emotional walls waver through their bond.

"The likelihood that the embryo will remain viable is only 21%," the doctor said as he pointed to the image of their 10 week old child. "So much damage occurred close to conception that we have only changed the survival rate to 21% because you should have aborted the embryo at this point in development."

"But it's fine? So far." Trip amended.

"It is a human-Vulcan hybrid," the Vulcan said sternly. "There are bound to be deformities, as you well know."

"We don't consider eye colour, hair colour, or emotions deformities," Trip said through gritted teeth. He could feel T'Pol's emotions churning next to him and he needed to remain calm for the both of them.

"Then you would consider this embryo healthy," the doctor said snidely.

"And is it harming her to continue with…with the pregnancy?" Trip asked as he quickly glanced toward his mate. "She's sleeping all the time and…"

"I would consider that normal in these unusual circumstances," the doctor said, softening his tone slightly as he looked at the marred Vulcan woman before him.

Her nose was still healing from corrective surgery, her body was weak and her skin sallow. He had witnessed the bruising from needles and read the stories about her captivity. He had tried to discourage them from pursuing this pregnancy but she had been determined and now, it looked like she had won over her human mate as well. Her mate had been adamant from the start that they needed to end this pregnancy so she could focus on her own health and now he was markedly less determined.

"You wish to pursue this pregnancy?" The Vulcan doctor inquired one last time for the record. The final date she could safely abort was close.

"I am," T'Pol said assuredly.

The doctor noted that despite her physical appearance and emotional turmoil, she had moments of Vulcan determination that, he knew, would allow her to return to her normal self soon.

He looked at her human mate and he looked less sure that this was a viable course of action. She's apparently convinced him to agree to this by only a small margin.

"You need to continue with the blood transfusions, replacement hormones and the supplements," the doctor said, business-like. "I will see you in one week. We have no experience with this type of pregnancy, so I cannot predict the usual course this will take. We are estimating a 48 week pregnancy with viability for healthy birth at 38 weeks. If you can sustain this pregnancy for another 28 weeks we can deliver a healthy hybrid child, barring further complications."

"Thank you doctor," T'Pol said as she rose from her seat.

"I caution you to not become too invested in this child," the doctor said as he exchanged a look with her mate. "This child was conceived naturally during pon farr while your body had 170% of the normal hormones a Vulcan female of your age should have. Your heart has just recovered from the damage placed on it, you need to have surgery on your veins after the birth, your body will immediately enter menopause after the loss or birth and…"

"I understand," T'Pol said softly.

"T'Pol, this pregnancy was not supposed to happen," the doctor said kindly. "Logically…"

"I know," T'Pol cut him off. "But it did, and my mate and I have one last chance at another child. I will not squander it."

The doctor nodded and bowed slightly toward them. They bowed in return and exited the office.

They walked in silence outside, Trip's hand on the small of her back guiding her.

"We need to tell Nova," Trip said softly as they walked through the indoor mall.

"We just learned of the viability 19 days ago," T'Pol said softly.

"I knew we made a baby as soon as it happened," Trip said quietly. "I just got this feeling… I can't describe it."

"Why didn't you tell me?" T'Pol asked.

"I had other priorities, like keeping you alive," Trip said as he rubbed at his jaw. "And I didn't think it would take. Honestly, I figured if you didn't feel it like I did, then it was better you didn't know."

"I wasn't even conscious," T'Pol said factually.

"Please don't remind me of that fact," Trip said as he closed his eyes.

T'Pol suddenly stopped walking and turned her entire body to face him.

"You are sure it was that first time and none of the others?" T'Pol asked him, honestly.

"Yeah, I'm sure," Trip said as his eyes looked everywhere but at her.

"I was in pon farr for 4 days after you found me," T'Pol said softly.

"And we got through it, but I'm sure it was that first time," Trip said as he took a deep breath. "I wish it wasn't but…"

"Why would you say that?" T'Pol asked her brows knitted. "You saved my life, you saved my mind, and you created a child with me with that one act."

"And had it not been your life on the line I would never had…you were unconscious for god's sake, T'Pol. A man doesn't have…doesn't do that with an unconscious woman!" Trip hissed.

"Her mate who wishes to save her life does," T'Pol said assuredly. "I don't understand the issue."

"The issue is…" Trip pulled her aside and sat with her on a bench away from people. "The issue is, that by human standards, I took advantage of you when you couldn't refuse or…"

"Was that why you wanted me to abort?" T'Pol asked, realization suddenly hitting her.

"I don't want to say 'yes' but I can't deny it was part of the reason, along with your health, and the fact that I thought we'd all been through enough, that you'd probably lose it anyways, and we didn't need…"

"But you weren't in a human situation," T'Pol said as she lifted his chin with a finger so he could face her.

"Excuse me?" Trip asked.

"You were in a decidedly Vulcan situation and you needed to handle it as a Vulcan male would," T'Pol said. "You did just that. There is no shame, no harm, no…I wouldn't have refused even if I was conscious. You saved me, Trip. There is no grey area here, by Vulcan standards."

Trip closed his eyes for a moment and willed himself to believe that having sex with an unconscious T'Pol on the floor of a facility where she'd been tortured and held captive while the dead body of her captor lay on the other side of a door and her cousin stood outside was, what a Vulcan man would do.

He then felt her fingers brush along his jaw line and he opened his eyes.

"I love you for what you did that day, for the courage you showed, for the sacrifice in your own belief system that you made for me," T'Pol said. "I think there is no better circumstances for a child to be conceived in then by a father who did that for his mother."

Trip nodded, he still couldn't help but feel like he needed to be arrested though, despite her words and love.

"We need to get to T'Sel's hearing," Trip said as he rose from their seat and helped her stand.

"It's only a formality after…" T'Pol started.

"I know," Trip said. "No judge in her right mind would convict T'Sel. But it's nice to see this through and close one of the books that has been opened in all this."

They started toward the exit again. When they reached the land car Trip had rented for them nine weeks ago T'Pol paused.

"What?" Trip asked.

"We haven't contacted the San Diego Children's Services," T'Pol said panicked.

"I did, seven weeks ago," Trip said as he got into their car.

T'Pol nodded and got in as well. "Thank you."

"You've had a lot on your plate," Trip said as he started the car and programed in T'Pol's familial home.

They'd moved in their after she was released from the hospital. Orik had been kind enough to arrange the hook up of all the utilities and enroll Nova in a progressive Vulcan school. She liked all the work and skipped into the door each day with a catalogue of new information she had learned. In fact, Trip isn't sure what he would have done without Orik. He and T'Sel had taken care of Nova while Trip spent countless hours at the hospital after Domenic had to return to work. He had smoothed things over at the school when Nova had acted more human than they were comfortable with. He'd prepared T'Pol's home for them to move in, arranged transportation for Nova to school each day and stocked their home with the essentials. T'Sel had been on house arrest until the trial was resolved so her ability to assist was limited and Orik had stepped up.

"You're still not sure that pursing this pregnancy isn't a mistake," T'Pol said as she looked at him.

"I just think if we are going to pursue it, we need to tell Nova," Trip said as he tapped the wheel with his hands.

"You still say 'if'?" T'Pol asked, incredulous. Her emotions had been less controlled since the kidnapping and Trip tended to bare the brunt of her outbursts and anger. Never did she snap or get upset with Nova.

"I'm sorry," he conceded. "Let's just tell Nova."

"Will you welcome this child?" T'Pol asked as she placed a hand on her abdomen.

"Of course I will!" Trip scoffed. "My mama will want to move here to help once he arrives."

T'Pol said nothing in return and just looked out the window.

"When is your next appointment with Dr Bev?" Trip asked about the therapist T'Pol had been seeing.

"So, I'm not stable enough to manage…?"

"You know," Trip said through gritted teeth. "Sometimes a question is just a question."

T'Pol looked at his clenched jaw and sighed heavily. "I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Trip sighed as well.

"I'm sorry after ten weeks I'm still not myself yet," T'Pol said quietly, almost embarrassed.

"I don't need you to be yourself," Trip said as he looked over at her. "You were through, fuck T'Pol, you may not ever be…"

"I wish…" T'Pol started.

"What do you wish?" Trip asked as the car stopped at a light.

"I wish I was myself again," T'Pol said softly. "I don't like that I speak to you so harshly. That I have to watch myself around Nova. I don't like that you turn away when you see my body…that you haven't touched me since…"

"You're weak and recovering! And pregnant!" Trip snapped. "I think we had sex enough during pon farr to last…"

"You can't look at me," T'Pol said softly.

Trip ran his hands through his hair and looked out his side window for a long time before he spoke.

"I hate how he harmed you, and the evidence of that is still… there," Trip said softly, not turning to face her. "I hate that I couldn't get to you earlier. I hate that I can see everything that happened because of our bond. I hate that for weeks there were some bruises on your body that I caused in the heat of…"

T'Pol stopped his diatribe by reaching over and clasping his hand in hers.

"I love you fiercely, Trip" T'Pol said as she kept her eyes trained on his. "You are all I want. All I've ever wanted. All I'll ever want. I need you. I can't change our past, but I will do whatever is in my power to make our future better. To make our family's future better. Nova needs us to be better. I need us to get better. And, I think, you need…"

"I need you darlin'" Trip interrupted her as he cupped her face. "I need you and Nova. That's all I need in this entire solar system."

T'Pol granted him the first smile he'd seen in ten weeks and Trip felt his heart may burst.

"We can do this darlin'" Trip smiled back at her. "There's nothing we can't do."

T'Pol nodded and leaned in to kiss his cheek. And, for the first time in over ten weeks Trip Tucker felt like his world was finally falling back into place.

XXX

TBC


	43. Chapter 43

**Author's Note: Please take a look at other notes. This is the last chapter of the Nova series. I hope you like it and, although it doesn't conclude all story lines, it (hopefully) satisfies most. Thank you for following along with my little story and going on this adventure with me. Enjoy!**

XXXX

T'Pol fixed Nova's dress and smoothed out her wild hair.

"You look beautiful," T'Pol said softly.

"Daddy said that as well," Nova smiled back at her mother.

"Are you ready?" T'Pol asked her as she handed the small basket of petals to her daughter.

Just then Trip walked into the room and whistled when he saw the two women in his life.

"Look at you two!" Trip said as he took in both their beautiful outfits.

Nova turned toward her father and curtsied.

"How lovely," Trip said before he twirled his daughter in a circle while she giggled.

He leaned in and kissed T'Pol on the cheek, smiled down at her and mouthed the word 'sexy' to her.

She looked down shyly and felt his hand on her slim waist squeeze lightly.

It was Jon's wedding to Tara and they'd asked Nova to be their flower girl. Tara's daughter was their maid of honour and Trip was the best man.

Tara walked into the room, stunning in her long white gown and veil. She was glowing with a large pregnant belly. She and Jon's baby was due in a three months and they were excited about this new chapter in their lives.

"You look beautiful," Trip said as he let go of T'Pol's hand and leaned in to kiss Tara softly on the cheek.

"Thank you," Tara smiled back at him. "I feel like a whale."

"Well, you don't look like one," Trip chuckled as he stepped toward the door. "I'll see you out there."

" _You okay?" Trip asked T'Pol across their bond._

" _I'm fine," she replied, somewhat shakily._

He then stopped his forward motion and walked purposefully back toward her. He pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said softly into her hair.

He felt her arms wrap around his waist and grip him back.

" _I love you as well," she said across their bond. "Thank you."_

When he felt warmth across their bond, he released her, patted Nova on the head and walked from the room without another word. They had lost the baby nine months ago and it was only sometimes, when a pregnant woman was nearby or a baby, that she got a little sad.

"I hope Jon still looks at me like that years from now," Tara said dreamily.

"He will," T'Pol assured her as she tried not to look at her belly. "I better get to my seat. Nova, please remember…"

"To not get upset if the petals are not equally spread on the floor, I know mom," Nova said with a sigh.

She had been obsessively trying to regulate her petal throwing for the last week and had grown very frustrated with the fact that they never landed evenly.

"I'll see you both soon, good luck," T'Pol said before she walked out the door and almost into Tara's daughter who was coming to get the bride started on her march.

T'Pol walked into the main part of the church and saw her handsome husband standing beside the equally handsome Jon at the front of the church. Her wedding to Trip a few months ago, had not been the grand affair that this one was. It was a simple service on his aunt's farm in a gazebo. They had come to Earth for the ceremony and visit only to return to Vulcan to live.

It was a better place for Nova; with her intelligence and drive she fit in better with Vulcan children and, once they won over some parents, made some good friends. Trip was working for a private company designing aerospace equipment and had regular hours, picking up Nova after school each day and enjoying his weekends off. She had gone back to teaching at the Science Academy and was enjoying the simple pleasures of gardening and meditation again.

His family visited frequently, and Nova now had the benefit of the active involvement of grandparents in her life. She knew Trip missed some of his friends and family on Earth, but the decision to settle on Vulcan was the better one for Nova, and he would do anything for his little girl.

T'Pol sat and watched Nova walk down the aisle spreading her petals. She was proud of her beautiful daughter and noted that she didn't seem to be counting the petals. When Nova plopped down next to her, she snuggled into T'Pol's side and T'Pol wrapped an arm around her and whispered 'well done'. Nova turned toward her mother with a beaming smile on her face.

Tara then walked down the long aisle glowing and smiling at Jon. He had found love and family later in life and both she and Trip were happy for him.

"Thank god I didn't bring Wayne," Hoshi huffed next to her. "He'd be crawling all over the benches by now."

"He is incredibly…active," T'Pol said cautiously. In truth, Hoshi's son was a ball of energy that never seemed to tire. T'Pol and Trip hadn't ever witnessed anything like that before in their lives.

The ceremony went well. Malcom asked the women which bridesmaids were single and before T'Pol knew it they were walking back up the aisle, a newly married couple.

Later, at the reception, T'Pol sat drinking her mineral water and watching Trip teach Nova how to dance on the dance floor.

"He's a great father," Phlox said as he sat down next to T'Pol.

"He is," T'Pol nodded as she watched them both break into a fit of giggles.

"And you are a wonderful mother," Phlox said. "Who would have thought it would end up this way?"

"Certainly not me," T'Pol said softly as she met his eyes.

"Any more news or is now not the time…?"

"Malcolm discovered in Koss' records that he knew Jelen much better than Jelen let on," T'Pol said. "Nova was part of a deal that was struck; he was with Nova's mom before she was conceived, not after as he had told us."

"Smugglers are generally not truthful," Phlox noted.

"She was meant to be theirs as a trade for other smuggling and lab services," T'Pol said. "Koss and they were partners in this endeavor and Trip and I merely genetic material."

"Genetic material that produced a beautiful daughter," Phlox noted.

"That is true," T'Pol said with a nod. "They planned everything and yet, still, she became ours. They didn't plan that."

"How fortunate," Phlox smiled at her.

"I would agree," T'Pol turned and gave him a small smile.

Just then Trip approached the table.

"My partner has ditched me for the sundae bar," Trip said as he held out a hand for T'Pol.

She knew how to dance, had danced with him before, but was reluctant to do so here in front of others.

"Trust me?" Trip asked her with a smile.

"Always," T'Pol said as she took his hand and he pulled her against him just as the music changed to a slow jazz song he knew she loved.

He smiled down at her and chuckled.

"You requested this song," T'Pol said as she looked at him.

"Maybe," he chuckled.

"You know I enjoy it immensely," T'Pol noted.

"I do," Trip smirked.

"You know I always feel…sexual when it's played," T'Pol said quietly.

"That I do," Trip smiled down at her as he pulled her a little closer.

"We are at a wedding," T'Pol said quietly.

"And we are staying in this hotel just four floors away," Trip whispered into her ear.

"Nova…"

"Mal has agreed to watch her for a bit," Trip whispered into her ear.

T'Pol looked at him surprised.

"Come on," Trip said with a nod of his head as he took T'Pol's hand and walked with her out of the ballroom.

"Nova you stay with Uncle Mal," Trip said to his daughter as they passed her. "Mom spilled something on her dress and needs to clean up."

"Okay!" Nova called without turning to face them as she put more whip cream on her sundae and Malcolm topped it with a cherry.

Trip pulled T'Pol into the elevator and kissed her passionately.

"Something has come over you," T'Pol said between kisses.

"You in that sexy dress has come over me," Trip said as he pawed at her ass.

T'Pol kissed him back with equal passion. Theirs was a relationship that has stood the test of time. They had been to hell and back together and had finally found their heaven with their beautiful daughter on Vulcan. And, when they walked into their room and Trip kicked the door shut with his foot, they found comfort and happiness in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXX

THE END!


End file.
